Could You Love Me?
by TheSiner
Summary: COMPLETE HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work.
1. Author Note

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 155,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

There are 13 very long parts.

About 150 thousand words.

Extensive author notes in the end of each part, to make some things clearer, which you can skip.

The story is complete.

One part will be posted every week (aprox.)

**A/N****: (About the story)**: I started this story long, long time ago when I was young and stupid to start posting something before finishing it.

I put it on Forever Fandom and it was taking me ages, I just couldn't finish it. But now I am finally done, I have not only completed the story, but also revised it and if you started reading it some time ago, then I must warn you that I have changed some things that didn't satisfy me anymore.

I am posting the same story on the Forever Fandom, ffnet and adult ffnet to make it more available to HP/LM hungry people.

If you like it, be so kind and review.


	2. Part One

bAuthor: /bTheSiner

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 140,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

* * *

**The First Part– WHY ME?**

**1. Cruel intentions**

The war was finally over. It had ended before really starting, had happened suddenly, and was quite unexpected. Not that every reasonable wizard in Britain wasn't relieved when The-Boy-Who- Lived became The-Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must -Not-Be-Named when he duelled The Dark Lord after attack on Hogwarts Express in the end of his fifth year.

Lucius hadn't been surprised. While the Dark Lord was an extremely powerful wizard, the man had many character flaws, which made him more vulnerable than many otherwise mediocre wizards. Voldemort had always been too arrogant and self-assured and did not understand human nature.

It had not been revealed what really happened and what spells Potter actually used. No matter how persistent the media and the Minister had been, 'The Young Hero' had been as tight lipped as ever. It was obvious that Dumbledore knew, of course, but the 'old coot' as some had nicknamed has never been keen to share his secrets.

Lucius was sure that Potter had gotten The Dark Lord with something ironically simple, like _petrificus totalus _or _incarcerous _- something like that and then used some kind of weapon, the infamous sword perhaps? That was his version. The ex-Death Eater refused to believe that the Gryffindor poster boy could handle unforgivables. Or there had been some elaborated trap or ward set up by the headmaster and Potter had just been the one to deliver the final strike. It had been possible because no one else but Lucius Malfoy had informed the Order about the impending attack.

Unsurprisingly, no one had suspected Lucius as a spy. Well, the wizard didn't really like to be called 'a spy'. It sounded like he was sneaking somewhere in the shadows and he had not done such thing. There had been nothing ugly or distasteful; betrayal had been graceful performed by Lucius Malfoy. And subtly.

If any other Death Eater had declared that the wizard had changed his alliances and supported The Light, he would have been crucioed by The Dark Lord himself and laughed at by his colleagues.

However, it was the truth, at least technically.

Actually, Lucius never had to change sides, because he has always been only on one side, which was his own. While doing The Dark Lord's bidding had not interfered with his own wishes too much, sometimes it had been uncomfortable, but bearable and there had been certain gains.

The wizard had sworn allegiances to Voldemort in the beginning of the first war when he had acted more as an influential politician, and had been less of an insane Dark Wizard who was obsessed with dark magic, his own immortality and a teenage boy.

It had been a mistake. Soon Lucius realized that their leader was obsessed with his own power and revenge and too deep in Dark Magic, which was powerful and useful, but could harm the user when abused; that he enjoyed bloodsheds and violence that his ideas were becoming too extreme for the Malfoy heir's liking and honestly – Lord Voldemort was turning into a madman.

Lucius was very young and he made a mistake, but he was not foolish, so he realized that soon enough and luckily made it intact out of the first war claiming that he had been bewitched by Voldemort. Moreover, the Ministry was happy to believe him. That had a lot to do with his influence and bribes, besides there had been many people who hadn't wanted to see one of the oldest family lines destroyed, even if they hadn't liked Lucius personally.

When it had became evident that Voldemort had returned, Lucius offered his services to Dumbledore, meaning providing The Order with information to bring down the maniac. And he did what he had promised. Nothing more of course. He was not going to lick Dumbledore's boots like many others; he was not going to change his ways to please anyone either.

However, it made him something like a hero of the Wizarding world now. Lucius had made sure that his and Severus Snape's services were noted and they got their credit for everything they had done to aid Dumbledore, Harry Potter, The Order and the Wizarding World in general. Even if some said that money could not buy everything, some prise from 'The Daily Prophet' cost even less than some would think. Severus had been furious; as usually he hadn't cared about the public opinion, but sometimes one had to take care of old friends ignoring the following verbal abuse.

Not that they didn't deserve the credit. After all they **had** risked their lives by spying on the most dangerous wizard in Britain. And more. Shortly before the Dark Lord's fall, it had been Lucius who had convinced some of the Death Eaters, like Crabbes and Goyles and Notts, to turn against their Master and arrange so those who were loyal beyond reason were incapacitated and portkeyed to Azkaban.

Of course, many wizards still were convinced that both Slytherins deserved to rot in the prison. However, there was nothing they could do. There were not enough of those who really cared to cause any serious trouble and the rest of the mob had very short attention span.

Who cared abut the Death Eaters who had changed sides and did not cause any immediate problems when "The Daily Prophet" was prattling about Harry Potter. They were running one article after another, describing his glorious life, friends, favourite food, possible crushes and school grades, which were nothing special – very average, by the way.

Of course, Lucius mused, the brat must be thinking that his status is enough and he could be lazy. He didn't believe most of the things 'The Prophet' wrote and unfortunately, only photographs of The Boy Who Lived were more than three years old. And that was also when Lucius had seen the child the last time. Despite his cooperation with Dumbledore and his Order, Lucius hadn't seen much of Potter; probably the boy was kept away from him on purpose. Lucius knew that they didn't trust him completely. This was quite sensible, really.

Due to privacy charm the boy was using no one was able to take any pictures of him. Too good to show himself to commoners, wasn't he? Or it was a very clever tactics, to pique everyone's interest even more. It annoyed Lucius Malfoy to no end.

The fact that Lucius had no idea what the Potter brat looked like now at the age of almost sixteen was irritating. Harry Potter's appearance was not that important, but, still, Lucius didn't want to be married to someone ugly even if it was The-Boy-Who-Lived, if it could be helped. But, then, he reasoned that it could not be that bad – James Potter and boy's mother had been good-looking people. That Lucius knew, after all their pictures had been plastered all over the newspapers when Potter had defeated The Dark Lord for the first time.

And, anyway, it was not so important if Potter was ugly or drop dead gorgeous… Lucius Malfoy was going to marry the brat anyway. No one and nothing was going to stop him from claiming The Hero of The Wizarding World.

.

**2. Telling Harry**

"Lucius it is madness!" Albus Dumbledore was as close to screaming as he ever got. It was something almost unbelievable, not many people could claim that they had seen the headmaster loose his temper and show it. The twinkle was nowhere in sight.

"Law is on my side, you know that headmaster," the Malfoy patriarch stated coldly picking imaginary lint from his expensive, dark blue robes.

"I am not talking about the law, Lucius. It is not about the law. You don't have to do it just because you can. It is not only about an archaic law and… It is about the boy's life, do you really think he would agree to this of his own free will? Harry will not want it. How can you just ruin the boy's life like this? Think about it!" The headmaster sounded desperate.

"I know that I don't have to do it, but you are right," Lucius admitted not affected by older wizard's words. "I can. And I want to and I will. Summon Potter and Mr. McErmine will inform him about the contract and answer his questions. I have more important things to attend to right now," the tall, aristocratic blonde turned around to leave.

"You are not even going to talk to Harry yourself?" Albus Dumbledore was perplexed and indignant at the other wizard's attitude.

Lucius turned back and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at older wizard: "Why? It is not necessary. Mr. McErmine is competent enough." Besides the wizard really did not want to witness any more drama if he had a perfect excuse to avoid it.

"Lucius!" The headmaster shouted, but Malfoy was already gone.

Albus Dumbledore slumped in his chair. He needed a headache potion.

It was two weeks after Harry had confronted Voldemort. He had been finally released from the hospital wing, but hadn't left Hogwarts yet, because it was agreed that it would be better to keep an eye on the boy just in case. Harry understood. While he was physically all right… well… probably, he was not that all right otherwise.

The boy was walking towards the headmaster's office, wondering what Dumbledore wanted this time. Harry hoped that his Mentor was not going to insist they discussed what had happened with him and Voldemort again or worse - he would not be ordered to go back to Dursleys for some reason.

"Jelly Boggart," the young wizard called out the password. Jelly Boggarts were the new hit proudly presented by Zonko's. When you opened the box those candies turned in the thing the person feared the most, only they were made of jelly. There were different favours – strawberries, raspberries, cranberries, banana, apples… That was a great idea. A pink, sweet smelling jelly dementor really was not that scary, as Harry had found out. He had received tons of sweets from well-wishers while recovering in the Hospital Wing.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster!" The dark haired Gryffindor greeted and frowned noticing that there was another wizard in the room. Someone he had never seen before. Harry didn't much like people he didn't know and was instantly wary of the wizard.

The man was short and thin, he had dark grey hair, which was neatly smoothed (or rather plastered), to his head. He was wearing glasses with thin golden frame and grey robe. The man appeared to be very stiff and somewhat boring, which was strange, because not always it was possible to tell something like that just by looking at someone, but in this case it was.

"Hello, my boy," Dumbledore answered and smiled, but Harry knew the headmaster good enough to notice when his smile was rather strained and the eyes lacked the merry twinkle.

"Is something wrong?" The young wizard was getting nervous; it had to be serious if the old wizard was upset. "Will I have to return to the Dursleys'?"

"No, no, my boy. You will stay here or, I suppose, you could visit the Weasleys… And…I don't know how to explain this better to you…This is Mr. Erfurt McErmine, he is a solicitor from 'Ermine and Sons'. Harry there is something I must tell you. Believe me I tried to convince Mr. Malfoy, but… I have failed. Please stay calm and listen what Mr. McErmine says and then we will discuss it. Oh, my, I must be getting old and forgetful! Care for some tea, no? Maybe lemons drop?"

Harry shook his head. He did not like where this was going.

The Gray man or Mr. McErmine took a parchment out of is bag and started to talk in monotonous, dry voice: "You Mr. Potter are the only heir of Sirius Black due to his will and last testament and you have accepted that honour and also the obligations. This makes you Harry Potter Black and you are the last who is carrying Black name, since no other descendant of the Black line carries the name of 'Black'. Am I correct?"

Of course, there was nothing to object to. Sirius had died last year during the Triwizard Tournament, trying to save Harry and Cedric Digory. Killed by his own cousin – Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was still seeing that in his nightmares. The cemetery, Sirius jumping in front of Cedric…

However, unaware or not caring of the bad memories he had brought up, McErmine continued his monologue.

"This bounds you to meet all the contractual obligations made by the Black family. You see, Sirius Black's father, Orion Black, as the head of the Black family made a contract with the Malfoy family, to be accurate Mr. Abraxas Carius Malfoy. According to this contract, the Black family is obliged to provide the Malfoy family members with spouses if requested. Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is insisting on his contractual rights," the Gray Man concluded.

"What exactly that means?" Harry was not sure if he got it right. It wasn't making any sense. Did Malfoy want Harry to find him a wife? That was just… ridiculous.

"It means, that Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is requesting your hand in marriage. You, Mr. Potter-Black, will be wed to Mr. Lucius Malfoy the day you reach the age of consent, which means, become sixteen years old. July 31st, if I have been correctly informed."

Harry gaped. What the… What kind of sick joke was this? Only that Mr. McErmine didn't look like someone who had a good sense of humour.

"No! How can that… No!" Harry cried out. He could not believe it. He couldn't!

Albus Dumbledore sighed, but only inwardly; he should stay strong for Harry: "My, boy, I am afraid it is true. Let me explain this to you. Orion Black made this contract as a head of the Black house. And it is not that simple. I didn't know that such contract existed and apparently, Sirius didn't as well. Our biggest problem is that there is a Black law. A special law concerning The Black House, it is an archaic law, but it states that the head of the house under certain conditions can make certain decisions concerning other members of family. Namely Orion at the time."

"This was one of those decisions. There were some restrictions of course; this kind of contract could be addressed only to successors who were not born yet. It didn't concern Sirius, but could affect his children. In addition, of course, after Orion's death, Sirius became the head of The Black house and he could have cancelled the contract if he did not want his children to marry in the Malfoy family. But I assume that Sirius didn't know anything about its existence."

"Then it is easy!" Harry exclaimed. "I can just cancel the contract!" He had a hope.

"I am sorry, but, no," the old wizard sighed. "You are not the head of the house yet – that will happen when you become seventeen years old, an adult by the Wizarding law. The Black house is actually technically headless right now. However, unfortunately, you can get married as soon as you turn sixteen."

Harry was shocked, too shocked to think coherently: "Does Malfoy wants me to marry Draco! He's insane! We hate each other!" Gryffindor shouted.

"Actually, no, Mr. Potter., Mr. Lucius Malfoy is eligible bachelor now. He got divorced from his wife since she was convinced to life term imprisonment in Azkaban for her misdeeds and that is a very valid reason to divorce a spouse even in pure blood families. Mr. Malfoy is requesting your hand in marriage for himself, not for his son. You will be wed to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy on your sixteenth birthday."

That was last thing Harry heard, because he ran out of Dumbledore's office without looking back.

Harry was sitting some dark corner under stairs somewhere in the castle, he really didn't have a clear idea where exactly… the boy was hugging his knees, holding his legs close to his slender body and rocking back and forth. He wanted to cry. He should be crying… but the tears just were not coming. He could not even choose when he cried!

He could not believe, what was happening.

This was unbelievable. How could Lucius Malfoy marry him against his will? Why would that bastard want to marry him at all! Harry knew that sometimes even stranger things happened in the Wizarding world. The half-giants came from somewhere, didn't they? And there were even some threesomes for God's sake! But Malfoy and him, that seemed even more unnatural than any of those… how could he? It was weird; it was insane it was…

It was so unfair…

What did Lucius Malfoy want? What was this marriage going to mean? He still had two years in Hogwarts… These and hundreds of other questions were spinning in young wizard's head… He just didn't want it! He didn't want to marry that man! He…No!

Harry simply wanted to be left alone, to live his own life.

Harry felt so small, so lonely. So weak and sad and even more miserable than usually … the boy just couldn't accept what was happening.

.

**3. Public announcement**

A week after finding out about the contract Harry pretended that nothing had changed. Several times, he visited Madame Pomfrey, who in the end grudgingly admitted that there wasn't anything wrong with Harry physically or magically and informed him that she was going to go on vacation, leaving the castle. It was good news, because that meant the overbearing mediwitch would be getting out of his hair and Harry had felt relieved to hear that the witch would not return to the school until the end of August.

The young wizard was trying very hard to hold onto sense of normalcy by doing his homework, reading and chasing the snitch on the Quidditch pitch, walking around the lake and owling his friends as often as possible. Harry visited Hagrid, who almost managed to take the boy's mind off things with his stories about strange beasts, which the Half-Giant thought that he certainly had to acquire. He spent time in the Owlery talking to Hedwig and wondering if she understood, what was happening.

Also Harry was ignoring all of the Headmaster's attempts to talk to him. He just couldn't…

Albus gave up for now, decided to give Harry time, and hoped that the boy would come to him when he was ready to face the situation. The headmaster was truly worried and very sad. Harry had just freed himself and the world from Voldemort and it had been a traumatising experience. That was the main reason Harry hadn't been sent to Dursleys, the headmaster feared what could happen if he was forced to live with his relatives. Albus feared that the boy was not capable to deal with the situation in which Lucius Malfoy was forcing him. Nonetheless, there was not much he could do.

The old wizard was diligently looking for laws and other means to cancel or avoid fulfilling the contract, but all of the other options were much worse than this marriage. He called in debts and used his connections in the Ministry and other places. Albus Dumbledore believed that he owed Harry at least that much and more. He even talked to Severus Snape and prompted him to talk to Lucius, since it was no secret that the two were fairly good friends. For Slytherins at least.

Snape professionally hid his shock and then snorted and informed the Headmaster that it was none of his business and why would he care about what Lucius was up to or about what happened to Potter. However, the next day the Potions Master returned to Dumbledore's office, looking more surly than usual, and announced that there was nothing he could do to change the inbred half-wit's mind. Lucius had finally cracked his brain.

No matter if the Potions Master claimed to hate Harry Potter, even he didn't think that what Lucius tried to do to the poor boy was right. Or that was what the Headmaster hoped. He had always believed that the harsh Slytherin had a kind heart, even if, as rumour claimed, he usually kept it somewhere in a jar stored on the top shelf of his laboratory among pickled newt eyes, chopped Dragon liver and other potions ingredients.

Harry was trying to enjoy his breakfast at the teacher's table in The Great Hall. He didn't eat much, wasn't very hungry lately, but Harry was trying, because he didn't like to be on the receiving end of disapproving glances from his professors. There were not a lot of people at the table: Harry, the Headmaster, Argus Filch, professor Sprout and of course Snape who was glaring at Harry even more than usually, as if he had committed some terrible offence. Harry wondered who had pissed in man's cauldron and why Snape was blaming him again.

Harry was relieved when he saw the owls flying in through the window bringing the morning mail and 'The Daily Prophet'. He hoped that it was going to be enough to distract the Headmaster from Harry and his poor eating habits.

But today… later Harry wished he never subscribed 'The Daily Prophet'. Or never been born…

There was a big headline on the first page: LUCIUS MALFOY ANNOUNCES HIS MARRIAGE TO THE HERO OF THE WIZARDING WORLD - HARRY POTTER - BLACK.

Harry's hands started to tremble. That couldn't be… in the 'Prophet'… everyone could see, everyone knew… so that was true… his friends would find out… he had not told Ron and Hermione yet… and the Weasleys… Merlin, everyone knew now!

There was a picture of smug and aristocratic looking Lucius Malfoy and some old photo of Harry wearing round glasses, rumpled school uniform and his hair sticking out in every direction even more than usually… the boy had not been more than thirteen when the picture had been taken and looked a lot younger.

But Harry actually didn't see that… the Great Hall was suddenly spinning and the world collapsed around him.

When Harry started to wake up, he could already tell by specific aroma of potions and sterility that he was in the Hospital Wing once again. Light was too bright… but Harry slowly pried his eyes open.

"Harry!"

"Mate!"

Someone cried out and he was pulled in his friend's arms. Ron and Hermione.

"Hi," he greeted weakly…

"Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore told us everything, I am so sorry, I didn't know... me and Ron, we will stay here. We will help you! We will go to library and find something. That will never happen, we will not allow it!" Hermione exclaimed hotly. Harry wasn't sure if she tried to convince him or herself.

"Yes, mate, we will help you. Everything's going to be fine," Ron didn't say 'I promise', Harry noticed.

Next week or two… Harry was not that sure, he kind of lost track of time… but next week or two were pretty hectic. All of the Weasleys and Remus came to tell him that everything was going to be all right and they would find some way out of this madness.

Harry also got a lot of mail. Some where howlers, bashing him for marrying a Death Eater. As if it had been his idea! Of course, the article in the Prophet had implied if not exactly that, then certainly, that Harry was happy about his marriage to Malfoy.

There were also wizards and witches who were expressing concern, urging Harry to consider everything he knew about Malfoy. As if he had a choice…

The worst were the many congratulations though… some were in all shades of pink and a lot of those were singing cheerful 'have a merry wedding and a happy life' kind of songs. Those made Harry want to weep. Because he couldn't afford to rave and scream, to become angry (if he didn't want his magic to kill someone), but sometime wanted that as well.

Then there were letters from his other Gryffindor friends asking if it was true and… Harry just couldn't deal with those. They were his friends and he was marrying not only a Death Eater, but also a man he did not love, who was Draco Malfoy's father… What could he tell them? The truth? No, the truth was too humiliating. To admit that he was helpless and desperate. Tell that he couldn't wait to marry Lucius Malfoy? Even worse. Luckily, Hermione took up that task answering letters in vague and formal manner. However she verified that Harry **was** getting married.

It was no surprise that the most of the Wizarding world was congratulating him though. After that article in 'Prophet'… Harry read it properly when he came to his senses. Since Poppy was not at Hogwarts Snape was 'attending to his needs'…but that was another story.

It was terrible. Snape, of course was also terrible, but no matter how hard he tried, the article in 'The Prophet' was worse this time. It looked like something Lucius Malfoy would write himself. Probably that was the case.

Amelia Boltun was going on and on about how wonderful was that two prominent members of the Wizarding society were joining their hands in marriage and praising their not less prominent families.

She went on and on about Lucius' contribution to downfall of Voldemort and also Harry's. Logically. Mrs. Boltun even came to conclusion that Mr. Malfoy would be the most suitable husband for 'the Young Hero of the Wizarding world', because of his experience, immaculate education, and knowledge of Wizarding customs, which Harry Potter with his muggle upbringing regrettably lacked…, and there Harry stopped reading. He could not take more of this… blatant fabrication.

The article was so sugary. The woman had made it look like Lucius Malfoy was some kind of Prince Charming in the Fairy Tale that was Harry Potter's life. She could not be further from the truth.

Ron was seething. He insisted that Harry should tell everyone the truth; let everybody know that Malfoy was making him to do it. Harry snapped back that it would not change anything. The Wizarding world never listen to anything he said, every other day they implied that he might be unstable and that his new husband might even keep him in check. No, trying to go to the papers wouldn't help, it wouldn't void the contract, if only make Malfoy angry and he was not going to humiliate himself even more.

Yeah, as far as he was concerned the Wizarding Britain could think that he was dying to marry Malfoy… and dying because he couldn't wait or just dying… who would care anyway? They had their little sweet fairy tale – marriage of the century between the Hero and the head of the respectable Malfoy House. Joining of the two families who had not been on the friendly terms in the past and now where putting their feud behind them. What a relief to everyone!

Then Harry Potter ran away, locked himself in his room and cried his heart out for the first time since this madness had started. He was starting to realize that it was real. It was really happening and it was happening to him.

Harry's birthday was coming closer and closer. Everyone knew what that meant. Albus Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Remus Lupin and most of the Order were desperately trying to find something, something Lucius Malfoy had missed. Something to free Harry of that terrible contract.

They had not succeeded yet. There were some possibilities, like catching incurable illness or if Harry becoming a werewolf, but all of them were less appealing than the unwanted marriage. Lucius had even made a contract with the Dursleys, as it was discovered, which stated that they had no objections to anything what he did with their nephew. The boy wondered how much the evil bastard had paid them or if his 'family' had done that out of sheer malice.

It turned out; Harry couldn't refuse the Black name anymore once he had accepted it.

Lucius had also made an official claim on Harry, which meant that even if Harry got some witch pregnant the child would have to be aborted or become Lucius' charge. Therefore, that would not change anything in this particular case. However Hermione had volunteering to be the proud mother in exact moment when she heard of that chance, of course out of sheer friendly devotion, but they both were getting suspicious looks from Ron anyway.

Harry was grateful for all the help he was getting. But he didn't think that Malfoy had made any mistakes. He would get married. And why not?

He had thought that he was free at last. No Dursleys, no Voldemort… That was too good to be truth. He had wanted too much. He wanted to make his own choices. But he was The-Boy-Who-Lived… the Prophesy had made the choice for him, then other people made choices for him all his life. When they made him live with the Dursleys (he had kind of forgiven Dumbledore for that, but he would never forget), when Voldemort made him his target number one, when the Wizarding world made him their champion and public property… and now.

Not fair… but when had his life been fair?

Hermione and Ron were worried. Every day Harry was getting more and more withdrawn and unhappy. However, they didn't have a heart to nag their friend about that. They could imagine how hard it was for barely sixteen years old Gryffindor. Harry hadn't even dated anyone yet… none of them had! Ron swore that he would kill Lucius Malfoy. Hermione had to explain that Harry would be even more miserable if his best friend went to Azkaban because of him. That had made the point, but it seemed that the only way for Harry to escape the forced marriage would be if Lucius Malfoy dropped dead.

Ron and Hermione tried to cheer Harry up, talk him into playing exploding snap or wizard chess but with lack of success. They tried to make sure that he was at least eating, they were even leaving chocolate frogs on the boy's bed… it appeared that he was eating, but they could not be sure, because Harry usually came to The Grate Hall, played with his food, barely touching it. Then he grabbed a sandwich and disappeared somewhere for the rest of the day. Ron and Hermione suspected that their friend was hiding in the Room of Requirements and brooding. But truly – who could blame him?

They were not in the best of moods themselves. Hermione had spent most of her waking hours in the library looking for a solution, but she was loosing hope. They all were. She didn't want to admit defeat yet, but… everything they found Lucius Malfoy or his lawyers had apparently foreseen already. If the situation had been different, the girl had admired how smart the bastard was.

Unfortunately it wasn't.

Harry was visited by a 'delegacy' from his future husband two weeks before the wedding. There were two witches and a wizard. They were measuring Harry for his robes and telling him about the wedding. The boy was asked (politely of course), to part with the privacy charm, he was using, Mr. Potter-Black, soon to be Mr. Potter-Black-Malfoy wouldn't want to spoil the wedding pictures by having his face look blurry on them, would he?

Then one of them cast some spells to fix his eyes. Lucius Malfoy's order. Apparently the pure blood was not excited to have four-eyed husband… no one asked the boy if he agreed to part with his glasses though.

In fact, he wasn't asked anything at all. Apparently, they, (or Malfoy) didn't care about Harry's opinion.

Harry didn't even get their names; he kind of dazed off and missed what they were saying.

Why had he to go to the wedding at all if it was not even requested that he said 'yes'? It made no sense.

If Harry really refused, Malfoy could just put him in full body bind, toss over shoulder and carry back to his Manor. He felt really helpless. It was a very bad feeling.

.

**4. The wedding**

In the morning of his wedding day, Harry felt light-headed and strangely calm. Also, he found it was a bit hard to concentrate on things. He didn't really notice what a fine day it was – clear and sunny. Old witches would have said that it was a good omen and the last day of July was a fine one for a wedding. But not many would have agreed.

Harry Potter certainly wouldn't if he hadn't had serious trouble with concentrating on things.

Things like eating his breakfast and getting a little bit sick. Things like Ron and Hermione saying, that they still loved him and would love him no matter what and were going to be there for him and that they would do anything to help him.

Things like Remus hugging the boy who was the only that was left from his best friend and Lily who both would be heartbroken if they ever knew and Mr. Weasley saying something meant to be encouraging. Harry kind of noticed Fred, George and Charlie stopping by and trying to make him feel better, but didn't really get what they were saying. It all kind of floated past him. It was all like one weird dream.

Most of them inquired about his wellbeing. The Headmaster asked if the boy was well.

Of course he was. Harry was always fine. He nodded vigorously and said everyone 'thank you'. His 'I am alright' act was well practiced and had been employed many times. It was not as if he meant to mislead them. Harry just did not want others to worry. Those were white lies.

If he had been more focused, Harry would have noticed Ginny bursting in tears and running out of the room.

He just couldn't pay enough attention to Molly Weasley who was helping him put on the pristine white wedding robe, that had white lilies stitched on the hems and cuffs. Brushing his hair, telling that it was beautiful and Harry was beautiful and wiping away a couple of stray tears that had gathered in her eyes while she was preparing Harry for his 'big day'.

Still some tears rolled down Harry's own cheeks when he was riding to the place where the ceremony would be held in a flying carriage that his future husband had sent after him. Hermione gently wiped them away with her handkerchief and the rest of the ride Harry spent held by the both of his best friends.

The carriage was simply amazing. It was a masterpiece of craftsmanship, showing to everyone who might have had any doubts that the Malfoys were rich beyond reason. It was spacious – larger inside than it looked from outside as it was common in the Wizarding world. The corpus was made of dark, shiny ebony and bore the Malfoy crest, cast in gold on the door. On the inside not only the seats, but the walls and the roof as well, all was cowered with dark blue velvet. If Harry had paid attention, he would be admiring two powerful, striking abraxans pulling the carriage as well.

But Harry kind of missed the most of the splendour. It was not he who was getting married. It was happening to someone else. Some other pale, dark-haired boy who had brilliant green eyes.

Someone else stepped inside the big hall and was greeted by clapping and jubilance as he approached Lucius Malfoy and some old wizard who was going to do the ritual. He didn't get what exactly the old wizard was doing or saying. He felt the ring pushed on his finger (and for a moment wondered why it didn't burn his skin). He felt the other person taking hold of his chin and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Harry didn't see the other person well; everything was somewhat blurry…

Someone else was standing somewhere in the ballroom and letting people greet him, shake his hand, kiss him on both cheeks, hug him… He was getting so tired… so tired…

Then finally, he could sit down. There was some food on the plate in front of him. It looked nice… However, Harry was not very hungry; he just wanted some water. He looked up. Hundreds maybe even thousands of floating candles, so beautifully bright… and floating flowers. Orchids, roses, lilies, and some he did not even know. The boy smiled. Beautiful. Like a dream. Maybe it was just a dream. He could pretend.

However, it still wasn't he who was led out of the ballroom and pushed into the flying carriage. It was not Harry who was led in the big house, through many hallways in the big, dark room, no. It wasn't dark. The light was just dim.

Then he was in the large bright room… a lot of light there… someone was pulling off his clothes… little things with big eyes… the house elves. Hi, house elves… Then he was suddenly all wet and sitting in the bathtub, the water was warm and fluffy and smelt good.

But that was not happening to Harry…

.

**5. Meanwhile…**

Lucius was highly satisfied. Everything went smoothly. Even better than he had expected.

The wedding was spectacular; most certainly, it was the event of the year. Maybe even event of the last and the next lustrum. (A/N: five years.) Lucius didn't regret the thousands of galleons he had spent on reception at all, since all of that was going to boost his prestige and power. It was an investment of sorts.

The publicity had stayed positive and hence the public opinion as well. No one had made any public scenes. Nor the Weasleys (except cold glares his direction), nor Draco. His son was not happy about the marriage, even after Lucius had explained him how important and good for the family the union was. Draco was not that mature yet. However, he knew better than to make family controversies public and anger his father.

Draco was going to accept that Lucius was marrying Potter to polish up the Malfoy name, to get back that fool Dumbledore and annoy the Weasleys, who were obviously close to the boy, to make the Wizarding world jealous etc., etc. Marrying Harry Potter was really a good deal in so many ways.

But it turned out to be even a better deal than he had initially expected. Harry Potter agreeably surprised him and in many ways.

First. The boy was really obedient and behaved himself if only he looked a little bit confused and dazzled by everything he saw, which was not a surprise since he had grown up with some despicable muggles, and not a bad thing – after all Lucius was there to guide his new husband. Harry showed no sign of famous Potter temper and insolence Snape was always complaining about.

Well and then… Potter himself was quite a surprise. Something unexpected, but pleasing. Lucius was stunned when he first laid his eyes on the young wizard as youth stepped in the hall and started walking towards him. The boy was not tall and rather slim and delicate. Black, shiny shoulder length hair was framing his heart shaped face handsomely.

And that face was absolutely beautiful. His skin was pale and flawless except the famous scar, which just made it more interesting. Lucius was pleased that he decided to fix boy's eyes that were now adorning his face like two large, shining emeralds. Harry's lips were soft pink, full and pouty – outright kissable.

Harry was perfect… an exquisite treasure he would add to Malfoy fortune. Lucius could not be more pleased with himself.

But not only was his appearance what made Harry Potter so desirable. It was something more; Lucius really could not place it yet, the exact reason why he was so taken with the youth and so suddenly. But the boy was almost radiating it… Lucius definitely saw it. He saw it when Harry smiled shyly or unintentionally batted his long, dark lashes. In addition, boy was apparently oblivious to how adorable he was. He had no idea how all those people were looking at him.

They could look. And die of envy. But Lucius had him. Harry James Potter Black Malfoy. And now Lucius was going to enjoy his new acquisition.

The wizard was almost bursting with excitement. The day was a great success and the night only promised more.

When the Lucius stepped in the luxurious bedroom, his house elves had already finished preparing his young husband for their wedding night. He had ordered the boy to be bathed, shaved, and perfumed. He had certain standards for his partners.

Lucius relished the sight of the raven-haired boy sitting on his knees in the middle of the large bed. Harry's ivory skin and white, almost transparent nightshirt he was wearing made quite lovely contrast with deep red velvet bedspread. He looked like an unworldly, delicate, angelic being in the dim light of the floating candles.

Lucius smiled, maybe, just in a slightly predatory way, and approached the bed. He was sure the boy had not noticed him yet, because Harry was sitting with his back turned towards the door. So Lucius untied his robe and let slid off his shoulders staying only in black silk pyjama bottoms and carefully sat on the bed behind Harry wrapping his hands around boy's small waist and placing them on his flat stomach, gently caressing it through the gauzy cloth of his young husband's nightshirt. He was going to enjoy this immensely…

Lucius lowered his face in the crook of young wizard's neck savouring his scent. That unruly hair was so silky brushing against his cheek and smelled of flowers and summer, so natural and pure. Lucius pressed his lips on the soft skin of Harry's shoulder, placing tender kisses there, and then he licked it tasting his husband for the first time. He was not disappointed…

Suddenly Harry sagged forward, his upper body falling down forward on the bed; the boy was kept half sitting only by Lucius's hands that were holding his waist.

"Harry? Harry," Lucius spoke to the young wizard, turning the boy around and lying on the bed on his back.

"Damn!" His husband had lost consciousness.

Mr. Toto Tanabe, Malfoys' family doctor, arrived to the Manor three minutes after Lucius had firecalled him, his sand yellow robe billowing, and disappeared in the bedroom leaving Lucius sitting in the anteroom, drinking tea and waiting.

When half of an hour later Doctor Tanabe came out of the bedroom Lucius motioned him to sit down and offered tea: "So?"

Dr. Tanabe sighed: "Malnutrition, and probably nerves as well."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the old man: "Excuse me?"

"He has been starving," the old mediwizard explained patiently.

"What?" Lucius couldn't quite believe his ears.

"Lack of food, Lucius. His body is extremely weakened."

"I know what 'malnutrition' and 'starving' means!" Blonde snapped. His vocabulary was not the problem; he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Saying that he was in foul mood was obvious understatement. "I mean, why? How?"

"That I should be asking you," Dr. Tanabe shot Lucius questioning and mildly disapproving look.

"And how would I know? He was staying at Hogwarts until the wedding," was the younger man's explanation.

"Hm," the mediwizard rubbed his chin contemplatively. "I doubt that Albus Dumbledore was starving Mr. Potter. Obviously he just wasn't eating."

"And why Potter wouldn't eat?" Lucius was taken aback. He didn't understand, he was annoyed…

"That you should ask himself, my boy. But it is called eating disorders. It happens sometimes, usually with young muggleborn witches though… How well do you know your husband, Lucius?"

"And why is that important now?" The aristocrat was getting annoyed; he hadn't appreciated the 'muggleborn witches' comment.

"You know there are usually some psychological problems that cause people to starve themselves. Do you know what Mr. Potter's feelings toward this marriage were?"

"What are you hinting at Toto?" Lucius was not in the mood for games and vague explanations tonight.

"I am just saying that no happy, content person starves himself almost to death. If you think I don't know how you arranged this marriage…" the old mediwizard's intonation got sterner with every word.

"Going to berate me? You are old enough to remember that even more marriages were arranged marriages in the past. I don't see what is wrong with that," Lucius snapped.

"Of course you don't see how being wed to complete stranger isn't every teenage boy's dream, I think I should check your eyes, my boy," doctor was looking reproachfully at Lucius whom he knew since he had been a child.

"I am not going to listen to this Toto, tell me something I really need to hear, or…" Lucius was even more sullen and angry. He didn't usually show his feelings like this, but Toto was almost a family member and… he was really… not in a good mood.

Toto sighed inwardly, the young man could be so stubborn, much better than his father Abraxas could, but still, sometimes it was impossible to try talking sense into Lucius Malfoy.

"I gave him strong potions which will basically solve the physical problem and I left some more – you should give them to him when he wakes up. The poor child should stay in the bed tomorrow though," the doctor recited.

"Thank you Toto," that was an order to leave. Clear dismissal. Expressed more tactfully than the mediwizard deserved. Lucius knew that the definition 'child' was used to make the point. The old man should learn to mind his own business. Lucius should fire him. However, Toto Tanabe had been working for his family since before Lucius was born… And even if he was constantly trying his patience, the Malfoy patriarch could be sure that no one would find out their secrets.

.

**6. Bedroom**

When Harry woke up at first he was startled, because he had no idea what had happened to him why he was lying in this unfamiliar, huge bed in this lavish room he had never seen before… spacious, enormous windows, maroon wallpaper, dark red canopy above his bed … then it slowly started to come back. The wedding, a party after that… the boy had no idea how he had gotten there though…

Then Harry tried to sit up, but that did not work out so well, because he was feeling kind of dizzy.

"Master's awake! Master's awake!" Someone exclaimed in cheery high-pitched voice and Harry noticed a house elf that was standing on the chair besides his bed blinking his large eyes, its body wrapped in what looked like a toga made of large, lacy... thing… probably a napkin. "Chirpy is happy serve Master Malfoy!"

Harry winced at being called 'Malfoy'. Had that really happened? Had he gotten married? It seemed more like a dream, or a nightmare, Harry recalled a blur of bright colour and noise and the ceremony… the boy squeezed his eyes shut to keep the images out. It apparently hadn't been a dream.

"Call me 'Harry'," it didn't sound like an order. Harry's voice was quiet and weak.

"But, but, but…Master…" the elf protested.

"Harry. Please," boy closed his eyes that were hurting, because there was too much light for his liking.

"Ahaa! Master so kind! So kind! Master say please!" Chirpy went over the moon. "Master takes his medicine now!"

Sweet… a house elf was nursing him now… Harry opened his eyes and noticed that the creature was holding a silver tray with several vials on it. He could almost feel vile taste in his mouth already, but decided not to argue; he didn't want to see the elf hitting its head against **his** headboard.

After taking potions, which were as nasty as he had expected, the elf made him drink some tea and then Harry dozed off.

It looked like it was already afternoon when Harry woke up again. He was half sitting and half lying on the heap of very soft pillows, so when young wizard opened his eyes, first thing he noticed was a handsome man with long silver blond hair sitting in the chair next to his bed. Lucius Malfoy. His so-called husband. Still kind of unbelievable.

Harry gulped. He had no idea what to expect. If the young wizard insisted that he was not afraid, he would be lying. Where was Voldemort when he was really welcome? Harry would better face him right now, maybe the Dark Lord could distract Malfoy, and he would stop staring at him like that.

Lucius was letting the boy to fidget for some time, curious if the stretched out silence would prompt the younger wizard to speak.

Obviously it didn't.

Finally, the Slytherin got tired of waiting: "How are you feeling today, Harry?" He inquired politely.

"Fine," the young wizard answered curtly. It was his standard answer, he didn't even think as he spoke that particular lie aloud anymore. Now he knew how was feeling a chicken that was waiting to be fried, or a slug in Snape's potions' laboratory or Draco Malfoy before a Quidditch match against the Gryffindor team.

"That was really foolish of you," Lucius said coldly, giving the boy a pointed look.

"What?" The question automatically slipped past Harry's lips.

"What?" Lucius raised a perfectly shaped brow. "Not taking care of yourself. Not eating properly, of course. I can't imagine what prompted you to act so foolishly."

"I… I wasn't really hungry," Harry answered looking somewhere on his side. He didn't care for this particular topic of conversation.

Lucius had fixed his gaze on his young husband: "You are 'not hungry' when you skip your breakfast once. If you almost starve yourself to death, you are incredibly foolish."

"It's not your business what I do to myself," some of the frustration and anger Harry had felt since he had found out about the marriage finally showed, it was obviously stronger than his fear of Lucius Malfoy. "What do you care!"

"On the contrary. It is my business. Should I remind you that we are married now," Lucius's kind, but cold tone irked Harry.

"Yeah, that," Harry turned his head away. "Did you just want to marry the famous Boy-Who-Lived or ruin my life, because you hate me that much? Or is this revenge for Voldemort? Or maybe you are doing this just for fun?" He had wanted to ask that question since he found out about this marriage.

Lucius frowned. "Malfoys don't marry for fun, boy. I don't mind you being The-Boy-Who-Lived. And for you neutralizing The Dark Lord… well, I am as relieved as everyone else is, he had become an inconvenience everyone. And why do you think I hate you?" to Aristocratic blonde inquired.

"I am not a pure blood! Why would you want to marry a half-blood? And I have no idea why most of people love me or hate me… But you must hate me to do something like this!"

Interesting. The boy was thinking. Really intriguing. "And do you really think that purebloods marry only among themselves? Of course not. That would lead to inbreeding. There is nothing wrong with marrying a half-blood from a good family. Besides is not like we are going to have any children," the blonde's expression turned into something like hidden sneer as he noticed Harry blushing.

"I don't hate you. I have no intention to hurt you through this union. I am just taking what I can get, because I want it. You are married to me; you will have to accept that. If you will do as you are told and won't cause me any more trouble, you will get everything you want," that was kind of Malfoy wife's standard offer.

"Except opportunity to choose who to marry," Harry mumbled.

"Well, life is not always fair, is it? Rest now," Lucius Malfoy ordered and left the room, black robe elegantly billowing.

Harry was not sure what to make of his…'husband'. Malfoy, no, Draco was 'Malfoy'… **Lucius** was handsome; he had wonderful hair which made one want to touch it. Harry blushed at this thought. And he had that air of strength and power surrounding him. But he was also a snobbish bastard who didn't give a damn about other people's feelings. But maybe Lucius would at least treat him better than the Dursleys?

Truly, Harry was not sure what to expect. The man had promised not to hurt him… kind of… but could he trust Lucius Malfoy?

The rest of the day and day after Harry spent in the bed and he was only bothered by the Chirpy who brought Harry tea, food and a couple of books to read. It was already dark when one more elf appeared in his room. She introduced herself as Blazy.

Elves informed young wizard that he had to take a bath. That was not a bad idea, considering that Harry hadn't properly washed up since day before yesterday. However, when elves tried to undress him, the boy got angry. They were arguing about what master Harry wanted and what the older Master Malfoy had ordered and in the end agreed that elves will prepare his bath and wash his hair which they both '_ab-soil-utilitly adoored'_ (absolutely adored).

As Harry undressed, he was horrified to find out that he had been shaved… down there. It was the most disturbing thing that had ever happened to him. But it was not that he wanted to ask anyone about it.

After a really good soak in the large bubble bath, Harry had to agree that the elves really were good at washing hair. However, he ordered them out of bathroom when he was getting out of the bath.

Harry dried himself in fluffy white towel and started to look for his pyjamas, the boy frowned when he found only a weird nightshirt which was too thin (almost transparent) for his liking. But there wasn't anything else…

Harry had just told 'goodnight' to the house elves and gotten under the covers when someone knocked at his door. Not waiting for permission Lucius Malfoy came in. He was wearing a dark green robe and Harry could see black pyjama bottoms under it. Harry frowned, he had no idea why the man was in his room and he should have waited to get his permission before coming in.

Lucius walked across the room and stopped at the foot of his young husband's bed. "You look beautiful tonight," he complimented making Harry's cheeks go crimson. What was that supposed to mean!

Older wizard walked towards Harry and sat on the side of bed his hip touching Harry's leg. Boy gasped in surprise as Lucius gently brushed long, slim fingers against his cheek.

"What are…?" Lucius cupping his cheek with one of his hands and capturing boy's lips with his mouth cut off Harry's question.

Harry was shocked and terrified. No one had ever kissed him on the lips! And now the man was… he was not sure if he wanted this… Warm, soft lips were sucking on his lower lip and he felt…a demanding tongue, licking him! Harry tried to protest, because it was so fast and… but that moment the predatory tongue invaded his mouth starting to brush against **his** tongue…that was…not bad. Other man's licking and sucking send shivers up and down his body…

Then boy felt cold air against his bare legs as the cover was yanked away. Harry suddenly remembered how short and gauzy his nightshirt was and he got so embarrassed and almost desperate to cover himself up again, but he wasn't given a chance…

The raven-haired youth was finally kicked out of his daze when he felt a hand caressing his leg and knee, and…making its way up towards his… inner thigh! Boy got a strange tingling feeling in his stomach and lower… Harry tried to push the other man off him, but in result, Lucius got on him straddling boy's hips with his hard muscular thighs. Harry tried to push against his older husband's chest, but discovered that there was no robe anymore. Lucius was almost naked!

Harry closed his eyes; he just couldn't look at the strong, bare chest above him…

Panic started to rise in little Gryffindor; was Lucius going to… he knew what followed when people were together in the bed like this, but they were both men and… this should be wrong… he had no idea what the other wizard going to do…Kissing was kind of enjoyable, but this…

Harry gasped again as skilful fingers brushed against his nipple. His… his penis twitched… oh he was getting aroused, but he didn't want this!

Lucius released Harry's mouth and started tracing kisses down his jaw and neck, the man took extra time to nib and suck on the soft skin there while his fingers were playing with his nipples…"No, don't" the boy finally breathed out. "Stop…"

"Shh," husky voice whispered in Harry's ear using an opportunity and biting down on his earlobe. "You like it I can feel that."

Oh, God, Lucius was touching his…Harry's breath caught. No one has ever touched him there! Daring fingers were freely exploring his most private places, which was even more embarrassing since the boy didn't have any hair there anymore. Harry was dying from shame and other feelings, good feelings, but still he felt as if he would die soon if Lucius won't stop or do something else… do something… Harry didn't know, what… touch him somewhere… This was making him feel as if his body was set on fire and he was burning and …aroused, but… but he didn't want to be touched like that! Not by **him**! He didn't love Lucius Malfoy! Lucius hadn't said that he loved Harry or anything…

Harry was both relieved and frustrated when it stopped and suddenly older wizard stopped touching and got off him…this was too confusing, because while it felt good, Harry knew that this was wrong and he was afraid and…

"Lie on your stomach," Lucius ordered. Harry had no chance to comply, because he was flipped over, a pillow was pushed under his hips and nightshirt was pulled over boy's head. Harry couldn't be lying there naked, but he was! He wished he was dead… He felt a sting of gathering tears in his eyes as forceful mouth moved down kissing and licking and biting his back and going lower.

He was so ashamed and helpless…maybe this was something he had to do if they were married…

When raven haired Gryffindor thought that it couldn't get any worse the hands, which were already caressing his butt, parted his ass cheeks and he felt something cold and slick… THERE…a finger, covered in something slick and cold started to rub against his opening. Harry froze… what was Lucius going to do? Why was he touching him there… it was just too much!

"No!" The boy finally exclaimed loudly when the finger was pushed inside him. It hurt and didn't felt right, it couldn't be right! "Stop, no, please! Stop!" Harry pleaded and tried to writhe away, but he couldn't, because strong muscular legs and Lucius's free arm on his back was holding small boy down on the bed.

The finger started moving, becoming more…pushing…and…Harry yelped as it pushed inside him… Harry just shut his eyes and bit in the pillow. He couldn't stop this anyway… waves of pleasure mixed with discomfort having something inside him what didn't belong there… and desperation, he felt so helpless, he couldn't do anything to stop what was happening… and then more fingers entered him…

Young wizard felt so ashamed, helpless…, and used…

Then fingers suddenly stopped moving and were pulled out making the boy feel empty and free…

Was it over? Merlin, he was so relieved…

Harry was not ready to what followed.

At first it was painful; he couldn't stop himself from crying out, tears were streaming down his cheeks as something big and hot was pushed inside him, it felt as if his insides were torn apart and no matter, how hard the other man was trying to soothe the boy with caresses and words, it was simply awful… Then it changed as Lucius touched that something inside him, something what made him feel good… Harry heard Lucius' gasps behind him…felt his hand on his cock… But that made boy feel even more ashamed and so dirty when he came there on the red bedspread in front of that man who made him feel good, but also miserable and so painfully lonely…

After Lucius pulled out of his young husband, he kissed Harry some more, licking away boy's tears. Then Lucius pulled covers above them, wrapped his hands around boy's small waist and fell asleep.

Harry was not sleeping. He was sore… but the physical pain was nothing compared to thoughts running through his mind. He was used to physical pain.

Harry carefully untangled his husband's arms freeing himself and slid out of the bed. He grabbed Lucius's robe, but could not put it on, because it smelled like the other man. So he pulled the revealing nightshirt over his head and quietly sneaked out of the room. He had learnt sneaking living with the Dursleys too well.

He didn't want to stay in the anteroom either, so Harry opened the door and stepped in the dark hall. He let out a breath and slid down on the floor with his back against the wall. The young wizard's nerves were too frayed to feel the chill of the large house.

He felt so dirty, used and helpless… most of it hadn't been so terrible, except what had happened in the very end, but that made him feel even dirtier and ashamed… he had enjoyed some of those things… that were wrong somehow… Harry knew that married people had sex, but he had never thought that Lucius was going to… Harry even hadn't known what was going to happen! Why didn't they tell him! Why no one asked him… oh, Merlin, he was crying again…

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

The little Gryffindor almost jumped – he knew that voice. When he looked up, he saw Draco Malfoy sneering at him. No, not this, not now…

"Hm, what are you doing here Potter? I thought you should be enjoying your honey moon," blond Slytherin attacked. "Or maybe you are not enjoying it?"

Harry didn't answer. It was obvious that he was crying.

"You know, at first I was really upset that my father decided to marry you, because you were the famous Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died," Draco went on. "But when I imagine my father fucking you in the mattress for the rest of your miserable life, I don't mind that much anymore."

"I mean, it is the right place for you – on your back, spreading your scrawny legs for a Malfoy. Or maybe you are not even on your back? Does he take you from behind like a cheap whore who you are? Yeah, it would spoil all the fun looking on your ugly face. I mean, the ass is just that, an ass, just a hole, it doesn't matter that much…

"Well, it was nice to talk to you, but it's late I am going to bed. I would ask you to join, but I am not that desperate. Maybe some other time. I don't think father would mind to share his new toy… it is not as if you are more than decoration and his bitch anyway. Enjoy your new life Potter!"

With that Draco turned his back on the other boy and walked away.

Harry didn't say anything, because he knew it was true. Every word his rival had told him. Feeling himself so small and pitiable, the boy fell down his knees hitting the splendid Slytherin green carpet.

He hadn't known that it was possible to hurt so much and feel so numb in the same time.

How would he live like this for the rest of his life?

TBC

.

.

**A/N****:** The author notes for this story are rather extensive, but you don't have to read them. It's just that I better explain things before people start asking questions and remind them of some terms, because I have to look them up for myself anyway.

There will also be the time line at the end of each chapter. Just don't want anyone to be confused about anything.

**Glossary**

**Privacy charm** aka anti-photography charm - Harry is using a spell, a necklace or something to make it impossible to take any photos of him (made up). Probably every picture comes out blurred.

**P****etrificus totalus - Turns** the entire body of the victim rigid. (HP Lexicon).

I**ncarcerous -** Sends thick ropes out of thin air to wrap around someone or something (from Lexicon).

**Jelly Bogarts** – popular candy, sold by Zonko's. When you open the box candies turns in the thing the person fears the most, only made of jelly. (made up)

**Abraxas Malfoy** - Lucius' father.

**Singing congratulation cards** – sing when you open them (made up).

**Abraxan** - A breed of flying horse; the Abraxan is a gigantic, extremely powerful Palomino (FB). Madame Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbatons, breeds them (HP Lexicon).

**Unanswered questions**

_Harry's rooms in __the manor_

- He has not only a room, but rooms. A suit. There is a bedroom with attached bathroom. And then there is that anteroom (I hope I can use that word), like a private guest room. And there could be one more room Harry had not explored yet.

_Why Harry doesn't protest more, doesn't tell the truth about the marriage to everyone_

Because he doubts it would change Lucius' mind and doesn't want to get publicly humiliated.

**Persons**

Erfurt McErmine – one of Lucius' lawyers.

Amelia Boltun: _boltun_ – a person, who is spreading rumors, talking a lot (from Russian).

Toto Tanabe – Malfoy's family doctor. 30-40 years older than Lucius. Doesn't agree with Lucius and annoys him greatly, but is still very loyal.

Chirpy, Blazy - Malfoy house elves.

**Timetable**

End of May – Harry defeats Voldemort

Two weeks later – Harry is informed of his upcoming wedding

31. July– wedding

01. August – Harry is resting

02. August – That night (yeah, sex)

.

.


	3. Part Two

bAuthor: /bTheSiner

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 140,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

* * *

**The Second part – ONLY BEGINNING**

.

**7. Mapletown**

Harry Potter was gripping his Firebolt tightly. As if his life depended on it. Partly it did. He was running away. He didn't really know where exactly he was heading, only far away from the Malfoy Manor and his so-called husband. Oh, no. there was no way he could spend the rest of his life living like that. On his back… or knees as Draco Ferret Malfoy had put it…

He was running away. That was not very noble and courageous at all… One great Gryffindor was he. The Hero and the Saviour of Wizarding world who was running from his… from **him**.

Damn! Maybe he just couldn't be that brave Gryffindor, James Potter's son and the Hero they all wanted to see so much! Maybe he didn't want to wear those titles, but be just Harry. A boy. A sixteen years old teenage boy who only wanted to be a regular kid, to have a happy, loving family and a childhood. But apparently, he didn't deserve any of that.

He could not live like Malfoy's pet Hero. Harry couldn't let anyone to humiliate him, use him like that! Toy… Thing… He could not… tears were burning in his eyes again as he remembered what had happened this night.

An ornament. Malfoy's property and bitch… He was a human being! He had feelings and dignity, but wished he didn't right now, wished he could just switch them off. He had done his duty to the Wizarding world, didn't mutter how unwillingly, but they couldn't grant him one thing Harry had always wanted – to be left alone, to be free and maybe just a little bit happy.

For a moment the boy had even thought that maybe, just maybe he could get used to his husband or learn to live with him, that maybe he and Malfoy could work out some kind of compromise, that maybe if Harry were acting the part of the perfect spouse in public, the man would leave him alone in private.

Besides Lucius Malfoy was really handsome and had that something what made some people unique… but he could not be someone's whore. Worthless, used… unloved. That was, what Harry was feeling right now. Sore. Used.

He wondered, why no one had thought about it before, why no one had suggested that he ran away. Did they want to keep him around at any cost, even if he had to marry Lucius Malfoy to stay in the Wizarding world? Yes, probably once he would have agreed with them, he would have wanted to be with his friends, no matter what. However, everything he had experienced just a couple of hours earlier had changed Harry's mind. The price just seemed too high.

He bid goodbye to the Wizarding world, to his friends and everything he had ever loved.

It was early morning when Harry got really tired from flying. The rush of adrenaline has apparently left his system. Sun was shyly lurking above trees, colouring horizon in gold. Harry was cold, especially his hands that were gripping the broom. It was August; however, the nights were much chillier than days. The young wizard couldn't even cast a warming spell on himself, because he was not seventeen yet and if he did any underage magic, he would be found. Luckily, the boy noticed a small town and turned his broom in its direction.

Harry got off his Firebolt in a quiet outskirts of little rural town. It was slightly larger than it had looked from above, but still a small, cosy, nice place.

At eight o clock in the morning sharp, Anne Hathaway opened her Bakery. 'Aunt's Anne's' was her pride and joy. It was small, light and cosy place, which was surrounded by that special aura of friendliness and warmth. Moreover, Anne's baked goods smelled wonderful.

She had bought the old bakery five years ago, a year after her beloved Adolph passed away. Then she almost built it anew. Her business was doing just fine. Her three employees – Kate, Armanda and Philip – were working in the kitchen doing their magic and creating the best scones, baguettes, cookies, pretzels… all kind of goods which lured in 'Aunt Anne's' citizens of Mapletown.

Anne herself was standing behind counter, smiling brightly, making tee and coffee and chatting with the customers.

Anne was intrigued when the lithe boy with black shoulder length hair and startling, brilliant green eyes came in her shop. There was something unusual about the child, she could tell that straight away, in her profession one learned a lot about people. He was a teenager, not a boy anymore, not a man yet. Cute little thing – that was what came in her mind looking at the strange lad.

He was wearing some kind of cape above jeans and a sweater, which were apparently several sizes larger than he should wear. The boy was carrying a black, simple school bag and a… broom. Slightly different from what people usually used for cleaning though. The broom looked as if someone had put a lot of thought and work in it, not jut tied some brushwood together. The broomstick was even varnished and had, what looked like a handle. How peculiar!

The green-eyed youth approached Anne and pushed a couple of battered money bills her direction. "What can I get for this, please?" He asked quietly.

The woman contemplated… when the boy came closer, it became obvious that he was very pale and way too skinny. And his eyes were red and face looked tired as if he hadn't had much sleep last night… There were not a lot of money, but Anne made an extra large mug of tea with milk and sugar and put on lad's plate a bit of everything until there was no more room on it. Sometimes it was not about the money.

She placed the meal on one of small tables, which was covered with checked cloth and attended to next customer watching the teenager out of corner of her eyes. She had a feeling that boy could be in some kind of trouble, but Anne didn't want to scare him off, subtle approach was needed…

When Anne approached the table to pour some more tea in boy's mug she asked: "Are you, Ok, honey?"

Two large green eyes looked in her light blue ones: "Yes, madam, I am fine." A ghost of sad smile turned up the corners of boy's mouth. So small, tired and sad smile…

Anne didn't believe a single word, but she was not quite sure what to do… Mrs. Green accosted her when Anne went back to her till. When she was able to look at the boy again, she discovered that… he was gone…

Oh, no…

Anne was walking home through park after closing her bakery when she noticed someone sleeping on one of park benches and…she recognized the boy from earlier. She had been thinking about him all day long.

Who was he? Where did he come from? What was he doing here? Was he in trouble? The boy **definitely** was in trouble.

And this time she would not let him sneak away.

.

**8. Runaway bride**

When Lucius woke up that morning, he was surprised to discover that he was alone and there was nothing besides himself and a pile of pillows in the large bed. Usually Gryffindors liked to sleep in as far as he knew; from his Hogwarts' years, the wizard remembered that members of that house were usually the last ones to show up at the breakfast.

Lucius smirked to himself and stretched out lazily. The wizard was looking forward to his honeymoon. His young husband had been a bit shy and timid last night… but that had also been part of boy's appeal… oh, well, but they would work on it, the boy will get used to him and learn a lot under his 'tuition'. But if he had been looking for experience and skill in bed, Lucius would have married a Knockturn Alley whore. All was as it was supposed to be.

One just has to break them in… Lucius winced. That was one of his father's lines. The wizard didn't like it, when he caught himself parroting something Abraxas Malfoy had said. While Lucius had never admitted it aloud, he was secretly relieved that his sire had died of dragon-pox shortly after Draco's birth. Still, the old man had trained him well, Abraxas was long gone, but Lucius still kept catching himself acting, thinking and talking the way he had been taught to.

He hated that. But there were other, more appropriate times for contemplating sordid family history.

The blond Slytherin pressed his face into the pillow on the other side of the bed. It still smelled like Harry… mm… he could get addicted to that. However right now Lucius needed a shower. He had cast a quick cleaning charm on his lover and himself and it had taken away most of the mess they had created, but still… hot water was something entirely different from charms. It was like with true love and a love potion.

After cleaning up the wizard was going to find his little green-eyed spouse and… well, he had plans for them.

But Lucius got a nasty surprised – he didn't find Harry Potter in none of boy's three rooms as he had expected.

And he got really furious when house elves didn't find the boy anywhere in the Manor or the Malfoy gardens.

By Merlin's staff!

After blasting into dust some antique vases and several other valuable pieces of art, Lucius Malfoy finally accepted that his husband had gone missing. And probably on his own advices as it was impossible to breach the wards without being noticed. Besides, he had discovered that Harry's trunk had been left opened and it looked like some of his possessions were missing, including the broom, that Lucius had noticed previously.

His husband had obviously run away.

How immature, irresponsible… Lucius Malfoy hadn't been so furious since he had been forced to work with Albus Dumbledore and his cohorts.

The wizard could see a mental image of his friend, the Hogwarts' Potions Master in front of him. Severus was looking intolerably smug and saying: 'I told you so!' I warned you that Potter would bring you only a lot of trouble. The boy will be the end of you!'

And Lucius couldn't really deny that Severus had been right once again. Only three days had passed since the wedding for Salazar's sake! 'The Daily Prophet', 'Witch Weekly', 'Wizard's Lair' and even some of the foreign press were still writing about the 'wedding of the year'.

Really, there was not a lot of merit in having a famous, attractive, young husband when he had no idea, where the hell the brat was at the moment!

No choice was given to Harry, but maybe the first time in his life he was actually grateful for that.

The pleasant, older lady, Anne Hathaway, 'adopted' him. She woke Harry up when the boy was sleeping on a park bench and took him home. She fed him, put him in the shower and gave some clean clothes, which had belonged to her husband and were several sizes too big for lithe boy. However, Harry was used to that and those clothes were still smaller and much nicer than anything Harry had ever gotten from Dudley.

Then she asked how old Harry was. He told the truth. When Anne carefully asked about his family, Harry blurted out that he could not go back there, he just couldn't!

Anne saw something in poor child's eyes. Something that made her change her mind about trying to make the boy go back home, wherever it was. She stated that sixteen years old men should be able to decide where they wanted to live. And that solved it.

She knew what to do with the adorable, sweet boy. Anne didn't want to hear anything about him leaving. She was alone and it was not safe for a lady to live alone and Harry would help her in the house and the Bakery and earn his keep. Everything was settled.

**9. Have you seen my lost puppy?**

Lucius needed a very good solution, a plan of action. He had lost Harry Potter the Boy-Hero of the Wizarding world, his newly wed husband. If anyone found out what had happened, his reputation would be ruined. There wouldn't be a good way to explain this. No excuse would be good enough.

He would be ridiculed and disgraced. Why did the boy humiliate him like this? What possessed him? He just didn't understand that spoiled brat… He was married to a wealthy, powerful and good-looking man from one of the best families in Britain. What else did he want?

Maybe boy had run away **with** someone … if that was the case, Lucius was going to kill him, strangle with his own bare hands. Not because of affection or pitiful jealousy, no. But he had his pride and was quite possessive of his belongings.

Should he go out and try to find Potter? No. It would do no good. He could be wherever he wanted by now. Maybe the boy went to his friends? Probably. But how to find that out, not alerting them of what had happened (in case they didn't know anything).

Oh, yes, it was time to bear some humiliation from Severus, which would most likely be the price for the man's services.

When Lucius told his friend what had happened, Severus Snape, the snarky, old bastard burst out into hysterical laughter. The Potions Master laughed so hard that he almost shed a few tears. Almost.

Not many people knew that the man, who worked hard to sustain his image of an exceptionally unpleasant wizard, could laugh like mad if he found something truly amusing. He very often laughed at someone else's expense of course, but still.

When Lucius had already started considering hexing his so called 'friend' with something nasty, itchy and permanent, Snape finally came to his senses and agreed to find out if the Weasleys, the Headmaster or any other member of The Order of the Phoenix knew anything about Potter's whereabouts.

"It won't be a problem," the man sneered. "One more gullible than other, they will not suspect a thing."

Snape came back the next day and informed Lucius that none of Potter's fan club knew anything. Apparently, the boy was staying with someone else, someone they had not known about, or he had run off by himself.

Lucius's mood was worse than foul. He went straight to his room not to be disturbed.

Severus Snape decided to stay for dinner. Someone had to explain everything to Draco, since the boy was not stupid and was going to notice that something was amiss, and Lucius was definitely not up to discussing the situation without blowing up parts of the interior.

Actually, Severus was impressed. He hadn't expected this kind of stunt from Potter, once again, the boy had managed to surprise him and piss the hell out of Lucius. The wizard could find a bit of amusement in that. Of course, if he did not consider the consequences Potter's disappearance could cause.

Now, he had to decide, what to tell Draco. The answer was obvious – the truth. The Potion's Master told his godson that Potter had obviously left the Manor without informing anyone. He didn't have to say 'ran away', such bluntness would be vulgar, but judging by widening of Draco's eyes, he understood, what Severus had meant, perfectly well.

However, the Professor noticed something interesting. Draco's reaction wasn't what he had expected. He would have thought that the young Slytherin would be delighted that the Manor had become Potter-free once again and would propose a toast or make his opinion known with some other flashy gesture.

That didn't happen. Draco's face turned a couple of shades paler and… was it just surprise or something more? Interesting.

Draco noticed that his godfather was watching him contemplatively and finally found his tongue.

"Why are you telling me this as if those were bad news? It is not like I will cry in my pillow about how much I will miss him," the boy snorted and returned to his food trying to look as indifferent as possible.

Yes, that was more like it, but in the same time, wasn't. The appropriate reaction had come much too late and hadn't been really appropriate. There had been something of about it,

Severus frowned. Did Draco know something? However, he knew the boy too well. It would do him no good if he tried pulling anything out of him. Draco was too much Slytherin; Severus wouldn't achieve anything that way. But he was going to keep an eye on the brat.

The next day Severus Snape returned to the Manor. He was relieved to discover that Lucius had calmed down considerably. They had to be composed and think rationally deciding what to do next.

Severus had thought about everything. A lot. The situation was serious. If anyone found out… well, that just could not happen. Therefore, the Potions Master had thought out a solution and offered it to Lucius. There was a really good way to find 'the runway bride'.

Severus was convinced that Potter's disappearing act had been made on an impulse, which was one thing they had to consider. The second was that the boy was more comfortable in the muggle world. Besides the Potions Master believed that Potter was on his own and didn't have any accomplices, because if anyone from the Order had been planning to help the boy run away, he would have known and they would have done it before the wedding.

Lucius would hire some muggle agencies, which were looking for lost people. They were discreet and had nothing to do with the Wizarding world. They wouldn't even ask why he was looking for particular boy. Suited him perfectly.

The Malfoy patriarch found a temporally solution to some of his problems caused by the disappearance of his husband. He announced that Harry was staying in the Mansion with his husband and wouldn't continue his education at Hogwarts, because he would be tutored privately.

He was not worried about Potter's friends who wanted to contact the boy. Harry was not seventeen yet, so legally he was a child. By the law, Potter was Lucius's husband and his ward in the same time. Therefore, he could simply forbid his 'charge' to socialize with questionable friends. He had been considering doing it anyway…

Several weeks passed. Draco returned to Hogwarts. Lucius spent his time fending off all of the people who wanted to see his husband, getting angry at Potter for putting him in this uncomfortable situation, antagonizing those useless muggle 'detactives' (or what they were called) and worrying, because the by was alone somewhere out there, what if something bad happened to his husband?

Lucius could have really cared for the boy… it was hard not to desire something so… unique, innocent, beautiful? There was no need to get sappy, but when Lucius had laid his eyes on Harry for the first time, he had felt something very powerful; it had felt as if something had beckoned him towards the young wizard.

He could have given the boy everything and done it gladly.

However, that train was gone. Lucius wasn't feeling generous at the moment; he was feeling more like strangling Potter as soon as he got hands on that brat. The muggle way. No spells.

Draco was sitting in the black leather sofa, which was known as his near the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. He was playing with the strands of the ebony black hair that belonged to the girl who was laying on the sofa her head in the blonde's lap. Had to indulge Pansy at least once in a while, Salazar new, she had done him more favours than the rest of the Slytherin House together. And Draco Malfoy was very favoured by his housemates.

"Hey, Drake, what's been bothering you?" Blaise, who was sitting in the club chair opposing the sofa, was looking at him with obvious curiosity.

"Nothing, Zabini. Everything is perfectly fine," the blond Slytherin snapped.

"Yeah right…" the other boy snorted.

Draco just glared back. Of course, Blaise was right, however that did not mean that he was allowed to nose into his business or that Draco was going to give up all of his secrets to the Italian boy.

Draco was contemplating certain matters or he was brooding if one refrained from using fancy euphemisms. He had some things on his mind. Things, which shouldn't bother him at all. They did however. Draco had the right to be angry with Potter. The git had caused a lot of problems to his father and the Malfoy family. And tat was exactly it - he was enraged.

Today Weasel and Mudblood had dared to accost the Slytherin Prince, to nag him about Potter and ask if he really wasn't coming back to Hogwarts and why he wasn't coming back to Hogwarts. Weasel had turned red like a tomato and Granger had looked close to tears. Bloody annoying Gryffindors!

Draco should have enjoyed the situation; he should have tortured them a bit, called them names, maybe gotten Weasley to draw his wand, which would have landed the idiot in detention.

But under the circumstances, Draco hadn't felt like it.

He was feeling more than just anger. Draco knew very well, what anger felt like. He knew what irritation felt like. It was different this time. The feeling was strange and had something to do with Potter… he just couldn't get the boy out of his mind. Draco couldn't stop thinking about the whole mess and about what had happened the night before Potter had ran away. What he had said… maybe, just maybe, Draco had gone a bit too far…

He should just fuck Pansy, or Blaise, or both of them and forget about things that weren't his problem. Father had brought this upon himself. Lucius hadn't listened to Draco, when he had voiced his objections to the marriage.

As long as no one found out that Potter was not in the Manor, The-Boy-Who-Fucking-Wouldn't-Die was only his father's problem.

Nonetheless, Draco couldn't deny, that the whole 'thing' was affecting his life.

For one thing, Draco was forced to 'explain' the situation to some people who were having problems with his father's marriage and were not smart enough to know when it was better to keep their opinions to themselves. They were mostly mudbloods and half-bloods and Draco didn't fully understand some of their objections.

Of course, he knew what 'queer', 'fag', 'poof' meant. One picked up enough while attending the same school as commoners. But what fairies had to do with anything? Everyone with at least some knowledge in Magizoology knew that fairies didn't have two sexes and didn't have any kind of intercourse ever; they were fissiparous, reproducing by fission.

Those names was one of the reason Draco disliked muggleborns. The Slytherin Prince knew that he was called them often enough behind his back and didn't appreciate it.

And where did all that talk about sacredness of a marriage came from? A marriage was a marriage. Draco could understand so called 'Light' families, who scorned marriages of convenience, but he had suspicions that it was not about that, but about the fact that Lucius and Potter were both men.

Draco didn't see a problem there. Lucius was allowed to marry another wizard or magical creature, since he had already produced an heir. Of course, allowed by the unwritten code of conduct by which the purebloods lived. The wizarding law made no such demands these days.

What the young pureblood did not understand at all was the concept of 'sin' and what it had to do with anything. As usually, when things didn't make sense to him, Draco asked his godfather. Severus explained that muggles believed that there was a single force that ruled over the universe, whom they called 'God' and who was taking an unhealthy amount of interest in their sex-lives and who would punish them if they had intercourse with the wrong person, the wrong time, the wrong way.

Draco knew that muggles liked having Gods. He had read '_Adventures of Zeus and His Fellow Greek Wizards_'. The book was very popular. It told the story of wizards who had convinced muggles that they were so called Gods and had lots of fun with them and lots of sex with their women and men.

Those 'Gods' definitely hadn't minded muggles having sex with whomever, wherever, any way possible.

"Like my father would punish me if he found out that I have let a werewolf fuck me in the Forbidden Forest shortly before the full moon?" Draco asked then, trying to understand.

Severus had rolled his eyes at the crude example: "Something like that. Only the particular God tends to be very prudish."

Then the older wizard warned Draco that if he would ever think of fulfilling that little werewolf fantasy he would personally make sure that Draco wouldn't be able to engage in any intimate act up until his marriage.

It had been Draco's turn to roll his eyes. Severus and his fear of werewolves.

Draco decided not to look for rational explanation of muggle prejudice, but simply deal with those who thought that there was something wrong with Malfoy-Potter union the usual way – with well-aimed hexes.

It was the end of September, time for the first Hogsmeade weekend and as often, Lucius went to meet his son. Despite everything, he loved the whelp.

Even if the man could have sworn that, the boy was the most annoying teenager in the world. Not that Lucius could scold Draco for annoying him constantly, since what annoyed him the most in the boy was mostly characteristics inherited from Lucius himself. Except Narcissa's sharp tongue. Yes, that one was her fault.

Both Malfoy men met for dinner in a private room in the place called 'Pigeon's Milk', which was an expensive and exclusive Wizarding restaurant, usually avoided by the hordes of the Hogwarts' brats in favour of The Three Broomsticks, Honey Dukes and Madam Puddifoot's.

Lucius had already ordered mackled malaclaw in ginger sauce for himself and stew _Re le Que_ for Draco. The silver haired wizard snorted; whatever _Re le Que _meant he knew that the main ingredient in the stew was reeks. They were exactly what the name described – small ugly mushrooms reeking of old socks, shit and thestral breathe all together… luckily before being cooked, but nevertheless.

However, Lucius still couldn't eat anything like that. But Draco was into all kind of strange and disgusting foods… At that thought, his son entered the room sucking on a blood-flavoured lollipop. Lucius mentally rolled his eyes. Honestly… blood? The things that boy put in his mouth…

"How's life father?" Younger blonde asked and dropped on the padded chair ungracefully.

Lucius winced: "Manners, Draco! And get that thing out of your mouth. You are ruining my appetite."

The boy smiled cockily licking his bloody lips and tossed the half eaten 'sweet' under the table when it would be picked up by the house elves without the patrons even noticing.

When their food was brought in Lucius poked his mackled malaclaw, to make sure that it was really cooked; his luck was already bad recently, he couldn't take any risks.

Draco smirked noticing his father's trepidation: "So, Potter's still missing?"

"Apparently," this kind of conversation didn't improve the older Malfoy's mood.

Draco was thinking. He hadn't told his father about the little chat he had with Potter right before the boy ran away. He had been angry and had wanted to get his father back. But the whole thing was troubling him greatly; the young Slytherin didn't feel good about it. About the nasty things, he had said to Potter and about not telling father.

It was just nagging him and the more he thought about it, the worse it got and the sense everything made. And, yes, yes, yes! He felt terrible for saying Potter all the things he said. Sometimes he talked before he thought and acted without considering the consequences.

In that Draco took after his father – were both excessively impulsive. The perfect Malfoy façade took effort from Lucius. Oh, but even if the older Malfoy blundered once in a while, he could easily cover his mistakes. When Draco opened his mouth without thinking there usually wasn't much to salvage afterwards. Whomever he had insulted was insulted to the point they didn't want to see him anymore. Ever. Draco could kill with his tongue.

"You know, father, it is probably your own fault, that Potter run away," Draco threw the bait. He was going to reveal some truth, but wasn't going to make Father angry with himself.

"Oh, and why is that?" Lucius was also Slytherin enough to keep his composure and not give Draco the pleasure to see that he had managed to aggravate him, because that had probably been his intention. Lucius shouldn't have allowed his son to spend so much time in Severus' company; the boy was picking up bad habits, apparently. Like disrespect towards his sire.

However, Draco was not playing that kind of games today. And what if Lucius got angry?

"I saw Potter that night. Right before he left," he admitted.

Lucius immediately shot his son an angry, accusatory look. "What? And why am I hearing it only now?"

"I was angry with you!" The younger wizard exclaimed.

Lucius balled his hands into fists to keep them from going for his wand; he couldn't hex his own son: "You should realize that there are things which are more important than your hissy fits, young lady."

Draco made a wry face: "Very funny, father… I don't know what you did to Potter, but he looked miserable. Terrible. He was crying. Sitting half naked in the cold hallway."

That sounded bad, didn't it? Draco would have felt for the boy, if he hadn't been such a bigheaded, self-righteous, spoiled big baby that night. Maybe he **was** kind of ashamed.

Lucius was sitting silent for a while. Draco could really hurt other people if he wanted.

"And what did you tell him?" He finally asked.

Fuck! His father knew him too well: "What I told Potter would not have affected him at all if you hadn't done to him what you obviously did. Am I right? I don't mean the marriage, but the other thing. The wedding night and all that."

Usually Draco was not that vague talking about sex, but that was his father and Potter, for Salazar's sake! Besides when he remembered the way the boy had looked that night… well, it made him feel really uncomfortable. It had taken Draco a while to figure out what had been wrong with Harry Potter. It had given him chills when the teenager had finally understood.

"Draco… we are married. There is nothing wrong with…what are you talking about?" Lucius didn't understand what that had to do with anything.

His idiot of a father was really pissing Draco off now: "Excuse me father… but there is a difference between you and a sanctimonious Gryffindor virgin who has never been kissed and has been forced into unwanted marriage. You know what you want when you see it and I must agree, that Potter is attractive, or rather would be attractive, if he wasn't Potter, but you cannot expect the same from Potter, he is just a kid of my age! And not like me," The boy looked pointedly at his father. They both knew what Draco had meant.

"He has been raised by muggles for Merlin's sake! If I would have been in his place I would had hexed you… And don't look that sceptic; Potter has never been involved with anyone, things like that didn't stay unknown in Hogwarts. It was probably his first time. You scared him, you hurt him, and that was why he ran away. Face it. Yeah, I might have made everything worse, but it was your fault."

With that, Draco threw his napkin on the table, said quick 'Goodbye' and exited the room before he went too far. Lucius was his father after all and he did not want to be cross with his father because of Potter. Nevertheless, to think that Lucius might have hurt the idiot 'that way' was disturbing.

Lucius finished his vine contemplating his son's words. Draco was exaggerating, as usually, he was sure of that. He caused the boy any pain, the wizard was sure of that. The brat was simply stubborn.

**10. Animal lovers**

Harry had been living in Mapletown with Anne for no more than six weeks; however, it felt like forever. He had already gotten used to the quiet, little town with its kind, friendly people.

And Anne was wonderful. She had accepted the boy as her own. Harry was helping Anne as much as he could and that was different from the chores he had done for the Dursleys. He was not treated like a house elf. Harry's chores were all suitable his age. He was cleaning the house, cooking and replacing Anne in the Bakery when she had a doctor's appointment or shopping to do. He liked to stay busy, because when the boy was working he did not have much time to think and worry about his past.

Anne came in the Bakery and winked at Harry who was blushing furiously. It was because Rosy was there. She was a nice, lively girl who had blue eyes and hair that reminded him of Hermione's, since it was as bushy and wild, only honey-blond not brown.

Anne reckoned, no, she would bet, that Rosy had a crush on Harry and tried to convince him to ask the girl out.

To ask a girl out? Harry had been too busy with other things before to date or even think about asking anyone out. Anne had been nagging him though. What should he do? It should be kind of natural to ask out a pretty girl who had a crush on you, shouldn't it? That was what people did, right?

Oh, but he could just imagine their date: "You look very nice tonight. By the way, I am married. Would you like to have some chips? Oh, and I am married to a man. Yeah… and then I ran away…"

And there was one more issue. Harry was not sure if he wanted anyone to touch him at all. And if people were dating, they were supposed to be touching and not just touching, touching in romantic way. Harry didn't believe that he could do that. Besides the boy doubted that he liked Rosy that way.

"Harry, stop torturing the poor girl! You don't have to marry her, just take her to see a movie or have a walk in the park," Anne coaxed. "I can understand her. You are such a sweet boy and very handsome since I have fattened you up a bit."

That was true. He had been gaining some weight. It was not a chore, since the boy had been way too thin when he had started living with the elderly lady. Harry had noticed the looks she had been giving him. He had seen worry, pity and tenderness in her eyes.

Anne had been more than kind. Who knew where he would be now, if not for her? So Harry hadn't wanted to worry her and hadn't told his guardian angel that recently he had been feeling a bit off. Sometimes he got sick even before having any breakfast or just after eating. He was experiencing dizzy spells if he forgot to be careful and stood up too fast. However, he hoped it would go away; the boy was not going to tell Anne. She will never leave him be then.

Harry often thought about his friends… They were back at Hogwarts already… But that was not for him anymore. He was happy here. With Anne and Philip and Kate and Armanda. And even Rosy who was a good friend after all.

Well this was weird. Harry had just lost whatever had been still there from yesterday's steak and kidney pie, brushed his teeth and then tried to put on a knitted jumper without a shirt underneath. And taken it off again immediately. It was the weirdest thing that had happened to his body so far.

The dark haired boy was not usually paying that much attention to his appearance; he didn't like looking at himself, his scar, his body… only bad memories… But today he was standing in front of the large bathroom mirror and looking at his nipples that had suddenly gotten so sensitive that he hadn't been able to stand the rough sweater rubbing against them.

He hadn't touched himself there or rubbed them, Harry never touched himself those places, except times when he was having a shower. But what could make ones nipples swell?

And then there was his stomach, or rather abdomen. He had noticed that it felt different. It was almost as if the skin there had gotten thicker, as if there had formed something like a small pouch just under his skin.

Was there any abdomen cancers? He hadn't heard of anything like that.

Harry just hoped this wasn't some deadly disease, but something that would go away on its own.

Anne was calling him down for breakfast and the boy decided to think about it more, but later…

Harry shut the door and walked down the Hardway Street. The path was familiar to him as he usually waked it to get to Mr. Green's store where he was buying milk. The day was nice and sun was caressing his face. Anne said that it was called Indian summer. Autumn was beautiful in Mapletown, there really were many maple trees and they were all burning yellow, red and orange. The small town was much nicer than London.

Returning from the dairy store, Harry turned to walk through the park. There was a small pound where ducks lived and he always took some bread with him and fed the silly birds. It felt good. The boy hoped that, by offering the ducks bread, he was making their life at least a bit better. Well, he kind of suspected that they might be a bit spoiled and he was not the only one who fed them, but the ducks seemed happy enough when they saw him.

He put down his bags and squatted by the pound crumbling the bred and throwing it to the birds. The life away from the Wizarding World was so simple; here he was no one, just a boy who worked in the local bakery.

He wished to stay here forever.

"So you are an animal lover?" Harry heard someone say behind his back in a cold, arrogant tone of voice. Harry thought that he knew that voice, but hoped he was wrong. Maybe he was hearing things. Could he be lucky like that?

Harry knew that he should be doing something. Like start running, but his legs were not listening to reason, they were frozen, stuck in the lush grass under his feet.

"My puppy got lost somewhere around here. I think you might have seen him," the voice drawled.

Harry was yanked on his feet by a strong arm painfully gripping his shoulder and felt familiar sickening pull in his stomach that he used to feel when a portkey was activated.

The next moment Harry was standing in front of what couldn't be anything else, but the Malfoy Manor. No he had no doubt left hat he was, oh, so dead. He was deader than Headless Nick. He was scared; he couldn't believe it was really happening that Lucius had found him.

Lucius grip on his arm was quite painful as he forcefully dragged Harry in the house through the entrance hall, in the library and pushed down on the deep-blue velvet sofa. Harry was getting more and more afraid seeing how angry Lucius Malfoy was. He was towering over the boy, arms folded over his chest. Anger was coming off the man in waves. The older wizard was glaring down at his young husband who had crouched in the one corner of the sofa. His eyes were narrowed and lips compressed in fury.

"So," Lucius started. "You prefer living with dirty muggles instead of staying where you belong?" It was actually not a question and Lucius did not expect a reply. Harry could see that and kept his mouth shut. He didn't even have a wand.

"Just look at yourself! Wearing their rags. You run away under the cover of night, like some kind of criminal, not caring about the consequences. I would never have thought that I would have to ward the Manor against my family members leaving it! Against my **husband** leaving it! Easy to forget is it? The fact, that you are my husband."

Harry remembered the ring he was not wearing anymore. He had pulled it off and hid in his bag without looking at it.

Lucius stepped forward, leaned down, took a hold of boy's chin and lifted his head up beseechingly fixing his eye's on the green orbs.

"You want me to remind you? What were you thinking! Do you know how much trouble you have caused me? You could have been lying dead in a ditch somewhere out there and I would never find out. For Merlin's sake! You are acting like foolish, irresponsible and spoiled child running from your responsibilities!" Lucius Malfoy released Harry's chin, which was probably bruised now after the forceful grip.

"Three months!" The blond wizard went on. "Three months I didn't know if you were dead or alive and you were living in that hole with those… filthy muggles," last word was said with obvious disgust.

Harry didn't care, what the man said about him, but he just couldn't listen as he badmouthed the people who had been so kind towards him.

"You… you…!" Harry spat clenching his fists and standing up. "Don't dare to talk about them like that! They are good people! They were nice to me… they… took care of me and they loved me…" his voice was shaking.

Lucius couldn't believe his ears. The boy was implying that those commoners were more capable of caring for him than Lucius?

"Care? I am your husband and I will care for you! And love… what do you think **love** is?" Lucius mocked standing very close to his young husband, looming over him. He was beyond angry.

"You wouldn't understand," Harry retorted.

H eyes looked like they were glowing, locked on Lucius's and almost glowing with indignation. Merlin, but the boy was beautiful.

Lucius sneered: "Oh, no, it is you, who doesn't understand anything. I will tell you what love is," Lucius whispered his voice low, husky and dangerous… the older man was leaning closer to Harry's ear.

"No, I'll better show you," Harry could feel warm breath on his skin and shuddered. "You see, love is nothing what a silly, idealistic Gryffindor thinks it is, oh, no, you foolish boy… love is not hearts, roses and candies, love is not a feeling, love is an action."

Harry yelped, because with that one strong arm grabbed him under his knees, the other supported his back and Lucius lifted the young wizard in his arms the bridal style. The man was too angry to focus on apparating; it wouldn't do to splinch them both.

"What are you doing?" Harry started squirming trying to get free.

Lucius didn't answer, but the look in his eyes was really scaring Harry.

"Let me go! Stop!" it was more begging than a demand, the boy was aware that he was fully in Malfoy's power. He didn't even have the wand.

Lucius started to walk to library door ignoring Harry's protests. His expression was strained and angry; the boy was squirming in his arms, trying to get free.

"Let me go, you… bastard!" Harry tried to push at the other man's broad chest as he started to climb up the stairs.

"Calling names now? I see, I will have to teach you some manners, starting with respect for your betters," Lucius noted coldly.

Harry started to panic as they reached the familiar door and stepped in the anteroom. Was he going… again… no, no, no, it couldn't be… no,… please no… the boy froze…

Lucius was seething. The brat! Insolent whelp!

He threw the boy on the bed. Harry tried to get away to the other side of bed, as far from the man who started reminding him of some kind of predator. Lucius was having none of that. He pulled Harry back straightened struggling boy's legs on the bed and straddled them.

Tears flooded Harry's eyes and he started struggling with breathing…

His sweater was forcefully pulled over his head, shirt torn open, and the buttons flying in all the directions. Harry could feel hungry lips attacking delicate skin of his neck sliding lower to his chest, sucking on an over sensitive nipple…

No, no, no, please, no, stop… the boy was screaming in his head… no, please… "…no, please, stop, no, no, don't hurt me… please don't hurt me… no…stop… please! NO!"

Harry's pleading had become vocal…

That did it… it was as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over Lucius' head and he released the half naked boy… what was he doing… oh, Merlin, Harry was crying, and fighting for his breath… what was he… damn! This was not right, Lucius had gone too far, that much was obvious.

He remembered what Draco had said… had his son been right?

The older wizard released the boy and almost ran out of the room. He couldn't deal with this now. Lucius had to calm down.

Harry pulled the duvet around himself and curled up on one side of bed, his whole body shaking with sobs.

**11. Good news or bad news?**

Lucius had decided that it would be better to leave the boy alone for a while, or maybe the other way around, maybe he needed some time. It had been awful. The wizard had been angry and had lost his temper, but that was not an excuse, he had gone too far.

"Master Lucius! Master Lucius!"

Chirpy popped up in Lucius's dinning room while he was having breakfast and trying to think of some kind of solution or at least a way to approach the boy.

"Yes, Chirpy," the annoying, little, serviette-wearing thing, wasn't it obvious that he was busy?

"Young master not eating! Young master sick! Young master… changed…" the elf finished whispering and rolling his eyes pointedly as if sharing some valuable secret.

When Lucius said nothing, because he was trying to decide what to do with his capricious husband and figure out what was wrong now, the elf went on: "Young master must eat. Lots, lots, lots good food! Young master see doctor Toto!"

That rabid, exuberant elf… someone should invent a potion to calm down those overenthusiastic… The boy was not sick. Just stubborn… Hellhounds eat him! Potter was not the first whose marriage had been arranged. He just had to be a man and face it…

All he really needed was a good thrashing!

But somehow, Lucius was not so certain… no, he was right. He was **not** trying to convince himself, just because Potter had decided to announce a hunger strike. Draco had tried to play that trick for at least five times and had lasted for about three hours.

"Master Harry see doctor! Must see doctor!" The elf went on.

"Chirpy, leave. I will deal with Potter, but he is not sick," Lucius said in sternly.

"Chirpy bad elf, (_bang_) bad elf," the creature started hitting her head against the floor. "Didn't get (_bang_) master 'arry doctor! (_bang_) Didn't get doctor! Chirpy bad elf! (_bang_)"

Lucius rolled his eyes. That house elf theatricality! He knew very well that they had **very** thick skulls and were extremely tolerant of pain (adaptation after hundreds of years serving ill-tempered purebloods most likely) and they were very often using this self-flagellation to manipulate their masters, when they wanted something.

And the house elves were manipulating them, for their own good, because keeping their masters happy, safe, healthy etc., etc. was in elves' nature. Elves were making their masters dependant on their services and thinking of them as of foolish children who needed them as minders, the little devious buggers…

However it was working – the noise was terrible and Lucius would have to drink a cauldron of _veritaserum_, before ever admitting it, but the Malfoy patriarch was rather found of Chirpy and didn't want to see her hitting her head against hard marble floor.

Lucius gave in and flooed the mediwizard.

Lucius was sitting in his favourite chair in the library leafing through _A Study of Recent Developments in Charms _when Toto Tanabe came in after examining Harry.

The old man looked unusually quiet as he sunk in the armchair opposite Lucius. The younger wizard saw out of the corner of his eye that Toto was toying with the hem of his yolk yellow robe. That meant something was wrong. Lucius averted his eyes from the book.

"Yes?" He inquired coolly, obviously demanding information.

"Have you ever heard of patient privacy," the doctor inquired sullenly.

"The boy is underage, my husband, living in my household… do I need get an order from Wizengamont for you. Get over your inner Huffelpuff and be reasonable. If something is wrong I need to know," Lucius retorted. Damn, the stubborn, old man could grate on his nerves, if he wanted to.

Toto Tanabe was eyeing the other wizard crossly. He wanted to put the boy, who wasn't a boy anymore, over his knee and give him a good whipping.

"Wrong? You want to know if something is wrong. You tell me Lucius. It depends… I would say that there is plenty of wrongness and it is your fault, young man!" The mediwizard was close to firing hexes.

Lucius had never seen his family's mediwizard lose his temper like this. And that was telling something, considering that the man was serving the Malfoys and always had his own opinion about everything. Sometimes Lucius cursed Aurelius Malfoy for hiring Niuko Tanabe, the first Tanabe, who had served Malfoys, several centuries ago.

Then Toto sighed. He was a mediwizard, not Lucius' father and if he hexed the boy with some nasty rash, he would be the one to treat it anyway.

"Yes, you need to know… of course you do. Alright then," Toto sighed.

"Something had happened, something that is almost impossible…" sigh…

"He is pregnant, Lucius."

Then there was a stunned silence in the spacious Malfoy library, which smelled of wood and old parchments and smoke from the fireplace.

"Is this some kind of a bad joke?" The blonde asked then staring at the Asian wizard.

"No, it's not. I would never joke about such matter. Harry Potter is with child," Toto confirmed once again, realising that the other man needed to hear it once more. "Congratulations."

"How?" Lucius exhaled loudly.

"The usual way maybe? You know that it's rare, but still happens."

"I can't believe this, are you sure?"

"Very. He's only sixteen," that was reproach.

"Damn," Lucius rubbed his temple; he could feel a headache brewing. "It's not like I did it on purpose! Oh, Merlin…" Lucius was shocked.

"I know," Tanabe sighed.

"What does it mean? I mean, Harry's condition," Lucius inquired warily, he didn't know anything much about male wizard pregnancies. They were too rare and pretty much outside his range of interests He had not expected anything like this to happen, naturally. He had even forgotten it was possible. There was sometimes, maybe once in about five years an article in 'Prophet' about the fact that something unusual and very joyous had happened, a male wizard had become pregnant somewhere around the world. But in Wizarding Britain – he didn't remember when it had last happened here.

"The usual – the foetus will be growing and also Harry's stomach; he is possibly going to have mood swings, cravings, tiredness, dizziness, morning sickness. Actually, he should be having those already. The baby will grow for nine months, which means Harry will reach the term is in the end of March. This is a purely magical pregnancy. That means that his body hasn't really changed, he has none of female reproductive organs. Harry is not a hermaphrodite."

"There is something like magical bubble inside him which is growing together with foetus, drawing magical energy and nutrition from Harry, completely sustaining the foetus. When the baby will be ready to be born, I will have to literally cut him out, if I put it bluntly. That is absolutely not dangerous, if we do it on time. I will just heal him afterwards. There will be no scarring. He won't be able to breastfeed though."

"Of course Harry needs to eat well, stay comfortable and calm during his pregnancy. Considering that it is a magical pregnancy, the child's wellbeing is even more dependant on the carrier. And by the way the poor boy doesn't seem to be feeling well and I mean his mental, not physical state," the doctor finished.

"Was he rude to you?" Lucius inquired.

"No, on the contrary. Very docile… almost apathetic," Tanabe smiled sadly. He thought Harry was a sweet boy, who probably missed school and his friends. However, Toto knew that it would be no use to try reasoning with Lucius.

"He refused food gain… then Chirpy suggested calling you… Did you tell him? About the pregnancy."

"Oh, yes, Chirpy," the doctor drawled. "She probably already knew about Harry's condition… house elf magic, you know. And, no, I didn't tell Harry yet. He is still a child himself… that would be a great shock."

"Maybe Potter is a bit young," Lucius kind of agreed and Toto Tanabe snorted.

"We must tell him, however."

"Yes. You should do it. We are not on best terms right know," the blonde man sighed tiredly.

The old mediwizard looked at him questioningly, however decided not to pester the other man with questions now. Probably Lucius was right, then. It would better if he told Harry: "Fine. But I don't like it."

Mediwizard Tanabe was not sure what to make of Harry's reaction to the news. At first, the young wizard looked at him with eyes larger than saucers, but didn't say anything. Then asked 'how', Toto noticed that his voice was shaking, and just listened staring at the hands folded in his lap in front of him.

When the doctor had told Harry everything he could think of concerning pregnancies and male pregnancies, Harry just murmured a silent 'thank you' and turned his back on Toto pulling the duvet over his head.

Toto was not sure if Harry had really heard and understood everything he had said. At least he hadn't become hysteric or worse.

The poor boy obviously needed more time to get used to the idea. Toto himself needed it.

Doctor Tanabe returned to the library.

"How did he take it," Lucius was impatient to know.

"The boy needs more time," the mediwizard sighed. "Give me a sheet of parchment and a quill, please; I will leave some directions for you and your house elves… So, yes, he needs to eat. He needs his strength. Actually, Harry's weight is almost sufficient right now, comparing to three months ago. I see he has been eating better… and I will send you some vitamin and other potions that he will need to take, they will be good for the baby. Any weakness of wizard's body is compensated by magic, but now it will be needed for the baby, so Harry cannot afford to become anaemic or malnourished. Do you understand?"

Lucius nodded.

"And there are other things of course. He can do all kinds of magic except apparition, but he is not of age yet, so it should not be an issue… he must be careful with potions, though. Most of them. No polyjuice or anything transformative."

"There are a lot of spells which can not be performed on him, I will make a list. For example, there is nothing wrong with a babbling curse or _Silencio_, but the _stunning_ spell would be harmful."

"Aha, and magical devices, items and foods… There is always something new in this sector. Some of those could be harmful. You will have to send an owl to the Ministry, 'The Department of Inspection, Control and Certification of Wizarding Merchandise' to obtain a list with goods which are dangerous for pregnant witches...(_keh_)… excuse me, wizards."

Lucius' head was already spinning.

"Naturally – Quidditch or anything equally dangerous is out of question. Direct hit on stomach should be avoided at every cost. Of course, I suggest you to do some reading. Your husband will need your support, he is too young and a male. It is not going to be easy on him, both physically and mentally. I will be visiting at least once a week to check on Harry and you can ask me any questions. Is there anything you would like to ask me right now?"

"Maybe after I throw this stunner off," Lucius murmured. Actually, the fact that he was going to have one more child was just starting to sink in. Then Lucius realized something: "Wait! I have a question actually. What about an abortion?"

Toto Tanabe froze on his tracks. Mediwizard's eyes widened: "About…What? Did I hear you correctly, Lucius?" The elderly man was shocked and wasn't hiding it.

"Well that is an expected question, isn't it? The boy is too young and he probably doesn't want to have a child. I already have an heir, Draco. I don't need another one. Besides it is not going to be a pureblood," Lucius Malfoy explained casually. The blood didn't actually matter to him, but that might be considered a valid point.

"Are you… How dare you to ask this of me!" Doctor Tanabe exclaimed.

"You are talking about child as if it was a… no, I don't even have a comparison! It is alive already. A human being. Young wizard, probably powerful, considering its parentage. It is not only an heir! Are you really prejudiced enough to kill your own child! I am not going to do that. You will have to find someone else."

"The meaning behind your rant is that it is possible to terminate the pregnancy, right? I would not do such thing against my husband's will, I just want to know of al the options that are available," Lucius pretended that he hadn't heard Toto's rant. He really hadn't meant it like that.

"Oh, well, good luck then, from what I have heard about young Mr. Potter I highly doubt that he will agree to kill his own child," the doctor said crossly and scurried to the Diagonal alley to make an order. The young man would need some potions to get through this ordeal.

**12. A Dip**

The next afternoon…

Lucius hadn't build up the courage to face the boy yet, he needed some time. His head started spinning when he tried to think of all the trouble and complications the recent development would bring… Chirpy had reported that Harry was eating and drinking his potions, but 'the young master was sad'.

Was he still upset about the day before yesterday or about the baby?

Lucius should talk to Harry, but he had no idea, what to say. Would he want to terminate the pregnancy? Would Lucius like him to want that?

He wasn't sure.

There most certainly were ways to dispose of unwanted pregnancy, but, no, Lucius dismissed the thought instantly. He was not going to make the decision without Harry's consent; that would be cruel. Besides, he was a pureblood. He had been raised to believe that children were valuable. Yes, Malfoys usually had only one, to prevent quarrels over the family fortune, but Draco was not unhealthily ambitious and with his and Harry's joined fortunes Lucius liked to think, he had more than enough for two heirs, even by the Malfoy standards.

Besides a male pregnancy was a rarity and prestigious in the pureblood circles. The Malfoys will be the talk of the Wizarding World for years to come. Nevertheless, it was just so unexpected, unplanned. Everything would be easier if it hadn't happened. It was a complication.

A baby.

Well, but after getting past the initial shock he almost started to like the idea, for some reason a part of him felt some kind of strange yearning.

Then suddenly the fireplace blazed green and a black-haired head appeared in it. "Is it convenient that I come over?" Severus Snape inquired. His tone was implying that it had better be convenient, or else.

Lucius just waived in permission and Snape stepped out of the fireplace.

"Lucius," he started without much preamble. "You must do something; this situation is threatening to get out of our control. Albus is constantly and persistently aggravating. He is trying to persuade me to convince you to let Potter out of the Manor. And there are vile rumours spreading around Hogwarts suggesting that you are locking your husband in dungeons and practicing _crucio_ and other dark spells on him. You should polyjuice yourself into Potter and make an appearance somewhere or…"

"He is back," Lucius stopped his friend's rant.

"Excuse me?" The dark eyes bore into grey.

"Potter. Back. Upstairs. Bedroom," Lucius knew that Severus didn't deserve his tone, but the situation was getting to him.

"Splendid," the Potions Master snapped, intoning that it was anything but. "Were you ever going to inform me of the fact? Wait. Don't answer that. And may I ask where was our little hero hiding?"

Lucius gave Snape some of the most important details. Not mentioning the pregnancy of course. He was not ready yet. He had to accept it himself first. The blond wizard couldn't really answer all of Severus' questions. He had no idea, how the 'agency' had found the boy and he did not care either. They were muggles after all. Lucius had simply gone and picked up Harry and sent a couple of his men for boy's belongings as soon as they had contacted him.

"I want to see him," Severus made a statement or order or…

"What?"

"I want to see Potter," the man repeated.

Lucius frowned: "I am not sure that it is a good idea. He is not… he might be difficult."

"I know how to deal with Potter," Snape snapped.

Hm… the other Slytherin contemplated… why not then. He had to give the man something he asked once in a while, because, no matter how reluctant Lucius was to admit that, despite the fact that he was the rich and the powerful one, he was the one who usually needed something from the other man, not the other way around.

And so Snape got his permission to visit.

Lucius sat on the loveseat in the anteroom and Snape entered Harry's bedroom.

About five minutes later Severus staggered out of the bedroom looking deadly pale, (he also had drops of sweat on his forehead) and dropped in the armchair looking like someone who had just met a dementor.

"Severus…" Lucius stood up. "What's wrong?"

Severus' nostrils flared.

"Don't come near me or I will hex you, you filthy bastard!" The dark-haired wizard lifted a pale hand to prevent the other man from approaching. Severus lowered his head and hid face behind his hands.

This was a bit harsh even for the snarky professor, but Lucius stayed quiet waiting for Snape to calm down. That usually worked the best. Apparently, something important had happened, as the man seemed to be shocked into silence.

After some time Severus finally looked at his friend: "Did you have to…" He started in angry voice, but then stopped to cast a quick silencing charm on the door, before carrying on. "Did you really **have to** try to fuck the boy into… well, I have no idea what you were trying to achieve by, by… Were you trying to fuck him into accepting you? Or loving you! Idiot!" Snape snapped crossly anger almost coming off him in waves.

Then he noticed Lucius' shocked expression and his confusion and decided that he had no other choice, but to explain: "I took a quick look into Potter's mind."

Lucius snorted: "A quick look? Invading someone's mind without their permission…"

"That's not the point!" Snape interrupted the other Slytherin. He had never cared of manners much and didn't have any qualms about yelling as loud as he liked.

"Call the Aurors! Get me thrown in Azkaban, if that pleases you! But only after you listen what I saw 'invading someone's mind without permission'," the man mimicked in a mocking manner.

"Potter is depressed… do you know how it is to see into depressed wizards mind? Don't think so… not very talented in Legilimency are you?" Snape's tone was openly vicious. "I saw his darkest thoughts and some of them had a lot to do with you. He is desperate and sad and feels helpless, trapped in his own life, and confused. Hopeless. Afraid. Angry," Snape rubbed his temple.

"I wish I could show you… you deserve to see, to feel, you, sodding prick… I wish I knew before… It's… those muggles, those muggles he was living with. I thought the boy was spoiled, but he was neglected…" Snape's face was motionless and he was looking somewhere in the distance with glazed over eyes, looking as if he was watching something that wasn't really there.

If a Legimens entered other wizard's mind that was experiencing very strong emotions, Legimens was inevitably deeply affected. It was almost as if suddenly the Legimens could understand the other person much better. Know his deepest fears and hopes or worries. And understanding led to a certain level of attachment. It was simple logics – if you get to know and understand someone on the deepest level, it is hard not to feel strongly for said person.

"He was locked in so dark place for years, so lonely, scared, hungry… he was so hungry and cold… freak… they called him a freak… worthless freak… despised him…" Severus looked as if he was a seer who was having a terrifying vision.

"It was terrible, Lucius … And I bullied him, on top of everything and he never said anything… he thinks that he has no say about his life and he is afraid that you will lock him in the Manor and take away his baby, that you will not want a halfblood's child, that his friends will hate him if he will have it …and there is that longing… a lot of longing… for his friends and… something or someone… for affection… It is terrible, so sad…" Snape's voice trailed off. "And you shouldn't have had your way with him! Just like that! Merlin! How could you?"

Snape's voice trailed off and they sat in shocked silence.

"Damn, you, Lucius!" Snape's exclamation broke the silence. "I knew you wanted to marry The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Hero, but what possessed you to force him to… you can't imagine, how traumatic that kind of experience can be. He is still a child, Lucius!"

"I…I…had no idea," finally stuttered Lucius. "I thought…that he was just stubborn, insolent…"

"As abused and neglected children sometimes are… they don't trust figures of authority. I should have known better," everything made more sense now.

"Sixteen is age of consent," Lucius tone was defensive. "I did suspect that the boy wasn't actually happy about it, I am not naïve."

Snape snorted. Naïve and Lucius Malfoy in the same sentence? That was really a good one. Then on the other hand, the wizard who had been raised in the lap of luxury tended to be naïve about certain realities of life.

"I expected a bit of resistance from him," Lucius continued after giving the other wizard a scathing look. He didn't like to be interrupted. "I know that happens with this kind of marriages, but I assumed that he will get used to the situation, see the benefits…"

Severus said nothing, just kept staring at the other man incredulously.

"I thought… It is not like Narcissa was in love with me when we got married…" the blond aristocrat tried to explain.

"Narcissa?" The Potions Master snorted. "She married you for money and knew what the deal was and what was required. She was an adult and a Slytherin. You can't compare her and…"

"And a 'sanctimonious Gryffindor virgin'," the other man finished for his friend. "I am citing Draco," he explained.

"Hm, it is good to hear that my godson pulls his head out of his posterior once in a while and takes a look around and is capable of seeing something except himself. Maybe he will turn out better than you…. But that is a precise definition," he concluded. "Merlin, Lucius! See benefits! And your cock up his unwilling virgin ass was supposed to be a benefit!"

Lucius winced.

They set in silence for some more as horrifying truth was sinking in.

"This is serious Lucius," the black-haired man finally continued. "More serious than you realise. He is pregnant; yes, I am aware of that now and of all his fears concerning it. He is confused, but he wants to have the child… at least he is afraid that it will be harmed; that you will hurt it."

"In cases of magical pregnancy the carrier's condition influences the child directly. The baby is feeding on parent's magic and also absorbing some of his essence that way. Extreme emotions, the type of magic carrier uses – it can all affect the foetus."

"If Potter won't get better, you will have a little dementor in nine months. Not literary of course… but the child will be depressed, grumpy, morose and suicidal. It will be sucking life out of its parents. And it is very hard to cure something like that," Snape informed in a business-like manner. "Of course if you are not going to have it aborted… But if you will do it I will _avada_ you myself! And I won't care for consequences!" Snape roared, before he managed to get his emotions under control again.

"At the moment Ha… Potter is in not very coherent, but as soon as he will be able to think straight, he will start hating you. He will give you a child, not that you deserve such a gift, and the hate the boy will feel for you will transfer to the child, believe me, I know what I am talking about…" Severus didn't come from a happy home and truly knew.

"Oh, Merlin, what have I done…" Lucius looked at his friend desperately.

"Yes. Think about what you have done! And even if he is your husband, you can't just take him as someone who you were paying for pleasure… He is… it is terrible, Lucius… I… just can't…"

Lucius saw his friend's reaction. He was not a Legilimens, but he was capable of Occlumency and knew a lot about the art and he had never seen Severus like this. If there was someone Lucius listened to, it was the Potions Master. It was bad.

"I got carried away once again, with my plans, didn't I?" The pureblood was mortified as the truth was slowly sinking in.

Snape nodded.

"What am I going to do?"

Severus rubbed his forehead. "You could let him go. Let him return to his life, to his friends."

"Impossible. Malfoys don't divorce. Besides he is pregnant, with my child," the blond Slytherin recited. He didn't want to let Harry go! He couldn't. The boy was his husband and was carrying his child! He just had to… make things better, somehow. But separation was not an option.

Snape rolled his eyes: "Malfoys don't do a lot of things or at least not admit to them."

Right, there was Narcissa, Lucius' had divorced his first wife who was to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban… but nonetheless, if someone else had dared to speak to the head of the Malfoy house, their life span would have shrunken dramatically…

Severus simply went on: "But fine. Then it depends. Do you want to keep him or you don't?" Snape was ignoring other man's glares.

"Why wouldn't I want him?" Lucius asked back.

"I could make a list, but if you want him to stay, you will have to convince him want to stay and not by… If you will force anything on him again I will hex your bollocks off," the Professor growled.

"Severus, I really…" that sounded almost as if Lucius was going to apologize. Turns out that even a Malfoy was capable to do that when one is really distraught.

"Fine, fine, it is not me who you need to apologize to," Severus interrupted his shocked friend. "I know that sometimes you are a spoiled, rich boy who thinks that everyone wants what you want and nothing can stop you. Runs in the blood I suppose. Well, if you regret it, then make it up to him. Treat him well, be kind, and make him like you. That would make things right."

"You are suggesting me to make him to fall in love with me?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care what you do," he was kind of suggesting exactly that, but didn't want to talk about it. This course of the conversation was becoming uncomfortable for the man… Snape was not going to talk about feelings and such. "But he is a Gryffindor for a reason. Gullible, young, impressionable. But that is your problem. Now we must do something about Potter's depression. Call that doctor of yours."

Snape made it clear that the topic was closed.

They called Doctor Tanabe who listen what Snape had to say shooting reproachful looks at Lucius. The blond Slytherin noticed none of that. He was deep in thought thinking about the situation. He had hurt the boy, even scared him… really… what an idiot. He had treated Harry terribly without even noticing. Only because he could not imagine that a teenage boy could not want to have sex.

Who would have thought? For example Draco… well, Potter was not Draco. In some way, Lucius was still glad that his husband was so inexperienced, but… that had put them in this situation.

The mediwizard prescribed Harry mild calming draught and mild 'Heiterkeit's grief remedy', making a point that he could not give boy anything stronger because of his condition.

Doctor Tanabe made it clear that depression was just a symptom and that he had already feared about boy's mental state, that Lucius could not ignore other wizard's feelings. He said many things actually and not only Lucius looked guilty, but Severus Snape too was wearing a strangely strained expression.

However Lucius was the one who had to find a solution if he wanted to keep Harry in the Manor and in his life. And he did. He had already admitted that.

**13. Offerings of Peace**

Lucius held his breath. He was standing at Harry's bedroom door. There went nothing.

It was painful to see the small boy laying in the large bed curled up under blanket his back on the door so fragile and vulnerable, so hurt, because of what he, Harry's husband, had done. What had he been thinking! Merlin, but he hoped it was not too late.

Lucius walked further and sat down on the one side of the bed facing Harry's back.

"Harry?" The man asked tentatively. "Are you awake?"

When no answer followed Lucius saw that he would probably had to do all the talking: "I brought you chocolate." It was the finest, white unicorn milk chocolate his money could buy. A rare treat, considering there were not a lot of unicorns who were agreeable to milking. It usually happened only when they lost their young and someone had to take away the milk. A pound of the exclusive sweet cost about as much as an average Ministry wizard or witch earned in a year.

Lucius placed the box on the bed and carefully, with all the gentleness he possessed, put his hand on boy's shoulder. He felt Harry stiffen.

"I am not going to hurt you," damn, he was a Malfoy and was not even supposed to know how to apologize, so he usually didn't. "I know I **did** hurt you before. I came to apologize for my actions. I was wrong and…" Lucius groaned. How could one say 'sorry' for this? He had thought a lot of it and hadn't found any good excuses for himself. Lucius was, oh, so guilty and knew it…

But what could he say to make this better… even a couple, or maybe more, shots of firewhiskey, which he had drank before coming upstairs to Harry, weren't helping much.

"Harry, I was very wrong. What I did to you was not right…" his **words** didn't sound right. How to explain this…_how about telling the truth_… it was probably his inner doctor Tanabe talking. Maybe after all those years of moralizing and criticism something had rubbed off on Lucius.

Probably Harry deserved an honest explanation. Perhaps being honest was only way to receive forgiveness? One day…

"You see, sometimes I can be very narrow minded," now he just had to remember all those nasty things Severus had said about him during years of their friendship. "My family has always been very rich, very pure-blood, very… I don't know, I don't have a privilege to see the Malfoys or I as other people often do. "

"I assume that I am not good with people who are not rich, purebloods or Slytherins at least. I forgot that you were not one of us. I never truly intended to hurt you so deeply. I don't know what came over me; I should have been more considerate. I admit that I saw you as an object. Something valuable and as I noticed later – also exquisite."

"You were something I could have and wanted to have. And I got you. I acted like the spoiled, rich pureblood, who I was raised to be. I saw a new toy and nothing beyond, in my excitement. I didn't see a wizard in you, a person."

"I am used to getting my way, to obtaining everything I want. People don't say 'no' to a Malfoy very often. Therefore, I assumed that it was natural, the way it should be. I didn't consider you and your feelings… I didn't want to hurt you."

"I was blind and foolish. I regret what I did. I would like to receive your forgiveness one day. Especially now when… when we are going to…be parents. Both of us. I don't know how you are feeling about this… I am selfish, arrogant, bastard… if Severus is right – he calls me like that sometimes… but I understand that being in this situation when you are only sixteen is hard for you… and I apologize for the grief I have caused you."

"I would like to do something to make things better and help you. I promise to help you if you just let me to be with you and support you through this… we've got off on the wrong foot, but I will try to be a better husband and a good father if you will let me," Lucius finally stopped. Only then, he noticed that he had subconsciously started rubbing Harry's upper arm with his hand and pulled it away.

"Just consider this. I will agree to everything you will decide. If you don't want to have the baby, just tell me… however, if you do… I would like to be by your side sat least until the baby has born. Maybe you could forgive me and we could be a family one day, enough family to make our child feel safe and wanted… Well, maybe I am asking for too much, but I **am **a Malfoy after all.I am asking for a chance."

"I can't promise that I will give you divorce, I would be lying, because Malfoys don't get divorced unless there are some extraordinary circumstances. However, I will give you everything else, whatever you will ask. I will let you live your own life, if you wish. But I would be lying if I said that I would not like to be a part of it. I will prove that if you will allow me, all I ask of you is a chance to make it up to you," then Lucius dared to squeeze Harry's shoulder gently and left the room, assuming that the young man needed some time for himself, to think.

Lucius Malfoy walked in the library, sunk into his favourite chair, called a house elf giving an ordered it to bring him some more firewhiskey.

Had he really meant everything he had said? Or just said, what was expected, the right words to… Lucius was not used to being honest, he was a Slytherin. Every Slytherin knew that the words that were true often were not the most effective ones.

But the man had been too shaken with everything he had heard from Severus. Yes, Lucius **had** been quite honest with Harry. Maybe even lost some of his dignity and made himself look like a fool…

He had not displayed such vulnerability since… well, maybe never. It was a bit disturbing.

Yes, Lucius was quite open with Draco and Severus; they saw a side of him some wouldn't imagine the man had at all, but he never opened up like that to anyone, he never begged.

Lucius had not slept well last night, he had been thinking about everything. A lot was at stake. First – there was the baby. If nothing changed and Harry sank deeper in his depression, his child would turn into a little dementor. Lucius was not sure, what exactly it entitled, but could imagine.

He had thought about Draco… and then a little thing growing inside Harry with little heartbeat and tiny feet… He would never forgive himself if his child would be damaged and it would be his fault. And it **would**. One thing Lucius knew a lot about was responsibility. He was responsible for the family.

The more he thought the more he realized that he had pushed Harry into depression… Lucius could not claim that he understood the younger wizard who was so sensitive and easily hurt… easily… well maybe not, according to Severus' 'journey' in Harry's memories. Being in the dark and all those other things…

What could he know about terrible things, which hurt people? When had he felt terrible? When Narcissa was sentenced for Azkaban? Ashamed, annoyed. When he realized that the Dark Lord was a madman? Disappointed and inconvenienced. Really, he didn't know much about sorrow and misery. Ah, he had been really upset when Draco had caught dragon pox and there had been complications. But that had been once.

Lucius had sheltered life as child and he had everything he wanted as an adult. Of course, there had been challenges. The wizard had fought many battles, but only ones of his own choosing, only when he had been ready.

The boy who was now lying broken in one of the best rooms in the Manor hadn't been ready. It had been too much for him and Lucius had been the one who had delivered the final blow.

Lucius had been foolish to think that he could simply take Harry and turn him into his perfect, little spouse.

And, no, he didn't understand Harry Potter.

But he could try.

He would do everything to make Harry really his. That was a promise.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**A/N:**I have spent ages on this chapter and still not sure about it, but, hey, I am one of those writers who hate their own stories and write them, because… well, I am not even sure. Maybe it's all about stubbornness.

Don't forget to leave a review!

**The Timetable**

from 02. to 03. August – Harry runs away

evening of 03. August – Anne adopts Harry

September – Harry starts feeling morning sickness

October (middle) – Lucius finds Harry

**Glossary**

'**Wizard's Lair'** - magazine for wizard's (men).

'**Pigeon's Milk'** – in my country this expression is used to say that something is very exclusive and rare, almost non existent. When children are not eating, mothers ask if they should bring them the Pigeon's Milk.

**Mackled malaclaw** - a creature of the shore and coastline, resembling a lobster. The malaclaw's bite gives the victim bad luck for up to a week (From HP Lexicon). Like a wizarding lobster, ne?

**Blood flavoured lollipops** - authentic, I always found the concept of blood flavoured lollipops…wicked! There was a story; I think 'underwater light'. Draco favoured those things in it, I guess it kind of stuck with me, I suggest you read that story and I hope that the author is not angry that I loved her idea that much and kind of used it. (By the way, Draco was adorable in that fic)

**Fissiparous** - reproducing by fission. I thought that fairies very well could do it that way.

**Heiterkeits grief remedy** – Heiterkeit – joy from German

_What to expect when you are expecting _- I think I have this idea from someone else, don't remember exactly though… sorry in advance, if someone thought of this before me.

Unanswered questions

_About Lucius's apology_

OOC, definitely. But that is the way it is, I am quite sure that I warned about somewhere in the beginning.

.

.


	4. Part Three

bAuthor: /bTheSiner

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 140,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

* * *

**The Third Part – MAKING AMENDS**

.

**14. Something to read**

Lucius had been sitting in the Library and contemplating the complicated situation for about an hour, when a house elf brought Lucius Malfoy a parcel, explaining that it had been brought by owl and was from Master Severus Snape. Lucius cast a spell unshrinking it. It was heavy, maybe a box, wrapped in natural brown paper and decorated with several soft blue and pink pompons. Aha, there was a stamp on the parcel: Flourish & Blott's.

The blond wizard cast an unwrapping spell and saw that there was a pile of books and a little card with a picture of a baby who was sucking on his thumb. Man opened the card and read it. "Do your research," Lucius recognized Severus' barely readable, spidery handwriting, which looked sophisticated and elegant, but ironically was almost impossible to read if one didn't have practice. And, of course, he recognised the irritating sense of humour. The wizard was almost afraid to look at the books.

The toddler on the card started wailing and Lucius banished it into the fireplace and turned his attention to the books.

_What to E__xpect When You are Expecting _

_How to Survive your Pregnant Witch. Or Hormones Gone Awry_

_Overview of Wizarding Male Pregnancies in Last Three Hundred Years_

_How to Tame Your Inner Chimera. O__vercome the Challenges of Bounded Life and Become a Better Spouse _– an apparent insult.

He should send Snape _"How to Get that Stick Out of Your Posterior"_ in return… which would fit in series of books - _How not to scare away everyone who is mad enough to be thinking of getting under your robe_ _that is too old-fashioned even for the Wizarding World._

_Domesticate your Little __Lion. What to do if Your Child is a_ _Gryffindor._ There was whole series like that, also: _How to Breed Snakes Without Getting Bitten._

Lucius wasn't sure if this was to help him to understand Harry better or a hint that… Salazar's shorts! His second heir could be a Gryffindor! He hadn't thought about that possibility yet…

_One Thousand and Two Ways to Woo a __Gryffindor _

That was plainly ridiculous. Great, he had just become the proud owner of most embarrassing book collection a Slytherin could have! Who wrote all of this nonsense?

_Wizards __Who Love Other Wizards: Joys of Gay Sex_ - What the meaning of this? He didn't need a book! Lucius opened to take a look inside… _for Potter_… a note fell out of book. Oh, one more present somewhere between a hint and insult… well… Lucius cast a spell to banish the book to the right shelf.

There were many books like this in Malfoy library. While _One Thousand and Two Ways to Woo a Gryffindor _would be considered offending and harmful for the young Malfoys, there was nothing wrong with the wizarding Kamasutra. It was available to every Malfoy offspring as soon as he learned to command house elves to get the book off the upper shelf.

Surprisingly the last book was _Arranged Marriages: Blessing or Curse?_ By Sunshine Whitedove

Lucius had heard about the American b-… witch who was scandalous in the Wizarding Britain, because she had authored many scandalous books suggesting emancipation and modernization of the Wizarding society. Namely, forsaking their traditions.

That was invidious. Some traditionalist wizards even wanted to prohibit her books. Why had Snape sent him something like this! He couldn't be serious. This…trolls' babbling... he put the book aside.

However, after thumbing through some of the other books he got curious. Lucius opened the offensive book and decided to peek at the index table.

Well, there was a review of laws concerning arranged marriages; a chapter about arranged marriages in history, about psychological consequences experienced by wizards who was forced in unwanted marriages… maybe this could be useful after all… sometimes useful information could be found in the most unusual places.

Lucius has lived long enough and has learned something. No kind of knowledge should be scorned. Especially the kind no one suspected you might have. It gave one an advantage.

He didn't had to agree with that Whitedove person, he could just be informed about some different opinions.

The addition to his library was such a Snape-ish gift indeed – be a good boy and do your research.

It seemed that after the incident with the mind reading Severus had became concerned about Harry Potter's well being. Lucius smirked – he would have to be careful. It was not a good idea to mess with a Potions Master who knew his craft as well as Severus. The consequences could be nasty. Even if the man was Lucius's friend, he was always a Slytherin first.

Harry was lying on the bed, arms tightly wrapped around his body as if trying to keep himself from falling apart. However, it did not help with the feeling that not only Harry himself, but also the world around him was going to pieces.

So much had happened. First, he had been forced to face Voldemort and had almost blown up more than the dark wizard. If that hadn't been enough, the forced marriage and now… Sweet Merlin… A baby.

Harry almost couldn't believe… A real, live baby inside him!

The news was so shocking that they managed to shock Harry out of the desperate state he had slipped into. Or maybe the potions had done that. The boy was no stranger to mood alteration potions. He had practically lived on those for about a week after the last confrontation with Voldemort.

And then Lucius Malfoy comes, sits on the side of his bed and sounds so contrite and sincere.

Harry had not expected anything like that from the man. Never ever. He had been lying there, dreading the next blow, which, to Harry's immense relief hadn't come. The boy was so relieved. He had been so scared…

Had he been serious, had Lucius Malfoy meant everything…?

It had been… tears prickled the green eyes. No one… no one had ever talked to him like that… no one. Not in so many words. And it was Lucius Malfoy of all people… maybe he was being naïve and foolish again and Malfoy just wanted something from him.

But he had sounded so sincere and rubbed his shoulder… and he talked about the baby and being family and being a good father for the baby.

The boy had been afraid, terrified… but Lucius said he will not hurt him and he was sorry… and he had sounded as if he was going to care for the child.

It could be true – as the man had put it. Maybe Malfoy really had no idea that he was hurting Harry. The boy wasn't sure yet, the apologies were nice and everything, but he had gotten hurt anyway. Wasn't it a bit too late?

Malfoy had declared that Harry could choose what to do with his life now and have anything he wanted; he just had to ask…

Harry sat up, drew his legs to his chest and wound arms around his legs. Then his eyes were drawn to the neatly wrapped little parcel that sat on the bed next to him. Chocolate?

If Harry thought about it, he never got, what he wanted, so he had stopped asking for things a long time ago. Was he supposed to believe that Lucius Malfoy would be the one to give him those things? Harry didn't even know what those things were what he longed for. No, that was not completely true… he had always wanted to have his parents back, a family.

But that was something he really couldn't have. Parents. Instead, Harry was going to become a parent himself.

It was all so fucking wrong!

It meant, he was supposed to be a family with Lucius Malfoy and the baby, even if Harry was not sure if he wanted that. The other man had said he wanted Harry though and the baby, that he was going to take care of them.

It was not about Lucius' words. It was his sincerity and regret what had shaken the young man.

Harry didn't feel like he had much choice anyway. Now, with the baby on the way, he needed someone to take care of him. No, someone to take care of them, he corrected himself. The boy couldn't just leave, return to the school or go to the Weasleys and pretend that nothing had changed. Not if he was going to have a baby. Lucius' baby.

The chocolate was the best he had ever tasted.

"Stupid, impressionable Gryffindor," Harry groaned chewing on delicious treat.

.

**15. Adapting**

Lucius left the book fall on the floor with a flop. Usually he took more care with his books, but the wizard had little respect for Sunshine Whitedove and _Arranged Marriages: Blessing or Curse?_ even if he agreed that she was not completely useless.

Of course a lot of it was just anarchistic babbling… she was definitely making giant taller than it was. However, Lucius could not disregard some of her conclusions after everything he had experienced. There was a chapter discussing witches and wizards (Ms Whitedove insisted on calling them 'children') who was 'forced in unwanted arranged marriage in young years'.

She called forced marriages a form on slavery. Whitedove claimed that 'children' were not emotionally mature enough for marriage or relationship in general, that their older spouses often abused their power over the younger ones. That kind of marriages was destructive, humiliating, degenerating… and so on, and so forth. Those 'children' developed neuroses, depressions, became ill, miscarriages were common (the reason why many pureblood families didn't have many children – not that Lucius agreed); there were also some recorded cases of suicides…

Suicide… that was something a Slytherin would never understand. Survival, self-preservation no matter what it cost, that was their way. But the Gryffindors were different. They were self-sacrificing, foolish, over-emotional; reckless… the man had a very strong urge to check on his young husband. But no, no Gryffindor would try to harm himself if that endangered some one else and surely Harry remembered that there was a baby now.

Oh, Merlin… Lucius gulped. 'Miscarriages were common'… no, that just couldn't happen. It was unacceptable! The more Lucius was thinking about the baby, the more used to the idea he got and he was becoming aware of the fact that he was actually starting to look forward to having another son or daughter. A little witch with sparkling green eyes.

To think that Lucius had almost ruined it all. He needed another drink.

Next morning Harry ate his breakfast as dutifully as he could. That was not so hard, because everything was delicious. He had noticed that the food was really different at the Manor from what the elves served at Hogwarts. Every time Harry was served a meal, he found at least one thing he had never even heard of on his plate. Like quail eggs, lentil sprouts and blue milk for breakfast and the desserts were just amazing.

Harry knew that he had to eat, because he had to take care of one more life now.

He had thought about this a lot. His mother had sacrificed her life for him. How could he give anything less to his child? It was not baby's fault that it was nor planned nor wanted. The little life growing inside him was innocent and didn't deserve to suffer. Harry promised himself, that the baby would become wanted at least.

The boy almost chocked on his blue milk when he heard a knock on the door and his husband came in… carrying a large bouquet of white roses.

Lucius was watching the boy with a breakfast tray over his lap and fork in his hand, which had stopped halfway to his destination - mouth.

"Don't let me interrupt you, I just… brought you some flowers," seeing the bafflement on Harry's face, Lucius started doubting if flowers had been such a good idea. He had felt like offering some kind of token of reconciliation. Instead, he probably looked foolish and maybe even presumptuous.

But it was too late to change his mind; Lucius levitated one of the crystal vases on the bedside table, summoned some water with quick _aguamenti_ and deposited the roses.

Harry gulped audibly and his ears turned red. Merlin! Flowers! No one has ever given him flowers!

The teenager was feeling uncomfortable in presence of the aloof, pureblood wizard with his perfect, aristocratic manners, elegant gestures and all that authoritative air around him.

"May I sit down?" Lucius inquired motioning in the direction of chair with his cane, to convince Harry that he was not going to accost the boy in his bed… or something.

Harry hesitated, but remembered that he had decided to give his husband a chance or at least just watch the older wizard for some time, to see if he had been sincere yesterday. He tried to concentrate on all the things Malfoy had told him. In addition, he had a baby to think about… how would his child feel if its parents could not stand being in the same room.

Harry nodded not really being able to find his voice.

Lucius sat on the chair near Harry's bed. The messy haired youth had lowered his fork, but not resumed eating.

"Don't you enjoy your breakfast?" The wizard asked tentatively.

"Oh, no, it's not... I do. Everything is really good," Harry murmured and was pulled out of his daze, starting eating again.

"Is there anything you would like to ask me?" Lucius offered.

Ask? He could ask questions? What could he ask… "Why's my milk blue?" Harry blurted out.

Lucius' lips quirked at the corners as he tried to suppress the smile: "It is from a blue cow. If you don't like it we can order pink, yellow or… not violet, the violet kind is really not that good."

"Oh, no, that's fine! I don't mind it blue!" Harry protested.

They were sitting in silence for some time, while Harry was eating. It was quite uneasy silence and the boy didn't feel comfortable to be watched eating. Then Lucius rose from his seat.

"I will be going then. Call Chirpy and she will let me know if you need anything," the wizard recited and tried to leave his young husbands bedroom not looking as if he was running.

Harry regarded the bouquet of roses. The flowers were more then nice, they were simply gorgeous. They fit perfectly in the room with the fancy furniture, the French windows and the art on the walls, but they didn't fit Harry, or Harry was the one who didn't fit.

Lucius released a breath he had been holding. That had been… strained… But it could be expected. He could be grateful that Harry hadn't yelled at him.

Maybe it had been 'yes'. Maybe Harry was giving him a chance?

Lucius couldn't really afford to interpret his husband's behaviour as anything, but that.

In the afternoon, one of the house elves delivered Lucius the daily mail. Owls didn't fly directly in the Manor.

There were many good reasons for that; however, the real one was that some past Malfoy mistresses had considered owls 'unhygienic'. Therefore, all the mail was delivered to the elf who was sitting at the special window where Posty (Malfoy mail elf) received the mail and sorted it.

This has become a tradition, the way things were, but also convenient, because Malfoys received plenty of mail every day, which had even doubled since Harry Potter, entered the family.

Some letters Posty burned instantly like weekly death threats, howlers, Harry's fan mail and advertisements. The rest of the letters were delivered to Lucius Malfoy. It was the prerogative of the head of the family to decide if the mail addressed to the other members of the family should reach them.

Lucius skimmed through the pile of letters. Ministry, business partners, invitations…

Draco's weekly rant, as Lucius called it himself. He tore the letter open with an amused expression, to see what Draco was writing this weak…Aha, the regular – whining about unfair professors, terrible food, annoying schoolmates, almost getting caught in embarrassing position…I n potions' classroom! The man chuckled.

If Severus only knew, Lucius didn't appreciate the detail though. Draco was his son after all.

And there it was, the part about the 'Mudblood' and 'Weasel' stalking him… well, Draco was most certainly exaggerating quite much. Lucius seriously doubted that the youngest Weasley boy was going to drag his son in broom closet and have his wicked way with him. Nevertheless, his son's letters never failed to amuse Lucius. Draco should write fiction…

Yes,… his little husband's friends… with all the trouble he had almost forgotten about the issue… He had received too many letters from Harry's friends and Professors during last months. In the beginning, they were just inquiring about Harry, wanting to know, why the boy hasn't contacted them. Gradually they had turned into threats. To call the Aurors, sue him; hex some of his body parts off.

It was probably time to do something about that.

Harry had spent the day in his bed and by the afternoon, he had become familiar with every nook on the posts of his four-poster bed, following with his eyes the carved vines from the base to the top and back.

The boy was deadly bored and bad thoughts kept plaguing him. Harry was almost relieved when Chirpy informed him that Master Lucius had asked the boy to join him for dinner half past six. Of course also slightly nervous. He didn't quite trust the man yet and was worried that it would get very awkward.

Harry was ready to go, wherever he had to go when Chirpy popped up in front of him and squeaked that master could not leave the room looking like that!

"Master change! No going this!"

Harry frowned. His jeans were slightly worn, but, hey, they were jeans! Jeans were supposed to look a bit scruffy. And the maroon sweater was kind of nice; it had been a present from Ron and Hermione… Then he looked at Chirpy who was blinking her large, tear-rimmed eyes, her lower lip trembling… Fine! Fine! Fine! He couldn't stand that look!

Chirpy's expression turned into wide grin and Harry couldn't even blink before he was striped down to his boxers. "Hey!" The boy exclaimed trying to wrap arms around his almost naked form. But before he could say anything more, something swished around him and he was standing clad in black slacks and white knitted sweater. It looked so soft, that Harry could not resist touching the fine material. Oh, and indeed, the sweater felt nicer than any knitting the boy had ever touched.

He wondered where the clothes had come for, though. Were they hand me downs from Draco? He didn't want anything from that bastard. But they fit Harry so well, even the slacks. Did his build was similar to Malfoy's?

"Master 'arry very handsome!" The elf beamed.

Harry was opening his mouth to warn the exuberant creature not to do **that** ever again…but Chirpy was looking at him with so much adoration in her eyes… that he simply dropped it.

"Could you show me the way?" He asked instead.

Of course, Chirpy was ecstatic and eager to please.

Harry was looking around. He had not paid much attention to the interior before, due to the circumstances. The hall was long and it was done in dark green shades. Walls were covered with forest green tapestry wallpaper, flooring was a shade darker and perfectly clean and there were no signs of wear out. The decorations reminded him of Hogwarts only everything seemed much fancier – armours (one of them greeted Harry with polite bow), portraits of blond witches and wizards sneering or glaring at him. Large, heavy, engraved doors probably led to the other rooms, it looked like there were plenty of those. Some of them were half hidden behind dark (almost black, but it was really dark green) velvet hangings.

However, the most amazing were the lamps emanating dim, soft light in the hallway. At least Harry liked them the best. Those lamps were simple globes, hanging in copper chains from hooks on the sides of hallways. But the amazing part was little pixies fluttering inside the domes and obviously emanating the light. That was so cute. The dark haired boy stopped for the moment to watch them.

The walk ended too soon for the curious teenager as they stopped by the door, which consisted of two, parts; also large and decorated with cravings and snake-shaped handlers.

Chirpy opened one side of the door, motioned Harry to go further and boy stepped inside.

Lucius Malfoy's private dinning room was decorated as most of the mansion these days, showing off his wealth and good taste, representing tradition and family's heritage.

Surprisingly, the room was done in various shades of browns with some accents in reds and maroons. Apparently green was not the domineering the colour scheme of the Malfoy Manor.

The earthy tones in addition to floating candles and burning fireplace the atmosphere was really cosy. There were several paintings on the walls, but none of them seemed to be portraits of past Malfoys. Harry could understand why – it would be impossible to eat with someone glaring or sneering at you and having the bites counted. All of the paintings were unmoving still lives, fruit and flower pieces, different from always active and talking portraits, but very calming.

There was a loveseat and two armchairs by the fireplace and a small square table in the middle of the room and two padded chairs. Lucius was already sitting on one of them.

However, when Harry came in, the blond wizard instantly rose from his seat to help Harry with his chair. When the boy was seated, Lucius kindly offered to serve him. The younger man was really surprised about the offer, why would the lord of the Manor serve him if he could order a house elf? Maybe it was some kind of wizarding custom he knew nothing about.

Harry just nodded when Lucius offered him something what seemed to be mashed potatoes and then three kinds of meat and a lot of various greens. He doubted that they served any really horrible food here and Harry was not spoiled. After practically living on plain toast and beans at Dursleys…

He had been lucky that Petunia had been convinced that they had to have vegetables with every meal, because all modern families that were concerned with their health had them, right? Of course, since Vernon and Dudley had detested anything healthy, the vegetables had always gone to Harry.

Lucius was apparently having wine with his supper, but Harry was content to have his pumpkin juice.

When they were finished with main course older wizard announced that it was time for dessert, which immediately popped up in front of them. It looked, like a flower.

"These are sugar-coated pink orchids with cinnamon and pie-apple ice cream. It's very good," Lucius explained noting Harry's confusion.

And of course, it was very good. Delicious actually.

When they had finished the dessert, Lucius proposed: "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

The small table, absence of house elves, Lucius Malfoy serving him food and the room itself, - it all created strangely intimate atmosphere and made Harry feel… well, not really uncomfortable or uneasy, no, more like awkward and shy.

And now the tea. There was something extremely intimate about having tea together, wasn't there? Not just having a mug of it for breakfast, but also turning it into a separate event. Harry just nodded and dropped on the loveseat in front of fireplace. Lucius took one of the armchairs.

This was good. Harry should have considered that by taking the loveseat he was giving the man an opportunity to sit next to him. It was just his luck that Lucius had not taken it. Harry was not sure if he could stand being that close to the man right now.

"Harry," Lucius began. "There are some matters we need to discuss. I wanted to postpone this conversation, but unfortunately, it cannot wait. You see, I never informed the public about your disappearance. As far as everyone was concerned, you were staying at the Manor and not contacting anyone. Your friends have been very worried while you were gone and I think we should find a way to reassure them. Otherwise, I am afraid they might storm the Manor."

"Will I have to do anything?" The boy asked uncertainly. He did not felt ready for many things at the moment. Everything was just a bit much for him. He wanted to see his friends, Harry did, but on the other hand, he didn't, but if they were there… Merlin, but he was confused about what was that he felt.

Lucius mouth curved in something akin to a smile, it was a bit eerie, but the young man woke very gentle feelings in him.

"You will not have to do anything you don't want to. It is your decision to make, Harry. If you don't want to deal with the situation yourself, I am sure I can think of something else, but that depends on you."

Relief washed over the boy. His decision? So if he wanted to hide for a while, that would be all right?

"I am not sure that I really like to see them, right now," Harry admitted quietly.

Lucius frowned at that. What was wrong with The-Boy-Who-Lived and his Golden Trio? But he was going to push Harry as little as possible: "Is there anyone you would like to see? Someone who could assure others that you are in good health?"

..Someone who would understand and accept, who would keep it secret, someone he could trust, someone who would never try to manipulate him... "Remus!" Harry exclaimed in sudden realization.

"Excuse me?"

The boy blushed embarrassed of his emotional reaction: "Remus Lupin, professor Lupin. Could he come?"

Lucius almost winced… Lupin? The werewolf? In the Manor? The portraits would be unbearable for weeks after that. However, Harry had sounded so hopeful and was looking expectantly at him with those large, beautiful, emerald eyes…

It was impossible to answer with anything else than: "Of course, would you like me to owl him?"

Harry just nodded happily with a small, shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth which made Lucius want to answer with a smile of his own… Salazar's shorts! The wizard snapped out of it (whatever **it** was). Was he just smiling at his little husband like some worshipping fool? Almost drooling in his tea… Disgusting!

Had Harry Potter just manipulated him into letting a werewolf invade the Malfoy Manor? Thank Merlin the boy didn't realize it and did it unintentionally or Lucius would have to obliviate him. And himself after that… maybe he should still obliviate himself?

"That's decided then," the older wizard announced with all the dignity he could master. "Another important issue is your… pregnancy," Lucius still had problem with saying that aloud. "We should decide when and how to announce it."

Harry froze. Announce? In 'The Prophet'? Like their marriage? Oh, no, no, no… he couldn't let anybody know! He just couldn't!

Lucius noticed his husband's obvious distress: "It is also your decision. I am not going to do anything without your agreement."

Harry let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Can I think about it?" He asked.

"Certainly," Lucius agreed. It was not urgent. That could wait if that pleased Harry.

"However we will not be able to hide it for long and it is always better if you are the first who tells the story, because then you can choose how to tell it."

Harry nodded contemplatively. Then the boy drew a deep breath: "You said I could ask questions?" He inquired weakly.

"And I meant it," was Lucius's answer.

"Then... could I ask… What about Anne?"

The blond wizard frowned: "Who is Anne?"

"The lady. From Mapletown. I was living with her when you… you know…"

Harry looked as if he was afraid that Lucius would hit or curse him. The man suppressed a sigh.

"Harry, you know that I am truly…" the word didn't come easily past his lips, "sorry, for the way I treated you. I didn't realise that I was causing you so much grief."

Harry nodded. It was so awkward. Somewhat embarrassing.

Lucius cleared his throat: "The muggle you were living with? What about her?"

"She must be worried," Harry blurted out. "I left without any warning; she must be thinking that something bad has happened to me."

"You have nothing to worry about. She received a letter, informing that you had returned to your family," Lucius didn't understand why the muggle was so important, but if she was important to Harry… this was a good chance to make his intention's obvious to the boy, to show his goodwill. "You could visit her if you would like to."

The younger wizard was stunned. Visit? He was allowed to visit! Really? That would be great… no, he couldn't. He would not be able to explain everything, to tell the truth, and Harry was not ready to lie to Anne. He was a terrible liar and she had been so nice.

The boy shook his head. His life was here now. It didn't matter if he liked it or didn't. Harry was tied to this house and this man with ties he would never be able to break.

"Then, maybe you could write her a letter?" Lucius decided to be generous, relieved that his husband was not attached to the muggle woman that much.

Harry nodded managing a small, very fake smile.

Right after walking Harry back to his room, the head of the Malfoy family sent a polite invitation to the werewolf, asking if it would be convenient for him to join Lucius and his husband for afternoon tea.

Lucius hoped that 'The Prophet' didn't find out that now he was exchanging correspondence with werewolves. Such thing probably hadn't happened in centuries. What lengths Lucius was ready to go to get in his husband's good graces?

.

**16. The visitor**

Next morning, after eating his breakfast and obediently taking all of the necessary potions, Harry had gotten really restless. He found it impossible to brood. Oh, Harry knew that it was because of the potions, he could almost feel them coursing through his body, lightening it, making the colours around him look brighter and urging him to get up and do something.

It felt good. Harry imagined that getting drunk would feel bout the same. He also knew that he could use this kind of potions only for a certain period of time and after that he would be forced to struggle on his own… but after was after. _One day at a time,_ Headmaster Dumbledore had told him, when Harry had been lying in the hospital bed, horrified by what had happened, by what he had done…

The boy called Chirpy and asked if it was possible that he explored a bit.

Chirpy had been shocked that master had wanted to take a walk and had not ordered her to show him around sooner! She almost started crying, but then calmed down and informed Harry that master Lucius had already given her a list of 'safe rooms and not so safe rooms' in case if Harry wanted to see more of the Manor.

Was Harry a Gryffindor? Did all the Weasleys have red hair? Of course, Harry wanted to see everything!

The boy had been very relieved to find out that he was not going to be held in his rooms like a prisoner.

Harry would have to write a book to describe everything he saw that day in the Manor. It was an old and magical place and a large one as well. In fact the house enormous and magnificent.

He had to start exploring with his own suit. It turned out that there were three rooms – a bedroom, an anteroom and one more – kind of cabinet or hobby room. Not to mention the huge bathroom and the balcony. Harry had also located his trunk and discovered that his belongings had been retrieved from Anne's. It was so good to have his wand again.

Harry discovered that the planning of Malfoy Manor was surprisingly reasonable (unlike Hogwarts for example) and did not defy all laws of logic. It was a circular building with corridors and stairs meeting in the hall that was the middle of the house. That way every wing, every part of the Malfoy Manor was accessible from there.

Every corridor had its own colour scheme, so it was easily to distinguish them. Harry realised that he was staying in the green part of the Manor, but there was also blue, red, yellow, purple corridors. It was also obvious that some parts of the manor, while kept in good condition, were not inhabited and had been decorated in former times, by different generations of Malfoys. Harry could honestly say, that he liked the 'green wing' the best. For living, at least.

On his way, the boy encountered way too many Malfoy ancestors or rather their portraits. Surprisingly not all of them were blonde; there were even some redheads among the older ones. Some were very old witches and wizards who were slumbering in their frames. One Cadmus Malfoy was talking to himself. Something about garters, socks and his underpants. Chirpy ushered Harry away, obviously embarrassed about the behaviour of one of the family members.

Sadly, some of the portraits were young children. Harry had never encountered portraits that were so young. The ones in paintings portraying kids that were at Hogwarts were not as sentient as those in the Manor. There was a difference between a simple magical painting with a moving person on it and a portrait of a real person. The first one was capable of moving a little, repeating some phrases - it depended on how talented the painter was. But the second kind held a part of wizards or witches personality.

It was disturbing when one of the children, Morry (Morpheus Malfoy) called after him, pleading that Harry stayed longer and talked or played with him.

Other portraits demanded to know who Harry was. According to some of them, he didn't look like a Malfoy.

It turned out that the living quarters took up the entire second floor. Harry didn't even try looking into every room. One in every hall was enough to give him an impression.

Then there was the third floor with the winter garden, the glass roof and the pool. Harry didn't even start looking at the plants or conversing with the statues that looked eager to have a chat.

When he reached the first floor where the drawing rooms (more than one, naturally), the game rooms (like gobstone room), the family potions laboratory and the ballroom and the sewing room were located, Harry was already very tired and very impressed.

And Malfoys had a Quidditch pitch! (He had seen it out of the window), but Chirpy had screamed that the Quidditch was a no-no for Master Harry. So he was not allowed on the pitch…

How could one single family have so much? He had never seen anything like the Malfoy Manor.

A quarter before four Harry stepped into the library feeling worn out and was very relieved when Lucius instantly motioned for his husband to sit down.

"Remus Lupin had agreed to floo over at four," the older wizard informed obviously not pleased about this arrangement.

But Harry was too preoccupied with other thoughts to notice **a Slytherin** being grumpy.

"Mister Malfoy," he began, but Lucius stopped the boy instantly and insisted that Harry used his given name.

"Lucius…" the boy blushed, even if he had no idea, why and continued. That name felt weird on his tongue. "I was wondering… Do you think Remus could be angry?"

"Angry?" Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry. "The werewolf? Angry? Why would he be angry? I assume that he will feel honoured to be invited into this house. And he isn't in a position to make any objections."

Harry frowned; he didn't like the other wizard referring to Remus like that, and tried not to become angry, but try to understand. But he couldn't really. Yes, Remus was a werewolf, but it didn't give Malfoy right to imply that he was some lowly creature who didn't have right to his own opinion.

But Harry didn't want to start a fight or something. He didn't want to anger the man. What would happen if Lucius changed his mind about trying to be nice? He regretted saying anything at all.

"Is there anything wrong?" Lucius inquired noticing his young husband's unease.

Harry shook his head. He doubted Lucius would understand.

"Harry," Lucius sighed noticing that the boy was closing up. "I already promised that I will not hurt you. I actually never intended to do that…I know it will take time for me to gain your rust, but I promised to take care of you. **Please** talk to me."

Harry shuddered, when the man said things like this… so simple and… amazing… something twitched inside him.

… _**please**_ _talk to me…_

Harry gathered his courage: "You see Remus only as a werewolf; I guess lot of people do in the Wizarding World. But I don't… I don't care if he becomes a werewolf once a month. He is my friend and as far as I know, he will never hurt anyone innocent. He is a person. A friend. Actually, the kindest, friendliest person I know. I just can't see him the other way…"

Lucius looked at the raven-haired boy contemplatively. Harry was apparently upset. Would it wipe that unhappy expression off his face, if Lucius toned downplayed his prejudice?

"When I was a child," Lucius began. "I had a nanny. She read me stories. A lot of them were tales about vampires, red caps, hippogriffs and also werewolves. They were monsters who attacked brave wizards and fair witches and got defeated and punished. She told me that if I will not be in the bed after nine a werewolf will come and take me…"

"When I grew older I spent time with my father doing things…everything sons do with their fathers. And we talked. Father was not…he had business with many different people, including werewolves. He knew some werewolves who bit wizards intentionally, to convert them. And I can assure you that there are still a lot of werewolves like that… some of them even were in league with…" Lucius stopped there. He was not in the mood to talk about **Him**.

That was the truth, as Lucius knew it. Not all of it. He was too smart to believe that. It was actually simple. He had never been one to go out of his way to annihilate the creatures or, Magic forbid, taken a part in werewolf hunts. But they were potentially dangerous and that was a good reason not to want to have them around his family. It was a needless risk.

But he couldn't say, no, to Harry at the moment, could he?

"I don't have anything against Lupin personally,"

Harry nodded.

The next moment fire in the fireplace turned green and Remus Lupin stepped in the library looking a bit tattered and tired as usually, wearing a brown jumper and patched jacket. After seeing all of the splendour of the Malfoy Manor, the contrast was a bit of a shock.

When Harry saw Remus, he could not stay calm. The boy sprang to his feet and ran towards his foster godfather falling in his arms. He had not realised that he had been missing Remus so much.

"Harry!" Remus greeted.

"Remus!" They both beamed at each other.

Lucius saw obvious affection boy showed the were… Lupin. He couldn't stop himself from feeling a pang of jealousy. If only Harry would run to him like that, let **him** wrap his hands around the small waist and burry his nose in the ebony hair, taking in the delicious scent…

Both man calmed down and Remus came closer to Lucius eyeing the Slytherin suspiciously. There was no friendliness in his face.

"Professor Lupin," Lucius nodded politely.

"I am not a professor anymore, mister Malfoy, you should be aware of it," Remus answered coldly.

Harry was getting worried that his friend was really going to bite Lucius. He put his hand on Lupin's shoulder in a calming gesture.

"Let's sit down Remus," he suggested. "Would you like some tea?"

Harry's husband almost burst out laughing – Morgana's petticoat! Potter was pulling a perfect hostess in the best traditions of the pureblood trophy wives!

Lucius had to cover his mouth with hand and pretend to be coughing deserving strange looks from the other wizards in the room. But the boy certainly had a potential of becoming everything Lucius could wish for in his spouse.

"Harry, what were you doing for all this time?" Remus finally started already anticipated interrogation eyeing Lucius out of the corner of his eye. Harry was doing the same as if asking for permission to talk. Remus didn't like that one bit. The blond Slytherin however stayed as neutral as possible to let Harry decide what to tell.

Harry drew a deep breath. "We had a disagreement and I… kind of left… to think… I stayed in other place," technically he was not lying.

Remus frowned: "Left?"

"Yes, but everything's fine now," the boy hastily made reassurances. Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Or at least getting there," the boy blurted out.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked looking directly at Malfoy.

"Mm…yes…and please tell others that I am fine." Harry was obviously nervous.

"Why don't you do it yourself? I hope you are allowed to do that? Ad where exactly did you stay?" Werewolf asked.

"Remus…" Harry began.

"My husband is allowed to socialize with whomever he chooses as you see yourself," Lucius interrupted.

"Then why he was not…"

"Remus," Harry interrupted this time. "I left and Lucius was covering up to keep it secret. He didn't forbid me anything. It was me."

Lucius was a bit taken aback by what he was hearing. Harry was not lying, but also not revealing all the truth. That was interesting.

He had allowed the meeting and considered the possibility that the boy would relieve his 'friend' too much and had resigned himself to the inevitable unpleasantness that would follow. Apparently, Harry wanted to avoid some of that.

Remus looked contemplative.

"Harry, there is something different about you though. You smell different," the wizard stated.

The boy paled.

"It's nothing. I am fine."

His older husband groaned inwardly; if the boy was trying to hide that he had something to hide, he was not succeeding. He had a strong urge to intervene, seeing that Harry was getting frustrated, but Lucius didn't want none of the both men think that he was trying to control Harry.

"Harry, I know you are not being honest with me…" the other Gryffindor didn't step back one bit.

"Remus…" pleaded Harry.

"Harry, maybe you want to talk to me alone?" The older wizard kept pushing.

It was typical Gryffindor behaviour.

The portrait of his grand, grand, grand mother Tiberia had once told Lucius a tale about a boy who hadn't simply walked past the sleeping dragon, but had wanted to make sure that it was really asleep. So he had started poking it and naturally had woken the beast. The boy had certainly been a Gryffindor.

"No it's not that… could you just…" Harry sounded annoyed.

"Harry…"

Suddenly Harry sprang to his feet hands clenched at his sides: "I AM PREGNANT! Damn it!" He yelled. "Pregnant!! With a baby! Child! Will get fat and have a baby! Pregnant! Pregnant! Pregnant!" Both older men had an urge to cover their ears. "Satisfied now!"

Harry was standing, clenching his fists and gasping for air.

"Harry?" Remus approached carefully.

The small boy dropped back in his chair, hiding face in his hands.

"Maybe you would like to have some water?" Remus was trying to help the distraught boy.

"No," Harry groaned.

Lucius was still only watching desperately wanting to step in, but not sure if that would be the right thing to do.

"Harry…" Lupin began, putting hand on the younger wizard's shoulder trying to calm him. "Its fine, Harry."

"No, it is not," the boy groaned. "I am pregnant. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!"

"It is natu… I mean it may not seem as natural as it would be if you were a witch, but it happens. I understand that it must be a shock for you, but a baby is always a blessing and joy."

Now Lucius started to understand why his young husband chose to talk to the werewolf…eh…Lupin.

"You are not angry with me?" Harry looked his father's friend in the eye.

"Of course not," Remus smiled gently. "It is not your fault." Lucius would bet that werewolf's eyes were glowing when he glared **his** direction. Lucius looked back coldly. He was not going to justify himself to a werewolf. That was too much to ask.

"So, you see why I don't want to see others?" Harry was oblivious to the exchange.

"No, actually I don't," it actually did not make sense to the older wizard.

"But…I am a boy and…they will hate me!" Harry cried out in anguish.

Lucius frowned…what the…

"Harry, you are being irrational. Why would they hate you? You are a wizard and…married. It happens to wizards. Your friends love you and they will love your baby," Remus tried.

However, Harry looked like he was going to burst into tears any moment now.

"But…that can't be right…I…I am…a freak,"

Both other wizards were taken aback and a bit confused.

Harry wrapped arms around himself, averting his eyes, looking away from them.

Remus could not understand why the young man would say something like that.

However, realization struck Lucius. The blond wizard rose from his chair and walked over to his husband. The aristocratic man dropped on his knees in front of Harry's chair and took one of the boy's hands starting to rub it gently, trying to catch the young man's gaze.

"Harry," he spoke up calmly, but firmly. "Don't say that. You are not a…don't ever say that word again. You are a great wizard and what happened to you is a miracle, you have a rare gift. It is something amazing and I am very grateful for that. If your friends don't see it – they are not worthy of you affection."

Worthy and unworthy. That was a common way to divide people for Malfoys.

Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks falling on their joined hands.

"Shhh," Lucius whispered pulling the boy in his arms, relieved that he wasn't pushed away. "It is going to be all right. Calm down." Harry was crying; he had buried his face in Lucius's robe, not actually caring who was holding him. He just needed to be held tight.

"Come here…" Lucius rose easily lifting the petite youth in his arms the bridal style, letting Harry hide face against his shoulder. "If you could wait mister Lupin," Malfoy whispered and Remus nodded shocked by the display he had witnessed.

Lucius carried his husband out of the Library.

The Malfoy patriarch returned to his guest after tucking Harry in the bed, giving him calming draught and making sure that boy fell asleep. The man had to admit that he had stayed for a bit longer than it had been absolutely necessary, watching his husband sleep. Harry was so delicate and fragile, but there was also the hidden strength under the surface. He seemingly wore his heart on his sleeve, but remained a mystery.

But it wouldn't do to have a guest wait on the host for too long, even if said guest was only a werewolf.

"How is he?" Remus Lupin inquired. The man wasn't even trying to hide his worry.

"He will be fine," Lucius's tone implied that it was none of the werewolf's business.

"You are a **fine** bastard, Malfoy," Lupin retorted quietly, but the other wizard could hear something dangerous in his voice. However, Lucius didn't allow anyone to intimidate him.

"I assure you that my parents were married long before I was born," he retorted without any enthusiasm. Lucius was tired and a bit worried.

"He is only sixteen!" Werewolf ground out through gritted teeth.

"I am well aware of **my husband's** age!" Lucius snapped. He felt bad about the fact as well, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"I suggest you to watch your tongue, Lupin, I am not going to justify myself to you. I let you in my house, but you are not welcome to sniff around my family's affairs. Remember that I can recall my invitation any time."

"If you will…" Lupin began menacingly.

"You can say your lot, what you want, but don't dare to tell about pregnancy and Potter's absence from the manor or my hospitality will become very limited. Now get out."

With that, Lucius left the library after activating the ward that would apparate the unwanted guest outside the gates if he wouldn't see sense to floo out very soon.

.

**17. Good morning sunshine**

Lucius went to his study and immediately contacted Toto Tanabe, to tell the mediwizard about Harry's breakdown. Toto calmed him down, saying that it was nothing unusual. Not only young Harry was a very sensitive boy, but also he was pregnant.

The presence of the foetus in Harry's body was affecting it. Hormones were probably intensifying boy's emotions. However, doctor pointed out, the emotions were real, just more intense.

Then older wizard approved of how Lucius has dealt with the situation, which didn't make the Slytherin's mood any better. Malfoys didn't need praise from their personnel… oh, fine, the man could admit that he **was** in a foul mood and worried and… he decided to end this firecall, pick up a book and retire to his rooms. Especially with Tanabe's canary-yellow robe burning his eyes out.

Next morning Lucius woke up early and quietly… he would not exactly call it sneaking… Malfoys did not sneak… Lucius quietly but with a lot of dignity walked into Harry's room and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

The boy was still sleeping peacefully. Lucius had discovered that it was very fascinating to watch someone sleep. He had always enjoyed watching his lovers sleep in the past, no matter who they were.

There was something… magical about it. Sleep turned wizards and witches in completely different persons. It did not matter how cruel, corrupted or dark they were awake. Everyone turned more or less angelic in their slumber.

Lucius was slightly embarrassed because of his strange obsession, very unmalfoish… but harmless, since no one knew. He was watching and trying to figure out what magic Morpheus worked on wizards. He hadn't figured that out yet.

Lucius looked at Harry and decided that the boy wasn't much different in his sleep from what he looked like during his waking hours. He was very young, so there were no lines that needed smoothing out; he was always a bit angelic as well, with those large, emotional eyes and aura of innocence and vulnerability surrounding him.

Lucius was suddenly feeling disgusted with himself.

Yesterday, when he was choosing something to read before sleep, he had dared to read a chapter titled 'Intercourse in Arranged Marriage: Lovemaking or Abuse' from the book written by the Whitedove woman.

That had been just… the man shuddered.

Lucius admitted that he has been arrogant and selfish… he hadn't had thought that he was harming someone. He had thought of everything that had happened between them in the wedding night as of something natural. The young 'brides' and 'grooms' were supposed to be inexperienced and shy on their first night. It was natural that the older or the more experienced partner took control and guided the less experienced one. Lucius had assumed that as long as he was patient and wasn't forceful…

The man hated his father that moment more than ever for bringing him up the way he was.

Something tingled in his eye as he was watching the boy, the child, sleeping on the bed – he wished he could get his hands on a time turner!

Harry wiggled pulling the blanket up to cover his chest and as a result baring one of his legs. Hm…Lucius noticed Harry had very lovely feet. Then boy poked his pillow as if poking could transfigure it in something better.

It was really a pleasure to watch.

If only Lucius hadn't… that night… was it even possible to rectify that?

However if he hadn't took advantage of his husband he would not be pregnant with Lucius's child. The blond wizard would be lying if he swore that he completely regretted that.

Despite his initial reluctance, now Lucius wanted to have this child more than anything.

A dark haired Malfoy probably. But he didn't care. The baby will be his and Harry's, which would make the little one perfection in his eyes.

Malfoys were perfect and Harry was perfect. Lucius remembered how he had touched his little husband that night… he just couldn't quite regret that he had had Harry in his arms, caressing the milky skin, kissing boy's flat stomach, running his finger through locks of dark, incredibly soft hair. Lucius remembered his lips against the fold of Harry's back. His delightful scent, never before soap and skin had blended into such an intoxicating fragrance… no, he couldn't go there now; he had to think about something else. Fast.

Dolores Umbridge. Yes, that was it. She had been Lucius personal mood-breaker since the woman had first attempted to flirt with him when he had run into her at the Ministry. That never failed to work. Not only was the woman unattractive in all the ways imaginable, but one of his personal rules was to never touch anything that had been as close to Cornelius Fudge as she had.

Last, he heard Umbridge was still reoccupying at St. Mungo's after her escapade with centaurs. Lucius doubted that she will be able to attain a position of any power in the Ministry even after recovering her health, since the rumours claimed that the with had actually tried to seduce one of the centaurs and had been rejected in a very unpleasant manner. As often the wizarding populace didn't care if it was true or not. They chose to believe the most interesting version of the story. Gossipmongers had dubbed the incident 'the horseplay scandal' and it has become a very popular topic of conversation.

However, Lucius had regained almost perfect control when Harry started to waking up.

He was wriggling like a baby animal in its den mumbling and grumbling in his pillow quietly.

Then suddenly the green eyes shot open and the boy was looking at Lucius.

Harry groaned remembering what had happened yesterday. Well, but what was the use to cry over a blown-up potion.

However, his cheeks flushed red. No, no… he had not fallen in Lucius Malfoy's arms like some Damsel in distress! What would have happened, if the man had decided that Harry wanted to do **that**?

However, Lucius hadn't done anything to him. It would have been easy for the man to force Harry into something the boy did not want. The older man was a great deal stronger. Of course, Lucius had promised not to hurt him and it looked like he was really trying to be nice, but it was not like people always kept their promises and as if they couldn't pretend or something and later do as they wished.

But Lucius **had** been sincere; Harry just knew it. He **needed to** believe that.

_A galleon for your thoughts…._ the man in question wanted to say watching his younger husband thinking intensively about something. He was not sure if he should.

"Good morning, Harry. Excuse me for intruding; I wanted to make sure that you were feeling all right. You should not worry about yesterday, Harry. Your behaviour was affected by hormonal misbalance."

"As for… Lupin," he had almost used the 'W' word. That wouldn't do. "I warned him not to go in much detail, if he chose to tell anybody about his yesterday's visit."

Maybe Harry didn't know that, but most wizards used to bear in mind Malfoys' warnings.

Harry frowned unsure what to make of that 'warning' business. Nevertheless, he hoped that Remus would not tell everyone… he should owl him. Explain. Actually, he should owl also Ron, Hermione, and maybe the headmaster. If Harry assured them that he was fine, his friends wouldn't try to dig for more information. He hoped at least.

Hedwig would be happy to have something to do. Harry was still feeling guilty after leaving his owl alone here for so long.

Then Lucius inquired if he could join the boy for breakfast. Harry just couldn't say 'no'. The hat had put the boy in the Gryffindor for a reason.

In next two days, the Malfoy-Potter family developed a routine. Lucius joined Harry for breakfast in his room and in the evening, Harry joined Lucius for dinner. Lucius had politely inquired if his younger husband minded that kind of arrangement. Harry had said he did not.

Then Lucius had asked if Harry would mind if he came earlier every morning and waited until the boy woke up. Harry had wondered why the other wizard would want to do that, it seemed somewhat strange, but after thinking about it and convincing him that Malfoy was not going to molest him first thing in the morning or while he was asleep, he had agreed even to that.

Harry had sent letters Remus, Ron and Hermione, Albus Dumbledore and even Mrs. Weasley. He was not ready to face them yet, but the boy had assured his friends, that he was fine and just needed time to sort some things out. He hoped that they would accept that.

Now Harry was impatiently waiting for their answers.

Lucius had brought him textbooks, strongly suggesting that he should read them and promising that they would discuss everything later. Harry still had to pass his NEWTs after two years. Of course, it was not mandatory, but boy suspected that his husband expected that from him.

He had noticed that the man hadn't stopped educating himself after passing his Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. There was always some book lying around. Besides Harry had found 'Potions Quarterly', 'Charms Quarterly', 'Wizarding Scholar', 'The Modern Mediwizard' and some other magazines that wrote about new developments in various fields of magic in the library. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy was interested in many things or just in everything that had something to do with magic.

Harry thought it was not that bad, even admired Lucius Malfoy a bit.

.

**18. Worries**

"That poor boy!" Molly Weasley exclaimed wringing her arms. "It is so unfair! Poor Harry already has suffered a lot. Now he has to live with that terrible man! Lucius Malfoy is not a good man; everyone knows that. I have not met a decent Malfoy yet! I doubt there has been one. Ever."

"Molly…" Mr. Weasley found his wife's worry slightly too… exaggerated? No, Arthur could not say that. She was probably right.

"Don't Molly me, Arthur!" The woman retorted hotly, not letting her husband to silence her. "You know I am right! That monster is hurting our Harry right now. Is there really nothing we can do?"

"It is not that simple," Remus joined the conversation.

"Remus is right, dear," Mr. Weasley agreed. "Malfoy is rich and reputable wizard with a lot of influence in the right places. Even Albus had not been able to do anything so far."

Molly shook her head and got up to refill everyone's mugs with some fresh tea: "You should know better; Albus Dumbledore is too busy. I am not saying that he doesn't care for our Harry, but he'll never interfere until the poor dear will be in mortal peril. We can't let things go that far!"

"I am sure, that Lucius Malfoy will not go that far," Remus tried to assure the woman, after all he knew about the situation more than the others.

"Remus…" Mrs. Weasley began with accusation in her voice.

"I know Molly," Remus interrupted calmly. "It is still not the best place for Harry. I know."

"Well," Arthur mused. "If we prove that Lucius is mistreating Harry, he will be free. He is not allowed to abuse another wizard even if they are married."

Remus wished he could tell both Weasleys all he knew. However, it was not his place to do that. It was not his secret. Harry was a very private person. That much was obvious. Remus suspected that there was a lot the boy had never told anyone. Harry liked to keep his secrets and Remus did not want to lose the lad's trust.

The situation had been different if the boy had not owled him and specially asked not to tell anyone about his pregnancy. Now Remus could not pretend to be not aware of the fact that Harry wanted it to remain secret.

However, Remus had shared his concern with Weasleys. He did not like what he had seen at Malfoy Manor.

Harry's letters did not convince them one bit. The kid will rather let someone stand on his foot for an hour than bother other person by asking them to step off.

There had to be something they could do to get Harry out of the snake's den.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "It is Hedwig!" Not only Ron, but also all other Gryffindors, who were sitting near Harry Potter's best friends, turned their heads to watch the large, snow-white owl fly into The Great Hall and landing on the table in front of it.

"Hedwig, good girl, we missed you," Ron was beaming at the beautiful bird.

"Here, Hedwig," Hermione offered not only one piece of bacon, but the whole plate.

"Hey!" Seamus Finnigan called out; he hadn't got any yet, but thought better of protesting when a certain bushy-haired girl glared at him.

Meanwhile the owl had lifted her leg, allowed Ron to take the letter, had some snack and fled out of the window.

Ron was impatiently tearing open the long awaited letter. He and Hermione leaned over it, trying to fend off the other Gryffindors who wanted to take a peek.

When Ron and Hermione had finished reading, they got under an onslaught of questions. Most of them they were not going to answer. Honestly! Those people had less shame than Gilderoy Lockhart did, as Ron later commented when they were finally let alone and were able to discuss Harry's letter.

This letter was typical Harry-tale. He was all right, everything was just fine and dandy, and they had no reason to worry… which probably meant that he was miserable, his life was living hell and Harry's friends should be really worried – something between those lines.

Whom did Harry think he was kidding? They could tell how bad it was counting how many times he wrote 'you really have nothing to worry about' in one letter.

Five you-really-have-nothing-to-worry-abouts this time.

But what could they do? Malfoy probably wasn't letting Harry out of the mansion and allowed to write this letter only to calm them down. Maybe Malfoy had ordered Harry to write it!

There hadn't been a single day after beginning of semester when they had not thought about Harry. Moreover, when no owls came they got more miserable with every day.

At first, they were waiting four weeks after Harry's wedding day assuming that Malfoy just did not let Harry write. However, they had hoped to meet their friend when school started again.

Then Malfoy had announced that his 'husband' would be home-schooled. That had been more than suspicious. They were sure that Malfoy was doing something bad to Harry and Hermione started loosing her sleep worrying of what it could be. He had been a Death Eater after all! They didn't even know what the man was capable of.

They tried to extract some information from Malfoy junior. However, that was like speaking to…a snake without being able to speak parseltongue.

Then there were the other Slytherins, constantly taunting them about Potter-Malfoy marriage. Things they said were just… vile. Asking did Potter enjoy pleasing Lucius Malfoy in bed was not the worst they said.

Of course, they did that only when Draco Malfoy was not around. Ron and Hermione suspected that the Slytherin prince did not appreciate others badmouthing his father. Both Gryffindors would never have guessed that they would enjoy sharing their classes with Malfoy.

However, September passed and no letters came. Now, after two months without a word finally they had received something. A week before Halloween Harry had sent this too happy… how could they be not worried?

Harry's mail was on the side of their breakfast table. **Their** table was a small, low table, which popped up every morning in between the loveseat and the large armchair, which Lucius and Harry were using when they were having breakfast. Harry didn't like having breakfast in bed. It reminded him of being sick. However, it was also nice to start the day slowly. Have breakfast right after waking up without getting out of you pyjamas, only then wash up, and dress.

In the beginning, it had been strange to wake up and find Lucius Malfoy sitting on the chair next to his bed and watching him. Then he got used to it. After Harry woke up, he moved to the loveseat. Lucius took the chair and the little breakfast table popped up. After a couple of days Harry had relaxed so far that he took his blanket and pillow with him making something like a den on the loveseat, so it became even more comfortable.

"I see you have received letters from your friends," Lucius pointed at the parchments.

Harry understood, what the man had actually meant by that statement. Lucius would like to know, what Harry's friends wrote, but did not insist on it.

His husband had a habit of being very subtle and vague; it was as if he was using some kind of 'code'. Harry found it a bit fascinating and was even more surprised to discover that he was able to decode the messages, at least some of them.

"They want to meet me," he stated.

That was obvious to Lucius that, for some reason, his little Gryffindor was not very excited. It was natural when a Slytherin avoided his friends occasionally. It only meant that there was something said person didn't want them to know or he was scheming…interesting, but even if some of Slytherins had friends (No more than two, usually good ones) they still called them 'acquaintances', so technically Slytherins didn't have friends.

However according to the witch who had written '_Domesticate your little lion or what to do if your child is a_ _Gryffindor' _if a Gryffindor alienated himself from his friends something was really wrong there.

"Would you like to meet them?" Lucius inquired. Now (according to the damned book) he had to coax his husband into talking without being too direct and persistent or Harry would just shrink into himself.

This was different from what he was usually dealing with. If Draco was having problems with his 'acquaintances', Lucius just had to arm himself with patience and endure a rant about what a bunch of ungrateful, dumb slugs they were and give his opinion on how appropriate Draco's chosen revenge was.

"I… I am not sure…" Harry sounded as unsure and reluctant as one could be.

"I think it is not a bad idea. You could show them that I am not making you wear a collar and a leash," Lucius suggested with a bit of amusement.

Harry's lips twitched with amusement. Lately he had discovered that Lucius had a sense of humour. The boy find it very funny, when Lucius' voice stayed perfectly cool and tone serious when he was talking utter nonsense or something what almost made Harry want to laugh.

"Is something bothering you, Harry? If you will tell me what is wrong I am sure I will be able to think about something," Lucius was completely serious now.

Harry assumed that this was again a Slytherin thing. Lucius words sounded like: 'I will use all my money and influence to solve all your problems.'

Harry got a funny feeling in his stomach; this was so… kind of sweet…from the man.

But how could he tell Lucius…

Then Lucius thought of something: "Harry, why don't you want your friends to find out about your pregnancy?"

Harry paled and froze… how could he know? Was Lucius reading his thoughts? The boy averted his eyes, worried that they would tell everything.

"Harry… I know that there is no reason for you to trust me, but… I assure you that you can. I have recognised my mistakes and I will do everything in my power to refrain from repeat them. I can assure you that there is nothing more important for me than my family. Family means you and my children now. It means both of my children. "

"I am older than you and even if I sometimes make mistakes, I still know a lot about life and there is nothing much you could say to shock me. You should tell me what is on your mind. You are not alone anymore. You can consider me as your guardian and as such I will help you any way you will need."

Harry was withdrawn and very silent. "I can't… it is just… they will know…" he whispered. Lucius could barely hear his little husband.

"They will know what?" The older wizard inquired tentatively. He felt a very strong urge to touch the boy, to put a hand on his shoulder, to comfort him, to care and protect.

Harry pulled his legs to his chest and hid his face behind his knees and hands. "They will know… know… that we… we… that night…" the boy's voice trailed off.

Lucius understood.

He would have liked to take Harry in his arms and hold tight comforting him. He wanted it so badly that it almost hurt. However, he knew that touching the boy right now was out of question.

_We are married. It is none of their business _– that was the first thought that came to his mind – another bad idea.

"They will not hate you. If they will hate anyone it will be me," Lucius did not want to go there. Was Harry ready for this conversation? What his reaction was going to be? Was there a better way to go about it?

"Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. It was not your fault. I forced you. You could not stop me… I…" this hurt also Lucius… his ignorance or rather arrogance had turned him into a monster… it was a miracle that Harry could even be in the same room with him… what did his miserable attempts to correct his mistakes were worth? He sighed, starting to feel miserable and defeated.

"Harry, you can not imagine how sorry I am. Moreover, it is I who must be sorry and ashamed and only I. I should let you go. I will buy you a house with house elves and hire a nurse, whatever you want… it is probably painful for you to see me after everything what happened. I would like to visit our child though, if you will allow me…"

"No!" A sudden cry interrupted Lucius. Harry was looking at him directly, his eyes wide and filling with tears.

"You can't send me away! You cannot leave me alone! And the baby! I cannot have him alone, I… nobody will take care of me, of us… I don't want to be alone… You had me! You forced me to … I gave my virginity to you, no, I did not give it. You took it, you, bastard! And now you just want to get rid of me! Did you use me like everyone and now you don't need me anymore!"

"Harry… I… I am so sorry, please, I had no idea," Lucius was begging. Probably for the first time in his life. "It is not right for you to be here… not good for you. I am confusing you. You are very vulnerable and…"

"No!" Harry crawled of his seat and sat down on his knees by Lucius's chair. "Please don't send me away, please," the boy gripped Lucius hand. "You can be good to me; you are not hurting me… I don't want be alone or with strangers. Don't leave me!"

"Harry, there must be someone else, you could stay with your friends, and I am a scum, a bastard, I…" Lucius had to remind himself that he was saying all this for his husband's sake, even if his heart was not in it. He was ready to set Harry free, but he didn't really want to.

"I don't want to stay with them! They do not need me! They have their own families, they welcome me, but I still don't belong with them. I am not one of them. I don't want to be the charity case, the little, needy orphan boy. I don't want to look at their sad smiles, to see their pity. Please," Harry's anger was gone; tears were running down his cheeks.

"You promised not to hurt me, to take care of me and the baby. You will want my baby, it will have your blood, blood is important, isn't it? Our baby is going to need parents; I could not take it away from him or her. I know what it is like."

The baby… this hysteria could not be good for the little one…

"Please, you promised that I could choose, I want to stay here," Harry begged, pressing his forehead against the other wizard's leg sobbing.

This was wrong in so many ways… but sometimes the situation was what it was and people were the way they were. Lucius did not completely understand Harry, so, he was not going to claim to know, what was better for him and was going to simply give the boy what he was asking for.

"I am sorry, Harry. So sorry…of course you can stay. Whatever you want. Come here. Will you mind if I hug you?" The man asked for permission, to be sure.

"Please," Harry muttered weakly.

"You know I…"

"Yes," Harry knew what Lucius was going to say and, yes, he knew that Lucius wouldn't take an advantage of him.

Then Lucius pulled the boy into his lap. He let Harry burry his head in his shirt and started gently rubbing the boy's back, while he was crying silently. At first, Harry was not very comfortable, but then relaxed and enjoyed warmth and comfort.

He wanted to keep Lucius. Even if it was not right. Even if he also didn't want it in the same time. Even if he didn't understand himself. Even if he was completely out of his mind.

Right now Harry needed someone to take care of him. He didn't want to fight anyone; he didn't want to answer any uncomfortable questions. He wanted to be week and feel sorry for himself, but didn't want to see others pitying him.

Harry wanted to have someone only for himself.

Whatever Lucius was feeling, it was obvious that for some reason the man didn't pity Harry. There was guilt, worry, strangely enough caring and protectiveness, but no pity.

This was what he needed – to be held tight. Even if it was Lucius Malfoy.

Harry didn't see that his husband also had tears in his eyes.

TBC

.

**Review** **Responses**: Thank you all for your support. You have been very kind and please continue to be. Every time you don't review a story you liked, you kill an author.

Raven: Thanks, yes, the characters are very important to me, I am trying really hard to explain them and avoid turning them into a bunch of MarySues.

Werewolfknights: Thanks. But you know, I would have thought that I made some more mistakes than that.

GirlKicksAss: Thanks. Yes, well, I just love writing Slytherins. Draco and Lucius are my darlings. And I guess it's true about the softer side, what I am trying to do, is to show that there are many sides to every person. No saints, no devils. No blacks and whites. That's why I never go for character bashing.

Velveteen-dragon: smacking around my characters already, are you? Got your hand's all over my Harry! Oh, yeah, they belong to JKR…well, then, I guess I can't really say much ;) But I was a bit worried about cliffies, because some smart people say that the author should leave one once in a while. But it doesn't turn out that way for me! So I am glad you are happy with the chapters the way they are.

Wynja: Oh, thanks. And I guess I didn't resolve the situation with Anne the way you would have liked. And about Harry's belongings, I already mentioned in the second part that Lucius sent his henchmen after them and in this part Harry found everything.

BlindDreamer2009: I hope I didn't disappoint you with Harry's reaction. I am not always sure myself if my character's reaction is adequate.

Ophelia: Oh, I think there is nothing wrong with you. Or at least you are not alone (points at herself and other people reading this story).

Ebil angel: Yes, that's true. Some time ago. Now I have improved it and am getting it off my conscience by posting it on

Murgy31: Thanks. Talk about emotional… you know, sometimes I am afraid that there are too much emotion and too little action in my stories. But when I read other stories I get annoyed when the characters have emotional range of a teaspoon.

TheOneThatisAddictedToHpfic: (Laughs Evilly) There is one step between love and hate (corny, yes, I am.) And about your addiction – just don't look for help, alright. Don't leave us, other addicts.

Feli: Thanks for review. Oh and I can even understand a bit German, nothing to be proud of thou. Abundance of articles in your language would do me in. but I can watch some German TV if I have really nothing to do…

LoveMeSomeMpregSlash: Thanks. I am trying.

Chefyan08: I am glad that you liked it before, but I was not that happy with the story myself and now I have improved it a lot. Of course, that doesn't mean I am completely happy with the story now, but as long as some other people appreciate it, I guess that's enough.

Koinaka: thanks, you are being very nice! I bet this is not my last HP/LM story.

SkyeEyesSparkle7135: Thank you, thank you!

Hendrick248848: What can I say. There's always more.

**Important note**

I really disagree with hurt/comfort stories were abuser comforts the victim. It is just not right and Stockholm syndrome is not that common. However, my story turned out almost that way. It has its own mind… really!

I hope you can see some difference. Harry is not head over heals in love with Luc here. His clingy behaviour is not exactly healthy.

**Persons**

Sunshine Whitedove – I am trying to hint that she is a bit hippy. She is a witch feminist. I assume that wizarding Britain is probably more old-fashioned than America.

**Unanswered questions**

About Harry's behaviour – if he has or hasn't a mild case of the **Stockholm syndrome** - I will leave that for you to judge.

But about SS - the tendency might well be the result of employing the strategy evolved by newborn babies to form an emotional attachment to the nearest powerful adult in order to maximize the probability that this adult will enable — at the very least — the survival of the child, if not also prove to be a good parental figure.

**The Timetable**

It is about the middle of October.

Harry is about two and a half months pregnant.

**A ****rant about forced marriages - you can skip it**

I just did some research and I think all the people should know about problems like this.

A forced marriage (FM) is a marriage that is performed under duress and without the full and informed consent or free will of both parties. Victims fall prey to FM through deception, abduction, coercion, fear, and inducements.

A FM may be between children, a child and an adult, or between adults, boys and men are also forced to marry against their will.

A FM is domestic violence and victims of forced marriages often experience physical violence, rape, abduction, false imprisonment and enslavement, sexual abuse, mental and emotional abuse, and at times, murder.

In the rural villages of Egypt, Afghanistan, Bangladesh, Ethiopia, Pakistan, India, and the Middle East many young girls are often married off at the young age of 11, even 7.

Child brides have a double pregnancy death rate of women in their 20s, in developing countries; the leading cause of death for young girls between the ages of 15 and 19 is early pregnancy. The babies of child brides are sicker and weaker and many do not survive childhood.

.

.


	5. Part Four

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 140,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

* * *

A/N: Excuse me for lateness, please, I had a very bad case of real life interrupting my writing plus some Internet problems. But here it is.

* * *

**The Fourth Part – WHAT NOW**

**19. Life goes on**

It took Lucius some time, but after repeatedly assuring the distraught for boy that he would be able to stay in the Manor as long as he wished, Harry had finally calmed down.

Lucius didn't understand it. He would have thought that Harry would be eager to get free and get away from him. Not that the man wasn't relieved to find out that he had been wrong.

That much was obvious, since the boy was still lying curled up in his lap.

"Harry," Lucius gently took hold of his chin and tipped it up to look into the brilliant green eyes.

He gently placed a finger beneath the boy's chin and titled his face to look at him

"Are you feeling better?"

The boy nodded. It appeared that the tears really had dried up.

"Good. You should clean up and get dressed. There is something I want to show you."

Harry obediently climbed off Lucius' lap and disappeared in the bathroom to wash the tear tracks off his face and let Chirpy to dress him. The boy had discovered that it was faster and easier than to try arguing with the little pest.

He had also stopped worrying that the elf would try to inflict some dreadful clothing on him.

Harry had thought that the Malfoy elf would try to put him into stiff, formal robes all the time. However, that had not happened. Clothes that Chirpy brought him every morning were quite normal even by the muggle standards. Of course, there were no jeans or sportswear and everything still looked quite smart, but there was nothing too strange about the clothes.

Harry usually had to wear some black, dark green, blue or even very dark red simple trousers and a shirt or sweater and a pair of nice looking shoes. The clothes appeared to be very fine and expensive and some were made of materials Harry had never touched before. Well, he couldn't claim to know anything at all about nice clothes, since the boy had never had any, but those were apparently high-quality.

One of his sweaters had been almost feather light. Harry hardly felt that he was wearing something and he had to check if he was still clothed all the time. Only when Chirpy tried to make him wear a tie, he became adamant. And when she offered a bow-tie instead Harry glared. That was Harry vs house elf – one:one. And Harry was not going to change before dinner every time!

Harry had started to suspect that his new garments were not Draco's cast-offs at all. They fit too well. He remembered the day, when Lucius' employees, or whoever they had been, had come to measure him for the wedding robes. Harry was almost sure that Lucius had used the measurements and bought other clothes for him.

At first, the boy was surprised that also Lucius didn't wear formal clothes at home, but preferred slacks and a shirt or sweater instead. Then he had gotten used to it. Harry had to admit, that the wizard looked handsome in clothes that were more casual. It sounded silly, even only in his head, but the robes did nothing for people who had nice bodies.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up, when he walked into the library where Lucius was standing by the fireplace. It was a good thing, that the man was not a Legilimens and could not read his thoughts that were somewhat… indecent, maybe?

Lucius motioned him towards the fireplace and offered him some floo-powdered from the pot standing on the mantelpiece. Harry hesitated, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, but Lucius noticed his distress.

"Harry, we are not leaving. You are not leaving. We are just going out and returning later, I promise. I have a surprise for you. It will be a surprise of the good kind."

Not very subtle, but one had to be blunt with those Gryffindors occasionally.

Lucius went ahead. Harry's instructions were to count to five and then call out _Alicante Tank_ and step into the fireplace.

When Harry stumbled out of the fireplace Lucius was there to catch him. Strong arms steadied the boy before he could fall. When Harry once again was standing on his feet, he had a chance to look around.

The fireplace itself surprised him. It was like nothing he had seen before. Quite contrary – this one looked like a grotto and was a really large cavity, probably a part of some even larger cave. However, it **was** a fireplace, because there were magical flames burning everywhere and other wizards and witches were stepping out of the flames right next to them.

"Come here, it is not polite, to block the floo," Lucius took hold of Harry's arm and motioned him towards the exit. Light of a different colour was coming from that direction.

They walked next to the other wizards and entered a spacious cave, which was not only a cave. It appeared to be a hall crowded with wizards of all ages – there were families with children, young couples, teenagers and even some very old wizards and witches.

The hall was very well lit. There were plenty of plants hanging from the arched ceiling and the floor was covered with mosaic made of small colourful stones, creating exotic patterns and pictures of some kind of creatures…

Then Harry noticed a large sign above the archway in front of which the wizarding people had formed a queue. **WELCOME TO THE MUSEUM OF WATER CREATURES! **

Harry almost jumped up with sudden excitement. Lucius had brought him to a wizarding aquarium!

The entering fee was five galleons, but Harry thought that he would have agreed to pay ten times more to see the museum!

The place was amazing! Brilliant! So cool! Harry was quite sure that he did not close his mouth for long during the excursion.

Many aquariums and tanks were placed in the walls of cave systems and they were filled with all kinds of creatures that lived in the water.

There were fishes in all imaginable sizes and colours. Some of them were glowing, changing colour; others were singing and sprouting horns in front of their eyes and doing things Harry would never imagine any fish was capable of doing.

Harry saw a real, alive hippocampus - a Mere-horse, with the head and forequarters of a horse and the hindquarters and tail of a giant fish.

Then there was Vito the witty octopus. If one asked him a question the answer appeared floating in the water, written with blue sparkling letters and of course they were smart or witty… more or less.

Two teenage boys were pestering Vito when Lucius and Harry approached and the questions they asked were… well… Apparently, the witty octopus did not had enough wit to know that he shouldn't answer indecent question asked by thirteen year olds. Harry was relieved, when their mothers chased them away, because the boy had started worrying, that his red ears will never regain their natural colour.

There were some misunderstandings though. Harry was shocked when he saw the exposition dedicated to merepople. From the Care of magical creatures, Harry knew that there was more than one kind of humanlike beings that lived underwater. The ones that he had met during The Triwizard Tournament had been the unpleasant kind, the ones that resembled drowned-people with their greyish skin and dull eyes and were rumoured to like raw meet and not to care about its origins.

Those however were the kind of mermaids that inhabited the warmer parts of the world. Two beautiful women were swimming in a spacious tank their green and blue hair floating around them. And of course, they had tails, covered with shiny scales. The creatures were gorgeous.

But that was not why Harry was so taken aback.

"Is something wrong?" Lucius inquired noticing his expression. So far the trip had been a great success.

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed. "How… How can they keep those… those mermaids in a tank! It is cruel!"

Lucius did not quite understand what was wrong with the fact that the creatures were in the tank and he said that much.

Harry however held a different opinion. For once, he felt a bit of a kinship with Hermione. "But it is just like slavery! It is cruel! To keeping them there. Like animals!"

Oh, that… Lucius smiled, looking somewhat amused. Harry was beautiful with his cheeks flushed in indignation.

"I don't see anything funny about it!"

"Harry…" Lucius soothed. "They are not slaves. The mermaids are working here."

The boy was confused: "Working? What do you mean?"

"They are getting paid," Lucius explained.

"Oh… but are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Very sure. Actually the first time I brought Draco here I had to get the director of the aquarium to assure my son of that," the man would never forget that day.

"Was he also worried that they kept mermaids captive?"

Lucius looked terribly amused, at least for Lucius: "Oh, no. Draco wanted me to buy one for him, he did not believe that they were not for sale; my son was convinced that I was only making excuses. He was only six."

Harry frowned. And then laughed, it was a small laugh, but nevertheless. Lucius was satisfied to be responsible for causing that reaction.

Harry could almost see little Draco stamping his foot and refusing to move until daddy bought him a pet mermaid.

Harry looked at the older man. The memory was obviously dear to him.

Lucius seemed to be having hard time keeping his cold facade. It was evidently hard for the head of the Malfoy family to relax. He had started to notice that even if Lucius appeared cold as icicle, he had emotions. If one watched closely, it was impossible not to notice.

There was a hint of amusement in Lucius' eyes or he compressed his lips tighter than usually to prevent them from curling into a broad smile.

However, Harry marvelled at the wizard's ability not to lose his composure. Especially when they were watching the mime-fishes. At first, Harry thought that the glass tank was reflecting his and Lucius's faces, but then he noticed that his face had... it had a little fish's body, tale and fins. And Also Lucius's face…

Harry burst out laughing again. Oh, Merlin, fishes were mimicking them, their faces! That was hilarious! Lucius Malfoy's head on the small fish's body.

When both men stepped into the small restaurant Harry had almost forgotten what had happened in the morning.

Lucius was feeling quite smug. His plan was working. The man was very pleased that their outing had distracted his little husband, taking his mind off the less pleasant issues.

They sat down and a dark-haired, darkly tanned waiter greeted them in some foreign language that Harry did not recognize and offered them the menus. Not that Harry had not realised that they were not in Britain anymore, he had. However, the boy had little experience with foreigners or travelling and certainly could not recognise any languages. He did not want to ask Lucius, where exactly Alicante was. Harry was already feeling a bit foolish that he could not hide his excitement.

The waiter whose name was Pablo (according to the nametag) flashed them a smile that appeared almost dazzlingly white in contrast of the guy's dark skin. The waiter had chocolate brown eyes that seemed strangely intense when they looked at Harry and almost made the boy feel a bit uncomfortable. When Lucius pointed out that they were not local, the young man switched to quite decent English, offering to bring them drinks and recommending the days specials.

Harry asked Lucius to order for him too, because even after Pablo had changed the menu into English with a tap of his wand, it didn't make any sense to Harry anyway..

Lucius obliged, but not before explaining what some of the titles meant. They had stakes Al Carbon, some salad, shared a plate of miniature seafood delinquencies, Lucius was having wine, but Harry virgin mohito. The food was strange, but absolutely delicious. The boy was starting to associate Lucius Malfoy with nice food and vice versa. Of course, all kind of food he had been allowed to eat had seemed nice to Harry, after living with the Dursleys, but he had started to realise that there was more to eating than quenching ones hunger.

Then Lucius finally explained that they were in Spain. The museum was located in Alicante – a city near the Mediterranean Sea somewhere in wizarding Spain and had been built a couple of hundred years ago. Naturally, it was the only one of the kind.

After the main course, Harry excused himself from the table to visit the gentlemen's room.

When the boy returned, Lucius noticed that he started fidgeting in his seat and was playing with his dessert, not actually eating it.

"Is something wrong, Harry? Would you like to have something else?" He gestured at the ice-cream. "It is not a problem."

"No, no, it's alright, really!" The young wizard protested, but he still looked uneasy. Lucius didn't say anything, but kept looking at his husband expectantly. That strategy was effective, of course.

"I am not sure… you see…" The boy pulled a strip of parchment out of his pocket and handed it his husband.

Lucius inspected the parchment. It looked like someone's floo-address somwhere in Alicante.

"The waiter gave it to me," Harry blurted out nervously. "What did he want?" The boy asked sounding genuinely confused.

Lucius frowned and pointed his wand at theparchment, saying _Revelo_. His eyes narrowed: "Are you sure, that you want to know?" Everything became perfectly clear to him, but seeing that Harry was apparently clueless, Lucius was not sure if the boy would want to know.

"Of course!" Harry sounded affronted. "I mean… I… I am younger and there are things I don't know, but…," the boy sounded insecure, like he was not sure if the other man was going to like what he said and being afraid that he would be punished. "I don't want to be patronized. I… I don't like it, when people try to keep me in the dark."

Lucius understood perfectly and he could accept that: "Harry, I will not patronize you if you don't want that."

This was what Harry had started to like about Lucius, he always offered him what the boy wanted. He treated Gryffindor differently. Albus Dumbledore would have just smiled apologetically; Hermione would have tried to make him feel guilty for trying to set his own rules, Ron would say that he is being testy… Lucius just accepted his opinion.

"Also," Lucius continued. "I am very pleased when you are being honest with me and telling me everything. I am not going to berate you for that."

Harry realized that he really liked Lucius' approach.… Something in Lucius just did not let Harry to shrug him off or give some vague answer. Maybe the fact that the man had been very reasonable about a lot of things? (at least recently)

"And about the note…" Lucius began and handed Harry the parchment.

There was no address now, but…

"_If you get tired of the money-bags, you know where to floo me Angel." _

Harry's eyes bulged: "What does this mean?" Why was that man asking him over? "What does he want?"

"Obviously you," Lucius stated keeping his face blank watching his companion's reaction.

"What! How? why…?" Lucius was both amused and pleased that the boy looked offended and disgusted. At least he had no reason to worry that Harry would prefer company of some younger wizard. That he found very pleasing.

"Harry, do you know what we look like?"

The boy shook his head, not understanding what the older man was implying.

"We are obviously not a father and a son. Our disparity in age is significant enough, so most people would assume that there is no reason for us to be friends. I am obviously taking you out, I am a foreigner and I am wearing a wedding band. Most people would think that you are my indecently young boy-lover and I am cheating on my wife with you. That is also a good reason for me to take you abroad where no one recognizes us. Besides, I am apparently wealthy, so possibly keeping you. Calling you 'angel' our waiter is implying exactly that."

What Lucius did not mention, was that it was also obvious that they both came from different class.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" the boy stammered blushing furiously.

"There is no need to apologize for something that is not your fault,"

"But…maybe I was doing something…or…"

Lucius wanted to make a statement that if he were trying to flirt with the waiter Harry would had been thrown over his shoulder and carried home before he could say 'Adios'. However, it was obviously unnecessary. The young man was almost painfully innocent. It was charming, really. Harry would not have noticed if anyone was making advances, not to mention flirting with someone himself.

"Definitely not. You did nothing wrong. Don't worry about it."

Later that evening Harry was lying in his bed, in **his** room, in **his** house…his house? **His** husband's house, pregnant with **his** baby. He even had **his** house elf, which was somewhat nice (yeah, yeah…) and came whenever he needed something or just wanted company… Harry decided that he could get used to this and that he had had such a wonderful day.

Even that part where Lucius asked the waiter to give them two more mohitos, but make sure that Harry got it virgin, because **his (pause )pregnant (pause) husband** was not allowed any alcoholic drinks.

Harry had to admit that it was fun to see the waiter go pale and shaky and fret in front of them. Then Lucius went further and returned the guy the piece of parchment, with the address, saying, that he had probably lost it.

The waiter had looked as if he was going to get a heart stroke. Well, since during the whole conversation Lucius had looked like a shark ready to tear into its prey, Harry could not blame poor Pablo.

The day had not been spoiled even when Lucius had pointed out that Harry had to face his friends sooner or later. The boy sighed. He had known that already. Finally, they both agreed that the next Saturday, a day before Halloween would be the best time to meet Ron and Hermione, since that was also a Hogsmeade weekend.

The first thing Harry did when he came home was finding his wedding band and putting it on his finger. After what had happened... He did not want people to think that he was... a rent boy or something like that. He had not even taken a good look at his wedding ring before, just taken it off and hidden it in his bag, when he had been fleeing.

It was a simple gold band. Nothing special about it. Only what it represented was something special. What had happened today had convinced the boy that he preferred people knowing that he was married to a man to having them think that he was sleeping with Lucius for money.

Harry yawned. He was **sooo** tired. And this was a good kind of tiredness.

Harry was enjoying peace and comfort. He did not feel locked or trapped in the Manor anymore. He had started to walk around and enjoy everything it had to offer. Besides Lucius was always there. He was there in the mornings, when they had breakfast together and they shared dinner as well. They often had walks together or Lucius joined Harry by the pool which the boy had instantly fallen in love with. The man had also taken him out for dinner once more. That would not have been anything special, if the restaurant had not been in Venice. Harry couldn't describe how much he had liked Venice.

the library and the winter garden were also Harry's favourite places. The boy had started studying in the library, because Lucius spent his time there looking through piles of parchment and writing letters. When Harry had any questions, the older wizard gladly answered them. Lucius even showed Harry all the spells the boy needed to know.

When the older wizard had first suggested that his husband should practice magic Harry had been worried about using underage magic. He hadn't wanted to give the Ministry a reason to snap his wand.

"Nonsense," Lucius snorted. "You are married now. That means, you are also emancipated and 'the Trace' has been taken off your wand. You can use it as much as you want. I don't even have to contact the Ministry and demand them to cancel it because you will be home schooled, the way I did with Draco, before he went to Hogwarts."

Lucius' expression was disdainful.

"I have never approved of the Ministry politics anyway. No wizard, no matter how young, should be prohibited to use his wand. Just because some parents are incapable of controlling their children or are afraid of their magic…" that was obviously aimed at the muggles whose children turned out to be magical.

Harry had never thought of it that way. He had noticed that Lucius' held very different and somewhat fascinating opinions on some matters. He obviously showed little consideration for those who were incapable of taking care of themselves.

When Lucius went out to meet his business partners and other important people, Harry usually moved to the winter garden. The winter garden reminded la arge green house, except it had a spherical ceiling. There grew a lot of flowers, citric plants, some small trees and clambering plants. Especially Harry loved the small fountain in the middle of garden and he had already made friends with statue of a nymph who was standing in the fountain and was found of gossiping.

**20. Halloween**

'Pigeon's Milk' was located in a well-kept old building next to Dervish & Banges. Ron and Hermione had never been in there, because they had not had any reason to go into the restaurant where they could afford to buy… well, maybe a glass of pumpkin juice.

So they were feeling a little bit uneasy – like little children in a place were all the other people were morose adults who looked like they were only waiting for the both Gryffindors to do something wrong, to berate them or throw them out.

They were also surprised when the waiter, who looked incredibly arrogant and superior didn't led them in the hall, but upstairs, where he knocked on the door, held it open and motioned them in.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry exclaimed when his friends stepped inside.

"Harry!" Both ran to their friend and hugged him tightly.

After franticly hugging each other and shouting greetings they finally settled down at the table.

Menus popped up. Hermione murmured something about abusing poor creatures aka house elves and Ron rolled his eyes. Harry grinned – nothing much had changed.

"Whoa," Ron whistled. "Listen, mate… there are no prices on this, but sounds kind of steep."

"Sorry, Ron," Harry apologized. "It's just… I am not sure if can walk into 'Three Broomsticks' without being assaulted. And don't worry about the bill, I got it covered."

Ron frowned: "I don't want to use **his** money!"

"Then think about it as mine money," Harry rose his eyebrows at Ron pointedly.

Ron was going to make more objections, but he was silenced by Hermione: "Shut up, Ronald, and pick something! We have more important matters to discuss than your pride."

Ron screwed up his face, but did not say anything more and ordered more food than even he could consume. Apparently in spite. Hermione and Harry did not pay him any attention; they were used to 'Ronproud The Weasley'.

"How have you been all this time, Harry?" Hermione asked with fatality and sympathy in her voice.

"Fine," Harry answered without any enthusiasm, attacking his mashed potatoes. Hermione frowned at her friends improved appetite. Harry had never been one to eat when he was nervous and he apparently was.

"Fine? That's all? I am sorry, but I don't believe you," the girl stated sternly.

"Mate, you are living with that, that… you can't be fine!" Ron was even more direct.

Harry stopped eating and took a gulp of pumpkin juice. "You are right. It was hard at first, but now it is not that bad anymore and I don't really want to talk about it. I mean the hard part."

He had thought that maybe he could tell about running away and some of that, but now… he didn't want to. That was not true anymore. Things were different between him and Lucius now and the past was the past. It still hurt. However, it hurt also Lucius. Harry could feel that sometimes when man looked at him. That was between both of them and he wanted to keep things like that. It made everything less complicated.

Harry could not actually forget everything, but he couldn't think about Lucius he was getting to know as the same Lucius who...

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "If he is hurting you, you must tell us!" Honestly, Harry was such a boy sometimes. Problems didn't disappear, just because one pretended they didn't exist.

"He is not hurting me," the raven-haired boy said gently, but with conviction. "Actually he is being quite nice. He takes care of everything."

"You can't want us to believe **that**!" Ron looked worried. "If he has you under _imperius_ or…"

"Don't be silly, Ron," Harry chided. "You know that I can throw off _imperius_."

"I am getting really worried now, Harry," Hermione added.

"Don't you believe me?" Harry asked challenging them; he on the other hand was getting annoyed – why did they not trust him?

"Of course we do, but… I don't know… it's just doesn't sound possible," the bushy haired girl was trying to be logical as usually. "He didn't let you owl us or visit! And he is a Malfoy. What are we supposed to think?"

"People can be different as they appear when you find out more about them. And when I was not writing to you… it had nothing to do with Lucius," Harry averted his eyes. He didn't want to see his friends' reaction.

"Lucius?" Ron almost squeaked hearing his friend use Malfoy's first name

"Why! Why would you want to ignore us on your free will?" Hermione was astonished.

"Hermione… Ron… I… all you need to know is that it was not because of Lucius. At least not directly. And it is not because I didn't want to see you," the boy hoped he sounded reasonable.

"Not directly?" Hermione as usually picked up on the nuances. Then she sighed. "Harry, please tell us what is happening here. You are holding back something important from us. And don't even try denying it. You are not making much sense."

"Yes, mate, we are your friends and we want to help you, we are on your side, no matter what," Ron added. The loyalty made Harry suddenly feel very warm.

Harry sighed and hid face in his hands, he was getting tired of this. Trying to hide the truth from his friends had been a bad idea.

"Fine,"

Eventually everyone was going to find out. It would be better if he told them himself. However, it was almost painfully hard.

"Something has happened," the boy began. "I… I don't know how to tell you, but I guess I have to, because you will find out anyway sooner or later. It's just a bit shocking. For me myself it is."

Both Ron and Hermione looked truly worried now. their expressions were almost funny. "Don't get so… well, no one has died, you know. I… I am… that doesn't happen to boys usually, but I," he closed eyes and drew a deep breath. "I am pregnant."

They sat in silence for a while. Harry was afraid to open his eyes.

"Oh, Harry,"

Then suddenly the boy felt arms around him.

"I will kill that bastard!" Harry finally opened his eyes and saw that Ron's face was redder than his hair and his fists were clenched.

"And make my child an orphan?" Harry laughed out mirthlessly.

"Mate it's not funny," Ron winced. "He did, he…" the red haired Gryffindor couldn't finish the question.

"Harry, is he forcing you to do something you don't want to?" Hermione asked glaring at other boy, signalling him to shut up, before he said something insensitive.

Harry's smile dropped, oh, Hermione had managed to sound very… neutral, but it didn't change the fact that he knew perfectly well, what she had meant: "I don't want to talk about that."

"But, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "You can't say that! If he is hurting you we need to know, we will help you!"

"Listen," Harry began tiredly. "Things are as they are. There is some stuff I don't want to discuss, at least not with you and not now. I just want my friends' support. If you can't accept it as it is…" the boy looked at the door.

"No, Harry, of course we can!" Hermione shot Ron a significant loo over Harry's shoulder. "Of course we can Harry. We will be there for you. Everything's all right."

"Of course, Harry. You are our best friend and will be," Ron added warily.

Harry smiled. He was relieved and didn't notice the looks his friends were exchanging between them.

Harry was satisfied. His friends had congratulated him, after they had seen that the boy was not exactly unhappy about the pregnancy. He had been able to admit honestly that he was really starting to accept the idea.

He had answered their questions about the baby and then they had switched to other topics. Mostly about the Hogwarts, the new DADA professor, house points and such. Both other Gryffindors had not tried to prove what a bad person Lucius was anymore.

"Oh, Merlin," exhaled Ron as soon as he and Hermione had left 'Pigeon's Milk'.

"Yes," the girl agreed to whatever redhead had meant by that.

The way Harry was acting and what he had told them – it was all quite troubling.

"Good morning," a familiar voice greeted Harry as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Hi," the young man managed to answer drowsily and smiled at Lucius so warmly as if the man was the most desirable person who could be sitting at his bedside.

Lucius suddenly felt such warmth and light-headedness that the corners of his mouth threatened to turn up into a silly grin, before he caught himself and regained control over his expression. _Like some drooling fool, honestly!_ The man scolded himself.

However, Harry was too sleepy and comfortable to notice his older husband's inner battle. Then boy's smile faltered. It was October 31... Halloween.

The dark-haired boy got that funny feeling in his stomach. Probably it was the baby, whom Harry sometimes simply felt there... but maybe, just maybe it was some kind of premonition. This was the anniversary of his parents' death and that always made him feel uneasy. Things happened on Halloween.

Harry shrugged off the strange feeling and decided not to turn into Trelawney. He energetically threw off the duvet and stretched lifting hands over his head. The action made Harry's pyjama top ride up showing his still mostly flat stomach. There was just a tiny, little bump.

Lucius did not fail to notice, how appealing his husband's body was. He just couldn't wait for the boy to start showing for real. Harry was very slender, so the man assumed that he would not have to wait for long.

Harry however noticed his husband's scrutiny and gazed at him nervously in return. Lucius suddenly felt as if he had to apologize about something.

"You are showing," the blond wizard noted.

"Mm…yeah…" Harry cast down his eyes.

"You have nothing to ashamed for, Harry. What is happening to you, it is…it is a gift, you should be proud," Lucius looked in the pregnant boy's eyes emphatically.

Harry compressed his lips in strained expression and sighed: "It is not that I am not happy about having a baby… But it is still… weird. I am a guy after all"

"I understand. It must be hard for you as a wizard. Nevertheless, it _is_ a gift and rare and very remarkable. You should not call your pregnancy weird. Your child is one of the most marvellous manifestations of magic," Lucius scolded. He had to make a point. He was no going to watch Harry tormenting himself with his muggle way of thinking.

However, the effect was quite the contrary. It did ruffle Harry's feathers. Lucius Malfoy dared to tell him that the baby was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to the boy and a marvellous gift after what he did? How dared he to tell him that…after… Sometimes Harry was not sure if he could forgive his husband everything what had happened between them…

However…

Lucius had taken care of him better than anybody in his life had. The wizard was obviously trying hard to… make things right? Besides most of it was an unfortunate misunderstanding. Of course, it was possible only because Lucius Malfoy was arrogant, selfish, narrow-minded son of a…

However, could Harry really blame the man for it? Well, he probably could, but Lucius had been raised to be the way he was. If Harry were in his place, he would probably had turned out even worse. Lucius had recognized his mistakes admitted them and was trying to make amends and he was succeeding.

Harry had gotten used to the Manor, used to his peaceful life there and used to Lucius and his caring. It was getting better and better. No one pursued him, no one was giving him vague orders to make him do something, no one was prying in his life or expecting him to be someone he was not and could not be. He needed this. He still could not forget all the horror he had gone through facing Voldemort.

Maybe he was being weak or a coward, but Harry really needed some time with himself and some peace. Besides now with a baby on the way… he needed all of the rest and comfort he could get. That would be impossible at Hogwarts. Harry had felt a lot of pressure before he defeated Voldemort; he dreaded to think what it would be like now.

Yes… the baby. At first, it had been just an unpleasant fact. He was pregnant. Alright then . he hadn't believed it. Hadn't comprehended. Maybe it had been a good thing, because he hadn't also been able to panic.

Now Harry had accepted what was happening. He saw his baby growing the thickening of skin on his middle was becoming a bump on his abdomen. It was a real baby, his baby. Harry had thought about his mother. He wondered what she had felt while she had been expecting him. His mother who had sacrificed her life to let her son live. She must have loved Harry more than everything.

Harry had to love his baby the same way. He owed that much to his mother.

Lucius was a completely different case though. It was hard to think about the man as of the father of his child. Harry accepted that the little one would be a part of himself, but it was strange to see the baby also as a part of the blond man sitting in front of him. But it was real. Lucius was the father of his child.

The baby was also the result of that night. Harry didn't know what to make of it anymore. Everything what had happened seemed a strange dream now. It had not been all that bad; Harry had to admit that some things had felt really good… Sometimes Harry thought about Lucius touching him and blushed furiously. He hoped that the older wizard was not a Legilimens after all.

Harry snapped out of his musing and decided that Lucius had a point and he would not be ashamed for his baby. He would love him and be a proud parent and he would not be alone after all. Harry turned his head to the side pretending to ruffle his pillow to hide a small grin that bloomed over his lips.

**21. Blackmail**

Lucius was sitting in his usual chair in the library, when the flames turned green in the fireplace and a head appeared within it. The head belonged to Arthur Weasley. It was not exactly a surprise, because the man had owled him a day before and asked Lucius to open the floo for him. Otherwise, the conversation hadn't been happening. Malfoys didn't keep their floo open for everyone.

"Mr. Malfoy," Weasley greeted.

"Mr. Weasley, what brings you over here?" Lucius inquired not really showing that he was not very glad to see this particular wizard. Not yet.

"Business, Mr. Malfoy, business," Arthur looked at the other man pointedly.

Lucius almost snorted: "I can't imagine any business I could have in common with you."

"Really," Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow. "It is a good thing that I can then; I am here to talk about Harry."

"Ah, you mean Harry Potter - **Malfoy**? My husband," to see Arthur's eye twitch was satisfying, immature, but satisfying nonetheless. "Then say what you have to say and leave. I am quite busy right now."

"I don't doubt that, Mr. Malfoy," the man made wry face. "It is quite simple – you will allow Harry to continue his studies at Hogwarts, or…" Arthur looked at the other wizard pointedly.

Lucius couldn't believe his ears. Arthur Weasley? In his library? Making demands? The man was a nobody without any money and stature.

"Or what? Are you threatening me? That is not very wise Weasley, I can assure you," he stressed the warning with a vicious sneer.

Arthur was not going to let the arrogant prick to intimidate him. This attempt only proved that he was doing the right thing: "Think what you want, Malfoy, but in case Harry doesn't come to Hogwarts we will discuss this with the Wizengamot."

"Discuss exactly what? Do you think you will be able to achieve anything there? Maybe to become Harry's guardian instead of me? You are more foolish than I thought then. Until today, I doubted that it was possible."

Lucius was the embodiment of pure, cold arrogance. He had to hide his nervousness somehow. What was Weasley playing at? Did he know something he should not? He was way too cocky and that was making Lucius nervous.

And to threaten him with Wizengamot/ Harry would never want his private life discussed in the Wizengamot as far as Lucius knew.

"I don't know if I will manage to prove anything," The red-headed wizard went on. "However, after they will learn that Harry was not living in the Manor for more than two months without you informing anyone you will be questioned under _veritaserum_, about the nature of your relationship with your husband…"

"Of course. But don't you think, we should ask the boy what he wants?" Lucius was getting angry now. He knew exactly what was happening and was not sure if he could control the situation anymore. But Weasley had no idea what he was doing!

"Oh, I am quite sure, that you have made sure that Harry doesn't know what he wants anymore," Arthur's expression showed how distasteful he found the whole situation.

"You are wrong and you are making a mistake Weasley," this was madness. Now, when they finally started to accept each other, this sanctimonious well-doer had to come and ruin everything.

"I don't think so. It was you, who made a mistake and we Gryffindors also can explore one's mistakes, not just Slytherins."

"Harry is comfortable and he likes the Manor, he would not want to return to Hogwarts. Do you want me to throw him out?" Lucius was angry, oh, so angry, but he was holding back as well as he could.

"Like I would ever believe anything you say, Malfoy," Arthur snorted. "I think that I have made myself cleat. Goodbye."

Lucius sank back into his chair. He knew there was nothing he could say to make Weasley change his mind. They hated each other too much. But, Damn! This was so unexpected. He could not go to the Wizengamot. That would be harmful in many ways. To his family, to himself and to Harry. Things would not look good.

Harry was shy, vulnerable and too honest. He would break down if someone started to ask questions about his private life… and there was the baby… no… it could only end badly. Lucius had no choice, as much as he hated it. Weasley would pay for this! Sooner or later in one way or other. However right now there was nothing he could do about the situation.

It was hard, but Lucius explained everything that had happened to his young husband. He explained the consequences of the possible trial as disastrous. Not that the man was lying. It would be a terrible affair and his opinion was that Harry should do what Weasley asked.

He also explained that the Weasleys were apparently convinced that Lucius was manipulating Harry; so they would not listen to any objections coming even from the boy himself.

Harry was listening to everything his husband had to tell him, his expression solemn and shocked. It made sense. Of course, they would not listen and wouldn't ask Harry what he wanted. They rarely had before. Even after he had killed Voldemort they had still treated him as a child. They had never listened when Harry had tried to warn them about things.

He was feeling betrayed. It seemed that Remus had told them, despite the fact that Harry had written a letter and especially asked the man not to reveal his secrets.

He would have to return to Hogwarts. Harry didn't want that. He was pregnant! He didn't want other students staring at him, as if he was… a freak. Talking behind his back. Besides… he liked the Manor. He liked… he liked how Lucius made him feel.

Lucius treated him as an adult, with respect. Tried to understand him. He never nagged if Harry didn't want to talk about something. Lucius made him feel safe. He was taking care of Harry. He was gentle, patient and attentive. Harry had never felt so cared for in his whole life…

And now he had to leave, because someone was making decisions for him again. But he really had to. Harry couldn't allow Arthur Wesley to go to the Wizengamot. If they forced them to speak about everything, their lives would be ruined. Lucius was right, he had to go.

The older man had assured him that it wouldn't be so bad, that it was only Hogwarts and Harry had liked it before…But still…

Arthur Weasley was sure that he was helping. Harry knew that the man meant well. How could Harry convince Mister Weasley that he was wrong? The boy was trying very hard not to feel too resentful. He hated being forced into something.

He had extracted a promise from Lucius that the man wouldn't do anything to harm the Weasleys. Lucius had looked very discontent with that. However, Harry had pointed out that they were his friends and that they wanted what was better for him; even if they were hurting him this time… and maybe everything would be sorted out soon…

The Halloween fest in Malfoy Manor was not a cheerful affair.

**22. Harry's return**

Harry was standing by the fireplace in the Malfoy library.

He felt as if he was attending his own funeral or something like that. He knew that it was stupid, he should not be feeling **that** miserable. However, Harry did. Could be the pregnancy. According to _What To Expect When You are Expecting_, he was an emotional time bomb, ready to explode every moment due to his wild hormones. At the moment however he was feeling defeated and not even close to exploding in any sense.

His luggage had been packed and shrunk amounting to several trunks. He had had only one when he had moved into the Manor… Chirpy had explained that the trunks contained his clothes, robes, toiletry, medicine, books… Ok, apparently everything he used while he was living in the Mansion was now considered his belongings. It was easier to comply than to try to reason with the creature though.

Harry's eyes panged with the sting of tears. He was so weak! He did not want to weep here in front of Lucius, but he just could not help it! Harry cast his eyes down.

"Shh," a gentle large arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled Harry close to Lucius' chest. Harry buried his tear stained face in the soft robe, which smelled musky and manly and had sort of calming effect on the distraught boy.

"You will be fine, Chirpy is going with you. She will take care of you," Lucius soothed gently rubbing his young husband's back in circles.

"Chirpy?" Harry asked through his sobs. "I didn't know that the students could have house elves."

"They can't. But you will," Lucius announced.

Harry did not ask any further questions. If Lucius said that he would have a house elf, he would. Harry knew that.

Lucius sighed: "It is time to go."

"No," the boy whined.

"I am sorry. You know that I don't like it more than you, but…" the blond wizard's voice trailed off. Harry knew all the 'buts' already, as they had discussed them more than once.

There was not much choice. If only Lucius' young husband hadn't been so adamant about not hurting the Weasleys… Lucius wanted to hurt someone right now very much… if Harry had wanted to return to the school, Lucius would have been the one to arrange it himself. However, it was not so.

Lucius unwillingly freed Harry from his grip and grabbed some floo-powder from the pot on the mantelpiece and they both steeped in the fireplace shouting _Hogwarts: the Headmaster's office_.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were already waiting in the Headmaster's office when Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace, Lucius steadying the boy, who as often looked like he was going to fall out of the floo.

"Harry, my boy, it's nice to see you," Albus Dumbledore greeted jovially. "Mr. Malfoy," a lot colder.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall nodded.

Lucius returned the greetings. Harry however just nodded refusing to meet their eyes. He did not feel like smiling or saying anything at all. Instead, the boy clung to his husband's arm not noticing the looks he was receiving from both of his professors.

Lucius however noticed, but did not pay them any mind. He was not going to push his husband away just because those fools didn't think it was possible that Harry needed him and didn't hate him!

"I assume you are aware of the reasons for my husband resuming his studies at Hogwarts, headmaster?" Lucius inquired, his face an expressionless, cold mask.

"Oh, I read today's 'Prophet' Lucius. I assume Harry had had enough time to adjust to his new situation and wanted to be with his friends again…" The older man replied smiling.

Lucius had an urge to roll his eyes, but Malfoys didn't roll eyes, so instead he scowled: "Suddenly you have started to believe everything 'The Prophet' writes? At your age? I meant the real reason, of course." Did the old man think that he was fooling someone by pretending to be oblivious of the actions of his underlings?

However, he decided to drop the subject.

"As you wish Headmaster. We have to discuss some matters of practical nature right now. We have decided to concede," too much was at stake after all. "However there will be conditions. I assume separate quarters will be provided considering that Harry is bonded?"

"It is possible, but I assumed that Mr. Potter will want to return to his friends?" McGonagall stated watching the couple with some trepidation.

"Your assumption was wrong," Lucius retorted.

"Harry?" The head of the Gryffindor approached the younger wizard expecting his support.

"Yes," the boy whispered. "I want a separate room."

McGonagall frowned and pursed her lips; obviously convinced that Harry was under Lucius' influence.

Nevertheless, the blond wizard went on satisfied with the small victory: "Besides my husband's house elf will arrive later."

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand that you want someone to watch your spouse," Minerva began. Both of them understood what she was implying: the woman assumed that Lucius Malfoy was going to make the house elf spy on Harry. "However we don't allow students to have special privileges, even Malfoys. Maybe you have forgotten, but we already had this conversation when your son entered Hogwarts…"

"I assure you, professor McGonagall," Lucius interrupted the ranting witch. "That I know there are exceptions. For example, special medical needs. Or am I mistaken?"

"No, you are not mistaken, mister Malfoy, but Mr. Potter has no disability I am aware of. Of course, if he has contained some kind of illness during his stay with you, I would like to be made aware of it. Not that it would automatically be one of those exceptions you reminded me of," the woman gave him a strained smile. She was not going to let Malfoy take the upper hand. It was a matter of principle.

Lucius tried not to look childishly smug only because he knew that he was going to win the argument. However, that was, what happened when a rabid Gryffindor encountered an ex-Slytherin. Besides Minerva McGonagall has once taught Lucius Transfiguration and had been forced to give him top marks despite the dislike she had felt towards him. The witch had always struggled to be fair.

He gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze in hope that it would reassure him a bit. They had discussed this part. The school had to be made aware of the situation, but just because Harry understood, didn't make it easier for him.

"No, my husband is not ill," Lucius knew that he was abusing the title 'husband', but he liked the ring of it. "However, there is going to be an addition to the Malfoy-Potter family and I would prefer my husband to be watched really carefully, when I can't do it myself."

Harry was embarrassed. He had decided not to be ashamed of his pregnancy, but still…

Albus Dumbledore had that mad twinkle in his eye and was actually… unbelievable, the old bastard was grinning. It was so annoying, when nothing fazed the wizard.

However, Minerva McGonagall looked quite stricken. At least with her Lucius had succeeded.

"You mean…do you mean…?" The witch stuttered.

"That Harry is expecting? Yes, that is exactly what I mean. I hope you understand that my husband has special needs considering his condition. As a member of the Board of Directors, I know that male pregnancy s one of those exceptions you mentioned. Of course, I will ask you to keep this information to yourself for now," Lucius was stroking Harry's shoulder.

"Of course," Minerva exhaled still shocked, but too proud to show it.

"I assume that I should congratulate you both then," Albus Dumbledore was still grinning. The other occupants of the room were a bit disturbed by it.

_Are you out of your mind, Albus?_ Thought McGonagall.

_Is he serio__us?_ Thought Harry.

_What is he playing at?_ Contemplated Lucius, narrowing his eyes.

"You have always been a very special boy, Harry," the old man went on. "I am happy for you. Now, I think you should go. Minerva will show you to your new room. We are lucky that the Head Boy is a Ravenclaw this year."

Harry looked up at Lucius. Silver met emerald. The older man tried to look encouraging, but was not sure if he was succeeding. Knowing himself, he might be looking simply cold and distant. The present company was not helping him to relax. Harry however looked a bit miserable and desperate and like he truly needed some assurance. Lucius decided to be bold. Surely a gryffindor would appreciate that.

He put both of his hands on Harry's shoulders and leaned down gently pressing his lips against the boy's forehead.

It was not a real kiss and a very brief too… Harry felt shivers travelling down his spine and his skin seemingly burned where it had been touched by Lucius' lips.

"Go now," the man whispered into Harry's ear… The boy was still in a daze when he followed the head of his house out of the Headmaster's office.

When Harry and McGonagall entered the Gryffindor tower, it was empty. Of course, it was late morning so everyone was sitting in their classes.

Harry's new room was not far from his previous dorm, which he had shared with the other Gryffindor boys. Actually, it was in the same hall. He had never wondered, what The Head Boy's room was like. Harry had never expected anyone to offer him the title. His grades were too average for that.

However, the room was small, but nice anyway. There was only one bed, one desk, one chair, and an armchair that looked very comfy and inviting. And a bathroom! His own bathroom was what really mattered.

McGonagall was standing by the door, apparently uncomfortable. Oh, she was acting strange around him and it was irritating the hell out of the boy. She asked if he was fine, if **everything** was fine. _No, it is far from fine_, Harry was tempted to answer.

Then she made the traditional - _you can talk to me if…_ statement.

Harry was relieved when the woman was finally gone, leaving him alone.

He was even happier when Chirpy popped up with his luggage. His new room was nice, but it seemed a bit cold and nothing there was really Harry's.

**23. The First Day**

Draco Malfoy was frowning. There had to be a reason why Severus Snape has called him into his office before Potions. However, he could not figure it out. He had not deflowered any chaste Gryffindor virgins recently or maybe he had… nah, that one had not been a virgin, the memory brought a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Unfortunately it didn't stay there for long. Draco didn't like surprises. Especially since the day, his father had decided to marry The-Boy-Who-Lived. That had been a nasty one.

But he was going to find out what 'Sev' wanted very soon.

"Draco," Severus greeted his godson as cordially as ever. That meant the man looked as if he had just bitten into a lemon.

"Professor," the blonde Slytherin smirked, he was not allowed to refer his godfather otherwise on the Hogwarts' grounds.

"Sit down please," the Potions master motioned at the small chair that was not very comfortable, as Draco knew it, to discourage students from sitting on it for too long and annoying his poor godfather with their teenage angst and all kind of ridiculous problems.

"You wanted to talk to me professor?" Draco sneered as only a proper Slytherin and Malfoy knew how.

"Yes. I assume you had noticed that Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts grounds this morning?" The Potions Master stated without much preamble. It was not a question.

A snort was the only reply. Anyone who was not deaf and blind should have noticed. Nobody had seen Potter yet, but Hogwarts' rumour mill was already working at its full blast.

Severus ignored Draco's undignified behaviour: "Mister Potter-Malfoy will be joining his classmates tomorrow. You will be paired with him in my class. I want you to look after him. With that, I mean that there will be no exploding cauldrons, no touching poisonous plants, no getting poisoned by any dangerous substances – nothing of that nature. Do you understand me?"

Draco was stunned. He could not believe it: "What! Are you… I hate the prat! He could set himself on fire and I would not spit on him! You can't be serious!"

"Language Draco! And I **am** serious. Deadly serious. That is an order and will not be discussed. If a hair will fall from Mr. Potter's head during my class, you will be held responsible. You will answer not only to me, but to your father as well, when he will find out," Snape's voice was stern.

"You can't mean it Sev," the boy moaned. "As if Potter needs babysitting. He killed The Dark Lord! What about Granger and Weasel? They don't leave his side. Most of the school is already doting on Potter just because he offed **Him**. Is that not enough? You want to turn me into his faithful body guard?" Upset was not the word strong enough to describe what Draco was feeling.

"Just? Just killed **Him**? Think before you open your mouth Draco! I am not going to entrust Potter to Granger and Weasley. His safety is going to be your responsibility if you like it or not. And watch over the other little snakes, I know that my house is keen on dropping all kinds of extra ingredients into Potter's cauldron. Under current circumstances, I cannot have any of that. Is it clear? I have my reasons, Draco. I assure you. And they are not your business right now. You will obey me for once."

"Or else?" Draco raised an eyebrow teasing cockily, trying to hide his ire.

"You will find out. I assure you," there was something in Snape's voice that made it clear that he would not allow the younger wizard to challenge him.

Draco gulped. He was slytherin enough to understand when objections would not change anything. It was clear that the matter was not discussable.

But why was Sev suddenly pampering Potter? Besides using Draco to do that. It was unfair.

Severus Snape hated Potter. Everyone knew that! However now he was making his favourite student and godson suffer, because of the damned Gryffindork.

Draco's anger flared up. Potter was going to pay for this! Draco would make the little shit pay one way or another. And he will find out what was behind all of it.

Harry had spent most of his first morning back at Hogwarts unpacking – he wanted to do it without magic and by himself, because he needed something to do. The Boy who lived was trying to prepare for the uproar his reappearance was going to cause. Harry had been away from The Wizarding World for some time. He had no idea how 'popular' he was at the moment. However, his Slytherin part was not naïve enough to believe that The-Boy-Who-Killed-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Married-The-Man-Who-Was-A deatheater-A spy-and A Malfoy, had been forgotten.

At about three o'clock, someone knocked on Harry's door. He rose from his soft, burgundy red velvet armchair and opened the door.

"Hi, guys," Harry greeted. There was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George.

"Harry!!" Other Gryffindors exclaimed and started hugging and kissing the boy and almost knocked him off his feet.

"Harry, everyone is waiting for you! All the Gryffindors are in the common room! They want to see you!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry winced. He was not sure that he wanted to see **everyone**.

Then the boy sighed.

"Don't be like that, mate!" Ron chided. "You are our hero. Everyone loves you!"

Right. As if, he really wanted to be loved by everyone. But Ron just didn't get it sometimes.

"Want to switch places?" Harry offered.

The read-head just rolled his eyes.

The dark haired Gryffindor sighed. He couldn't avoid all of his schoolmates forever…or maybe…, no, he couldn't. Harry took a deep breath and followed his friends down the stairs.

It was just as terrible as Harry had expected. All the Gryffindor's cheered, wanted to kiss him or shake his hand and finally he was lifted on their shoulders despite Hermione's yelling to put Harry down right this moment or else…

There was all Gryffindor House and also some Rawenclaws and Huffelpuffs.

It turned almost in a party. Chocolate frogs and butterbear was passed around and Harry was having hard time refusing to drink it all the time. Hermione helped a lot. The Gryffindor Know-It-All whispered in her famous friend's ear that she had already done some research on pregnancies… Harry smiled; he had not expected anything less.

His head started to pound already after a half of an hour. All the attention! Colin Creevey was taking numerous pictures of him and his friends, some of the students were asking for autographs and obviously trying to get to him as close as possible. Besides several people were doing and saying really strange things – almost flirting. Didn't they see the ring on his finger!? Honestly!

Harry was exhausted when he finally got back to his room. He dropped on his large bed, actually larger than in other dorms, Hermione and Ron flopped down on their stomachs next to him.

"How are you, Harry?" Hermione inquired tentatively.

"Tire-e-ed," the boy yawned.

"That is not what I meant…" the girl looked at him pointedly.

"I am alright, Herm," Harry answered kind of ignoring the hidden meaning. He knew what or rather whom she was asking about.

"Are you sure, mate?" Ron joined the interrogation.

"Yes, I am," the boy was curt, starting to feel a bit irritated.

"Harry, how comes he let you leave?"

"Why don't you ask Ron," Harry shot back.

The redhead frowned: "What are you on about? Why me?"

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Harry exclaimed crossly.

"Of course I don't know!" Ron sounded offended. "Why would I know what Lucius Malfoy is thinking?"

"Your father is blackmailing Lucius," Harry glared at Ron. Well it was probably not Ron's fault and it was not fair to take it out on him, but in his current state of tiredness and grumpiness, the boy couldn't care less.

"Wow! Really? I did not know the old man had it in him! But that's just great!" The redhead cheered.

Harry instantly sat up on the bed; he was furious: "Great? You say it's great? What is so great about that? He is blackmailing me as well! He promised to go to the Wizengamot and make our private life public if I didn't come to Hogwarts! Sorry, but I don't see anything so great about that!"

"But you got out of there…" Ron could not understand.

"I didn't want to get out of there! If I had wanted that, I would have left long before! Actually, we went out with Lucius a lot of times! I was not a prisoner there. Maybe I didn't want to be forced to come to Hogwarts! I was perfectly aright where I was." Harry was shouting. "But no one asked me what I wanted! It is just… not fair!"

"Harry…" Hermione tried to calm her friend. She personally believed that what had happened was for better.

"Don't Harry me! I am not a child. Maybe I did not want to leave. Maybe I liked it there."

"How could you possibly…" Ron looked stunned.

"Leave," Harry ordered sternly.

"What?" Both other gryffindors were confused.

"Leave. Now. I don't want to talk anymore. You just don't understand. You are upsetting me it is not good for the baby. You should know that Hermione. I am not in the mood… I need some rest… see you tomorrow, we'll talk then," Harry simply tired now.

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks. They really didn't understand, but decided to leave Harry for now. It would be no use to push when he was like this.

Ron was grumpy, because Harry had treated them like that, but Hermione explained that those probably were hormones that were making their friend moody. It was proved that pregnant men were even more influenced by the unusual predicament since it was very hard for male body to sustain a child.

"Hermione, do you think Malfoy did something to Harry?" Ron asked when they were back in the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't know," the girl shot back. "I can't know everything, Ronald. Maybe he did or maybe…" Harry liked the man? Or thought that he liked him? Maybe it was some kind of Stockholm syndrome. Relationship between Harry and Lucius Malfoy could not be healthy.

She couldn't actually finish the sentence. It was too… strange and… hard to accept. But if she listened to Harry… Hermione was always trying to be reasonable and…

"He what?" Ron luckily hadn't caught on.

"We'll see, Ron. We'll see," Hermione sighed and returned to her book.

the next morning Harry let Chirpy to dress him as usually. He had gotten used to how some things were easier when you had a personal house elf. The boy took his potions and then went down to common room where his friends and some other Gryffindors were already waiting. They were all waiting for him obviously. The boy groaned inwardly – he didn't needed escorts or some kind of court, but that was exactly how it felt and looked like.

Harry was feeling really stupid when he entered The Great Hall with not only Ron and Hermione, but more than ten other cheerful and proud Gryffindors trailing behind him. However, he could not just tell them to bugger off.

The shy boy flushed crimson. He could feel that everyone was looking in his direction and whispering. Harry knew that his school robes hid his body well, even the pregnancy, but he actually felt more naked than ever.

Harry was almost having a break down when he finally dropped on the seat between Ron and Hermione. Damn! He hated this. He couldn't not to remember the peaceful breakfast at the Manor, with Lucius…

"Harry…" Hermione poked her friend. "The breakfast?"

"Oh, of course," he started getting extremely grumpy again.

As soon as Harry touched his fork, his plate disappeared. What the…he didn't managed to say anything aloud when his plate reappeared with different kinds of food on it.

"Whoa! Mate, what was that?" Seamus Finnegan who was sitting n other side of the Gryffindor table, exclaimed.

"Must be my house elf, Chirpy," Harry sighed. "I guess she doesn't approve of Hogwarts' food."

"Oh, and I thought personal house elves were not allowed at Hogwarts?" Dean smirked. "But of course our Harry is a person of rank now. Special treatment for heroes obviously. "

"Harry!" Squeaked Hermione. "You are supporting enslavement of the poor creatures?"

Other Gryffindors were just looking at the hero of the Wizarding world with unveiled curiosity. Waiting to see his reaction

"I need a house elf," Harry tried to explain, but it didn't sound right. He kind of couldn't reveal why he needed one, could he? "Listen, I am allowed to have her and I do. And that is none of your business why," the boy lost his temper.

"Easy, mate," Ron frowned. "That's fine. And you Hermione," the redhead turned to the girl who obviously was going to say something. "You should know that Harry **needs** a house elf," he whispered looking at her significantly.

That closed Hermione's mouth and killed the thought that this was the right time for her S.P.E.W. speech.

However, by the end of the day, everyone was gossiping about the privileges Harry Potter was getting.

Stares and whispers followed the dark-haired Gryffindor all day long. Harry did his best to ignore them, but it was close to impossible.

Harry's classes went as usually. Some teachers assumed that it was their duty to greet him with a little speech and express their gratitude to The-Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but within the boundaries of decency.

However Defence Against Dark Arts was different…

TBC

**Glossary**

**Angel** – can mean a young homosexual companion. The waiter is implying that Lucius is keeping Harry or paying him.

**Hippocampus** - a Mere-horse, with the head and forequarters of a horse and the hindquarters and tail of a giant fish (from HP Lexicon).

**Time table**

A week before Halloween – they visit the aquarium

30. October – Meeting Ron and Hermione

Halloween - blackmail

1st November – Returning to Hogwarts

**Review** **Responses**: Once again, I apologise for delay. Thank you for your appreciation, everyone.

MJ: Thanks, I am glad to see, that I got you thinking of the topic.

velveteen-dragon: Well, if I am honest, I think that men are sometimes pigs. Yeah, some girls look much older and sexier than they really are at the age of thirteen and they think it's alright to lust after them as long as they are not their sisters and daughters.

And I am happy for you, not being sold for cows.

ms.gringotts: Thanks, I am happy to hear, that you liked Lucius' monologue, because that was one of the parts, I was worried about.

DestinyEntwinements: Thanks, I will try not to disappoint you!

LoveMeSomeMPregSlash: Thanks! I am glad to see you so enthusiastic about my story.

BOOMrobotdog: Of course, Lucius should be hitting himself for being nicer. I think he is already pretty OOC without being comfortable with his nicety. And that scene with Harry being comfortable to wake up with Lucius staring at him, I had my doubts about it to, but I decided that since Harry is a bit drugged and a lot confused I might get away with it.

Wynja: You are not a bad reader, it is obvious that you didn't miss the important parts. Well, I guess even when I am writing serious stuff, I don't manage to keep my sense of humour on a leash as short as I am supposed to… or I am not. I made you laugh. I guess that is a good thing.

Hendrick248848: Thanks.

SkyeEyesSparkle7135: Thanks for a beautiful review.

Koinaka: Oh, I am glad that I am making someone Harry-Lucius-happy, because I am one of those authors who are not that sure of themselves and keep considering if, maybe, it is time to quit. But I guess even this is not going to be my last one.


	6. part Five

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 140,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

* * *

The Fifth Part – BACK AT HOGWARTS

**24. New faces and old faces**

However, Defence Against the Dark Arts went differently…

Harry sat down on his usual chair between Ron and Hermione as politely as possible turning down his other classmates who also wanted to sit next to the most famous Gryffindor after Godric himself – The-Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who. Luckily, there were only two seats available and they were reserved for the said boy's best friends and everyone new that.

Harry sighed; all the attention he was getting was making the shy boy highly uncomfortable. He did not want to be rude to all the people who wanted autographs or to talk to him or even made some inappropriate suggestions once in a while, but all the attention was wearing him out.

Harry was pulled out of his reverie when the classroom door opened with a bit of a squeak.

"Calm down young people and take your seats," a deep, masculine voice ordered and the class instantly grew silent.

Harry turned around and his eyes locked on a pair of amber-brown ones that instantly reminded him of Remus Lupin. The boy had not seen the new DADA teacher yet, because the man had been absent during breakfast. However the boy recognized him immediately, well, maybe not recognized… but who else could the man be if not the DADA instructor?

The wizard was older than any of the students were and acted like a teacher and what else could he be doing in the DADA classroom if he was not the new DADA teacher? Harry instantly wondered if he would be any good and would he try to hurt him in one way or another… it wouldn't be the first time…

Then the brown-eyed man stopped right in the front of his desk: "Mr. Potter, how delightful. I have heard a lot about you, I must admit. But then, who hasn't?"

The new teacher had really unusual light brown eyes and honey brown, slightly curly hair. His features were chiselled and a bit sharp, but the face was handsome. The man was well built too, so Harry decided that Professor Rasputin was truly good looking. The girls probably liked him as much as Lockhart, but he was not as blond and disgustingly, sugary, sweetly beautiful and certainly dressed with more taste – the wizard obviously preferred earth tones, which really suited him.

The boy felt his cheeks heating up. When had he started checking out men? Older men, who were his Professors?

A hand was extended in Harry's direction: "I am pleased to meet you in person. Finally. My name is Maxim Rasputin; I will be honoured to be your Defence teacher this year. I have heard you are very gifted in this particular art."

A slight accent was noticeable when the wizard spoke, but since Harry had not been outside Britain a lot, he did not know where the man came from.

Harry felt his cheeks turning deep crimson as he rose from his seat to shake hands with the man properly; he hadn't wanted to draw attention, but obviously there was nothing he could do about it lately and the best he could do was avoid making a scene.

"Ehe…hi?" Harry extended his hand trying to smile and hide his embarrassment. Well, but he had no idea what was coming…

Maxim Rasputin gently took hold of his student's palm and lifted it up to his lips. Harry was too startled to do anything about it. Damn! The professor kissed his hand!

The class grew silent. Really silent. Then there came a couple of catcalls – definitely from the slytherin side of the room. After initial silence, some of the girls giggled and started whispering.

Maxim Rasputin obviously ignored the way his behaviour had affected his class and the poor Boy-Who-Lived: "I have to admit that I am impressed, Mr. Potter." The wizard continued smiling at Harry warmly.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, still quite dumbfounded by the awkward situation. Impressed with what? Why the hell professor Rasputin had kissed his hand! As if, Harry was some kind of lady. Ok, he was married to a man, but that did not make him female! Ok, he was pregnant, but that also did not turn him into a girl. That kind of behaviour had been really uncalled for. What was the man playing at?

Maybe Harry should say something, make a protest?

"Sit down mate," Ron pulled his best friends arm. Harry dropped on the bench; he hadn't noticed that Rasputin had already taken his place at the teacher's desk, getting ready to start the lesson. Harry glanced at Ron and then at Hermione, who both shrugged.

"Today we are going to talk about numbing hexes," the professor began.

Harry was so deep in thought and did not notice someone glaring at him.

The last lesson that day had been Transfiguration. It had been hard at first. None of the classes so far had required much wandwork; even Defence Against the Dark Arts had been only theoretical. Rasputin had promised that they would practice next time though.

For months, since Voldemort's demise, Harry had been reluctant to use powerful magic. He had been really afraid that it would get out of hand and might hurt someone. However, the fear had slowly subsided and the boy had started to believe that unless he became very angry or distraught, it would be fine. Even handling the powerful spells transfiguration required.

In the end of the lesson, he had been able to let out a relieved breath. He had managed to turn his pillow into a perfect goose.

Harry sighed and carelessly stuffed his books in his backpack. He was feeling drained. The young wizard had noticed that he got tired more easily these days. No surprise there, Doctor Tanabe had warned him about it already. Harry was not that far along, but apparently a male pregnancy was hard on carrier's body; it was not just an empty talk. He often felt a need to take naps.

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder, a boy handed him a note. Harry groaned inwardly, seeing the unmasked admiration on child's face. Would they ever stop this nonsense? Would they ever allow him to feel normal?

He longed to be back in Malfoy Manor away from prying eyes and whispers behind his back. However, it was better not to dwell on that thought too much… He unfolded the note.

_Come to my office after your classes_

_AD_

"Hey, guys, the Headmaster wants to see me," Harry informed Ron, Hermione, and other Gryffindors who were waiting for him. "And, no, you don't need to walk me there," and with that he set off for the Headmaster's office.

Harry had not thought much of what was waiting for him in the Headmaster's office. Or rather, who.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin were already waiting for him.

Colour drained from Harry's face. He was not ready to see those people so soon. Remus had betrayed his trust and the Weasleys had made a decision for Harry without consulting him. He abruptly turned around fully intending to get out of the room before he said anything he would regret later. And he had a lot he wanted to say to those people and nothing of it was complimentary.

"Harry, wait…" Remus called after him pleadingly.

The dark-haired boy sighed. Running away was not the right thing to do either. He had to stay and prove them that he was not broken or something and maybe, maybe he could convince them, that he didn't need them to blackmail Lucius.

Harry turned around to face the three of his least favourite people at the moment.

"Why are you here?" The question was a harsh, whispered demand.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley looked utterly confused. "Aren't you glad to see us?"

Harry studied the people in front of him. Molly looked so pained by his behaviour. He was angry with his foster family right now, but Mrs. Weasley has always meant only well. He was quite angry with Remus, but still, Harry could not hate the werewolf who had probably doing only what he thought was the best for his best friend's son.

Nevertheless, people wrecking others lives with their well meaning was nothing new.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I am glad," the boy forced a strained smile on his face.

"Oh, Harry, we missed you so much!" The red-haired woman exclaimed and hugged her foster son. "How are you, dear?"

"Fine, I guess," he grumbled. But, no, what was he saying, that was not the truth. He loved those people, they were his family, but still, he could not simply let everything go.

"Well, no, I am not completely fine! Why did you do it?" Harry slumped down in one of the comfortable chairs in the Headmaster's office.

"What, my dear? What did we do?" Molly was apparently oblivious.

"What?! You are asking me, what?" Suddenly it was a lot easier to yell at them.

"Last time I checked, you were blackmailing my husband and I was forced to leave my home, because you threatened to sue him! Why! Why did you do it? Why do people always say that they care about me, but only make my life more miserable?!"

"But, Harry," Remus stepped in. "Isn't it what you wanted from the start? We saw a chance to set you free."

"No… yes, but don't you understand? Didn't you listen to a word I said when you visited me at the Manor? When did I ask you to interfere? I think I did quite the opposite. I sent you an owl, I pleaded with you to leave everything be. To leave me be."

Remus had a decency to look a bit chastised.

"I never wanted to marry Lucius, but it happened. I have accepted it. I am fine with it now. It was getting better and then you came and ruined everything! Listen, I changed my mind. I think not everything is so bad. The marriage is not bad after all. I love living in the Manor and I understand Lucius better now. It is too late."

"Oh, Harry, Ok, is not enough… it's not too late," Molly pleaded. "You don't have to put up with it anymore; there was nothing we could do until now. Finally we have something to hold against Malfoy…"

"No! No! No!" Harry sprang to his feet yelling making all the adults in the room shudder as his outburst released a fair amount of wild magic, making the windows in the headmaster's office shudder.

"It is not only him, who you are hurting! You threatened to tell strangers things about me, about me!" The boy couldn't believe that people who claimed to care about hi didn't know, how much Harry would hate that. More publicity, more details about his personal life. Photos, someone finding out bout the baby… he shuddered…

"No…" Harry exhaled falling back in the chair, hiding his face in his palms. "Please just leave me alone. And leave him alone. It is easier that way. He is trying to make up to me and… he's not that bad."

Remus, Arthur and Molly exchanged worried glances.

"Harry, I understand that you have been through a lot," Molly approached the boy and put her arms on his shoulders. "Don't worry, we are going to help you, everything's going to be all right…"

She talked with him as if he was a small child or someone who was delusional or insane. Harry felt despair clench in his stomach. They thought he was unstable, that Lucius had done something to him…which was not completely wrong, but still… He had to sit there and listen to people who were his only family talking to him as if he was three years old or mentally deficient or both.

He pulled away, out of Molly's arms, doing his best to ignore hurt he saw in her eyes.

"Harry," Arthur said in a tone that was mocking the boy with its tenderness. "We have arrange for someone you will be able to talk to. Once a week, or more often, if you wish. It might help you."

Harry didn't understand, what he was talking about at first. Talk to someone? Merlin! It hit him like a bludger in the gut then. They had arranged counselling for him! Harry wanted to protest. He did not need a shrink! However seeing grim faces, he decided that there was no need to humiliate himself further. It was all clear to them.

Even Remus was obviously certain that Lucius had brainwashed Harry. It made Harry feel especially disappointed. People never thought that he could make his own decisions, did they?

The only thing he was grateful for was that Remus had not revealed his most sacred secret, his pregnancy. He didn't know everyone to know yet. Who could tell what their reaction would be? He didn't believe that they would do anything to hurt the baby, however, he believed that they would try even harder to keep him away from Lucius Malfoy.

Harry Potter-Malfoy was numbly sitting there and listening to everything, he was told. He felt ill and tired and desperately missed the calming presence of Malfoy Manor and its Master.

When all the talking was done with, Harry just stood up and left for the Great Hall without looking back or accepting embraces, he had been offered. He knew they meant well, but for once in his life, the boy was not feeling any guilt for hurting well-meaning people. They had hurt him, after all. He was not going to forgive them, before they started listening to him, because no one deserved forgiveness before they admitted to their mistakes. Right?

The famous Gryffindor trio was on the way to their dorms after having lunch. Thoughts were spinning in Harry's head, he felt so trapped in this situation, in this castle he once had called home. It was the first time he wanted to be somewhere else so badly. Apparently, even the best things in the whole wide world could become hated if they were forced on you.

"Oh, Harry, you look so tired," Hermione fussed. "You have dark circles under your eyes. Did you sleep well? Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey?"

"No," Harry winced, even thinking about letting the bossy mediwitch near him. "I am just tired. It is a bit too much lately, I guess. Besides, doctor Tanabe is coming on Sunday to check on me."

"Well if you say so…" the girl was not convinced at all.

"Leave him alone, Hermione," Ron stood up for his best mate. Out of men's solidarity.

"Harry's pregnant, Ronald," the witch snapped back.

It was redheads' time to wince: "Don't Hermione."

For him it was still hard to accept the fact that his best mate was having a baby.

"Ron…" both boys recognised 'the lecture mode' from the first word.

Successfully toning out his friends, who were (to his immense relief) engrossed in each other, busy with his own musings and falling back a bit, Harry did not notice a certain Slytherin approaching them.

"Potter," Draco's voice startled the other boy.

"Malfoy! You almost scared the soul out of me! Never do that again!" Harry shouted back.

"Oh, I am so sorry," the blonde deadpanned "Jumpy, aren't we? Have a lot to hide?"

"What are you on about?" Could it be that he knew about Harry's condition? "Stop beating around the bush, I am not in the mood. What do you want?"

"Oh, I want a lot of things. How about…you – never been born?" Draco sneered.

Harry groaned inwardly wishing he could hex the arrogant git and wipe that cocky smirk off his face. "Sorry, can't help you with that," he ground out through gritted teeth. He could not risk a hexing match… if only because he was deadly tired.

"Surely not. Then maybe you could try to remember that you are married and stop acting as a common whore? You definitely are enjoying the attention – all those people all over you. You allow a professor to kiss you in front of the class and look at you like that!"

"Of course, one can't expect you to know what a family honour is… Or what a decent family is… Of course not, your parents are dead, right?" The blonde sneered.

Harry immediately reached for his wand and Malfoy mimicked his action.

"Stop this instant!" Hermione shouted running towards them, she and Ron had finally noticed that Harry hadn't followed them.

"Ron! Do something! Ron!" The girl stood in front of Harry and the red-head followed her suit guarding hid pregnant friend against the possible attack without a second thought. Whatever Malfoy would dish out they could take. He was not so sure about Harry.

"Wow!" Draco smirked lowering his wand almost playfully. "Nice little lapdogs you've got here Potty. They are better than Crabbe and Goyle. Tell me your secret; are you paying them for protection with a piece of your golden Gryffindor ass?"

Hermione had to restrain Harry: "Calm down, please, he is not worth it. Harry! Breathe!"

Harry was so angry that he could not even speak.

"Shut up Malfoy! It is not Harry's fault that people won't leave him alone! Gits like you! And it is you who is the one without any honour! You and your father child-molester!" Ron spat.

That made Draco to raise his wand again: "You are dead Weas…"

"What is going on here?" A cold and sharp voice cut through the tension. The teenagers froze. Severus Snape was famous for having that effect on his students.

"Weasley here," Draco was quick to explain. "Was insulting my family."

"Is that true Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, but…" Ron's face was reddening.

"Malfoy was the one who started this, Professor!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly with a passion of someone who couldn't stand injustice. It was understandable, since The Potions Master cared too little for it.

"And Mr. Weasley was prone to finish whatever that 'it' was, I am quite sure. Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Week of detention for Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Snape specified glancing at Harry who was pale and half leaning on Hermione. The anger had receded with the remains of his energy.

Disbelief was written all over Draco's face: "But professor…"

"Is a week not enough, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape inquired shutting the arrogant blonde off completely. "I thought though. Now return to your dorms. Especially you, Potter."

Snape watched the retreating students with mild amusement. Seeing the astonishment on his student's faces made robbing his house of some points well worth it.

"Wow," was the first thing Ron said when they had turned around the corner. "I can't believe it! Did Snape actually punish Malfoy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes: "No professor will allow fighting in the halls, especially with a pregnant student involved. It was deserved."

"Yes, but it was Malfoy! He has never punished Malfoy before," Ron noted.

"Well," Hermione mused. "Maybe he has. Maybe we just do not know about it. I don't think that Professor Snape would ignore serious rule breaking even if it was his own house."

"Not bloody likely," Ron snorted.

"It is because of me," Harry stated matter-of-factly lying down on his bed. He was so very tired. "Snape wanted to make it clear that Draco will not get away with hexing me."

"Probably," Hermione agreed.

"Well," Harry drawled. "I am not going to complain."

Ron groaned: "Yeah, you have no reason to, you don't have a detention. Probably just because you are pregnant. I am happy for you mate, but it's not fair!"

"You are welcome to get married and have a baby anytime, Ron," Harry gave his best friend a cheeky grin. "Maybe I can ask Lucius, he could set you up with one of his friends or something, rich, older pure bloods. I bet your Mom can't wait to get her hands on a grandchild or two…"

Hermione chuckled hiding behind her hand.

Ron paled: "Eww… no thank you mate. You know, I am starting to feel happy about that detention."

Harry smiled despite the bitterness he felt Ron probably didn't realize it, but he had showed what exactly he thought about his marriage and pregnancy. He had to forgive his friend, he understood, but… there was still a 'but'… but it stung. That was the problem.

Once again, he wanted to be at the Manor with his husband who was the other person who was as happy for the baby as Harry himself.

'

**25. Meetings**

The adults had decided that Harry would have a consultation with a mind healer every Saturday, at least. Like he would ask for someone to poke around his head more often. The idea was ridiculous. The boy was angry. He did not want a stranger to interrogate him. There were things he had never told anyone and he wanted it to stay that way.

However, as it happened very often in his life, The-Boy-Who-Lived was not given a chance to decide for himself.

However, the boy had been surprised to discover that they sent him to the office of the DADA professor. Harry knew whom the office belonged, because it was the same one where he had visited Remus Lupin when the werewolf had taken the position during Harry's third year.

Harry knocked on the door and it opened itself. He stepped inside.

Professor Rasputin was sitting at the desk with a quill in his hand, probably grading homework. Harry frowned. He did not know what to make of it. Since the spectacle on his first day back, the DADA professor had not been his favourite person.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. I see you are surprised to see me here," the man smiled warmly.

"Yes," the boy admitted. "Everyone wants me to see some shrink. McGonagall, I mean, professor McGonagall sent me here. I don't understand what it has to do with you." Maybe Harry had been a bit rude, but the Defence teacher was not exactly someone who put him at ease.

Rasputin stood up and walked around the table. He approached the teenage wizard and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry shuddered, but the older wizard appeared not to notice that. Instead, he guided the boy to the sofa on the other side of the spacious room: "Sit down, please, Mr Potter, Harry. I will take a liberty to use your given name, since we will become quite close."

The man paused significantly. "And I have everything to do with your therapy sessions, because, I will be the 'shrink' as you called it. Must be a muggle term… You see, I am a qualified mind healer, I successfully studied wizard psychology."

That was a surprise for Harry. And not a pleasant one: "But you are my professor."

"Yes, I am," he sat down next to the boy. "But I am a professional mind healer as well. What we will talk here will never leave this room. You can trust that. You can trust me," the man smiled reassuringly.

But Harry did not. He didn't trust the professor at all. Quite the contrary. And they wanted him to speak openly with this man. It was not going to happen. Ever.

"I can see that it is hard for you to accept this, Harry. You don't always tell your friends and people who care what is bothering you, do you?"

The boy just shrugged. He did not want to admit anything.

"You will have to speak to me, I can't help you otherwise," the man put a hand on boy's knee trying to be reassuring, Harry assumed. The boy moved his leg, making the hand to fall off.

"Listen, professor," Harry looked at the man crossly. "I never said I wanted help. Some people, who think that they know better, decided that I needed to talk to someone. I am not here voluntary. They can force me to come and sit there, but they can't make me talk. I mean no disrespect, but I don't want to talk to you. "

Harry was much bolder than usually when he was talking to his professors, but this was just too much. He needed to protest somehow. They could punish him if they wanted, but he was not going to lie down and take it.

Rasputin sighed: "Harry, I am disappointed. What have I done to displease you? Are you still upset because of my behaviour when we first met? I must apologize, really. I didn't realize that I made you uncomfortable… I admit, I was playing a bit there, you were sitting there with such a serious expression on your face…"

"No," the boy instantly felt sorry for being so mean. "I don't mean it like that. It is just… People who claim to love me… they think that I do not know what I want and that I am being manipulated or… I don't know for sure what their problem is, but they are treating me as if I was a child, but I am not…"

Rasputin suddenly looked compassionate and understanding: "Of course you are not. I understand that you are upset. People sometimes forget that you have experienced a lot and probably you are more mature than most of your peers…"

Harry just nodded. It was true.

"But you must understand that sometimes people are irrational and unintentionally hurt the ones they love…"

"Yes," Harry agreed. "That's why I can't really hate them. I know that they mean well… but it's so hard. It is making me so angry."

"I know," Rasputin nodded empathetically.

Harry decided that maybe the man was not evil after all. Rasputin served the boy some chamomile tea and oatmeal cookies and listened to him with understanding. For the first time Harry could talk to someone who did not blush, go pale or look at him reproachfully when he spoke about certain topics.

When he finally left the DADA office, Harry realised that against all odds, he was feeling better.

It was the last week of November. Harry was four months pregnant. It meant that he probably had only a month or two, before his condition became obvious. He was very lean, which meant that the slight bump in the centre of his midsection was pretty obvious. It looked weird, not like he was getting fat, more as if there was something, growing out of his body, or as if he had had a very good meal or swallowed some foreign object. Which a baby probably was for his otherwise very male body.

That was about the only obvious change. Doctor Tanabe had told Harry that presence of oestrogen had increased in his body, not by much, since he didn't have any real female organs, but still. It was like a bit of phantom reaction, his body started to produce the hormone, because it thought Harry should have some, since he was pregnant.

It didn't change Harry's appearance, making it more feminine, because the boy had never grown a beard to start with and his features had never lost the softness of adolescence. The mediwizard had considered a possibility that Harry might have had increased level of oestrogen to start with and that might enabled his pregnancy. Bu they didn't know for sure and it didn't change anything now anyway.

The boy was worried about it all; he did not want anyone to notice. He didn't want one more reason for people to poke fingers at him. His life was a mess already. He was aware that people were sending him letters and presents, congratulations and threats. Hogwarts' house elves still worked hard to keep it all away from him or the boy would be buried in a pile of parchment.

Harry could imagine what would happen if everything came out or rather – when everything would come out… the thought sent shudder down his spine.

At the moment, however, the boy had other worries. It had been a month since he was forced to come back to Hogwarts. That meant he hadn't seen Lucius for a month. They exchanged letters. Quite frequently them actually and Lucius sent him a lot of presents.

Their correspondence had been noticed and gained a lot of weird looks from all kind of people. Hermione was apparently uncomfortable and curious, even if she tried to hide it. It was obvious to Harry that that the girl didn't understand Harry, but she didn't want to cause any conflicts or she just wasn't sure what to think yet and was trying to come to some conclusion before voicing her opinion.

Ron however was openly disturbed. He obviously didn't want to think about Harry and Lucius Malfoy in the same room even. Everything reminding him about their marriage freaked the redhead out.

And then there was Malfoy junior who apparently recognized the owl, which brought Harry mail. Therefore, it was obvious to him that his father was showering his young husband with gifts and other signs of affection. Judging by the blonde's glares, he was not happy. Harry had no idea what exactly riled the Slytherin, probably just the fact that he was not the centre of his father's attention anymore.

Malfoy was as bad as ever. He apparently hated Harry. The fact that Snape kept pairing them up in Potions didn't help much. Well, the good part was that Harry had stopped having stupid accidents; the content of cauldron had not yet exploded in his face. But Harry still didn't feel very grateful. After all the verbal abuse, he had to endure. He hated the prat. And then there was a fact that Malfoy junior reminded Harry of his father. There were only a vague resemblance, but it was enough to remind Harry what he was missing.

The truth was that he was missing his husband a lot. The longing grew with every day. Besides his feelings had changed. At first he had wanted to return to the Manor and Lucius, because, the boy had to admit it, he had been scared of the Wizarding world, scared of everything. Now Harry missed his husband because he… he just missed the man, Lucius.

He missed their talks; he missed discussing the books he had read, their shared breakfasts and walks. Harry missed being able to look at his husbands handsome face and perfect hair, he missed Lucius's specific, very manly smell when he was around and seeing him sitting by his bed in the morning, when Harry woke up.

It was very strange. Truly baffling that he had become so attached to someone whom he had initially hated. But there was no helping it, the way Lucius had treated Harry since they had found out about the baby had made the boy feel so good, that he wanted to return to all of it. Besides it had never been the real Lucius, Harry had despised. He had just gotten to know the real Lucius Malfoy.

Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry knew what exactly he wanted to do with his time.

The boy found Hermione in the library, sitting alone, pouring over some kind of thick, dusty tome that had something to do with Transfiguration. As he had expected, Ron was nowhere in the sight. It was the library after all.

The bushy-haired girl looked up and noticed her friend standing in front of her. She beamed as if he had just made her day: "Harry! You have decided to study! I am proud of you!"

The teenager grimaced, he didn't want to disappoint her, but he had not come to study: "Sorry, Hermione, I have something else on my mind."

She sighed: "Well, I was hoping. But you boys never change! You should think about your grades, it is important. Think about your future!"

"Why would I worry? I already married money," the boy stated seriously, but his lips quirked.

"Not funny," Hermione shot him a reproachful look.

Harry sat down smiling calmly: "It is true in a way. But I didn't come to talk about that. I need something from you. Like a favour."

"Ok, what is the matter," she suddenly looked overenthusiastic. Harry didn't ask for help often, the boy was too used to relying only on himself. She was happy that he could do something for her best friend.

"I want to see him," Harry whispered, not daring to meet Hermione's eyes.

"See who? Do you mean… you-know-who?" Hermione on the contrary was scrutinizing Harry.

The boy grimaced. You-know-who?

"Sorry,"

"It's alright. But, yes," the boy sighed. "I want to meet Lucius. I know, what you think, I know that you do not like him and… you probably think something… I don't know what you think… but I want to meet him on the Hogsmeade weekend, I already sent an owl to the Manor, I am waiting for Lucius' answer."

Harry looked at Hermione expectantly, waiting for her reply.

"What do you want me to say?" Hermione gave him a weak, somewhat sad smile.

"I can't say that I am surprised, not that. It's just that your marriage and husband, it is all so strange and unreal, your condition," she glanced at Harry's belly. "It is confusing. Everything. You and Lucius Malfoy… I saw the ceremony, you getting married, but it is still so surreal. And that you don't hate him, but want to see him. Well, that's something I still need to get used to, Harry."

The boy looked up at the ceiling as if looking for answers there and sighed when he found none.

Hermione looked at her best friend with concern in her eyes: "Harry, I want to ask you something. Don't answer if you don't want to, but I have to ask. How do you feel about Malfoy, honestly?"

The dark-haired boy rubbed his forehead, he had to think before he answered: "I am not completely sure, Hermione. It is not that simple. My feelings, I mean. I hated him at first, even feared him, I was so angry and confused and so sorry for myself. I was cursing my damn fate for doing that to me."

"I don't know anymore. I am used to him, having him around. One thing I know for sure, I feel very safe when he is there. It is as if nothing can reach me and hurt me while I am with Lucius in the Manor. I feel like I need him. The more I think about him, the more I miss him. At first, I just didn't want to return to Hogwarts, but now I want to be here, but I still miss him. It is very pleasant to be around him. We got off on the wrong foot, but he treats me like a prince now."

Hermione's brown eyes were sad: "Oh, Harry, it is not good, to depend on anyone like that. It is not healthy. If you had told me that, you loved him it would have been different, but now I am worried, because it is as if you depend on him, as if you are using him and the Manor to hide from your problems. It is not right."

Love? Harry didn't dare to think about love. There was something indecent, it seemed to be wrong to think about his husband and love, it scared him, he had not dared to think about it. Once in a while maybe his thoughts wandered to silver grey eyes, silky, blonde hair and he had to admit that there was something breathtaking about Lucius Malfoy. Something very tempting and something pulled him to his husband. But what was it?

The question was hard. He was not sure if he wanted to answer that yet.

"I still want to see Lucius. I need to see him," the boy insisted. "Maybe I wish I could hide away from the world and al of my adoring fans. But not just that. It is not only about depending on him anymore; I really miss Lucius as a person, not as someone who I believe would help me to hide for everything I don't want to face. He is not only my husband, he is also the fa… well, you know, what he is," Harry glanced down at his stomach. Still, they could be easily overheard here. "No one has right to separate us. No one!"

Yes, Hermione made face, that was also part of it. Mrs. Weasley should have known better, by forbidding Harry to see Lucius they were pushing the boy into his direction. He was a teenager and a Gryffindor.

"Listen," Harry sounded frustrated. "He is my husband. I am married to him. I have a right to see him. Still, they deny him the right to visit me! I am old enough to get rid of Voldemort, but not old enough to decide what to do with my life! Everyone wants to control me! You know the Weasleys and Remus and McGonagall and probably the rest of the Order also know about it, not to mention Dumbledore – they are worse than Lucius! They know me for long time, but they don't trust my decisions, they don't want to let me live my life! Lucius was a bastard, he hurt me badly. I forgave him. It is the past. I want to leave it in the past. He doesn't want to control me anymore. He is trying. The time we spent together in the Manor and going out – it was great."

"You are too forgiving," Hermione stated.

"Oh, yeah?" Harry's eyes flashed angrily. "What choice do I have? You want me not to be forgiving? Then maybe I should not forgive Dumbledore about my fucked up childhood with the family from the Hell? And this whole Wizarding world – it always spits in my face! They say that I am insane, they write all kind of disgusting things about me and they are the most bigoted crowd I have ever seen! Look how they treat the magical creatures! And the Ministry… If I were not forgiving I would never had done anything for them!" He finally sighed trying to calm down. "Lucius is not the worst. He took something from me, but at least he gave something in return…"

Hermione was looking at the table, thinking and massaging her temples, tiredly. Harry probably had a point. At least nothing was so simple. Finally, she sighed: "Fine, Harry, I guess I should trust your judgment. And even if I don't like it, sometimes I should do things for you, just because you are asking me."

Harry rewarded her with a radiant smile and instantly felt better about her decision. Besides, there was something exciting about arranging a secret date. She was a girl after all!

On the Friday Harry was asked to come to McGonagall's office. He had a bad feeling about it and was proved right. The Head of his house had a gall to declare that it wasn't safe for him to leave the School. Even if his guardian had allowed Harry to go, she couldn't, because she was responsible for his safety and couldn't grant it under current circumstances.

Harry didn't even reply, he turned around and left the room without another word banging the door loudly. She could give him as much detentions for that as she wanted. He couldn't bring himself to care.

It was bullshit! They didn't want him to see Lucius that was it! Couldn't she at least be honest about it? Harry was furious. He stormed through Hogwarts to the owlery leaving a surge of wild magic and cracked windows on his way. He had to warn Lucius that it would be harder to get out of the Castle, since he had been officially forbidden to leave.

Still, he was going to have a Hogsmeade weekend. Sure, he would skip Honeydukes and Zonko's, but that was not the most important part anyway. If he knew something, then how to sneak around he knew very well.

Harry was delighted to have Hermione on his side. She was a formidable witch and a valuable ally after all. And Ron was ready to do almost anything for her. Hermione was going to talk to her boyfriend. They couldn't afford him ruining their plan.

The fact that he was not allowed to leave the castle made everything more complicated, but it was not the first time. Hermione had been surprised that Harry was not allowed to leave.

She had explained, that The Head of the House was not supposed to forbid him leaving, if his guardian had allowed it and the guardian was Lucius. So in theory Harry could just ignore McGonagall.

Hermione didn't like Lucius Malfoy or the fact that Harry was getting closer to the man, but she felt that the way the Weasleys and McGonagall were handling the situation was not right. The witch had always idolised her and honestly was a bit disappointed.

Harry's head was spinning. If they caught him, there was a risk, a chance that they carried out their threats. And then there was a chance that he could still convince them to leave it as it was. And there was a chance that he would not get caught. It was worth it. He was going to take a chance.

In the end, the plan had been simple. Harry had walked out next to Ron and Hermione under his invisibility cloak. Then they escorted him to the 'Pigeon's Milk' and the boy met Lucius there.

Ron had not been happy at first. He did not like Malfoy one bit; however, he had grudgingly agreed to go along with it, since Harry asked him so nicely and Hermione approved.

After less than half an hour Harry was standing in front of 'Pigeon's Milk'. He almost tripped over the Invisibility cloak hurrying upstairs where he knew was the room where Lucius usually met his son.

Harry knocked on the door and then walked in without waiting for permission and almost tore the cloak off himself.

A goofy grin appeared on the boy's beautiful face when he saw his husband. Lucius was sitting on a chair by the table looking regal and handsome. He stood up instantly when he saw the younger wizard.

Harry did not waste more time; he ran to the blonde man and almost jumped on him, entwining his arms around Lucius's strong neck. Then Harry surprised them both – he stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to his husband's cheek.

When the boy pulled back, his eyes were as wide as saucers. He hadn't planned to pounce on the man like that.

Lucius's lips quirked. "I missed you too," he reached out and caressed boy's cheek with his thumb. "And do you really think I would mind?" They both knew that Lucius had meant the kiss.

Harry's cheeks flushed. Then he looked up in his husband's eyes, which were lit up with some indeterminable emotion. Harry was drowning in the grey pools and chewing on his lower lip. He was not sure what to say or do.

"Harry," Lucius said gently running his fingers through the young wizard's incredibly soft hair. "You never cease to surprise me, precious," Harry's cheeks only darkened hearing the endearment. Lucius only smiled inwardly. The boy was so endearing, so beautiful, truly precious…

"Harry I want you to know, that you are allowed to touch me as much as you want. I will not mind. You can kiss me if you want, anytime you want,"

The boy gasped and looked at the blonde man. Did he want to? Lucius fingers were doing some kind of magic, the way they were raking through his hair.

Then he suddenly felt a surge of daring. Harry screwed his eyes shut, stood up on tiptoe again and pecked Lucius's lips.

The touch was so tender and fleeting, it was like being touched by a wing of a butterfly, it was so sweet, but hardly enough. Lucius felt an irresistible desire to follow those soft, plump, shy lips. But he had to be careful, it wouldn't do to scare off his petite butterfly.

"Harry, have you ever kissed someone? Before me?"

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and shook his head. It was kind of ridiculous, but despite being married and pregnant, he was feeling terribly inexperienced.

The older wizard looked surprised for a moment. Was it possible that there was a sixteen-years-old who had never been kissed? If it was a less appealing and famous sixteen-years-old, then maybe.

The man had a hard time keeping a predatory smirk off his face.

"I had no idea, Harry…" he felt an urge to apologize for the way he had treated Harry, but didn't. Lucius had a feeling that reminding the boy of their unfortunate past now would do more harm than good.

The man leaned down, placing his lips right next to the shell of Harry's ear.

"May I teach you Harry," he purred.

Harry felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. The feeling was similar to flying on his broom, but not exactly. His heart was beating like mad. Merlin, he was excited, a bit nervous, but excited nevertheless.

That moment soft lips replaced breath on his ear, Harry discovered that he was ticklish there and giggled. Lucius didn't mind. His lips continued pecking their way towards Harry's mouth. When they had reached the target, he started gently sucking onto Harry's lower lip.

Lucius' arms holding the boy around waist pulled him a bit closer. Harry liked it, he felt warm and safe and a bit light-headed.

Lucius kept nibbling on Harry's lips. It was the most tender kiss the man had ever delivered, just lips on lips and nothing more. No matter, how desperately Lucius wanted to crush their bodies together and taste Harry's sweet, little mouth… Merlin, they had to stop. As pleasant, as it was Harry was not ready.

Whatever force had thrown the boy into Lucius' arms, the man was not going to make the little one regret it.

Therefore, Lucius did the right thing and pulled away: "Originally I was planning on devouring some food. Or at least start with devouring the food." He teased.

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair.

Lucius guided his young husband to the table, which was already overloaded with all kind of treats. Harry even recognized some of his favourites as he sat down. He was feeling a bit shy after their… snogging session? Would it be appropriate to call it that? Oh, God, what was he thinking!

Lucius noticed his young husband's mood and decided not to let him to pull back: "What would you like to start with?" The blonde stood up, ready to serve Harry his food. That was something a courteous pureblood did for someone he cared for very deeply. Usually his mother or beloved.

Harry chewed on his lower lip. How was he supposed to choose when there was so much on the table?

"I hope you don't expect me to eat all of this?"

"You have to eat for two…"

"Exactly," Harry grinned. "For two, not for five. I am not having triplets."

Lucius returned the smile: "I don't get to spoil you too often now." He started to serve Harry a bit of everything.

"Really? And what about all those presents I get every week?"

Lucius shrugged: "Those are not presents. Just little somethings I pick up during my business trips."

Harry's eyes widened "Little somethings? Now I see where Malfoy, err, I mean, Draco is coming from."

Lucius chuckled: "Not completely, the big mouth and his caustic tongue is Narcissa's fault."

Harry picked up his glass and made a sip to hide his unease when Malfoy junior's 'tongue' was mentioned. He knew better than anyone about it, but he didn't want to bring it up with the man. Draco was his son after all. Harry was not going to complain about him.

He started eating. The food was good, but the company even better. Lucius was a master of small talk, he skilfully moved from a topic to topic and even managed to inquire about Harry's studies without allowing the conversation to get dull.

Harry relaxed more and more until he was ready to voice his complaint about the fact that he had to see a shrink. Then he admitted that the man was not so bad. Lucius privately decided that it might not be such a bad idea.

Harry also made a complaint about Snape who was pairing him with Draco in Potions.

"Aha," Lucius smirked. "But you have no idea what kind of letters Draco keeps sending me. He is complaining about the same thing, in more colourful manner of course. If it makes you feel better, he is probably more upset than you are. My son is used to things going his way."

Lucius decided not to mention other things concerning Harry that Draco had implied in his letters, he was sure that the boy was being jealous and vindictive.

"It's somewhat cold comfort to me," Harry winced. "I am not one of those people who don't mind suffering as long as someone is having it worse."

"Of course, my little sweet Gryffindor," Lucius teased and Harry stuck out his tongue at the man.

After finishing the meal, they mowed to sit on the sofa that apparently also belonged to the fancy dining room and was more comfortable and made it possible for them to sit next to each other. Without touching though. Harry had o idea, if he wanted to touch Lucius and how to initiate such thing. Lucius didn't dare to presume. But there was tea and gingersnaps. It was nice to sit like that.

Harry decided that the time spent with Lucius had worked as a stress relief. He hadn't felt so relaxed for ages. The time they had spent apart had drawn them closer. The awareness, that they did not have much time to spend together and the delight they felt made them ignore all the bad blood, which had been between them. It was like a silent agreement between the both men – the present was more important than the past.

Harry felt as if that the last month had changed something, had taken away the edge of their relationship. Harry had realized that he was attracted to his husband.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucius asked, noticing how his husband was looking at him intently.

Harry lowered his eyes with a shy smile, his fingers playing with the hem of his dark blue sweater: "Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah…"

For a moment, the older man struggled with urge to correct Harry's speech, the way he usually did with Draco. To be honest, Harry's maners were somewhat lacking, Lucius had to remind himself that the boy was still a teenager (which he didn't want to think about) and not a pureblood. Besides Harry was refreshingly true. He was not playing any games or hiding behind false smiles. There was something charming about the boy's ill breeding.

"I guess, I should return," Harry sighed and Lucius felt really satisfied that apparently, he didn't want to part yet.

"Unfortunatelly," the older wizard agreed. "But, Harry, don't worry about verything too much. You like being at Hogwarts, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Try enjoying it then. The situation will change and soon we will be free to do as we wish, trust me."

The boy nodded again, but Lucius saw his lips trembling.

"What are you worried about?"

"The baby," Harry admitted quietly.

Then Lucius finally dared to reach out and put his palm over Harry's smaller hand that was lying between them on the sofa: "Harry, by the time the baby will be ready, you will be home. Trust me. I promise you that."

Lucius Malfoy was so confident. Harry's lips trembled in an insecure smile.

"It will be alright, Harry," the older man reassured him once more and the boy nodded.

"Is the little one bothering you?" Lucius decided to change the topic.

"Sometimes, a bit. He's growing though," Harry admitted with a wider smile.

"Could I possibly…" Lucius reached out, but then pulled back his hand.

"You'd like to…"

"It's alright, harry, if it bothers you too much…"

"Oh, no, no…" Harry was a Gryffindor, of course he wouldn't admit that Lucius touching him would make him uncomfortable. And after all, it was Lucius' baby as well.

"I guess you can… feel it a bit," the boy pulled up his sweater.

Lucius scooted a bit closer and put his hand over Harry's tummy. If he hadn't known that there was supposed to be a baby, he wouldn't have noticed anything. But he did know. The slight bump there was his child. Amazing.

Lucius was feeling so thrilled, so grateful. He leaned down and kissed Harry on his temple.

Then Harry had to go.

26. Perfect day or not really

Harry knew that he was grinning like an idiot when he returned to the castle.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the boy's dorm on the redhead's bed and no one else had come back yet.

"Hi, Ron, Hermione!" Harry beamed at his friends.

"Harrrry…" Ron groaned.

"What?" The boy looked baffled.

"You are too happy," Hermione explained not lifting her gaze from the book she was reading – _"The Greatest Witches of the Last Century"_.

"And?" Harry kind of did not get it.

"You go to meet Lucius Malfoy and then come back with that bigsmile plastered all over your face, it's creepy, mate," Ron explained grimacing.

Harry shrugged and kept smiling: "Sorry." However, the boy did not look sorry at all. He lied down on the bed, which had been his when he had been still living with the other boys and stretched yawning lazily.

"I had very good time," he sighed absentmindedly rubbing his stomach – exactly were his husband's hand had been not so long ago.

"No details, please," Ron grumbled.

That made the other two Gryffindor laugh.

Hermione went to Harry and sat on the bed next to the boy.

"You know," she started wistfully. "If he can make you to smile like that... I can't really mind." Hermione reached out and brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead.

"Thanks, Herm," Harry whispered. He closed his eyes, but the smile was still on his lips.

Later that night Ron had woken Harry up. Like every Saturday, he was having a session with Professor Rasputin. Harry groaned inwardly.

It was not that he minded the professor. Well at least not anymore, the guy was fine as long as one ignored his manners, which were somewhat strange. Harry had already forgiven that kiss on the hand when he had first met the DADA professor. It had obviously been a joke of sorts. Harry decided that his and Rasputin's sense of humour simply didn't match.

His quirks didn't make the professor a bad person.

However just because he didn't hate Rasputin, it didn't mean that Harry wanted to talk to him. The day had been so perfect and Harry did not want something to spoil it. If he went to bed right now, nothing would happen and no one could take the perfect day from him. It made sense, didn't it?

Nevertheless, despite his reluctance after half an hour, he was sitting on the couch next to Professor Rasputin.

"How was your day?"

"Boring," Harry lied, trying to look unhappy.

"Why?"

Harry decided that if they wanted him to talk to a shrink then he could use it as a chance to complain about them: "I was not allowed to go to Hogsmeade, under an excuse that it was too dangerous. It was nothing more than a stupid excuse; they thought that I will meet Lucius."

"It must be disappointing that people treat you like that," Rasputin looked at the boy sympathetically.

"You can't imagine," Harry sighed. "I got rid of Voldemort and they think that Hogsmeade is dangerous. One moment they expect so much from me, but later they treat me as a stupid child…"

"People are unfair to you," Rasputin put a hand on boy's shoulder. "I am sorry for that."

Harry looked surprised: "Shouldn't you be telling me how… something is wrong with me? I mean that what Weasleys think and McGonagall and Remus, and they are the ones who made me to come here and to talk to you."

The older wizard smiled. He reached out and took hold of one of Harry's hands: "My dear Harry, I am a professional and it will be unethical to do that. I am not here to convince you of something. I am here to help you work out some things for yourself, to understand some things about yourself and your life. That is it. Just because I was asked to talk to you by someone doesn't mean that I am going to try manipulating you for them."

Harry nodded. And smiled. At least there was someone else on his side. It was good to know.

Harry left Rasputin's office in a good mood. His day was still fine. He smiled and instantly berated himself. He had to tone down all that crazy grinning and stop acting like a fool. Otherwise, someone was bound to notice, wonder, and talk. But at the moment, he could not help it.

Harry was not just walking, he was almost flying down the hall, when he turned around the corner and bumped into Draco Malfoy. When Harry realized who was blocking the hallway, he knew that the perfect day would be ruined after all.

Still the Gryffindor tried to salvage some of it: "Please step aside, Malfoy."

The blonde just sneered: "Not happy to see me 'step-daddy'?"

Harry made a face: "I am not your… yuk, don't call me that, ever. It's, it's just wrong… disgusting."

"Yes, you are right, it is disgusting. My father made a mistake marrying someone like you," the blonde agreed looking at the dark-hired boy as if he was one of the maggots they used in Potions.

"And do you know what else is disgusting? The fact that you are coming out of Rasputin's office, smiling as if you had just been thoroughly fucked!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He could not believe his ears. Malfoy had finally lost it, that much was obvious. Then he shook his head.

"You are out of your mind, he is my Professor and I am married and I… step aside, Malfoy, I am not going to listen to this nonsense!"

"That's were you are wrong!" Draco sneered maliciously and drew his wand. "Do you think I haven't noticed the way he is looking at you?" The blonde pushed his wand under Harry's chin. "And to think that once I felt sorry for you and for what I said to you and defended you to my father! You are a just a little, dirty slut!"

The dark-hired boy couldn't see where all this nonsense came from: "It's just… it's not true!"

"So what were you doing in his office this late?" Draco demanded. He was incredibly angry.

"None of your business," Harry spat and pushed the blonde back.

Draco raised his wand. Enough was enough. Damn the consequences. He was going to hex the little whore black and blue!

"No! Malfoy, stop!" The fear was evident in Harry's voice. Where had he put his own wand… Merlin, he could not allow Draco to curse him!

"Well, well, well" Draco gloated. "Potter is begging me not to hex him. Did all that taking up the ass have turned you into a girl? But you know, what? While I like your begging, I don't care!" The blond wizard pointed his wand a hex on the tip of his tongue.

"Please, don't do it," tears suddenly gathered in Harry's eyes as he was standing with both arms over his stomach. Draco only smirked.

"Malfoy, no, please, I'm pregnant!" Harry finally shouted and sunk on his knees, tears freely streaming down his cheeks. "You… you could kill it…with… with a minor hex… or hurt, or cripple… oh, God," Harry could not remember when he had felt this scared.

"What?" Malfoy had frozen, his brain hadn't caught up with Potter's words yet.

"I am pregnant, you little prick," Harry whimpered. "And you just threatened to kill your brother or sister."

Harry had been too careless, who knows what hex Malfoy had wanted to cast at him? Knowing the Slytherin, it could have been something really bad…

"It's not possible," the blonde denied.

"Surviving Arvada Kedavra is not possible," the boy noted ironically whipping his eyes with one of his sleeves. He was calming down already, which was not surprising, considerin all the ups and downs, Harry was experiencing lately.

"Who is the father?" Draco's voice was toneless.

"Are you fucking serious?" Harry glared at the other boy. "You really have gall to ask? I don't know what is wrong with you and why do you think I am sleeping around with our professors, but you know, what? I don't care. I am pregnant for God's sake! I don't care if you believe me or not."

Harry could not imagine how one could have relationship with someone else while carrying other man's child. It was so… blasphemous?

"Now I understand," the blond breathed out.

Draco was probably just thinking aloud, but Harry still asked: "What?"

"Snape ordered me to baby-sit you during the Potions," Draco answered. "Now I understand, why."

"Good for you, Malfoy." Harry started getting back to his feet; suddenly he was feeling very tired and weak: "Can I go now?" He demanded testily.

Draco just stepped aside without even opening his mouth. Good.

Harry could see that Malfoy still had not recovered from shock. Not everyday you found out that your school rival was going to give birth to your brother or sister. But he couldn't care less about the spoiled. It really was close to curfew and he had to get back to his room.

Potter was long gone, but Draco was still standing in the middle of the hall. He didn't have to worry about the curfew, because the blonde was one of the prefects this year. Still, that was not the reason why he was not hurrying anywhere. The truth was that Draco was too stunned to move.

Damn it!

He had dismissed the thought of Potter lying, having some elaborate plot or playing at something as ridiculous straight away. Potter did not have it in him. That only left one possibility – he was telling the truth.

The Wonder Boy was pregnant? Draco had to admit that Potter was not a very ordinary person, but pregnant? He needed a drink. Something very strong. It was good that he had sneaked in a bottle of vine when he had returned from Hogsmeade.

Draco had been very annoyed since Potter had returned. The couple of months without the Golden Boy had been very nice. He had ruled the school, not only the Slytherin. Draco had been the most popular; everyone had watched him and talked about his exploits. That had been until Potter had returned. The-Boy-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who – there was no chance to compete with that.

And Snape was suddenly on Potter's side. He had given Draco detentions. Come on! Draco was not only Slytherin, but also Snape's godson! And his father was not angry with Potter anymore. Obviously. He sent the brat presents almost every day and the Draco would bet his broom that Potter received better presents than he did. It all irked Draco to no end.

And then there was Rasputin.

Draco had liked the man from the start. He was extremely good looking, dressed nice, had manners, was funny and quite good as a teacher. Until Potter came into the picture. The Slytherin didn't like how Rasputin treated his father's husband. All the attention, smiles, touching which were meant to appear unintentional and innocent.

Could have fooled everyone, except Draco. He knew what to look for. Being no saint and a natural flirt, the teenager had a very good intuition about such matters. He could sense it when someone was having naughty thoughts. Maybe it was one of his special talents. Draco Malfoy always new who around him was interested in whom and which couple was sneaking off to spend some quality time in Astronomy Tower.

He gave Potter a warning. The first time when they almost got into a fight. Draco did not mean it, not really. He had just decided to jell at the stupid Gryffindor beforehand to prevent anything and to warn… he had tried to be subtle in his own way… obviously it had been a silly idea. Gryffindors didn't know anything about subtlety.

However, Draco had thought that there was no reason to worry too much, because obviously Potter was completely ignorant of people around him and had no idea how many of them were looking at him the wrong way or making subtle advances. He just brushed them off and slipped back into whatever world he was drifting in.

Draco had thought that Potter was way too innocent to even notice Rasputin's advances. But then he saw the boy coming out of the Professor's office. Draco had instantly thought the worst - that Potter was cheating on his father with the damn lecher.

That was obviously not the case. Whatever Potter had needed from the Professor had not been sex. Draco shouldn't judge by himself, which he had done.

Potter was different, he was quite innocent when it came to relationships, and Draco knew it, since as Golden Boy's rival he had been watching the other boy quite a lot and made it his business to know these things. Know your enemy and all that rot.

Potter was not lying about his pregnancy. Draco was sure. Something that extraordinary had to be truth. Now when he knew, he remembered all kind of little details, proofs. Like Weasley and Granger watching the Boy-Who-Lived like hawks, talks about Potter quitting Quidditch, Snape's behaviour, Potter rubbing his stomach in a very particular, caring way…

Involuntary Draco's lips quirked recalling Potter drifting off in the History, looking at something in his lap with such tenderness… Morgana's petticoat! When Draco thought about it, Potter was being so bloody obvious!

Then he grinned. He was going to have a brother, or a sister.

Still. Even if Potter had no interest in Maxim Rasputin, it did not mean that Rasputin had no interest in Potter. Draco decided to watch the man closely from now. He had a bad feeling about it. He had to look after Potter from now.

Damn it. He was going to be the big brother. Finally.

He was still going to open that bottle of vine. Only to celebrate. Life was good.

**26. Surprises**

Two weeks flew by very fast. Harry was busy doing his homework. He had to finish some extra assignments since he had missed a lot of school. Otherwise, he was actually having a good time. The boy had to agree that maybe, just maybe, he had tried to hide from the Wizarding world in the Malfoy Manor and it had not been the right thing to do.

But it was understandable, wasn't it? That world had hurt and disappointed him so much that he had been afraid. They were too noisy, too overbearing.

However, it turned out that the Headmaster was also good at keeping fans and reporters out of Harry's life. The only ones he had to deal with were his schoolmates, but in most cases, the novelty had worn off in a couple of weeks. Harry was happy to spend time with his friends and he had always loved Hogwarts. Yes, it was not that bad.

Still, one thing had not changed – he cared for Lucius. Harry still missed his husband, wished he could see him. He was not desperate anymore, the young wizard didn't want to hide behind his husband's back, time and distance had cured him from that, but Harry was… he thought he was a bit taken with the man… he spent Binns lextures daydreaming about silver blond hair and stormy grey eyes and lips on his lips… Merlin, what was wrong with him?

Harry sipped his pumpkin juice and chewed on a liquorice wand from the box of selected sweets sent by Lucius just twenty minutes ago. It was Saturday and he was in no hurry. Doctor Tanabe was coming later to check on him, but that was only later.

Then somebody cleared his throat behind his back. Harry absentmindedly turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the front of the Gryffindor table. It was unexpected. God, but he hoped the Slytherin Prince was not here to pick up another fight. He had kind of avoided Harry since the last one. Probably trying to come to terms with the fact that someone he hated was going to give birth to his sibling. Harry almost felt for him. Almost.

"Potter," the Slytherin greeted with a polite bow. "I would like to talk to you. Could we?"

Harry was more than surprised. The blonde had not bothered him for two weeks and now he wanted to talk and was asking nicely?

"What do you want to talk about?" The boy eyed Malfoy with suspicion.

"This is not the right place to explain, we could meet later in the library," Draco proposed.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron stepped in. "You don't have anything to talk about."

Harry almost groaned in annoyance – he could make his own decisions, he did not need Ron to do it for him.

Draco turned towards the freckled Gryffindor: "Do I have to remind you Weasley that I and Potter are related now. It opens a plenty of topics to discuss."

"We know about all your topics already," the redhead spat.

"I can assure you, you don't know anything, Weasley," Draco replied haughtily. "So, Potter, are you coming or you must get permission from Weasley and mud… Granger?"

Harry sighed: "Sure, I'll just finish my breakfast."

Harry assumed that it must be something important if Malfoy was talking to him. And there was no way around it, they were related now and if the obnoxious brat needed something… well, Harry was not going to give him anything or do things for the blonde, but he certainly could at least hear the Slytherin out. It didn't appear that Malfoy was planning to attack him or something. He wouldn't arrange the meeting publicly if that were the case. One Harry had to give Draco – he was not stupid.

Draco nodded: "And finish your pumpkin juice, fluids are good for you." With that, the blonde turned around and left.

Harry gaped. Did Draco Prick Malfoy just showed interest in his eating habits? Ron and Hermione also had noticed and looked equally taken aback.

When Harry entered the library, he decided that Malfoy had picked the time well, because it was almost empty. Even the most book-loving Ravenclaws were not there so early on Saturday morning.

There he was sitting by one of the tables in the far corner, hands neatly folded in front of him, no wand in sight. Like an angel. Yeah, right.

Harry walked over and slumped down on one of the chairs: "Hi, Malfoy, so, what do you want."

Draco frowned at complete lack of grace and manners the Gryffindor was displaying. He almost sighed. If this was a proper Malfoy spouse, then he was a flying pig. He stood up and bowed the way a proper pureblood was supposed to.

"First of all I think I should apologize for my previous behaviour, I endangered your child's health. That was something I shouldn't have done," Draco declared seriously with the right amount of respect.

Harry arched his eyebrows. Malfoy apologizing? To him? Wow! He looked at the blonde; it must be very hard to apologize to one's rival: "Oh, about that… yes, I guess it's Ok. You didn't know."

Draco almost groaned inwardly: "Damn, Potter, you are such a Gryffindor. One day your recklessness and forgiving nature will get you into deep trouble."

"What did you want me to do then? I said I forgave you, wasn't it what you wanted?" Harry huffed suddenly feeling edgy.

"I didn't want you to do anything, but I asked you for a favour, if you were smarter you would ask for something back or at least make me squirm before forgiving me. You are careless, clueless, gullible and too good to everyone. It's dangerous… but whatever; I didn't come here to talk about flaws of your character, wouldn't want to spend all day in the library,"

Harry rolled his eyes. He had not needed a lecture on how to take advantage of others.

"Speaking of the reason why I am here, Potter," Draco went on. "I wanted to talk to you to ask if I could accompany you to the Yule Ball."

"What…!" Harry spluttered.

Draco only smirked: "Close your mouth Potter and say, 'yes' already, I have a Transfiguration essay to write, some of us care about or marks." Transfiguration was not one of Draco's favourite subjects, since McGonagall hated his guts and never cut him any slack.

"But, but… did you really… why?"

"It is very simple," Draco started explaining. "My father can't take you to the Yule Ball for obvious reasons we won't discuss at the moment, so it is my duty to take his place since I am his oldest son."

Harry frowned: "I don't know Malfoy. We are not on good terms and people usually go to the ball with someone they like."

"You mean gryffindors, slytherins go with ones they are supposed to go with," Malfoy corrected.

"But do you really think you have a choice? Whom will you go with? Don't tell me you are going to ask a girl? Or a boy? It will be all over The Prophet next day insinuating that you are cheating on my father."

"You probably plan to trail after Weasley and Granger like their puppy all night long. It is not as if I care, but they are mowing too slowly already. With you sitting between them, those two will never get to any snogging. Besides if I will be there to watch you then all kind of idiots won't get any stupid ideas about you."

"What ideas?"

"Honestly, Potter, you are daft. Haven't you noticed how some people are looking at you? You are living in your little la-la world and not noticing anything around you. This place is a Zoo, even worth," Draco admonished.

"You are exaggerating Malfoy," Harry objected sounding slightly uncertain though.

"Whatever. Still, we should go together. Father would be happy knowing that we are getting along better,"

"Are we?" Harry raised a dark eyebrow.

"We should," the blonde shrugged.

"Why do want to get along with me? You hate me!" Harry protested. "And you are not being very nice even right now," that was true. Draco was not being downright nasty as usually, so this was an improvement, but he was nowhere near nice.

"Nice? Potter, who do you think I am? In fact I am being very nice, by my standards," Harry could believe that, just that those standards seemed to be pretty low.

"And… I don't hate you Potter. You irritate me. I did not like father's idea of marrying you, for many reasons. But then it turns out that you are good for something after all," Draco crossed arms over his chest and suddenly found a nearby bookshelf very interesting, looking like he was admitting something he did not exactly want to admit.

"Good for what?" Harry sounded suspicious. That compliment had sounded weird.

"The baby, of course," Malfoy tried not to show it, but his eyes lit up. "I am going to have a little brother or sister."

Harry shot the other boy an incredulous look, and then sniggered.

"What?" Draco did not understand what was so funny.

"Oh, that's rich! It turns the high and mighty Draco Malfoy had always wanted a little brother or sister to play with," Harry snickered. "It is kind of funny."

The blonde looked affronted: "Stop laughing about me. And what is wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry smiled. "It is kind of sweet though."

Draco did not like the remark, but ignored it since he saw a chance there: "So, we are going together?"

The other teen sighed: "I guess so."

Harry had agreed. Still, he almost wanted to take it back when he saw the self-satisfied smirk all over Malfoy's face.

TBC

**Review Responses:**Thanks everyone who were not lazy and reviewed and even gave me some good ideas. Just because the story is already written and finished doesn't mean that I am not changing a couple of things before I post, so, I still like to hear from you.

You know, what, I was surprised when so many of you got annoyed with Ron and Hermione. I was not planning to show them in a bad light or something. I think they were both pretty much in-character. Oh, right, but R&H in-character are annoying! I wanted to throttle them when I was reading the Hallows!

Abbygagapao: Cheers!

Wynja: Thanks a lot. I like that you obviously feel for the characters. That is the greatest compliment for me as an author.

Mis-Matched-Socks: A clever nick. Can't tell, what is really going on with those socks of yours. And I enjoy writing this kind of Snape a lot. I am not good enough to go for the uber-smart version, so I go for the 'annoyed with all those idiots around him' kind of Snape. Poor guy.

LoveMeSomeMpregSlash: Good!

Wolven Spirits: Thanks for plausibility. It means a lot if you say, that everything makes sense. Sometimes stories like mine (fangirlish) are awfully illogical. Every time Snape adopts Harry suddenly without a good reason or Draco is suddenly his best friend without a good reason, I want to scream.

KAMUI-white-Flower: Thanks for your review. I have always thought that gushing is the easiest form of review. Yours was a lot nicer. We authors want to hear about specific things, so thanks, no need to gush.

Faebabe: Thanks, especially about the stake – steak. This is exactly what I want from reviewers!

Loveless19-Ophelia: Sorry, once a week is the best I can do. It could be worse, you know that there are people who think thousand words is a good chapter length. And the more suggestions you make, the better, because I am still making some changes in the story (that's why I need a week), so I might get inspired and use something you suggest. Or it could inspire my next story. Who knows?

Velveteen-dragon: Oh, come on, I do not leave so many cliffies. And I absolutely adore long reviews. Feel free to express yourself. Persons

Maxim Rasputin - The new DADA professor. Has unusually light brown eyes, honey brown, slightly curly hair. Handsome. Strange accent...

Unanswered questions

Why is Harry longing for Lucius – I think it is simple, people are trying to separate them and as often with teenagers, it is only pushing him into Lucius' direction. I am not sure if they are not getting close too fast, still, but this might explain.

Timetable

1.-2. Week of November – Harry starts the therapy with Professor Rasputin

The last Saturday of November – Harry meets Lucius

2. Week of December – Draco asks Harry to the ball

3. Week of December – the ball and after that everyone is leaving for Christmas.


	7. Part Six

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 140,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

* * *

**The Sixth Part – HOLIDAY SEASON**

**28. The Ball**

Harry hurried back to the Gryffindor, his mind still reeling with everything that had just happened. Draco Malfoy had suddenly decided that he wanted to play nice with him, apologized to him and asked if Harry would go to the Yule Ball with him.

It was simply a bit much to take in. Draco Malfoy trying to make amends. He had been surprised, but also kind of relieved that Malfoy had decided to burry the hatchet and that obviously Draco was not going to hate the baby. He wanted the little one to have a family that didn't hate each other. Besides, Harry was very tired of Draco's abuse and was ready to go as far as necessarily to get him off his back.

The Fat Lady winked at him as Harry told her the password. It was weird, but lately she seemed to be taking a particular liking to him. He didn't question it. When so much weirdness going on in his life, little things like unusually friendly portraits did not faze the boy anymore.

He spotter Ron and Hermione sitting in the front of the fireplace engaged in a game of chess. Hermione's cheeks looked a bit flushed and Harry thought that one could not be sure if it was because of the fire or if there was some other reason. He personally thought that it was the second. They have danced around each other for too long already only didn't seem to manage to take the final step and admit that they had feelings for each other.

Harry almost didn't want to interrupt them both. But then Hermione looked up and noticed Harry standing by the entrance and waved him over.

"Harry, are you alright?" The bushy-haired girl grabbed his arm as soon as Harry had sat down on the rug between them. "He didn't hex you, did he? What did he say?"

"I will wring his neck, if he…"

"Shh, Ron! Don't worry Hermione, I am perfectly alright. Actually it went quite well," then he looked around. Some fellow Gryffindors were already giving them curious looks, trying to pretend that they were not eavesdropping. "Not here, alright?"

Hermione looked around and then nodded and gathered the chess set. Then Ron and Hermione followed Harry to his room.

"It was weird, kind of, but went well anyway," then Harry told them everything that had happened, that Draco had apologized and proposed that they should go to the ball together.

The boy almost started laughing, watching their faces as they tried to take everything in.

"I can't believe it," Ron breathed out.

Hermione appeared to be deep in thought.

"I guess he is really happy for the baby," Harry tried to explain.

Ron nodded: "Well, obviously. Look, blood is thicker than water they say and new blood washes away the old bad blood – they say that one too."

Harry looked a bit confused.

"It's simple," of course it was for Hermione. "Pure blood families used to solve family feuds by marriage between quarrelling parts and to have a new life, a child between both families, with new blood coming from both of them solves the conflict, because none of them can hate it."

Harry made a wry face; he was not sure if he liked that kind of tactics.

"But now I have to go to the ball with Malfoy,"

Ron explained this one.

"Well, Malfoys are kind of old fashioned pure bloods, who follow some traditions which are centuries old. It is common that a pregnant spouse is like a responsibility of the whole family. Everyone is looking after the mother and child.

Besides, if something happens to the husband then someone of the family takes their place, like brother or even son. Marries the woman, you know. It has happened even in my family.

It is the same thing about the Yule Ball. Malfoy, I mean, Lucius can't take you to the Yule Ball, so Draco offered to step in. It is more proper when another member of the family escorts you, than when you go with someone else, even a friend, or alone. Especially since you are pregnant and carrying around something as valuable as a Malfoy heir."

"It sounds like I am their property or something," Harry grumbled.

"I don't know," Ron shrugged. "Those pure blood traditionalists are strange. They still practice some of the old customs, others they don't, and one can never be sure with them. The way your marriage was arranged certainly was their way. Blacks were worse than Malfoys, you know. But even my mother sometimes freaks me out when she suddenly does or says something strange."

"I don't think it's just that," Hermione put her palm on Harry's hand in a comforting gesture. "You know that Malfoys usually don't have many children. I can bet that Draco is truly very happy about your baby, Harry. Besides I was also the only child, I also wanted to have another sibling. I don't believe that I am saying something like that, but - I can understand Draco very well."

"If you want more brothers, Hermione, you can borrow some of mine," Ron offered. "The twins, maybe?"

Harry giggled and Hermione joined him: "Sorry, Ron. I am not that desperate!"

"Hey, guys," Harry spoke up after they finished laughing. "I just thought about one thing. About the Black line, Sirius is, is… I mean since Sirius is not anymore," it was still hard to talk about that. "Does it mean that the Black line ends?"

"Not really, Harry," Hermione answered. "I did a lot of studying when we were trying to do something about your situation. It is quite simple – you as Sirius's heir inherited not only his money and properties, but also his name and the right to pass it to your chosen heir and you are the one who will pick the next Head of the House of Black. Of course everyone who has been born with the Black name has right to use it, but if a person marries someone and takes their name, he or she can't keep it and pass it to anyone. Like Narcissa Black couldn't give it to Draco."

Harry still found everything very un-simple: "But my…err, baby will be Potter Black Malfoy?"

"Yes," the girl nodded vigorously. "That is what I was trying to tell you. Were you listening or not? He or she will become Sirius' heir through you."

Harry was contemplatively worrying his lower lip.

"Harry?" Hermione prodded.

The boy sighed: "I am wondering what he would have said about it. My baby… well, he or she will be a Malfoy as well."

"Sirius would have understood that it is not the child's fault and would have loved him or her very much, because he loved you very much,"

"Oh, I guess he would have,"

Then Ron cleared his throat. He was not feeling very comfortable with where the conversation was heading. All that talk about Sirius and babies. But then, the redhead was sure that Harry was not going to be happy to hear what he had to say.

"Harry, mate," Ron started. "Promise not to get too angry or upset, alright?"

"Why?" The dark-haired boy eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Because I don't want you to kill the messenger,"

Harry sighed: "Ok, I can't promise that I will, but I will try not to get angry with you. Shoot."

"I guess that's the best I can get, right, mate? Well, I got a letter from Mum, she says that you didn't answer her last owl,"

Harry's cheeks reddened, well, that was true. He hadn't even read any of the owls from Molly or Remus, not to mention replying. And Ron new that very well.

"She wants you to spend the holidays in the Burrow,"

Harry's lips tightened into thin lines, he took a deep breath… that didn't calm him down at all: "It is nonsense, Ron. Nonsense! I am married, I have a husband and I am pregnant with my husband's child. And they want me to go to the Burrow for Christmas!" The boy's voice rose with every word and he was close to shouting as he finished the sentence.

"I know, Harry, but…"

"No, buts, Ron, I am so tired of this all, you can't even imagine," he was close to tears. "Why is this happening to me? People never help me when I need it, but they are quick to ruin everything for me…"

"I am sorry, Harry," Ron really looked sad. "It's always so hard for you."

"Not your fault, really,"

"I still feel sorry for you,"

"Thanks, Ron, but I think I will stay in Hogwarts instead, I don't even know why I thought I could go to the Manor for Christmas."

"No, Harry!" Hermione protested. "You can't stay here alone. Almost everyone is leaving. I have already promised to go skiing with my parents."

"It's true Harry, I feel bad that you can't do what you want, but it won't be so bad, you know, I will be there, the twins are coming and Bill with his French fiancé and even Charlie will be there, it is going to be loads of fun," the redhead tried to convince the other boy. "And maybe you could talk to Mum and Dad and Remus and improve things somehow, maybe even convince them to leave you alone. Don't you think?"

Harry looked at his friends thinking about everything, and then he groaned and nodded.

Harry was wearing the loosest ones of his dress robes. Now he had several, thanks to Lucius who had bought them for him like most of the clothes the boy had. Harry would have to tell his husband to stop sending him things, because it was getting very hard to close his trunk.

He was thankful to the Wizarding world for the dress robes, they were loose enough and it was still not too obvious that Harry's stomach was protruding. The school uniform was also perfect for covering his little secret. But how long would it stay 'little'? 'The secret' was getting bigger and bigger every day. Heavier also. The boy started to feel a strain on his back.

"Very pretty, sweetheart," the mirror complimented. Harry made a wry face. He didn't like to be called 'pretty' more than any other guy. And 'sweetheart'? Maybe he could call a house elf and ask him to take the damn thing to one of the girls' bathrooms and bring him another? Probably won't do any good, because Harry hadn't met a magical mirror who knew how to hold its tongue in Hogwarts yet.

"Stop grimacing, honey, it will give you wrinkles!" The mirror chided.

"Shut up," the boy snapped and picked up a comb to brush his hair once more. Not that there was anything wrong with it. Actually, since the boy had grown it a bit longer, Harry's hair had become very manageable and didn't cause him as much trouble anymore. Right now, he was simply nervous and wanted to busy himself with something.

Harry had written Lucius and asked if it was fine, that he went to the Yule Ball with Draco. It was very strange after all and he wanted to make sure, that his husband didn't mind.

It was also strange for Harry to realise that it was very important for him not to offend Lucius Malfoy by doing something that was not proper.

Surprisingly or maybe, not, Lucius had been pleased that his husband and son were putting behind animosity and acting as a proper family should. He was proud that Draco was doing his duty. Lucius had also half-jokingly noted that maybe there was still some hope for his son. Harry had rolled his eyes. It was too much like a lecture about the family pride.

But then there had been the other thing. Christmas. Harry had been forced to tell his husband that he would not be able to spend the holiday at the Manor. Lucius had expected something like that, but still, from the tone of his letter, Harry could tell, that the man was angry. Lucius had hinted that if the boy only agreed, he would instantly take care that the Weasleys had other, more serious, problems than Harry and let them alone.

That the boy couldn't allow. He had been angry, very angry, that was true. However, he didn't want to hurt Ron and Ginny and the Twins and… none of them actually. He had made it clear, that he would be very upset if something happened to the Weasleys or Remus. Harry hoped that maybe there was a chance that something could change for the better and that maybe they wouldn't go along with the threats they made and wouldn't bring Lucius to Wizengamot for neglect or whatever allegations it was possible to make.

Well, but at the moment he had a ball to attend and a Malfoy to try not to kill. Maybe agreeing to go with the prat was a mistake. They disliked each other greatly, didn't they? Could they get along for one night? Harry could imagine how 'proud' Lucius would be if they both were caught fighting instead of dancing.

"Here goes nothing," the boy said and stepped out of the bathroom where Ron was already waiting for him.

"Finally! Let's go Harry," the redhead urged fidgeting impatiently. Of course, he was finally taking the witch of his dreams to the ball. Ye, finally, it was.

In the common room, Hermione was already waiting for them.

Harry decided that she looked really nice. The witch was wearing a dark green gown, which complimented her brown hair and eyes nicely and didn't clash with Ron's hair. A smart girl. She had pulled her hair up into a fancy twist that made her look different and showed off her long, beautiful neck.

Ron was obviously a bit speechless, he murmured something and simply took Hermione under his arm and they stepped out of the portrait. The Fat Lady warned them to be careful, because there was a suspicious boy hanging about.

The boy was no one else, but Draco Malfoy.

"Finally, Potter," Draco huffed. "You take longer than any girl. And your hair doesn't look much better than usually. You are not even a very good girl."

"There you are wrong, Malfoy," Hermione smiled. "They are boys and typical Gryffindors. They both got ready in ten minutes, including the shower, because that was how long they had after they were playing exploding snap till there was almost no time left."

Harry stuck out his tongue at the snobbish blonde. He was no girl.

"Your hair on the other hand look awfully nice," Ron quipped and Harry snickered. Even Hermione's lips twitched.

Malfoy rolled his eyes: "Let's go, Potter."

"Won't you take my hand?" Harry challenged the blonde Slytherin.

"Dream on," Draco replied. "And before you get your hopes up, I am not going to snog you either. I am not looking forward to being disowned."

Harry's cheeks reddened and it was Draco's turn to smirk.

When the both couples entered the Great Hall, it was as if they had walked into the spotlight. The students suddenly got very quiet. People were too busy staring to talk. Very few were amused, like Seamus, Dean and Neville who already knew that Harry and Malfoy were coming to the Ball together and knew the story behind it.

Many students were truly surprised, mostly the muggleborns who had no idea why would Harry Potter go to the ball with the Slytherin who was well known as his fiercest rival.

The most accepting were the Slytherins; they glanced at both boys with curiosity, but soon lost interest and returned to their own business.

Hermione winked at Harry and pulled her date straight to the dance floor. The dark-haired boy looked after the pair with something akin to compassion. He didn't like dancing, probably because he didn't know how and the first dancing experience he had had during the Triwizard Tournament had been disastrous.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry teased trying to shrug off the unease he was feeling since everyone's eyes were on him and his partner. "Didn't you have anyone to ask to the Ball if you are taking me?"

"Don't be naïve, of course I do," Draco was looking around lazily with a trademark smirk plastered all over his face, challenging everyone who was staring at him. "Actually the fact that I have you to escort is making life easier for me since I don't date, I shag," he paused as if to make sure that Harry understood what he was saying.

"However, I am not going to take to the Ball anyone whom I fuck, because some people are so… naïve and clingy, I guess. Be nice to them and they will start imagine that we are in relationship or even worse," the blonde sneered, his distaste obvious.

"Besides this makes my father happy. I have to do something nice for him once in a while, and then I can go back to being my usual self until I start sensing that his patience is wearing thin again."

"Thank you for a free course in the wretched Malfoy morals," Harry tried to 'do Hermione' and look adequately reproachful, because the way Draco treated people was obviously not nice. Still his lips quirked a bit since the part about pleasing Lucius was quite amusing.

"Whatever. So, Potter, care for a dance?" The blonde Slytherin proposed with a gallant bow.

"Oh, no, Malfoy," Harry protested. "I don't dance."

"Well, you will have to," Draco stated as if there could be no discussions.

"Malfoy, I have no idea how to," Harry admitted. "I just can't dance. Honestly."

"Merlin," the blonde groaned. "You are useless."

"Hey!"

"We are going to dance, don't worry, you will not have to do anything, just follow my lead," with that Draco unceremoniously dragged the Gryffindor on the dance floor. And the Slytherin had been right, it was working, because he was doing the one who was actually dancing. Draco was twisting and turning the smaller wizard as he wished. Harry felt like a rag doll in Malfoy's arms.

After a couple of dances, Draco stopped and dragged Harry off the dance floor: "Alright, that is enough for now. Come, you shouldn't overtax yourself, Potter."

"Malfoy! I am not sick!" He hissed indignantly.

Draco easily ignored his 'date': "Stay here, I will get us something to drink. You must be thirsty. Are you hungry? Need a snack? Anything at all?"

"No! Take your time, I will enjoy every minute while you are gone," Harry called after the Slytherin who had suddenly decided to mother him.

"Mr. Potter," someone put a hand on Harry's shoulder and the boy spun around.

"Aha, Professor Rasputin, you startled me!" The younger wizard grinned at the man he had started to like after they had spent some time together.

"I'm sorry then, it was not my intention," Rasputin also looked very nice in his dress robes. "I see young Mr. Malfoy is escorting you tonight."

"Yeah," Harry smirked. "More like torturing me. Sometimes he is such a…" the boy clasped a hand over his mouth. He had almost sworn in presence of one of his professors.

Rasputin looked more amused than anything: "I understand, Harry. Of course, the old pure blood families like Malfoys are following traditions, looking after their own."

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "But that is something every family would do."

"Of course," the man smiled. "But young Mr. Malfoy appears to be slightly possessive of you."

"Don't tell me," Harry snorted. "I am not sure what bit him."

"Is his father the same? It can be very hard if one's partner is too controlling," the man frowned.

"Oh, no, Lucius is nothing like Draco," Harry was sure about it. Or was he? How well did he really know his husband?

"I hope you know him well, Harry, I wouldn't want to see you getting hurt…" Rasputin shook his head sadly.

"Professor, Rasputin," Draco suddenly appeared by Harry's side. "Enjoying the party?" It was amazing how the blonde could sound polite and hostile at the same time.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Rasputin however pretended that he hadn't noticed the icy glare that was sent his way.

"I am happy for you," Draco interrupted whatever else the man was going to say. "If you will excuse us now…" the taller boy grabbed Harry by his arm ready to lead him away.

"We were talking Malfoy," Harry protested wondering what got into his 'partner'. Draco was being very rude.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy is just looking after his family's property here," Rasputin's tone was quiet and polite as ever when he was looking intently in the younger wizard's eyes.

"Yes, I am," Draco's gaze was as intense as Rasputin's.

"I am not a property, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes, you are, Potter, come here!" Draco grabbed the boy by his elbow and pulled to the other side of the room and out of the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor gritted his teeth. He was furious, but didn't want to cause a scene. At least until they were in the corridor.

"Who do you think you are!" Harry shouted when he and Draco were alone.

"I am your family Potter! I am doing what any family does – looking out for you," the blonde crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Harry in a manner that eerily reminded the other boy of Snape. The only thing Draco was missing, was the nose.

"But I am not your family's property! You can't just come and interrupt me when I am talking to one of our professors. It was rude!"

"It was not me, who was rude. Rude is the way he is looking at you," Draco spat.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a dolt, Potter if you haven't noticed that he looks at you as if he wanted to fuck you!"

Harry simply stared.

"Alright, maybe not to fuck you," he conceded. "But like he would want to pick you up on his strong arms, put you on his white unicorn and then you would both ride off in sunset or something. It's the same for me."

Harry blinked: "You are delusional."

The blonde snorted: "You are just clueless Potter. Believe me, there are some things I know for sure. Have you noticed how he is always leering at you and touching you during the class? It is not as unintentional as it appears!"

"He is our professor! He's just very friendly. He would never…" Harry looked horrified.

"How can you be so naïve!" The blonde groaned.

Draco didn't notice Harry's face reddening until the boy exploded: "Of course I am naïve and stupid! Everyone treats me like some idiot! People keep telling me who I can see and who I can't. I am sick and tired of it!"

A couple of portraits that were hanging nearby flinched and covered their ears.

"You have no right to patrnise me!" Harry went on. "You have no right to tell me who I should be friendly with and who I shouldn't! We are not even friends!"

"Alright! Alright!" Draco threw up his hands in surrender. "Excuse me for caring and trying to protect you! But you should know one thing - I know people like Rasputin. The ones who pretend to be friendly and nice and who are all smiles and bunnies until they spike your tea with some unknown potion. Who knows what he could do to you? Do you truly know what his intentions are?" Draco's tone had become apologetic and almost pleading by the end of his speech.

Then there was silence for some time. Draco was trying to calm down and Harry was thinking about everything. He really thought that Malfoy was suffering from paranoia. Not everyone, who had a pleasant personality, had some ulterior motives.

However, Harry was the first who broke the silence a couple of minutes later.

"Err, Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Was it some weird, very rude way to say that you care?" The boy finally asked.

Draco snorted: "It is not you who I care for. I care about my father and my… well you know." The blonde glanced at Harry's stomach. It was obvious that he was trying not to smile.

"And here I was trying to see something good in you! You are right, I am naïve and stupid," Harry turned around to leave dramatically.

"Potter, wait!" Draco shouted worried that the other boy hadn't understood the joke. "Whatever my reasons are I am worried. I was not very tactful I guess…"

"You are as tactful as an ogre, Malfoy," Harry turned back grinning.

"And you are as moody as a hippogriff," Draco countered.

"I have an excuse," Harry stuck out his tongue.

"I guess you do," Draco admitted smiling. Harry decided that the blonde looked much better, when he was smiling.

"Let's return to the party, Malfoy. I forgive you for being such a jerk," Harry's grin widened.

"Oh, I am so grateful," Draco bowed courteously.

"No, you are not; you are just trying to play nice,"

"Oh, shut up and let's go and try to enjoy ourselves or at least we could make fun of everyone else."

The rest of the evening was not so bad. Probably because both wizards had shouted enough for one night and there was less tension between them. Draco didn't mention the DADA professor and Harry didn't try to tell the blonde what he thought about the his paranoia. Harry decided to accept Malfoy as he was for now; it was obvious that even the Slytherin had something good in him.

They tried to stay on 'safe' topics – mostly the other students. Sometimes Harry couldn't decide if he should be amused or scandalized since Malfoy's comments were not very complimentary. But very funny. Evil, cynical, yes, but funny nonetheless.

But everything went smoothly since there was something like a silent agreement between both boys – not start another fight.

In the end Draco proposed to walk his father's husband back to his tower.

Naturally, Harry declined.

Of course Draco walked him anyway.

**29. Going with Weasleys**

A couple of days later Ron was helping Harry with his trunk. Harry didn't protest at all. It would be of no use. He didn't like it, but was getting used to allowing people to take care of him. it didn't feel right, because Harry had never had anyone to do things for him, even as a small child he had learned to manage on his own, besides, the boy was worried that someone might start to wonder, why was Ron carrying around his bag or why he did some Professors gave him different practical exercises in some classes.

He had a feeling that any day from now his secret would get out and… Harry wondered if maybe he should tell everyone himself, but he didn't really want to. He was famous enough already.

These were going to be his first Christmas spent outside Hogwarts. Voldemort was gone, there was no need to hide. Harry smiled sadly. He had always wanted to spend Christmas at the Burrow with Ron and Weasleys; he had imagined how great it would be… But now? Now he didn't want to go.

"Don't look so sour, mate," Ron playfully ruffled his best friend's hair. "It's Christmas."

"Not yet," Harry mumbled ducking his best friend's hand.

"Spoilsport."

"You know, that you love me anyway,"

"Hey," Neville leaned out of the train window. "I fond us a compartment. Hurry up guys!"

Harry let out a deep sigh and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

When the Hogwarts' Express arrived at the King's Cross, Mrs. Ad Mr. Weasley both were already waiting for their children. And Harry.

"Sweet Merlin, Ronald! You have grown again, haven't you?" Mrs. Weasley admonished.

Ron grumbled something about it not being his fault.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron and Ginny first, then twins who were trying to evade her arms and ample bosom. It didn't work, of course. Harry was also trying to hide behind Ron, Hermione and Ginny and that didn't work either.

"Harry, my dear!" Molly exclaimed hugging him closely. Once Harry had liked her hugs. Now they were confusing – he loved the Weasleys, but at the same time was awfully angry with the older ones. Harry simply didn't know what he should say or do.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy! Mr. Potter!" The boy was jostled out of his thoughts by a shrill voice. Harry spun around and found himself face to face with one of his last favourite witches. Rita Skeeter.

"You look well Mr. Potter-Malfoy," the woman beamed. "How is the school? Don't you miss your husband? How is your marriage coming along?" She was not wasting any time.

"You don't have to talk to her Harry, come," Ron tried to guide the smaller wizard to the exit.

"Wait a minute Mr. Potter, our readers has a right to know!" The woman grabbed Harry by the sleeve of his robe. "Where is Mr. Malfoy? Is he coming to meet you? Would you mind to pose for a picture? Both of you? A nice family portrait?"

Harry was about to say something rude, something he would certainly regret later when someone stepped in front of him, standing between the boy and the obnoxious woman.

"I thought, that I already informed you once, that Mr. Potter-Black-Malfoy would not giving any interviews, especially in the middle of the train station," Lucius Malfoy drawled. His voice was low, cultured and it left no doubt that the aristocratic blonde was to be taken seriously.

Harry couldn't help himself – shivers went down his spine and goose-bumps rose as he heard the voice he had learnt to know so well. However this was different Lucius Malfoy – this was the side Harry never saw when they were alone. And there was something exciting about it.

"Mr. Potter-Black-Malfoy," Lucius went on. "Is going to stay with his friends for a while. I couldn't deny him that."

Harry thought that when the man spoke no one could possibly doubt him. His husband was the strongest and the most authoritative person he had ever known.

Skeeter stepped back scowling, but not daring to say anything. Lucius shifted impatiently. She turned around and marched away with her nose turned up.

Then Lucius turned around and looked down at Harry. It was impossible to tell; probably Harry was the only one who noticed, because he was looking directly into the man's eyes, but Lucius's eyes had turned much softer and kinder as he looked at the boy.

The older wizard lifted his hand and cupped one side of boy's face gently: "I am glad to see that you are well."

Green eyes met grey, the crowded platform around them ceased to exist, Lucius looked as if he was going to kiss his young husband who simply couldn't wait for that to happen.

"Harry, the Ministry car is waiting,"

Never, ever before Harry had hated Mrs. Weasley so much.

Lucius took away his hand and stepped back: "You must go. I hope to see you soon."

The man's expression was unreadable, a void of emotions.

Harry was quite sure that on the contrary it would take only one look at him to see what he was feeling. Regret. Pain. Disappointment. Anger. Longing.

"Harry, come," Ron was pulling The-Boy-Who-Didn't-Want-to-Go by the hem of his robe.

Harry looked back. He saw Lucius standing there with Draco. They made quite a sight, both blond, tall, immaculately dressed, arrogant and cold. Both were looking after him…

Nothing was the same. For the first time since he had known him, Harry was feeling uncomfortable with the Weasleys. The ride in the Ministry car, which Mr. Weasley had arranged, was a strained affair since only Ginny and the twins somewhat reluctantly joined the conversation, but Harry was just looking out of the window and Ron was openly scowling at his hands.

It was not as if Harry had nothing to say. There were many things he wanted to tell Molly Weasley. There were some things he would like to shout at them. That was exactly the problem. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth what came out of it would do no good to anyone.

It left them in an uncomfortable, pregnant silence. Silence that felt like it was about to erupt into loud, ugly words.

When they arrived at the Burrow it was decided that Harry was going to share the room with Ron. As usually. He didn't mind. Only Ron insisted that this time he was going to take the cot and let Harry to use the bed.

Harry didn't argue. He lied down on the bed and turned around facing the wall.

Ron sighed and decided to leave his friend alone for a while. He understood perfectly. His family tended to be overbearing and it didn't really matter that they meant well.

Draco decided that he had still a lot to learn when he watched as his father skilfully got rid of Rita Skeeter after Potter had left with the Weasels.

He brushed the annoying reporter off with subtle threatening and benevolent arrogance. When Lucius Malfoy was like that, nobody could make out, what exactly he was thinking or going to do. It was utterly confusing. However, people agreed on one thing – that they started to feel extremely uneasy.

Obviously even Rita Skeeter got the message.

Draco was proud of his father. Lucius was very resourceful when he set his mind on something and very convincing.

There were no conversations until they both got in the car.

The Malfoys' car looked like it had been made in fifties or sixties; it was a large, black and antique vehicle that reminded a Rolls Royce. Still, the car was of no certain brand since Lucius' father Abraxas Malfoy had thought that owning a car of a particular muggle brand was just too muggle, but it had become too inconvenient to use a carriage. As a sensible pure-blood Abraxas had cared for International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy more than for the tradition and to stand out might be dangerous.

Therefore, he had commissioned a car to be specially made and spelled to operate even without a driver. It carried the Malfoy crest, all the parts that appeared to be silver were actually made of white gold. The seats were covered with dark green leather.

Lucius sat very still. He was sitting there and looking out of the window. Draco personally thought that his father was very much pissed off, but didn't want to express it in some kind of undignified way.

"Can I ask a question, father?" The younger Malfoy was the first who broke the silence.

"Go ahead,"

"Why aren't you doing something to keep the Weasels in line?"

"If you know a way to do something about them without my husband finding out you are welcome to share your ideas. Did you really have to ask?" If his son didn't see the obvious then there was a reason for Lucius to be really annoyed.

"No, I didn't actually have to ask, to figure it out, but I wanted to hear you admitting that your hands were tied," Draco smirked.

Lucius shot his son an angry glare.

"And on the top of that - by a Gryffindor," Draco added.

"Gloating is vulgar, Draco," the older wizard pointed out.

"It is not like you are going to tell anyone, father,"

The man chuckled. His son was a spoiled, disrespectful brat, but rather charming brat and definitely a Malfoy.

"You brought it upon yourself father. By marrying a Gryffindor," Draco continued. "Honestly, you thought that you could get involved with Potter and expect everything to go as you planned?"

"I must admit, I did. Initially," Lucius confessed. However, he was more amused than upset. "Initially I just wanted to show everyone that Malfoys always got what they wanted and the best. Even if it was the pet hero of the Wizarding world."

"Potter, the best?" Draco mocked. "Well, whatever. But you got more than you bargained for, didn't you?"

The older blonde chuckled: "Yes, Harry is more than I expected, but I don't think that I would change anything about it. It is not a bad thing."

"Damn it, father, you got it bad," Draco chuckled.

"Language, Draco," Lucius reprimanded. "The point is that he is not The-Boy-Who-Lived or whatever they call him. He is Harry. I made some mistakes and I don't really want to take more risks. That is the reason why I am not doing anything about the Weasleys at the moment. I have decided that that would be a very bad idea. I can risk him turning against me."

"I understand," Draco sighed. "You have my condolence – Potter is painfully Gryffindor."

Lucius allowed himself a sigh: "That makes things complicated. Everything would be easier if he were not 'painfully Gryffindor' as you put it. But also less exciting."

The last comment made Draco laugh out.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were concerned. The reason was Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived was not himself, not the cheerful, playful Gryffindor he had always been. It was not as if Harry had not been troubled and moody before. The difference probably was that this time he didn't try to hide it. Harry was a quiet boy, a bit shy sometimes, but this just wasn't the Harry they had known for years.

It was the second day at the Burrow. Molly had prepared a nice dinner, Fred and George had been surprisingly well-behaved, probably, because they had hardly left their room, the twins were busy, working on some new prank. Charlie had just arrived and Bill too. Bill's girlfriend Fleur was not there yet and Percy had claimed to be too busy to come, so not everyone was there, but still…

Everyone was in a very good mood and happy to see each other again.

Except Harry. During the meal, he was staring at the table and poking at his food without much interest in eating it. When someone tried to talk to the boy, he just shrugged or answered with 'yes' or 'no'.

Then suddenly he surprised everyone, in the middle of meal the boy jumped to his feet, mumbled 'I'm sorry' and ran upstairs.

"Ok," Charlie drawled frowning. "What just happened?"

Arthur gave a deep sigh and massaged his temples tiredly.

"I would also like to know what is wrong with Harry, he really doesn't seem to be himself," Bill was giving his mother and brothers puzzled looks.

Ron put down his fork and glanced at his parents: "It's actually very simple," the redhead ground out. "Harry doesn't really want to be here."

The older Weasleys' sons looked taken aback.

"No," Fred started.

"There must be," George continued.

"Some kind of mistake," Fred finished.

As seventh years with their own friends and plans, they didn't spend much time around Harry and while both could feel that something was off, the twins didn't know, what was really happening.

"No mistakes," Ron snapped. "He is upset, because he couldn't go to the Malfoys and was forced to come here. And don't look at me like that! It's true!"

"But I thought, that he would be happy to get away from Lucius Malfoy," Charlie furrowed his brow.

"Well," Ron made a face. "I am not at all happy about it, but a lot has changed since then. He wanted to go with the Malfoys."

"I don't think Harry knows what the best is for him at the moment," Molly Weasley joined the conversation. She looked uneasy, like he refused even consider that Harry could want to have something in common with Lucius Malfoy. "The poor dear is very confused. He needs our support."

Ron stood up before anyone else could say something: "If you are going to talk about how there is something wrong with Harry and how he doesn't know what he wants, I am leaving. I don't want to hear that. This time I am with him."

And with that he left the room.

"Ronald!" Molly called after her youngest son to no avail.

"Well, well, well,"

"Looks like ickle Ronnekins had finally grown some back bone," one of the twins commented earning a reproachful glare from Molly.

Bill and Charlie exchanged confused glances.

It was cold and dark outside, so Ron didn't feel any inclination to visit his usual hiding place, behind the shed. He climbed upstairs instead.

"Harry," the redhead knocked on the door tentatively. "Hey, mate, can I come in?"

"It is your room, Ron, you are welcome,"

"Good, because I have nowhere to go otherwise,"

Harry was lying on the bed and Ron could see only his back.

"Are you all right mate?" The redhead asked tentatively, eying his best friend with some trepidation.

There was a pause and then Harry turned around: "No, not really." The green eyes were slightly red; it was obvious that he had been crying.

"It's, Ok, Ron, you don't have to say anything. I shouldn't be weeping at all. I am a boy and the hero… I guess I could blame my rampant hormones…"

Ron sat down on the bed next to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder: "I don't think that there is something wrong with being emotional. And hormonal."

"You will sit with me, right?"

"Sure, mate…"

**30. Merry Christmas**

Nothing much changed in a couple of days prior to Christmas. Harry was still depressed and refused to talk to Molly or Arthur and didn't say much to the other Weasleys either, except Ron, who already knew, what was wrong with the dark-hired boy.

It didn't stop him from worrying though. Ron started to worry that his friend was loosing appetite. At least Harry was still taking all the necessary potions regularly. He reckoned it was dangerous to try forcing someone as stubborn as Harry into anything at all. Didn't matter if it was for his own good or wasn't.

The other Weasley children obviously couldn't decide what to make of the whole situation. Ginny was torn between Harry and her parents, so she pretended that everything was all right. Bill was quite busy with Fleur who had finally arrived, he was showing her The Diagonal Alley and the muggle London as well. Charlie probably didn't want to take sides, so he had joined Ginny in feigning ignorance, but obviously wasn't feeling as comfortable with it as his sister.

Percy still had to make an appearance. And the twins – no one really took them seriously and they didn't take anything seriously. Besides both boys were too busy with planning their future business.

The Christmas dinner in the Weasley family was not so bad since there were a lot of people and it was easier to ignore the fact that the of them were having some serious issues between them.

Harry groaned someone was poking him in the side: "Phiv mor mints…" he turned, trying to get rid of the annoyance.

"Come on, Harry, wake up," Ron pleaded. "We can't open the presents without you!"

"Rooon," the boy groaned. "Can't they wait until I get some sleep?"

"Presents? Wait? Harry, are you sure that you are feeling well? Not running a fever? Since when presents can wait?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it," the boy grumbled and threw the blanket aside and crawled out of the bed. "Just let me put on some pants, will you?"

"Oh, mate, you better do and not only the pants," Ron ran an eye over his friend. "You know that you are showing, I mean, really showing?"

"Believe me, if I say, I do," Harry sighed and pulled an exceptionally baggy sweater over n his head.

"It's a sheer luck that mother hasn't noticed anything, she has seven children herself after all. Or maybe she just thinks that you are getting fat," the redhead mused. "Ouch, Harry!" Ron rubbed his shoulder where his pregnant friend had punched him.

"I am not getting fat," Harry explained nonchalantly.

"That is not exactly what I meant, but alright, forget it. Let's go!" Ron grabbed Harry by his arm and dragged him out of their room, downstairs.

A couple of minutes later Harry was in the middle of the Weasley family room, sitting in a pile of colourful wrapping paper. There were all kinds of the traditional gifts – sweets from Ginny, a T-shirt with picture of Dragon from Charlie, a green Weasleys' jumper with large H on the front of it and so on.

Harry's eyes widened when he started unwrapping Hermione's gift. It was a large, white, very fancy photo album decorated with teddy bears and ribbons, which almost screamed – 'put some baby pictures in me!' Harry hid it under the Weasleys' jumper and hoped that no one had noticed. He was not sure if he should be touched or angry with his friend for giving such suspicious, but sweet gifts. Probably that was because she was a girl and couldn't help it and the album was kind of cute.

All of it made Harry to think of Lucius. He hadn't bought a present to his husband, because he just hadn't had a chance to go anywhere, he had been locked in the castle and then in the Burrow. Lucius had given the boy so many presents since they had gotten married. More than Harry had received during his whole life. 'Little nothings' the man had called them. Flowers, sweets, clothing, fancy soaps and bath oils.

And here he was, without anything for Lucius. Merlin, but it was just too much, the thought suddenly made him so sad, so miserable. As if he was choking on everything, on Weasleys' love, on all those stupid presents, damned Christmas and on his life in general. There was a lump in his throat and it was choking him too.

Harry knew he was going to burst into tears any moment from now… again! Fucking hormones! He was choking on those too. He sprang to his feet and ran upstairs, back to his room, completely ignoring everyone calling after him.

Everyone in the room grew silent. Only a reluctant rustling of paper could be heard.

"I will bring Harry his presents," Ron announced and started gathering the packages as well as things the boy had already unwrapped. The youngest Weasley son was somewhat upset with his parents. He didn't like Lucius Malfoy one bit, but he trusted his friend's judgment and he could imagine what it was like when Harry couldn't make his own decisions. After all since he was on of the youngest and the family often treated him like a baby.

"Are you sure that you are doing the right thing, mum?" Bill was the first to break the uncomfortable silence after they had watched sullen Ron climb upstairs. "Harry looks very unhappy."

Molly knitted her lips together and started levitating the wrapping papers that were scattered all around the room into one neat pile.

"I don't know anymore," Arthur admitted with a sigh.

"What do you want me to do, Bill?" Molly burst out suddenly. "You think we should just give him to Malfoy? I don't know what spell he has over our poor Harry, but… but he has to see that we are doing this for his own good, nothing more!"

Ginny motioned at Fleur and they both went to put away their gifts not really wanting to join the discussion.

Fred and George looked at each other, shrugged and decided to do the same. It was not like their parents were going to listen to them anyway. If someone had a chance, then it was Bill and Charlie.

"Still, this is obviously doing him more harm than good," Bill continued. "I understand that you wanted to get Harry away from Malfoy and I honestly thought that it was also what Harry wanted himself. But it is not so. He is only getting more and more upset with you."

"Yes, that is obvious," Arthur admitted regretfully.

"And what is going on with those emotional outbursts. He's moody like a dragon," Charlie added, scratching his head. "I mean, he's been through a lot, but still – seems a bit extreme."

"Yes, I have a feeling we are missing something very important here," Bill agreed, looking at his father inquiringly.

"I just don't know what to do anymore…" Molly appeared to be on the verge of tears.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted as the flames in the fireplace flared up and turned slightly green. Someone was trying to fire-call them.

Arthur pointed his wand on the fireplace and murmured an incantation to lift some wards and allow the fire-call.

The Weasleys turned towards the fireplace and were quite surprised to see no one else's, but Lucius Malfoy's head appear in the flames.

"Mr. Malfoy," it was obvious that Lucius was the last person Arthur wanted to see at the moment.

"Yes, Weasley it's me," was not exactly a polite way to greet someone, but they were not on friendly terms after all and both parties silently agreed that there was no need to exchange Christmas greetings.

Besides, even if the Malfoy patriarch was wearing his customary arrogant sneer, it appeared that something was not quite alright.

"What is the matter?" Arthur inquired quite politely, because he was not in the mood to make things more complicated by starting an argument straight away.

"Have you seen The Prophet, today?"

"No, not yet," the post owl had not delivered the newspaper yet.

"Hm, well, you should," Lucius stated coldly. "I any case I would like to come over." He didn't comment on the fact that Weasleys didn't even get their mail delivered on time, even if he was tempted.

"I don't think…" Mrs. Weasley started to protest vehemently.

"I wouldn't dare to make such request if I didn't have a good reason," Lucius eyed the woman with badly hidden disdain. "It is important that you see the Prophet and I happen to have a copy at hand. And I need to talk to my husband. He will be very upset very soon."

"Is there trouble?" Arthur started to worry. "With the Prophet?"

"I believe there is, or at least Harry will see it as such,"

"Tell us what is the matter and I am sure we will manage,"

"I don't believe that," Lucius smirked. "The truth is that these days Harry is not very fond of your family. Don't you think? The fact that you don't even know some very important facts about his life proves that."

"Why would we trust you?" Arthur demanded.

Then another blonde head appeared in the fireplace. Draco.

"Good morning, Merry Christmas, Weasel…Weasleys," the boy sneered in a similar fashion to the other man. "What my father is trying to say is that Potter will blow up when he will see today's paper. Better let my father be there when it happens since it has more to do with him than with you and he at least knows what exactly has happened while you don't," and with that the young wizard disappeared.

"And what exactly had happened?" Charlie inquired looking with something akin to amusement at the fireplace where the younger Malfoy had appeared and disappeared just a moment ago.

"There is only one way to find out," the Lucius smirked. He made it obvious that there would be no information sharing if he didn't get to come to their house and see Harry. He was not playing by the rules, but, why should he?

"Fine," Arthur admitted his defeat. "It is obvious that you are not going to… you are not exactly welcome. But you can come over."

Molly looked like she was about to protest, but Bill looked at his mother pointedly and shook his head. The older son apparently had even more hold over his mother than her husband.

Lucius enjoyed his victory, no doubt, even if his expression didn't even change, he was above gloating.

When he stepped out of the flames, it became obvious that Lucius Malfoy couldn't have looked more out of place in the middle of the modest, shabby Weasleys' sitting room with his immaculate, expensive clothing, blond hair and aristocratic posture.

"Here," he tossed the newspaper at Arthur. "Can't exactly say that those are bad news. However because of obvious reasons my young husband didn't want this information to become public. At least not this soon and not like this. See for yourselves."

--

**HARRY POTTER-MALFOY PREGNANT****?**

**By** **Rita** **Skeeter**

I must fulfil my honourable duty to inform our society, that puzzling things are happening at Malfoy Manor. As you all remember the Malfoy house has recently been residence of our favourite Hero, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Saviour of the Wizarding world due to his marriage to most wealthy and respectable Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

From a source, which wanted to remain anonymous, I was informed, that every week some potions are delivered to Malfoy manor from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Some of them could be used on various occasions, like pepperup potion and Locust's appetizer.

However, others are quite specific. Such as Fifty-five baby-good herbs draught, Abigail Morning's anti sickness potion and Happy Baby drink (vanilla, cherry, orange and butter beer flavoured). These are usually used by pregnant witches to make sure that their baby's are healthy and comfortable.

What does this mean? Does Malfoy-Potter family has a secret?

One can only assume that someone is expecting in Malfoy family. The only question is, who? Since there are no witches residing in the Manor at the moment we can only assume that a true miracle have happened and a wizard might have become pregnant.

It is very unlikely that Mr. Lucius Malfoy would find himself to be in such condition. That leaves Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter-Malfoy. Everyone knows which one of those two young wizards is well known for managing to do impossible and has just gotten married.

Has Harry Potter done the impossible again? Is The-Boy-Who-Lived truly pregnant?

--

"Oh, dear," Molly paled.

"And, yes, it is true," Lucius verified before anyone thought of asking the question.

"Merlin's balls!" One of the Weasleys' sons exclaimed and Molly didn't even think of berating him.

"Harry is only sixteen! How could you do that to him!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"I can assure you, it was not planned and quite unexpected," Lucius stated the obvious. "Skeeter is right about one thing – a male pregnancy is nearly impossible. It was not some devious plan of mine; I can assure you of that."

"Poor Harry," Molly cried out.

"Nowhere near poor," Lucius snorted. Poverty was something he didn't even like to think about. "The pregnancy is not the problem. At least not for both of us. The problem is everyone knowing about it. Harry has almost irrational fear of publicity, so, I assumed that it would be better if I told him myself."

"Blimey! Our Harry is going to be… a mummy…" Charlie shook his head.

Lucius glared at the boy: "Please refrain from such comments regarding my husband. Can I see him now?"

"I will call Harry, I guess," Bill glanced at his father who nodded looking rather resigned. He accepted that they had lost control over the situation.

Molly looked disturbed and started banishing the used wrapping paper, which was still scattered all over the living room.

Everyone else was deep in thought except Lucius who was simply waiting impatiently. Not that he let his impatience show…

"Lucius?" Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he walked in the room.

The Weasleys found it disturbing the way Harry's face lit up when the boy laid his eyes on Lucius and even more, when he flung himself at him.

The boy wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist and pressed his face against his chest. There was no visible reaction from the man at first, and then he put a hand on Harry's back.

Molly Weasley was carefully watching them both. She couldn't understand how someone as sweet and good as Harry could be so obviously enamoured with someone like Malfoy. The man was insufferably arrogant and cold. A real bastard.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked looking at his husband. Then he turned towards Arthur and Molly. "Did you finally decide to leave us alone? Can I go with him?" He was so hopeful and desperate when he looked at the Weasleys than it was almost unbearable to watch.

"I am sorry to say, that it is not the case," Lucius stated. "This was my initiative. I am afraid that as soon as my affairs here will be settled, I will have to leave."

Harry's expression immediately changed. He looked disappointed. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked so tired and sad.

"I have had enough," Harry whispered and clung to his older husband as if his life depended on him. "I couldn't buy you a Christmas present, because I couldn't go anywhere… I don't care about the Wizengamot and the Wizarding world! I can't take it anymore," he turned around and looked at the Weasleys still clutching Lucius' robe with his small hands. "I will not stay with you anymore, you can tell what you want to the whole world, I don't care! Soon I will be seventeen and then I will be able do what I want anyway. I am sick of being told what to do! I don't want to be here anymore."

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley looked deeply hurt. "We just wanted to protect you. We didn't want to hurt you! We would never…"

"I know!" Harry shouted. "But you **are** hurting me! Don't you see? I don't want to hate you, but I do sometimes. You can do what you want, tell the whole world how fucked up my life is! I don't care! I am leaving."

"We are sorry Harry, if we did something to hurt you," Arthur looked shocked. "It was not my intention, really. I have noticed that you are not happy. If you feel so strongly about it, I guess there is nothing we can do to stop you from leaving."

"Arthur!" Molly exclaimed.

"Mum, Dad is right," Ron had also come downstairs. "You should just leave Harry alone."

"You don't understand, you are just a child yourself, Ronald," the woman objected.

"Of course! We are all still just children, no matter what we have been through. Especially Harry. Get real, mum!" Ron exclaimed. "I just don't want to lose my best friend! We will lose him, if you won't stop trying to rule his life. I don't agree with him, but I support him, because I want to see him happy and if he is making a mistake… well, he has right to make his own mistakes!"

"I think Ron is right," Arthur sighed. "Molly, it is obvious that Harry doesn't want our interference and it's doing him more harm than good."

"I can't accept this Arthur, I just can't," Mrs. Weasley turned around and left the room. Bill followed her apologising shortly.

Arthur Weasley turned to Harry who was still leaning against Lucius "You must understand Harry; we think of you as of one of our own children and we would do anything to keep you safe. You went through a lot and after the way Malfoy made you to marry him and knowing Malfoy," he glanced at the blonde wizard. That one look expressed more than any words.

"We just couldn't believe that you would want to stay with him by your own choice, that it would be good for you."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I don't want to fight with you, I just want to… " he looked at Lucius over his shoulder.

Arthur stepped closer to Harry and put a hand on boy's shoulder: "Forgive us, please, you are like one of our children and no one is good enough…" the man glanced at Lucius Malfoy again. The look told that Lucius was definitely far from good enough. More like the worst what could happened. "I understand that you want to go, but if something changes, you should know that you will always be at home here, you can always return, if you have enough of…"

Harry giggled. He could understand Arthur Weasley's reservations.

Lucius almost rolled his eyes.

He didn't like Weasleys either. They were poor. And it was not only about the money, they were also a poor excuse of pure bloods. He was not sure why he was standing there and talking to those people at all, but he had a suspicion, that it was better not to voice his opinion, because that would cause him problems with Harry. His pride was not worth it so this was one of the rare occasions when he simply let go.

"You should probably go and pack your trunk, Harry," he suggested.

"I guess so," the boy beamed.

"I will help you," Ron followed his friend upstairs.

Arthur Weasley looked at Lucius Malfoy frowning: "I still don't like you and don't understand what Harry sees in you."

"It's mutual, Weasley," Malfoy sneered.

"When are you going to tell him about the article?"

"Later," Lucius simply didn't want to ruin his young husband's good mood yet.

"Hm…"

Charlie was simply watching both men. He had not mind up his mind about it all yet. Well, he could see why Harry might be attracted to Lucius. The man was one of the kind. Hell, but Charlie wouldn't have turned the man down. All that hair.

Harry came down the stairs and Ron behind him, hauling his friend's trunk.

Lucius wanted to ask both boys if they were wizards or not and had they forgotten their magic, but held his mouth shut and instead just cast a shrinking and lightening charms at it himself. A good family like the Weasleys certainly didn't let their children to use magic outside the school until they were of age. Lucius wouldn't do anything like that to his own son. Of course not. Unimaginable.

Lucius watched disdainfully as Harry was saying his goodbyes. As if nothing had happened, as if the Weasleys hadn't blackmailed them both and threatened to reveal facts about Harry's private life to everyone who would want to listen… it infuriated the man. It was a horrifying thought, that his husband would never be free of the family Lucius couldn't stand a sight of and they would always be somewhere around.

Even teary-eyed Molly returned to the family room to hug the boy and ask for his forgiveness and pouring her maternal advice over him, reminding Harry to take care of himself over and over again.

He even felt a flare of jealousy, when the oldest Weasley boys got to hugging Harry, one of them even touched his hair! Lucius wished he could hex somebody and put an end to the… disgusting love fest. But Harry looked so relieved and happy…

Finally, when molly Weasley once again had run out of the room crying, the nightmare was over and they were free to leave. Lucius was going first, so he could catch harry, when the boy stumbled out o the fireplace (as it usually happened). He was feeling reluctant to. What if they found some excuse to keep Harry back?

"Take good care of him, mister Malfoy," one of the boys spoke up.

"By, Charlie!" Harry grinned at the redhead. Lucius said nothing.

He threw some floo-powder in the fireplace and was gone. Harry fell into his arms a moment later. Lucius didn't let him go straight away and the boy didn't try to leave his embrace either. It felt nice. Harry was right there, the mop of unruly hair resting against Lucius' chest, if he jut leaned down… Lucius wondered if he could get away with…

"Merry Christmas, Potter, Father," Draco looked up from the Quidditch magazine he had been reading, a cheeky grin all over his face, perfectly aware that he had interrupted something and not really sorry. "Welcome home."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. How unfortunate that he had already given the brat his Christmas presents.

TBC

A/N: Another chapter done with. I have a feeling that it was kind of boring, nothing much happened. But I just can't judge my own work. There was a hint concerning Draco in the chapter. Who noticed?

Thank you for reviews, I got many this time. Keep it up, please. I tried to respond as well as I could, sorry if I missed something, but it was really nice to hear from you.

Poppy: Thank you! The most touching of reviewers you are.

Lively48: Thanks, I update once a week.

Cinfly – DestinyEntwinements - Celestialuna: Thank you!

Lovewritermaiko: Thanks! I am glad you liked it.

Freak in Corner: Keep reviewing and I will keep writing ;) Why not?

Anything I want: Thanks, and obviously Draco and Harry will be alright.

Ophelia: I hope I didn't disappoint you, because the story not always go the way you expect it to, but you made some interesting guesses about everything.

Wynja: Thanks! I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter and the Malfoys. Yeah, Draco is not bad, just very spoiled and you will keep seeing a lot of him.

Jerrika: I am glad, that I got you intrigued. Thanks.

Velveteen-dragon: I think I agree that the chapter was kind of sweet and I am glad that you liked Harry and Lucius, because their relationship is kind of complicated.

Ms.gringotts: Everything's possible ;) but I won't tell. What would befun in that.

Miriam: Thank you very much! I myself hate stories with short chapters, so I have them long.

BOOMrobotdog: Thanks for your review and for corrections as well.

Loveless19: About Remus – the thing is that I personally have always seen many flaws in this character. He's kind of sweet, nice guy, but also ran away after Potter's death and never checked on Harry and then didn't even tell him who he was, when he finally showed up. He has his reasons, but the guy is not as great as some might to think.

Bsblover17: Thanks, you are very kind. Hermione is a bit patronising, but also sensible enough and supportive of her friends, so I think she would help Harry.

Demonwings2421: I hope the Christmasmet your expectations.

LacuStellar: The fact that you lovemy Dracomakesme really happy.Thanks.

* * *

**Unanswered questions**

Revealing that Harry is pregnant – someone obviously tipped Rita Skeeter about the potions Lucius is buying for Harry. Even if Harry is living in the Hogwarts now, Lucius is still the one paying for his medicine.

Draco's attitude – have improved since he knows that there could be consequences if he upsets Harry too much.

Harry's moods – a bit irrational since he is pregnant. He just gets upset easily.

**Timetable**

The 3rd Week of December – the ball and after that everyone is leaving for Christmas.

Boxing Day – Harry returns to Malfoy Manor.


	8. Part Seven

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 140,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

* * *

**Seventh Part – THE MALFOY FAMILY**

**31. Arriving**

Lucius called a house elf and ordered to take Harry's trunk to his room. Harry was sitting on the sofa next to Draco, looking a bit awkward. Was it his son's presence that was bothering the boy? Or simply the sudden change? Didn't matter. Harry would get comfortable in the Manor again.

"Did you have breakfast already?" Lucius inquired.

"Um, no, we were unwrapping the presents and didn't get to breakfast," Harry admitted. Honestly, he had completely forgotten about food and it was early still.

"Yes, presents, I have my own for you," Lucius drawled. "But first you should have something to eat. How inconsiderate from people who claim to care of you."

Harry groaned: "Don't start, please. I know how little love there is lost between the Malfoys and the Weasleys, but they are my family too. What they tried to do was awful, but Mrs. Weasley, she's…" Harry couldn't think of a good excuse for the woman yet. It was still raw. He still hadn't forgiven and it would be some time, before he would forget. "They care for me and they are important to me. Why can't you simply be civil to each other?"

"Our families have been hostile since ever, I imagine there was some kind of family feud, that no one remembers anymore," Lucius explained grimacing. "We are too different."

"They are poor, plain and blood traitors and causing us trouble on every opportunity, we have **absolutely** nothing in common," Draco recited.

Harry looked as if he wanted to say something nasty, but Lucius was first: "Lets not talk about something like that now. It is time to have something to eat."

Harry really wanted to object that the Weasleys and the Malfoys had something in common - him, but then decided to leave it be for now. He had just returned home and didn't want to start the day with a major row and one that would not lead to anything. But he swore that they would return to the subject…

While they were having breakfast, Harry kept sneaking glances at his husband and could feel Lucius doing the same only in a more subtle manner. Right, the man didn't want to be caught doing something so _unmalfoish_ as ogling ones... well, yes, there was that. Who exactly Harry was to Lucius? Harry felt a hot wave wash over his body. The way the older man was looking at him…

"Maybe I should leave you both alone?" Draco teased when he noticed the exchange.

"Don't get too cheeky, my son," Lucius berated hiding his enbaracment. "With another heir on the way I will have no qualms about disowning you."

"Then I will ask Weasleys to adopt me. If they took in someone like Potter…"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry grumbled without being very upset, more by a habit, he knew, that Draco was just teasing him.

"If you are finished," Lucius changed the topic. "Then I would like to show you your present."

"Oh! Yeah, I guess I am finished then," Harry was eager to escape the amused looks, Draco was giving them. It was a tad disturbing.

"Then shall we?" Lucius stood up, helped Harry with his chair, and guided the younger wizard out of the dining room towards the stairs to the second floor with his hand on the small of Harry's back.

They stopped by the door to Harry's room, which Lucius opened for him. The boy looked around the anteroom, but still didn't see anything that could possibly be his present.

"It is there," Lucius led Harry to the door to the studio, which was connected to his rooms. Harry had used it for studying, but not often, since he had preferred to read in his bedroom or even anteroom or sit in the library with Lucius – the study was too formal.

Then Lucius opened the door and let Harry in.

"Wow," the boy breathed out. He had not expected what he saw. "This is so… incredible, it is amazing, perfect!"

Both men were standing by the door of the most beautiful baby-room Harry had ever seen. It had been done in light blue with some darker accents. The wallpaper was sky with a pretty realistic looking sun shining in the middle of it (not as brightly as the real one though) and white, fluffy clouds coursing lazily around the room and some birds hovering over the tops of the trees that could be seen a bit above the floor.

There was also a very nice beige sofa and a rocking chair and the most beautiful crib Harry had ever seen. White, with gossamer curtains that were sparkled in the rays of son due to the golden threads that were waved into the delicate material. Not mentioning all the toys… and even a Rocking-unicorn – so white and adorable…

The green wyes sparkled with joy and maybe a bit of tears. Harry could imagine a tiny baby lying there, among all the loveliness. He was really glad that he was going to have all of this for his little one. He imagined that he had it all once at the Godric's Hollow, not that he could remember. Not that he could check – the house was completely destroyed, the same way his happy childhood had been.

"It is gorgeous!" Harry beamed and flung his arms around his husband's neck. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Then he suddenly became too aware how close he was to the other man, he blushed and tried to take his hands back, but Lucius simply didn't let him, instead he secured Harry's arms where they were putting his own on the top of the boy's wrists.

"I think we already talked about this once, you don't have to be so shy. On the contrary," Lucius leaned forward and gently kissed Harry's forehead.

"I just don't know," Harry freed himself of the embrace and turned away. "It's strange…"

Harry didn't quite understand his feelings. He had hated Lucius Malfoy for everything, for forcing him into the marriage, for forcing him into his bed that one time and just for the fact that he was Lucius Malfoy. He had even thought that the man was evil. But now he didn't believe that, not anymore.

Lucius was different. Lucius had his façade, the face he showed to strangers. But that was not the real Lucius Malfoy. The man behind that façade was as strong and domineering as he seemed to be. But that man was also gentle and caring and very… Harry didn't know the word, there probably was one. Hermione probably knew it, but Harry didn't. It was just that there was something in Lucius that beckoned Harry closer that made him blush when the man looked at him. that made him weak in the knees.

Harry needed his husband. It was hard to explain, but the boy didn't even consider parting with Lucius. He had forgiven Lucius and become used to having him around and he missed the man when they were separated. Then he had realized how much he had missed Lucius, which had led to their make out session the last time on the Hogsmeade weekend.

But Lucius was so much older than him and he was so sophisticated. Harry felt like a little, silly child next to the man and he could not imagine, why someone like Lucius Malfoy would want him for other reasons than him being The-Boy-Who-Lived, the perfect trophy husband.

Why would Lucius want to be with him? Take him places and give him nice things? Lucius had wanted Harry for who he was for the wizarding world, that was undeniable, wasn't it? And it left bad taste in Harry's mouth. But what else someone like Lucius Malfoy would want him for? There was the baby, but that was about all, wasn't it?

What if Lucius was simply going along with everything, humouring Harry who was acting like a little fool with his clinginess and awkward signs of affection?

Oh, God… a strangled noise escaped Harry's throat… what if…

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around Harry from behind, pulling him back against Lucius' strong chest: "It doesn't have to be strange, my dear husband. It is the most natural thing, no need to be so shy." The man leaned over Harry and nudged the shell of his ear with his nose.

Harry giggled. And squirmed when he felt wet lips nipping on his earlobe.

"It tickles!" The boy exclaimed. He felt wonderfully enveloped in Lucius arms.

The older man smirked. Harry had no idea how alluring his innocence and juvenile behaviour was to him.

"You will get used to me and my kisses," he promised.

Lucius kissed the boy on his neck to make a point and delighted in feeling the youth tremble in his arms.

Harry had to bite his lip to keep a moan from escaping past him as his husbands lips went for simply touching to sucking on the tender skin of his neck.

Then Lucius loosened his grip: "As much as I would like to do other things at the moment, we need to talk. There is something I need to tell you," Lucius also didn't want to push Harry, to force something on him. He was going to wait until the boy was ready.

"Let's go, sit down. I am afraid that you will not like it."

They walked out in the anteroom and sat on the sofa there. Lucius put his hand over Harry's that lay between them on the sofa.

"Well, if something bad had happened, it is not going away just because I don't know about it, so, go ahead, tell me." Harry reasoned, he was already thinking of several worse case scenarios.

"There was an article in The Daily Prophet. By Rita Skeeter, unsurprisingly," Lucius watched his husband's face screw up with worry, his teeth latch on the plump lower lip. "Someone from St. Mungo's was very kind and informed her that I've been buying certain potions from them. Potions usually used by pregnant witches. She drew the conclusions and they were accurate. She speculated about you being pregnant., every witch and wizard who red The Prophet today has accepted it as the most believable version, knowing the Wizarding world."

Harry paled: "Oh, shit…"

Lucius didn't comment on Harry's language, even if he felt an urge. He wished he had been more careful and had Severus make all of Harry's potions. Bus he hadn't wanted to treat his friend as his personal Potion's master. Salazar knew, the man was forced to make enough pepper-up and other dull potions that were beneath a Master every year.

Besides, he didn't want Severus to think, that they were friends only because Lucius needed something of the man. Severus might or might not think that, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Lucius stifled a sigh: "I am afraid it is true. I understand that you are not pleased, but it had to happen sooner or later…"

"But I wanted it to happen later! Much later! How about never?" Harry exclaimed.

Lucius reached out and put his palm against the side of Harry's head, running his fingers through the dark locks soothingly.

"Harry, you are pregnant, you are showing already," Lucius tried to reason. "With every passing day it is becoming more and more noticeable."

"I know, but…" the boy brushed his sleeve over his eyes that were starting to tear up.

"Shh, don't be such a child…" Lucius instantly regretted what he had said. People did not like to be called children. Especially those, who were.

"I am not a child! I am a freak…" Harry completely ignored the insult. His head was full of other thoughts.

"What does that mean?" Lucius didn't like the sound of it.

"It means I am abnormal and I don't want to be abnormal, I want to be like everyone else! I don't want to be a freak!" there was a hysterical note to Harry's voice.

"Of course, you are not like everyone else," no one would doubt that. " 'Freak'? I don't like that word. It implies that there is something wrong with you and that is not true. Abnormal? That is much better. Are you aware, that 'abnormal' means 'much greater than the normal'? You are very special, Harry. More beautiful than many, more powerful than the most. Richer than most. What is wrong with that?"

"I don't want to be a powerful wizard! I want to be left alone!"

"You will never be left alone, Harry. Even those fools, who call themselves wizards and witches are not blind enough not to see, how special you are. I am well aware, what it is like. I am a Malfoy. We are one of the richest families in the Wizarding world. No, actually now we are **the** richest family, after you brought us the Black and the Potter fortunes. It comes with certain notoriety and there is nothing one can do about that. You have to learn to live with it. You learn to keep a distance, to protect your loved ones, to ignore certain occurrences, like vile rumours and jealousy. You ward your home," Lucius took the younger wizard's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"They will be writing about me again," Harry whimpered as if the thought was truly hurting him.

"Yes, they will," Lucius confirmed grimly. "And it would be not the first time, nor the last."

"I wish I were someone else," the boy grumbled.

"But you are not someone else. You are Harry Potter-Black-Malfoy. And you are pregnant. There is nothing you can do about that, so you will have to endure the attention. Let them talk; they always talk. But they can't hurt you. People, who are close to you will know the truth. It is not going to affect you more than that. I will make sure of it."

A small, crooked smile appeared on Harry's face: "You will take care of me?"

"Yes, I will," Lucius promised without any hesitation.

Harry's smile broadened and he looked at his husband from under his long eyelashes, once again, teeth pulled on his lower lip as if Harry wanted to say or do something.

Lucius had a suspicion that he knew what the boy wanted only didn't know how to ask for it. He took an initiative and pulled the Harry closer.

"I missed you," he whispered. "Did you miss me too?"

He didn't wait for Harry to answer, Merlin, but Lucius wanted to… "Come here…"

Harry, as impatient as Lucius the man pull himself closer, he was close to trembling with anticipation. Gently, tentatively Lucius let his tongue follow the curve of the boy's mouth, he was growing impatient, he wanted more, Lucius wanted to deepen the kiss, to…

Suddenly Harry cried out and recoiled.

"What happened? What is wrong? Are you in pain? Talk to me Harry!"

"No! No pain, I am fine just it… it… he…" the boy stuttered. "He… she… the baby moved! It moved Lucius! The brat kicked me!" Harry laughed out. Oh, Merlin, it was amazing, so sudden, but amazing as well, the weirdest thing he has ever felt.

The older wizard sighed in relief: "One day you will surprise or scare me to death, one day Mr. Potter-Malfoy. All the excitement from being bounded to a… did it? Really?"

Harry nodded grinning maniacally.

Lucius was not sure if he should laugh r cry in frustration. Why did his heirs kept interrupting every time he had a chance of getting closer to Harry. The man stifled a sigh. The baby. It was mowing already.

Harry was beaming at his stomach the boy's hands were under his jumper. Lucius wished he could replace them with his own… Which was not such a bad idea…

"Can I...?"

The boy nodded again, starting to lift up his jumper.

**32. Settling in**

Lucius found the next days the strangest in his life. His family was far from a regular one, after all. That of course had been his own choice; he had brought everything upon himself by marrying the Gryffindor who was also his son's school rival and The-Boy-Who-Lived and many more things that Lucius himself was not.

Lucius discovered that only now he had started to get to know the young wizard whom he had married. The Harry Potter he had known before he had gone back to the Hogwarts was not the same who had returned from the school.

In a way, that was a good thing. Before leaving Harry had been very vulnerable, fragile. He had been scared of everything and had depended on Lucius in everything. Harry had lost his courage, he had not been himself and Lucius had not even noticed, because he had not known Harry before the marriage.

Lucius had not minded long after that Harry. He liked to be in charge. He enjoyed being the shoulder to lean on, the caregiver and the protector. However, if he thought about that thoroughly, he had to admit that it liking things the way they had been was selfish. Of course, Lucius Malfoy was a rather selfish man, but not with his family and people who really mattered.

While somewhat meek and placid his husband had been easily manageable, Lucius had to admit that he wanted the boy to be well more than he wanted him to be easy. He had become attached to Harry and cared for him a great deal, no doubt there. Lucius couldn't have been more obvious abut his affections.

As a man who had always had everything, Lucius liked challenge. What could be more challenging for a Slytherin than a Gryffindor husband?

It had been three days since Harry had returned to the Manor and those days had been quite interesting.

Lucius had to accept that his husband and son were not going to communicate like normal people would and every meal they had together would be accompanied by mild bickering. Lucius didn't expect the boys getting tired of it any time soon. However, apparently they had established certain boundaries that were not to be crossed. Therefore, the teasing and biting didn't lead to hexing and was moreamusing than anything.

Lucius also spent a lot of time with Harry. They talked, took long walks in the gardens, Lucius spelling snow off the path, played chess, swam in the pool.

And they kissed.

Lucius kissed Harry standing among snowy trees, pressing the boy's lithe form against him under the pretence of saving them from cold. Didn't matter that they were wizards and could cast as many warming charms as they wished.

Lucius couldn't deny himself kissing Harry after the boy had just gotten out of the pool all glistening wet. Like a house elf Lucius hurried to offer his husband a towel just to have a reason to close the distance between them, to touch Harry.

There was thrill in all of it. It was as if they were doing something forbidden, as if they could be caught any moment. Well, there was a good chance that they would run into Draco and that would be embarrassing, but otherwise, Lucius couldn't quite figure out, why kissing his own husband in his own home seemed so much like tasting a forbidden fruit.

But it did and the man found it damn exiting.

Lucius had never been denied anything. He had been able to have everything he had wanted, when he wanted it. now, however, he was the one who denied himself Harry. Lucius was aware that if he played his cards right, he could have Harry in all the ways he wanted. All the teasing was driving him somewhat crazy. It was a sweet torture.

However, he knew that Harry was not ready.

Lucius was aware that he had to be glad and grateful that his young husband had suddenly became attracted to him. Considering everything that had happened between them, it was a miracle that Harry was not running from him screaming.

Even if he had not showed it, Lucius had been very surprised when he had met Harry on the Hogsmeade weekend and the boy had practically jumped on him. That had been a great surprise. Much more than Lucius had ever hoped for.

There was no doubt. Lucius had been very attracted to the boy when he had seen Harry for the first time on their wedding day. Naturally, after everything happened he had been suppressing all the lustful feelings towards his husband. He had tried to take care of the boy to the best of his ability hoping that he would be forgiven at least to a certain extent and Harry wouldn't want to leave him taking their child with him. Besides, Lucius had been feeling guilty.

Lucius had been allowed to look as much as he wanted. He hadn't dared to touch. Now Harry had broken that rule himself. It was obvious that he **wanted** to be touched. However, the fact that the boy let Lucius kiss him didn't mean that he was ready to go further.

It was quite pleasant, but all the kissing and touching was making Lucius crave for more. He new exactly what he wanted, since he had tried it once, but he knew that if he would go too far – it could ruin everything between them. Therefore, Lucius did what he had to do. He pushed Harry away, pecked him on the forehead and sent the boy to bed. Alone.

Severus Snape was an antisocial, unpleasant misanthrope. At least he tried to be. At least he had tried to be. For about fifteen years he had been a Death Eater spy and that particular way of behaving had suited his purposes. He could be as secretive and unpleasant as he wished. The less friends and family there were, the less people he was forced to lie to.

Severus had also discovered that the mask he had been wearing suited him well. He truly disliked most of the people. With passion sometimes.

As a antisocial, unpleasant misanthrope Severus Snape was supposed to detest Christmas. It would be fitting. Right?

Ha! Wrong. Severus didn't detest Christmas. He simply couldn't. No matter, how much the Potions Master wished he could frown at all the foolishness that were associated with yuletide, he COULD NOT.

All the garish decorations, unhealthy, sugary foods, squealing children and red-faced, tipsy adults and hypocritical sentimentality. Severus couldn't detest it the way he wanted. And who was to blame? No one else, but the Malfoys, of course.

When something didn't go as it was supposed in Severus' life it was usually because of Potter (didn't matter which), Dumbledore or Malfoy (didn't matter which).

This time it was because of Lucius Malfoy, who had done everything to the best of his ability to make it impossible for Severus to hate Christmas. The Manor was always nicely decorated – in moderation and with good taste. There were no mistletoes, no jolly reindeers, no Father Christmases anywhere. The Christmas dinner was something he was really looking forward since not only the food was exceptionally good, but Lucius always managed to procure some kind of rare vintage wine or a bottle of something Severus had never even heard of.

He was even looking forward for his Christmas present, because it was usually a book as rare as valuable and he got up early every boxing day like a little boy to eagerly wait for the owl, anxious to get his hands on the rare intellectual treat.

Of course, everything came for a price. With the book Severus Snape received also an invitation to the yearly New Years party, which he couldn't refuse, if he accepted the book.

Those Malfoys!

For some reason Lucius thought it was his mission to improve Severus' life. In other words – meddle. To make him more sociable. Ghrr!

But, well, at least Lucius would hardly invite the major annoyance of Severus' life to his party. On opposite of Albus Dumbledore, who certainly would. Severus would not be forced to spend the evening trying to escape the silly creature. So unbelievably persistent. The Potions Master couldn't fathom, what would anyone see in him, why would anyone deem him worthy of pursuing. He was not one for romance.

No, Severus Snape absolutely refused to consider any possibilities…

Two days before New Year's Eve two blond Slytherins and a dark-haired Gryffindor were hawing breakfast together as usually. Lucius had decided that it was time to inform his beloved husband about their plans for the 31st of December.

"Harry, there is something I need to tell you," Lucius spoke up.

"I don't like the sound of it," the boy mumbled. "I will not like it, right?"

"You are not going to like it just because you are not a normal person, Potter, your broom is a couple of twigs short," Draco snorted.

"You are one to talk Malfoy!"

"You should call me Draco, you know, otherwise I am not sure who you are talking to,"

"Believe me **Draco** you will know when I will be talking to you, maybe I let my wand to express my feelings towards you?"

"You both can't talk like normal people, can you?" Lucius interrupted both teenagers.

"No," they answered in unison. At least they could agree on something.

"Well, what I wanted to you know," the older blonde looked at Harry. "Was that we are going to have the traditional New Years' party."

"Oh," Harry was not sure if he was into parties. Well, he liked the idea of small ones, where only his friends and the family were invited, but he had a suspicion that he didn't knew, who were Lucius' friends. "How many people?"

"One-Two hundreds,"

"What?" Harry gaped.

"Probably more this year, since father is married to you now," Draco smirked. "Some people usually turn down our invitation, because they think we are too… dark? Or something. Besides they will be anxious to see The-Brat-Who-Lived-Against-All-Odds."

"So I am the main attraction?" Harry was getting upset.

"The entire Wizarding world is very interested in you, Harry," Lucius stated. "You are becoming more and more famous. Especially now. There is no way around it."

It was true. Since Skeeter had published her speculative article, people were going crazy. The number of owls they received every day had increased tenfold. Lucius had been forced to assign one of the kitchen elves to help Posty. He had sent an official statement to The Daily Prophet the next day after the Skeeter's article, confirming that Harry was pregnant, to stop the rumours. He was well aware that the next article would have been speculating about Harry's child's '_real'_ parentage and so on.

Harry, however, looked miserable: "I don't want to come to a party with two hundred people who will be staring at me and asking me autographs."

"If you will be hiding, that will start rumours," Lucius was prepared for this kind of conversation He hadn't expected anything else from Harry. "Besides you will have to get used to that kind of situations."

"Who are those people you have invited?" Harry demanded the answer not looking even close to convinced.

"Only worthy people. Pure bloods from old families, some of father's business associates, Ministry workers," Draco listed.

"Nobody I know and like, right?" The boy huffed. "If I have to come, then you will have to invite some people I know too."

Draco secretly decided that Harry had started to think like a real Malfoy and a bit like a Slytherin. Certainly not a good thing, because it would make him harder to manipulate. Not that Draco had been planning to take an advantage of his father's husband… alright, he had been planning to do exactly that. The blonde pouted, but no one paid him any attention.

"Like who?" Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Let me think… the Weasleys for example, Hermione maybe and Neville. Or Luna and Remus oh, if you invite Remus. People from the Order, Tonks maybe," he looked at Draco. "She is your cousin by the way. Her mother is Andromeda Black."

"You want me to invite a werewolf, a disowned, disgraced family member, a muggleborn and people with whom we have a family feud to our house? And Merlin knows, who else,"

"They are my friends," Harry's tone was defensive.

"You have very… inappropriate friends," Lucius frowned. He's been making concessions ever since he had found out about Harry's pregnancy. If he invited Harry's friends to his house, that would be another one. And that was not even the point. The problem was, that Lucius was still quite upset with the Weasleys and the werewolf for what they had done and couldn't watch Harry forgiving them so easily.

Harry didn't agree, if one could judge by the thin line his mouth had become.

"My friends are much better than all those pompous pure bloods and corrupt Ministry workers who just want to see The-Boy-Who-Lived! They like me for who I am. I am sure that they really like me." Harry took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "You like it, don't you?" He sounded accusing.

"I like what?" Lucius was torn. He had gotten into habit to give his husband everything he wanted, but he started to wonder if that had been the right thing to do.

"That I am the fucking Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Of course I do," he wondered where that was going. "It improves the reputation of our family."

"You are just like everyone else! You want me only because of that stupid title," Harry accused springing to his feet.

"No, I don't want you just because of your title. I admit that I wouldn't have married you if you were just some Harry Potter…"

"Thank you! That's all I needed to know!" The boy shouted on top of his lungs.

Lucius flinched watching the dining room door open before Harry and then shut with a bang, seemingly on itself as the boy stormed out. Impressive wandless magic.

Lucius muttered a curse, which was quite uncommon, but he really felt like the situation allowed that.

"Smooth, very smooth, father," Draco commented and Lucius had almost irresistible desire to throw something at his son. Something like an especially nasty hex.

He confined himself to a glare and followed his husband.

Harry had just lied down or rather fallen on his bed and started sobbing when he heard the bedroom door opening. The damn bastard hadn't even knocked!

"Go away!" Harry cried out. "Go away, I hate you!"

"Oh, no," Lucius sounded angry. "I am not going anywhere, before making you to see reason." The man sat on the bed, grabbed Harry by his shoulder and spun him around. The boy looked at him lying on his back with his eyes wide and tearful.

"Let me go!" Harry's voice quivered, but squirming and thrashing didn't do him any good since Lucius was holding him securely by his shoulders.

"No, I will never let you go. Now listen to me," Lucius ordered sternly. "I married you because you were The-Boy-Who-Lived. Do you really want me to deny it and lie to you? I am a Slytherin. If there is something I want – I take it and I am not used to contemplate on 'why-s' and 'if-s' or at least most of them doesn't matter. I wanted you, mostly because I could have you. I admit that you were something like a trophy for me. A very lovely trophy as I found out."

Harry glared at his husband furiously.

"But do you really think that your title is what I value the most in you?" Lucius continued. "I have noticed long time ago that you are more than that and I have been honest about that. You are not just a beautiful thing either; you are nothing I expected you to be, you are much more. You are smart and powerful and ridiculously kind and forgiving, which I can't complain about, since I have benefited of that particular trait again."

"If I will hear something as stupid as today coming out of your mouth again, I will put you over my knees and give you a good spanking. Unless you like that kind of thing, no point in a punishment if one enjoys it," Lucius smirked as Harry's face turned crimson.

Then he let go of the boy's shoulders and brushed some of the mussed dark locks off Harry's forehead: "Have you calmed down a bit?"

Harry nodded and left out a deep breath.

"You are overemotional," Lucius kept playing with his husband's hair. "And you can invite Weasleys and your other friends. If you must. I don't like it of course, I don't like them... but you probably will not like the people I am going to invite. Just make sure that they leave after the party is over."

That brought a smile on Harry's face.

"Thank you! I guess I got a bit… sorry…"

"Yes, you did," Lucius agreed and smiled at the boy to show that he had already forgotten and forgiven everything. He leaned down and kissed Harry soundly.

**33. Domestic Bliss**

Draco had invaded Harry's rooms to play a game of exploding snap. The Slytherin had claimed that he was bored out of his mind. When Harry had asked why he didn't floo his friends or something, Draco had explained that he wanted to relax and in Slytherin or **with** Slytherins it was not really possible. All the mind games and power struggles were tiring, one had to watch their every word and everyone else, but with a clueless Gryffindor for a company, there were no such worries.

"Clueless!" Harry had cried out, offended. "If you came here to call me stupid, get out!"

Draco rolled his eyes: "Don't pout, Potter. It was a compliment. You are not stupid or at least I didn't exactly say you are…" the blonde smirked. "I meant that you are not scheming all the time and at the moment I find that convenient. In your presence I don't have to scheme as well and that is a good thing. Scheming is tiring. Calm down. Will you?"

Harry snorted. He was learning to ignore half of the things that came out of Draco's big mouth. It was the only way to get along with him.

"Father told me," Draco continued the conversation in a seemingly casual manner, which did not fit the gleam in his eyes. "That my brother has been a bit unruly lately."

"Brother? What if it's a girl?" There was a definite challenge in Harry's tone.

"I am just trying to be optimistic here, we are all men in this family, can you imagine if it's a girl in there," Draco pointed at Harry's belly. "And not for the reasons you probably think. I am not saying that I have anything against girls, when I will obliviate all the memories I have of Parkinson out of myhead, I will have nothing against them," that made Harry chuckle. "But I am being practical. How would we, three men, now what to do with a girl? Think, Potter!"

Harry had to agree grudgingly. The only girl he knew well was Hermione. And he doubted that she was the most typical representative of the species. Girls like Lavender or Parvati he avoided at all costs. Or Pansy Parkinson. They were just scary. They smelled like flower-shops, had long nails that looked like they were bleeding and could be used to peel one's skin off and they were gossiping all the time.

Harry shuddered.

"But you are the one who is going to be a mommy here, just don't come to me, when she asks you to plait her hair, play tea party or wants to plate your hair," the blonde made a wry face, his distaste obvious.

Harry had to agree, that it didn't sound good: "How do you know that girls do those… things."

"Oh, I found out the hard way," Draco shuddered. "I know Pansy and Millicent since we were toddlers. Used to have play dates with them. Believe me, there is more than hair-wrecking. While little girls are adorable from afar, you don't want one."

Harry didn't know why he had to ask, but he did.

"Do you miss your mother, Draco?"

The Slytherin was quiet for some time. Harry was afraid that he would get slapped or worse – hexed.

"Well," Draco finally spoke up. "I think I do miss my mother in a way. But I don't miss Narcissa particularly. I miss having a mother. I never really did. If you will tell anyone, I will kill you, but, I spent a lot of time thinking what it would be like if she were different. A real mother. Pointless, but still…"

"Father has hushed it all up, but my mother was… is as crazy as Bellatrix only she always hid it better. I am afraid that it possibly runs in the Black blood, madness I mean. When my father married her, one couldn't tell, but after she had me, Narcissa went completely off the rock. After she almost strangled me when I didn't stop crying, Lucius didn't let her near me again. Not that she was interested. Lucius kept her busy with shopping and parties and her friends. Then the Dark Lord came back. She was not involved much during his first raise, but Narcissa was angry about Bellatrix's being locked up in Azkaban and bored. While father tried to figure how to get out, Narcissa got more and more involved with Him. she was among the Death eaters who refused to accept that he was gone, who fought against the Aurors and… I haven't been to visit her in Azkaban. Father has. He says, she's gone. Insane. That's it. I simply don't think about it too much."

"I shouldn't have asked,"

"You are family, you had right to know,"

Harry wanted to say he was sorry, but did not think that Draco would really appreciate something coming that close to pity. But he had never seen Draco's eyes look so sad, so defeated.

"I sometimes think what it would be like if my parents were alive," Harry admitted instead. A bit of soul baring for soul baring seemed fair.

"You are a Gryffindor, you are allowed to be sentimental," Draco smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your Gryffindorkish tendencies," Harry teased.

"Thank you very much," Draco smirked. "I could always call **you** 'mommy'."

Harry gaped at the blond: "You just didn't say that aloud? But you did. Eww, don't you dare! If you do I will put you over my knee as I am entitled if you acknowledge my parental rights."

Draco looked impressed: "How Slytherin of you, but now play attention to the game," Draco ignored him. "It's no fun, if you let me win all the time."

"You wish!"

The last day of December came fast. Harry was nervous for more than one reason.

This was going to be his first public appearance after the Wizarding world had found out that he was pregnant. Oh, if he ever got his hands on Skeeter…! The young man was worried about their reaction. What would people say? What would his friends say? Many of them hadn't known. Bah… he knew that there had to be some kind of response to the news about his pregnancy already, but Harry was allowed to read only the mail sent by his friends.

Lucius had announced that he would break his wand sooner than allow Harry to upset himself by reading the nonsense 'imbecilic nonentities' came up with. 'The Daily Prophet' was unavailable to him as well. Of course! They were most likely spinning tales about his baby being conceived with help of the dark magic and who knew what else!

Harry had glared and fumed at everyone before admitting (But only to himself) that it was probably better if he didn't know and nothing the press said was worth knowing anyway, but he just didn't like to be patronised. A part of him was relieved that he didn't have to deal with any responses though, even the positive ones. Especially the positive ones.

Maybe Harry just didn't want to see how delighted the wizards were about the fact that their Hero, The-Boy-Who-Lived had done something extraordinary again. It was grating.

The less his 'condition' was mentioned, the better. It was not a safe topic. Depending on Harry's mood though.

When Draco suggested that they would probably print a special series of singing cards with smiling toddlers or frolicking unicorns the blonde found that Harry had a very good aim and semolina pudding didn't feel good on one's face and his father was not going to take Draco's side against his angry husband.

Harry knew that he was being very emotional lately and even irrationally at times, but that was not all. He didn't really understand what was happening, but it was as if the teenager was waking up from some sort of daze or a dream he had been seeing since the confrontation with Voldemort had happened. Harry could feel his confidence and his strength returning with full force and it was great.

But the fact that he would have to face about two hundred people and have them staring at him – The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Who-Married-Notorious-Lucius-Malfoy and The-boy-Who-Got-Pregnant – made him feel extremely nervous and self-conscious.

Would they ask stupid questions? Want to have his autograph like some of his schoolmates? Harry hoped that they wouldn't try to touch his growing belly as it sometimes happened with the scar. That could certainly make him scream bloody murder and go for his wand and 'The Prophet' would politely imply that he was barking mad the next day and he would get more fan or hate mail which he was not allowed to read, because Lucius Malfoy was being a patronising, overprotective ass…

Harry banged his head against the table. He had gotten worked up again. One would think he was getting off on it. And he wasn't. Harry was not a drama queen. After getting to know Draco Malfoy, he new, what one was like.

However, the point was that Harry was nervous about the ball. To put it lightly.

And then there would be all those people Lucius had invited. Ministry workers, purebloods, rich prats and snobs… Harry had no illusions; He knew what kind of people the Malfoys were chummy with, if the boy was honest to himself, he knew what kind of people the Malfoys were themselves.

Only that they were also much more. They were much more than just rich, snobbish, bigoted pure bloods.

That was one of Harry's excuses, the other was the baby and the third could possibly be the obligation, since he was married… Yes, but the bottom line probably was that Harry felt like he should be making excuses to something or someone for willingly staying at the Manor, starting to like Draco (at least the masochistic part of himself kind of liked the brat) and wanting to kiss Lucius.

He was so confused most of the time. This life, it just could not be real, could not be his. Harry had some kind of feelings for Lucius, but they were very controversial. Lucius was gorgeous, no one in their right mind would deny it, maybe except Ron, Hermione would grudgingly agree, Harry would bet his wand on that. Yes, Harry wanted to kiss the man. However, he also craved sardines, marmite and ketchup with his oatmeal and he did not care a damn that Malfoys didn't use 'such an awful plebeian muggle concoction'.

The bottom line was that apparently the cravings which were cause by his pregnancy were not sensible. Oh, and he had read a couple of those _pregnancy books_, which told him that in addiction to numerous freakish things that would be happening to his body and mind, Harry would probably become hornier than usual once in a while. Then there the fact that being a teenager was already supposed to make him hornier than usual. And in addition he had not had those urges for ages, because Harry had other things on his mind and now it was like he was being attacked with full force by rampant hormones.

So, supposedly Harry's body had tricked him into wanting make out with Lucius not caring about sensibility and a part of him was screaming that it was wrong… that was the part, which had woken up recently, which wanted to rebel, to fight something! And another part of him craved Lucius on an entirely different level. Harry remembered how his husband had treated him after his breakdown, how safe he had felt, how card for and cherished, the way Lucius had seemingly guessed his every need, including those Harry hadn't known he had.

Such a bloody mess…

And now the party; like he needed to feel any more on the edge! Right…

To make things bearable Harry had invited everyone he knew. But only the Weasleys, Hermione and Remus with Tonks were coming. The rest of his Gryffindor friends had claimed that they had other plans already. Harry hoped it was true and they were not simply scared to come to the Malfoy manor. He would have understood if that was the case, but Harry would have liked them tell the truth. Only Hagrid had openly admitted that he would feel very much out of place mingling with 'those moneyed, snobby folks'. And the half-giant was probably right. Not that Harry himself belonged.

Well, at least he wouldn't be completely alone. Harry was glad that the Weasleys were coming after everything that had happened between them. In fact, they had been very eager to be there for him. they wanted to protect him despite everything. Not that they had put it like that, but Harry could read between lines. That was heart-warming and Harry had already forgiven them for forcing him to leave the Manor. They hadn't had right to do that, but maybe it had not been such a bad thing in the end.

Harry had been forced to stop hiding before it had become a habit. He started to see that Lucius and Arthur and Molly had completely different idea about the right way to treat children and family members. The Weasleys were strict and believed in restrictions, in making their children to do the right thing, in making sure they followed rules.

Lucius believed in indulging his family's every whim, even if it meant spoiling them, even if what they asked for was going to harm them. Harry couldn't always trust the man with restricting him. Lucius was not about to set boundaries, rules. Besides, the Malfoys had very different morale from the Weasleys. They were the kind of people who would start the dinner with the dessert, drink champagne for breakfast, give their daughter tips on seducing this older wizard she liked so much, who happened to be her professor…

On the other hand, since Lucius gave him so much, in fact, everything Harry could want, the boy had started to develop a strong sense of not wanting to disappoint the man, to embarrass him. In a subtle way, Lucius always let him know, what he would like Harry to do, for example, to be as presentable as possible. No pressure, but Harry found himself complying anyway, because he wanted to please the man.

He could see that it was the same with Draco. The blonde became exuberant when Lucius complimented his good marks and while the man didn't say anything, Harry wished his own were better.

Merlin, bit he was used to different relationships, to more straightforward approach. All the undertones and subtle insinuations were confusing the hell out of him.

But Harry got his revenge.

Watching his 'dear husband' trying to control his expression when Harry announced who of his friends were going to come had made him feel malicious amusement. And after exchanging matching smirks with Draco the boy almost choked on his strawberry cheesecake when he suddenly realised that he might fit in 'the family' better than he was willing to admit.

Harry looked at in the mirror one more time, then he looked at his fancy dress robes which were lied out on his bed waiting for him expectantly and sighed. He didn't want to do this. Really, really didn't.

He had been given The Talk. Meaning, that both Lucius and Draco had tried to explain the code of conduct during 'The Ball'. In Harry's case, it meant to ignore all the nasty things some people said and not loose his temper, but just keep smiling like some simpleton. Well, easier said than done… probably. But he was going to give it a try.

Appearances was one thing the Malfoys did care about.

Harry was standing in front of the mirror and admiring his belly – inhaling and exhaling, trying to stick it out as far as possible and pull it in. It was still fine, not too prominent, but obvious enough. At least while he had some clothes on. Not for long probably. He was expecting his baby bump to swell out like a balloon every day now.

That didn't mean he would be ready for it.

The robes sat on him well. They were fancier than anything he had ever had. The trousers were snug, they fit him perfectly which meant that his was probably going to be the only time he wore them, because his figure would never be like it was at this stage of pregnancy. The robe he wore over the trousers hid the fact that Harry's figure wasn't as perfect as his long and slim legs implied.

However, it was not just the cut what made those robes so fancy. The material was dark green, soft and smooth, thick enough to be appropriate for the season, but not too thick and in no way heavy. The robe was embroidered with elaborate pattern of some kind of twining plants, but since the thread was in the same colour, as the robe, it didn't look overdone, it just gave the robe a texture and shine. Harry quite liked it. He was lucky that the Malfoys had a really good sense of style and didn't try to show off their wealth by covering themselves in layers of gold and gems the way some wizards did.

Then there was a tap on the door.

"Come in," Harry called out quitting his antics.

It was Lucius.

"You look very nice," the blonde wizard complimented.

"Thanks," Harry beamed. The praise made him feel kind of warm inside. Then his expression grew serious as the boy remembered why his husband was there. "Do I have to?" Harry whined.

"Yes, you do," Lucius tried to look sorry as he reached out and gently caressed the boy's cheek with the back of his hand. The man just couldn't help it – Harry looked so cute and radiant in his fancy robes which made his unusual eyes stand out even more than usually.

"Besides, your friends will be disappointed, if they won't meet you tonight," the older wizard added.

Harry narrowed his eyes: "If you try to play me, Mr. Malfoy, then do it properly. I am not as dumb as you think. Mentioning my friends won't get you anywhere."

Lucius chuckled genuinely amused, Merlin, but Harry was wonderful!

"Yes, that was lame, wasn't it?" He admitted.

"Mhhm," Harry agreed.

"Excuse the lack of subtlety on my part," Lucius bowed and extended his arm. "Shall we?"

In response, the boy grumbled something under his nose, but took his husbands hand anyway. Maybe it was not going to be that bad.

**34. Happy New Year**

The first fifteen minutes or so, Harry, Lucius and Draco spent at the front door welcoming the guests who had decency to show up on time – as Harry grumpily put it.

There were a lot of important people flowing in through the main door of the Manor. Harry didn't know most of them, but as embarrassing as it was, they all knew him. Why wasn't Harry surprised? The only one whom The-Boy-Who-Lived recognized was Rufus Scrimgeour, the lion-like Minister of magic who had came with his wife, a woman of average height, very pale and skinny reminding the boy of his aunt. Her dress robes seemed to be too heavy for her, it looked like the witch was going to sag under the weight any moment. Scrimgeour shook Lucius' hand and greeted him politely, but at Harry he was looking down with obvious distaste.

Their dislike was mutual since not long before Harry had defeated Voldemort and Scrimgeour was appointed as minister. He had wanted to form some kind of alliance wit Harry to reassure the wizards and witches of Britain that everything was going to be fine and dandy and of course boost the Minister's popularity… Harry had refused without a second thought, unwilling to be a pawn in someone else's game. Besides after Voldemort had been destroyed the boy had refused to share the details of their confrontation with him or anyone else in fact. Only Albus Dumbledore knew everything.

It was no wonder that Scrimgeour was not happy with Harry. And the fact that the brat was untouchable made him even sourer. But not sour enough to risk clashing with Albus Dumbledore, the secret organisation known as Order, his electorate who just adored their adolescent 'Saviour'. And on top of that Potter had gotten himself a husband who couldn't fool with Malfoy charm those who knew him – upsetting the man would not be wise.

The boy was grateful that he didn't have to shake hands with anybody. Purebloods were not big on shaking hands. It could be dangerous if the person whose hand one took had ill intentions. As the host, Lucius was showing that he was confident enough in his own house to risk touching his guests. However, allowing anyone, but his closest friends to touch his pregnant spouse – that was out of question. Everybody understood it.

Draco had been very helpful, he had explained some intricacies of the pureblood etiquette. While they were greeting the guests, he kept quietly telling the boy who was who.

Like there was Dirk Cresswell (Head of Goblin Liaison Office) and Cuthbert Mockridge who also worked there. Draco had later explained Harry that those wizards were important since the goblins were important for everyone who had money in the Wizarding world.

He had previously seen Gawain Robards, current Head of Aurors, but hadn't met him personally, but the man was very composed and even wasn't looking at Harry's scar all that much unlike some of the other guests.

One of the strangest guests was an old, fat man, Horace Slughorn, who, surprisingly for Harry, was a Potions Master and had taught potions at Hogwarts many years ago and was always invited to Malfoy House since he had been the head of Slytherin and taught Lucius' father and Lucius as well. The man had been very pleasant, complimented (or rather flattered) both Lucius and Draco and even told Harry how remarkable and promising young man he was and to the boy's surprise revealed that he had known Lily Evans and she had been one of his favourite students.

Talking about Potion Masters, Snape also made an appearance, only a lot later, sneaked in, avoiding the attention. The lucky bastard! Harry whished he could have done the same!

There were way too many people present who were giving Harry creeps. Like Mrs. Zabini, Blaise Zabini's mother. She had come with her latest husband – a little, dry-boned wizard who was so very bald that the top of his head was shining in the light of the crystal chandeliers. Draco told Harry that the woman was changing them (husbands) every five years or so and her distinctive beauty was not completely natural. There were rumours about dark rituals and potions, but the no one knew for sure and the Wizarding world loved gossiping too much, so everything that had been said about Mrs. Zabini could be or not be true.

And then there were the Rookwoods who had been Voldemort's supporters, no doubt about it, but now were 'reformed'. 'Reformed my ass!' Harry thought and furiously glared at his husband who had a gall to invite former death eaters into his house. Lucius ignored him completely and Harry didn't want to cause a scene, but he was not happy at all. Far from it. Especially seeing the way they sneered congratulating Harry with his 'miraculous pregnancy'. Such an achievement for someone like him… so young. Ha! Maybe he was being paranoid, but…

Then there were most of the Slytherins, Draco's friends, and their parents, at least the ones who hadn't joined the war and fought on the Voldemort's side. Harry assumed that many of them just hadn't had time to, because Voldemort had fallen sooner than anyone had expected and if there had been more time they had been the ones who tried to off him. It was obvious by the glares and sneers that were sent Harry's direction when they thought none of the Malfoys was looking.

But no one could prove anything now and the Ministry probably didn't even want to, knowing them. And just for thinking evil thoughts they didn't send anyone to Azkaban.

Many of wizards and witches, whom he was introduced to, Harry had never heard of, but from Draco's whispering on his ear, he gathered that they were all important business contacts. No wonder that the Malfoy family had plenty of those. There were even some foreigners; some were obviously from India, France and somewhere in the Eastern Europe. One thing Harry was sure of – there were more than two hundred guests and he didn't even try remembering their names and faces. He wondered how Lucius and Draco could keep in mind all of it.

If Draco was right then many of those people had showed up because Harry was there. So Lucius had married him to increase Malfoys' social standing. But the boy didn't really want to think about that.

When the Weasleys and Hermione came through the door Harry smiled with all his heart for the first time that evening, everyone had come, even Percy, the traitor (as his younger brothers called him when Molly couldn't hear) was there. Harry suspected that the real reason why he had come was that there were almost too many influential wizards and witches who could aid his career. He must be feeling like a kid in a candy shop. Not for a moment Harry believed that Percy was there because of him or his family. But Molly was obviously happy, so, whatever…

Harry was amused to watch Lucius struggling to be polite and shake hands with Arthur Weasley, maybe for the first time in their lives – one could see from their expressions how 'much' they both were enjoying it. Molly wasn't bothered at all, she enveloped Harry in one of her motherly hugs minding his stomach and smiled at him as warmly as ever, the boy was glad that she obviously had forgiven him for all the arguing and shouting and the trouble. He had forgiven her as well. Not forgotten yet, but certainly was on his way there.

"Talk to you later," he whispered and the woman nodded, letting other members of her large family greet Harry as cordially as she had.

It was not necessary for all the Weasley sons to shake hands with Lucius; it was considered enough if the head of the family shook hands with the host. Additional exchanges depended on the individuals, their goodwill, their personal relationship and so on.

Naturally all of the other Weasleys avoided Lucius, greeted Harry and (what Harry found a bit strange) Charlie somehow managed to shake hands with Draco.

But then the it was over. Lucius had explained that they were not required to greet guests for longer because of Harry's 'delicate condition'. He could not be expected to stand by the door for hours. Well, it turned out that there were advantages if one was up the duff after all.

Harry looked around as he was led further into the ballroom under his husband's arm. It was decorated lavishly with floating fairy lights, candles, garlands. He noted that the domineering colours were green and silver, except the fairy lights, which were in all colours imaginable. But what really fascinated him were the gigantic ice-sculptures which were not just magnificent, but also moving. There was a unicorn, a dragon and to Harry's delight a hippogriff who were all standing on the platforms, crystal clear and glistening as they made small motions which didn't made them appear more alive, but more eye-catching certainly.

An orchestra of animated instruments was playing cheerful music. No one was dancing yet; wizards and witches were enjoying their drinks, small, but exclusive snacks that offered themselves on charmed floating trays and greeting each other. Harry was aware that he and Lucius were supposed to open the dances and that already was putting him into a flutter. He was not much of a dancer. Besides there were so many people and when they would danced they would be all looking at him.

Harry clutched Lucius's arm tighter to keep himself from fleeing.

"Is something bothering you?" Lucius inquired impassively looking down at the dark-haired boy, wearing his usual 'public face'.

Harry shrugged: "Nothing you don't know about already."

"You will be fine," the older wizard soothed. Lucius's hand had glided down from Harry's shoulder to his lower back where it was soothingly running circles, alleviating some of the tension the boy had started to fell in his back recently. He was carrying extra weight around after all.

The boy just sighed. He couldn't stand crowds and nothing was going to change that.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Your parties are getting more remarkable every year, my friend," a tall wizard with longish chestnut brown hair and light green eyes addressed Lucius.

"Bernard Brass, it's my pleasure to introduce my husband…."

And so it went. Endless introductions and small talk. Besides they all knew he was pregnant and everyone was congratulating Lucius and the nicer guests congratulated Harry too. It almost seemed like some of those people not only disliked him, but viewed the boy as some kind of exotic creature Lucius Malfoy had obtained or a pretty trinket hanging off his husband's robes. Some talked as if he was not even present and there was nothing Harry could tell them without being nasty or rude, so he just tried to pretend that he really wasn't there and held his tongue. But of course they were still staring at his scar and at his belly.

In the end, Harry was almost relieved when it was time to start dancing and Lucius led Harry to the dance floor and skilfully guided them both through the first dance. Harry decided that dancing was not that bad if someone else was leading. It felt good to let Lucius' strong arms hold him and carry over the dance floor. For a moment Harry managed to forget that a couple hundred pairs of eyes were on them an almost enjoy it.

After dancing, the boy managed to get away from socialising and talk to the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks. They were obviously sticking together. Everyone was there except the twins and Charlie. Harry apologized that he could not spend more time with them and if they were not very comfortable.

"Oh, don't worry, kid," Tonks beamed at him. "We get free food and booze and can always poke fun at the rich people," she let hair grow long and blond obviously imitating Lucius.

"Nymphadora!" Molly looked at the young witch sternly and Tonks immediately changed hair back to the regular bubble gum pink, but didn't look sorry at all. Then her expression suddenly changed as if she had noticed something or someone. Her eyes glazed over and smile became dreamy.

"Oh… erm… will you excuse me for a moment…" and the young witch disappeared in the crowd.

Bill groaned.

Molly made a displeased sound: "Nymphadora's behaviour is unbecoming to a young lady."

"Don't be so hard on her, Molly," Remus gave her a placating smile. "I think she has chosen the right tactics."

"To embarrass herself…" Bill added.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had no idea what they were talking about.

Tonks was soon forgotten when ron spotted a witch who was wearing something that looked like a huge, stuffed bird on her head and laughed out and was the next who Molly berated, because his mouth was still full with whatever the red-head had been chewing on.

"Thank you for inviting us. It's actually very interesting to be here Harry," Hermione smiled. "All those wizards and witches, they are so…"

"Yeah, I know," Harry nodded thoughtfully. All of those wizards and witches were so very _wizarding._ Harry and Hermione who had grown up in the muggle world sometimes still felt like trespassers, strangers who didn't quite understand this world even if they had been admitted there. No matter how much Hermione read, there were things one couldn't learn.

Harry had noticed some very strange garments worn by the guests, symbols on their robes, crests; phrases and gestures they exchanged seemed to have some special, hidden meaning. It was a bit disconcerting that there were things going on, probably important things, but Harry was so unaware of them.

That moment Lucius approached them, he made apologies for interrupting, but he needed Harry at his side. The boy had been on his feet for a couple of hours and he was getting a bit tired and irritated.

"More socialising?" He asked giving Lucius a wry look.

"Yes, Harry," the older wizard was unrelenting.

The boy just sighed. One more thing that was irritating him was Lucius' public face. Was it that necessary to walk around looking like the man had a broomstick up his ass? For some reason Harry found it really annoying tonight. He wished he could wipe that haughty expression off the man's face… but whatever.

"Don't worry, Harry," Lucius said using a much kinder tone of voice. "You are doing all right."

The boy snorted. Well, yeah, he knew that he was doing all right. So far he had been smiling, nodding and answering with 'yes' and 'no' when he was asked something. Harry had ignored all the veiled insults, which had been easier, since Draco had warned that trying to insult each other while technically still being polite was the way those people communicated. (And, where was Draco, by the way?) And it was helping that Lucius answered everyone the same way even if Harry kept silence.

Then they were approached a group of three wizards. Lucius back instantly straightened and face was schooled back into the imitation of marble statue.

"Lucius Malfoy," one of the older men greeted and then glanced at Harry.

So far, Harry has been cataloguing the ways people looked at him. Some were merely curious and somewhat fascinated they eyes straying from his forehead, where the famous scar was hidden under his hair, to his belly.

Others looked at him with veiled disdain and dislike. Some of the guests appeared to be having hard time deciding between antipathy and curiosity. And to Harry's surprise if he looked very closely, the boy could indicate caution as well.

Were they thinking that he went around killing bad wizards or something?

This man and his companions were quite obviously one of those who felt superior to anyone who was not a pureblood as themselves. Harry started to recognise the type.

"My congratulations Mr. Malfoy," Valour Starling an elderly wizard in steel grey robes that matched the colour of his eyes perfectly was the first who spoke up. "Another heir was not the result anyone expected from your marriage."

"Thank you, Valour," Lucius replied with an air of benevolence, intentionally taking the man's words as a compliment, even if they were not meant as that. "I was pleasantly surprised as well."

"Really?" Another of the group raised an eyebrow. "That is interesting, Lucius. I didn't expect you eagerly splitting the Malfoy fortune in half."

Lucius smirked: "That will not be necessary. My second heir will be inheriting my husband's name, in fact both of them, which are Potter and Black. And of course everything that comes with them." With that, he meant the money.

"Ah, of course," the man looked sour at that.

"But Lucius," Starling again. "It is a well known fact that young Draco has more Black blood in him than any offspring of Mr. Potters ever will. Wouldn't it be only fair if…" The implications were clear. Any child of Harry's could never compare to a pureblooded heir.

"Dear friend," Lucius tone held only slight warning. "Any heir of mine will certainly be more than capable to carry on the Black name."

Harry didn't like the conversation at all. He could do with his inheritance as he wished and Sirius would have wanted him to leave it to his grand-godson, that's for sure. He hadn't cared of the Black bloodline one bit.

However the other wizards looked respectful and happy with Lucius' retort. Had it been some kind of a test? Were they checking if Lucius Malfoy could still hold his own?

Weirdoes.

"So, Lucius, considering your and Mr. Potter-Black-Malfoy's positions in our society and the uniqueness of his pregnancy, can we expect a public birthing?" Starling inquired. "There hasn't been one in a while."

What? Harry was not sure that he had heard correctly. Public, what? He looked at Lucius questioningly.

Starling hurried to explain: "You were raised by muggles, weren't you, Mr. Potter-Black-Malfoy?" It was said with such fake pity that Harry was afraid his face started turning red with anger.

"You see Mr. Potter, proper families in our world are still practicing the customs of our noble ancestors no matter how all the newcomers and those who call themselves 'progressive' are trying to shake the foundations of our society," Harry decided that at the moment the man reminded him of Hermione in her 'lecture mode'.

"Public birthing is customary in our circles, even if not required these days to insure the legitimacy of the heir and insure that there had been no deceit. Besides, considering that there hadn't been a male pregnancy for long time it would be inconsiderate to rob the wizards and witches who deserve the honours of witnessing such an unusual event and manifestation of the greatness of magic. "

Harry's mouth was hanging open. Hell! His jaw was about to hit the floor!

"We will consider it," Lucius replied politely.

What? Consider, what exactly?

"No!" Harry exclaimed making some wizards and witches to turn their heads and look at him. "No way in Hell," he repeated.

Lucius put a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at their companions: "Harry is not used to our ways yet. We will discus it later."

Harry's eyes narrowed, lips thinned and he shook of his husband's hand.

"There is nothing to consider! That's barbaric! Giving birth of other people! What next?"

"Please calm down," Lucius tried, but the younger man was not in the mood. He yanked wand out from somewhere inside his sleeve and murmured a spell which created a transparent dome around him and Lucius forcing the three man they had been talking to spring back in surprise.

"You know what! I have had enough! I have been paraded around here like some kind of trophy, which is exactly what I had always hated the most! I have been insulted all night long and have been forced to keep smiling like some dumb doll! It's the way you communicate? Well, I don't care! It's not the way I talk to people and I am not going to let them talk to me like that. I guess I know why Draco is the way he is, no wonder that he can't talk like a normal person. If you think that I will allow any child of mine to become like him… Forget about it!"

"And now they want to watch me giving birth! Moreover, you are saying that we will consider it! Going to sell tickets too? I m not going to let anyone to make a freak show out of me! If you want to make a spectacle you can do it yourself."

Lucius was about to say something, when Harry suddenly leaned forward hand shooting towards his belly and he groaned.

Lucius' anger instantly switched to worry and he stepped forward.

"Don't touch me!" Harry spat. "We have had enough of this. Have fun!"

And then the dome of power surrounding them vanished and the dark-haired boy stomped away. The crowd parted in his way. No one had actually heard what had been said, but the people had seen the whole interaction and the fact that Harry was yelling had been obvious. Besides the air around the boy was crackling with something that couldn't be anything else, but magic. Pure power.

Harry's eyes were almost blazing greener than ever as he was making his way past the wizards and witches some of whom were looking at him as if they saw him for the first time. It was not that they haven't seen him, but that they had missed a lot. Most of them had seen the boy as someone who the light wizards, muggleborns and muggle-lovers were trying to turn in some kind of icon to make themselves feel better. Every nation needed its heroes.

A lot of the wizards and witches who had assembled at Malfoys' that night were those who had supported The Dark Lord at least in the beginning of his campaign if not in the end. Therefore, their view of Harry Potter had not been favourable even if some had been curious. When they met the boy, what they saw made them easy to believe what they had wanted to believe.

The fact that Sirius Black had made the little half-blood his heir was really annoying them. For that reason, the pureblood society had cheered when Lucius had married the boy and returned the Black heritage to them. It would be appropriate for Draco Malfoy and his progeny to get their birthright back.

Potter's pregnancy had been a shock to the most, even if no one admitted to such things in their circles. Everyone had arrived tonight, hoping to investigate.

Harry Potter seemed week and docile, easily controlled by his husband, nothing special at all. They had come to conclusion that The-boy-Who-Lived really had been simply Dumbledore's tool who Lucius Malfoy had cleverly appropriated.

But after the display for the first time many of them had to admit that there was something more about the boy than met the eye and Harry Potter had more than just a pretty face.

The room seemed to be in a stupor.

Good for Lucius Malfoy, because most guests did not notice the expression on his face. Some would have found it funny – not what Lucius was usually aiming for.

TBC

Alright, I managed to get the chapter out in six days, instead of a week. Sorry, but that is all I can do, because even if the chapters are written, there is so much I am changing and it takes time.

**Review** **Responses**: Thank you everyone, who was so kind and reviewed. Those, who don't like the story, are not obliged, but those who do… don't you dare to ignore the author!

Nauthiz: Oh, thank you very much. If I hadn't returned Harry to Lucius I would be forced to kill Molly. Everyone hated them! About Draco, you will see in the next chapter.

Ophelia: Thank you! There will be 13 chapters. I am quite sure. At first, I was planning on 12, but the story kept getting longer with all the changes I was making. About humour – I have a crazy sense of humour that gets into everything even if sometimes in a subtly way. And about that Harry/baby/Draco bonding – I will look, what I will be able to do. The last chapter keeps morfing and scenes keep growing on it. And guess what – some of them are inspired by my reviewers. So if you have any kinky ideas – you are wlcome.

Lady-Lollie: Well, I myself don't like people who meddle too much and overbearing parental kinds.

Wynja: Molly is alright, but I can very well imagine her as one of those domineering moms who won't leave you alone.

And I guess Lucius and Harry would be happy to be together again too.

Poppy: Well, there will not be too much of Sev and the (?) person, because if I wanted to include them, I had to write another story. But I guess there will be enough of Draco and his lover.

Is Belle: About Snape – I thought about it and you probably noticed that the matter is addressed in this chapter, shortly. Well, the thing is that Snape is not working for Harry or Lucius. It sometimes annoys me that every author makes Snape to slave every time Harry needs a potion. While he is at the school, it's alright. But he was not.

I thought that Lucius would be smart enough not to ask something as usual as these potions from a Master. It would be like going to a very good restaurant and ordering fries with ketchup.

Well, I am glad that you don't know, what to make of Rasputin, because that was my intention.

Ms.gringotts: No, that was not Draco who snitched, he is on their side now and the Weasleys were not ''blackmailing Lucius about the pregnancy, but about the fact that they knew, that Harry was missing for about two months and Lucius was hiding it, not reporting to anyone as he should.

Adenoide: I am glad that you feel about it so strongly, that was my purpose.

DestinyEntwinements: About Draco you will see in the next chapter ;) I am not denying or confirming anything. I was just teasing.

ZoEerthcastle: Thanks. I am trying to do, what I can.

Velveteen-dragon: Thanks, you are great! Oh, when I wrote it, I wanted them to get to some loving as well. Then I started to worry that maybe they were getting along too well and being too sweet, but hey, this is a story and it is mine story.

Murgy31 – Celetialuna - : thank you!

LacuStellar: But suspense is great, isn't it? And for Draco I have great plans, he is such a brat and needs some discipline. Well, you will find out, who will be trying to tame him in the next chapter.

Lovewritermaiko: You will see, whom Draco likes very soon ;)

**Persons**

_Malfoy_ _guests_ – the old fashioned pure blood traditionalists, rich people. They are different from those Harry had been around who are basically the school children, some teachers and the Order members. They are like a secret society with their own traditions etc. they usually don't mingle with muggleborns and those who are poor or too modern or like muggles.

_Gawain_ _Robards_ – Head of the Auror Office after Rufus Scrimgeour

_Dirk __Cresswell_ – Head of the Goblin Liaison Office

_Valour_ _Starling_ – OC

**Unanswered questions**

"_We have had enough of this. Have fun!"__- _with 'we' Harry means him and the baby.

**Timetable**

31st December – Malfoy's New Year's Ball

Harry is five months along and the baby moves for the first time


	9. Part Eight

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 140,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

* * *

**Eighth Part – MOMENTS OF ****PEACE**

**34. Severus Snape – the Unwilling Peacemaker**

For at least half a minute Lucius Malfoy was standing amidst his guests, looking completely shell-shocked with his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to say something, but words were failing him.

He recovered fast though and was about to follow his husband, when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

Lucius spun around to glare down the fool who had dared to do such a thing only to lock his grey eyes with very dark, almost black and very intense ones.

"A word with you, Lucius," Severus Snape drawled smoothly.

"Now is not really a good time," the blond wizard ground out, irritated and impatient to get to his young husband and put the boy back in his place. Too much was too much.

"I disagree," the Potions master replied, but then grudgingly admitting that Lucius was not one of his students from whom he could demand obedience decided to give an explanation after all. "He needs to cool off and you need the same."

"I don't care…" the blonde wizard was about to declare in his usual arrogance.

"The child, Lucius," Snape warned.

They stood like that, ones eyes swirling into others and then Lucius' stiff posture relaxed and he nodded turning around and heading towards the exit, expecting the other wizard to follow him. Which was very presumptuous, but Severus decided that it was not the time to be scrupulous.

Lucius strolled into his study, sunk into one of the heavy leather chairs, and with an elegant gesture offered Severus the seat opposite him.

He did not use the study that often. It reminded him of father too much and made him to feel isolated. He preferred the library and working there, while his son or lately Harry was sitting on the sofa and reading. Actually, the Malfoys preferred the library for pretty much everything. It was not only Lucius' workroom, but also their drawing room, living room, Draco's playroom and everything else.

The fact that Lucius had chosen the office meant something.

"Don't look so affronted Lucius," Snape sounded slightly mocking and the blond wizard glared at him looking very much affronted, indeed. This did not affect the Potions Master.

Then the Severus let out a long-suffering sigh: "I remember myself telling you that marrying Potter was not a good idea. Do you think I was making something up? Exaggerating? I told you the boy was trouble. You got yourself into this mess."

As you sow, so shall you reap.

"But to make a public scene…"

"Who did you think you wed, Lucius?" Snape snorted. "There is a valid reason I dislike Gryffindors, even if I don't need one. Did you know Lily Evans? No, you didn't, you were four years above us and she was a Gryffindor and a muggleborn. Not someone you were interested in."

"Lily was the sweetest witch. Nice and polite, very tolerant of others, a teachers pet. Clever as well. But only until she lost her temper. It took a lot to drive her that far, but when it happened it was better to be far, far away. Every time lily Evans lost her temper times James Potter ended sprouting horns, a tail or other animal parts on his person. Or rather nasty boils. She knew a lot of hexes for a light witch," it was obvious that Snape was very fond of those memories.

Lucius snorted. The man obviously got off on others' misery. Moreover, probably had a thing for Harry's mother. However, he could go enjoy himself somewhere else.

"Is there any point to this besides the fact that Potter has inherited his terrible manners from his mother?" Lucius asked testily.

"The point could be that you are lucky to have your skin intact and that you don't know a shit about the real Harry Potter, Lucius, well, but apparently you will have the pleasure to enjoy finding out about him very soon. I must say, that what happened tonight was actually a good thing," Snape smirked.

"What?" The grey eyes narrowed.

"Potter has not been himself since the day he confronted The Dark Lord and probably your decision to force him into marriage contributed to that state of inferi as well. Whom you saw tonight was the real Potter. I think that he is finally recovering from whatever happened to him. The boy is impetuous, temperamental, insolent, insubordinate, rule breaking little troublemaker. The meek, insecure little thing you have been dealing with was convenient, but not the way he should be and now he is finally snapping out of it," Snape announced smugly.

Lucius grumbled something.

Severus kept smirking, he found it oh so amusing: "Pregnant Potter… I'll be surprised if the Manor will be still standing by the time the baby arrives."

Lucius groaned: "Having fun on my expense are you?"

Severus chuckled: "Always."

"He is a handful, I guess," Lucius sighed.

"Do tell me, I have been teaching the brat for six years and trying to save his neck. So, what did you do to cause the explosion?"

"You talk as if he were a bubbling cauldron of potion…" the blonde paused. "Someone suggested public birthing."

"Oh, so his tantrum was not completely uncalled for," Severus raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"I said we will think about it, I wanted to explain…"

"The meaning of the fact that there are people who are interested to see him giving birth?" The Potions master finished for his friend. "Don't bother."

"I was not going to order him to do it,"

"I hope not, I think you are too attached to your bollocks to try something like that,"

"You are so amusing tonight Severus," Lucius sounded anything, but amused.

"I wanted to explain it to him."

"Don't bother Lucius, first, he will never understand, because he has been raised by muggles. Second, Potter doesn't care that he would raise his and your heir's prestige by going through that, he doesn't care about that, which believe me or not, I can relate to. And, third, he is a very private person."

"Draco was birthed that way," Lucius noted stubbornly.

"Mhm, I remember how proud Narcissa was to be the one who whelped the Malfoy heir. Healthy and beautiful. She saw it as a testimony of what a distinguished witch she was. Turned Draco's birth in quite a spectacle, didn't she? Potter would never see it that way, last time I had the misfortune to see in his mind, the boy was mortified by the prospect of being with a child."

"Sixteen years old, muggle boys don't have children. He doesn't want to prove anything to anyone or show off. Probably just wants to get it over with. I don't mean that he doesn't want the child," Snape corrected when Lucius looked at him with wide eyes. "Probably can't wait to have someone he could name in honours of his father or mother or the dogfather, but it doesn't mean he likes being pregnant and the attention drawn to it."

Lucius didn't say anything.

"You will do yourself good to remember that he is not one of you and that he is as different from you as he can be. Of course if you think that he is worth the trouble," Snape drawled.

"Of course he is one of us!" Lucius protested. "One of b**us** /b, Severus?"

"Yes, one of you, I am not one of you as well,"

For some reason Lucius didn't like Severus talking like that, the man was one of his oldest friends and very important to him despite his misanthropy and unpleasant nature. As far as Lucius was concerned, Severus was one of them; Lucius accepted and treated him as such. He didn't quite want to admit that the reason of his ire was the fact that Severus didn't need Lucius to accept him as someone he was not.

And then he realised that maybe Harry didn't really need that as well.

"So, I'll be going then, I don't really like your parties. Too crowded, to many people… you should really pay better attention to whom you are inviting," uncharacteristically Snape awerted his eyes and… was it a blush tainting man's high cheekbones?

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Severus regained some of his composure and cleared his throat: "Well? Are you going to sit like here the whole night long? Don't you have sucking up to do?"

Lucius' curiosity had been truly peaked now. Something was going on there, but what?

But Severus ignored his questioning gaze and went on.

"Grovel, Lucius. It will be easier than convince him that no matter what a public scene is highly inappropriate. You will simply get into another fight. If you don't want to experience recurrence of tonight the only thing you can do is not to push your little darling husband into a similar situation.

Don't give him a reason to make a scene and he will not. Really, Lucius, if I were forced to communicate with any of your guests, half of them would be hobbling home on wobbly legs, carrying their tongues in their pockets, if they managed to scramble them off the ceiling."

With that, he stood up and swept out of the room, robes billowing before Lucius could say anything else. He was a Potions master, not a marriage adviser. However, the irony was that no matter with what he occupied himself; he was bound to suffer imbeciles.

Lucius made his way upstairs thinking about everything he and Severus had discussed. Then he snorted. More like Snape had lectured him. Now he had to find the right way to approach his husband. Lucius had never had this kind of problems with his first wife. Logically not. She had been very similar to him and Lucius hadn't cared about her moods. And if he ever wanted something from Narcissa, there were things she always wanted from him.

Was it possible to bribe Harry with something? What would he want? Lucius had no idea. While they have lived together the young man had gladly accepted everything Lucius had given him and appeared very grateful, but had never asked for anything in particular. He somehow doubted that the boy would be delighted to get his hands on the Malfoy family jewels. No pun intended.

Lucius probably deserved all the headaches he got for marrying a teenage boy who had not been brought up according to their standards and traditions. Not even every pure blood was raised that way these days. Some were calling their ways old-fashioned and medieval…

Of course, nothing had gone the way he had been planning. Lucius had wanted to take the boy and mould him into a good pureblood's spouse, but he had almost broken him instead. It had been said that there were wands that bent and wands that broke. Harry definitely wasn't bending and Lucius should be glad that Harry hadn't broken.

However, the Malfoy in him wanted to stamp his foot and whine about unfairness of this.

Lucius groaned. There was no point to keep denying it. He would have to squeeze something akin to a genuine apology out of himself. Why couldn't he just buy Harry something?

Lucius took a deep breath and knocked on his husband's bedroom door. There was no answer and the wizard tried the handle. The door was open, but Harry was not in his room and nor in the bathroom. Lucius panicked as he returned to the anteroom. He was about to call the house-elves and order them to start looking for the boy when his eyes stopped on the door of the newly decorated baby-room.

Since he had nothing to loose, the man acted on impulse and knocked lightly on the door.

"Go 'way," despite the dismissal the blond wizard was relieved to hear the voice. For a moment, he had been foolishly afraid that Harry might have disappeared, left the Manor and him.

He pushed the door open and entered. Harry was sitting in the rocking chair hugging a large stuffed dragon – the Common Welsh Green (Draco's present).

"Get out!"

"I came to apologize," Lucius stated with his usual confidence.

"You don't look very apologetically to me," Harry narrowed his eyes scrutinising his husband.

Lucius came closer to the boy: "I just don't apologize very often."

"Well, maybe then you should go and practice by the mirror and come back when you are ready," Harry snapped.

"Are you being difficult on purpose?" For some reason Lucius was suddenly amused by the younger wizard's antics; besides he had a feeling that Harry had cooled off significantly, but wanted to make him squirm some.

"And what if?" The dark-haired youth huffed.

"That's very Slytherin of you," Lucius teased. He had a feeling that it was appropriate, because some of the boy's anger had already faded away. "But Harry, I really mean it. I am sorry, it was inconsiderate of me."

"Yes, well, it was bloody inconsiderate to parade me around like some kind of trophy! The more I think about it, the ore humiliating I find it."

"No, Harry, you are wrong," Lucius objected stepping closer to the boy. "I didn't mean to show you off. The Ball is a family tradition and you belong to the family. It is unfortunate that you found the company so objectionable. However that was not my intention."

The boy sighed; his hand was rubbing the round belly: "The Dursleys treated me that way. They looked at me with scorn, disgust, as if I was worth nothing, called me names, and there was nothing I could do about it. I don't expect everyone to like and respect me, I don't need them to. But I cannot stand when someone tries to bully me and I cannot just walk away or tell them what I think about them. To simply stand there and take it… why would I spend time with people who don't like me and aren't even trying to hide that? I just hate it."

He took a deep breath.

"I know you told me that they were going to be nasty, but I didn't expect… I don't know, what I did expect, but I couldn't to stand there and listen to their shit."

"I didn't realize," Lucius admitted. "I shouldn't have put you through it. It is our way, but it is obviously not yours. And I truly didn't plan to agree to public birthing," which was actually true. He had made Severus believe that he was considering it out of sheer stubbornness.

"'I was being vague on purpose, Harry. It is not necessary to disappoint them by saying 'no' straight away, let them think what they want and do as you wish. It was a manoeuvre."

Harry made a face; just thinking about giving birth in front of strangers made him queasy: "Yes, I realize that, if I think about it, but at that moment I just saw red, I was getting tired and so very annoyed."

"I noticed," Lucius' lips quirked. "And about those Dursleys – I could send someone, I could make their life less pleasant. Discretely. No one would trace it back to us."

Harry stared at the man in disbelief: "You are telling me that you have henchmen you can send to do some… do shady things for you?"

"Of course," the man didn't even bat an eyelash. "Should I run around bullying and bribing Ministry officials myself?" That would be unbecoming.

"And you are just telling me like that," Harry looked astonished his anger long forgotten.

"There shouldn't be too many secrets among the family," with that, he naturally implied that there could be some.

"We are so different," Harry stated flatly.

Lucius just shrugged: "Doesn't it make life more interesting?"

"You were with Voldemort," the boy accused. The fact that his husband had so casually implied that he would gladly do unimaginable things to his relatives had reminded Harry about Lucius' involvement with Voldemort and all the things the wizard had done for the man who had killed Harry's parents.

"Aha, that," Lucius appeared wistful. He had been aware that this particular issue was bound to come up eventually. "The Dark Lord, yes, what you don't know about him is that the man was different in the beginning, when I first met him. He was still a man and less insane. I assume that coming back from dead didn't do him any good."

"And I was different too, Harry. Very young, impressible and idealistic. It wasn't a wise decision, I admit that," his right hand unconsciously reached for the forearm where the Dark Mark was placed before Lucius became aware of it and pulled it back. So many times, he had clenched it in pain as the Dark Lord was summoning his servants.

No one will ever now how relieved the ex-Death Eater was that he madman had been stopped before he destroyed them all. Maybe except Harry. He probably deserved to know.

"Of course I am not going to deny that I am probably not what Light wizards would call 'a nice man'. But I care for my family deeply. I was not going the Dark Lord to destroy it. I defected and helped to bring him down. Simple as that."

"I care for you. In my stubbornness and arrogance, I have hurt you and I regret that. I wish I could get a time-turner, go back and hex some sense into myself… I am aware that we come from two very different worlds. What I can promise is to try and to be there for you. I promise to try to give you everything you want, everything you need and to take care of you both."

"I apologize for tonight. It was not considerate."

Harry was looking at his husband thoughtfully; he couldn't deny that the sincerity was touching.

Lucius could be so infuriating, arrogant and selfish… but nonetheless the man was intriguing and gorgeous and he was making an effort.

And when the boy remembered how much he had missed his husband when he had been forced to return to Hogwarts…

He had been so angry just ten minutes ago, but now didn't want to argue anymore. it was not Lucius fault that there were so many wankers in the world and Harry couldn't stand them.

In the end, Harry took Lucius' hand and they returned to their guests as if nothing had happened. Some were giving the couple dirty looks, but Lucius realised that for once in his life he didn't care about appearances as much as he had been taught to. The wizard was too relieved that he had managed to put himself right with his husband.

Lucius left Harry with the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and Hermione and returned to his other guests alone. Everyone surprisingly easily accepted the fact that the young man was slightly overemotional due to his pregnancy. He had not realised that there were probably many things he could excuse with Harry's condition since male pregnancies were so rare that no one knew very much about them and what the condition meant.

And Lucius noticed something else as well – the display had actually helped Harry gain some respect in eyes of those who had noticed the 'leak' of magic, not mentioning that the spell he had used to put up the dome had been an extremely powerful one. A lot of wizards and witches who had previously looked at Harry as if he was someone inferior were now looking at the youth with wariness.

**35. One Night in the Life of Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy however had remained blissfully ignorant of the drama unfolding in the other part of the mansion. This was actually a pity since he always enjoyed a good spectacle. Not to mention that the younger Malfoy thought that the married couple was amusing to watch. Because of the guilt he was feeling, Lucius let his husband to get away with everything, but it didn't mean that the man liked it. For Draco watching his fathers face as he resigned to bear with one thing or another was a real treat.

However, Draco had become too annoyed with everything. So annoyed that he was ready to hex the next witch or wizard who tried to present him their beautiful, smart and overall perfect daughter. Or son. Now when he was not the only heir anymore and Potter's kid could continue the Malfoy line, Draco technically was eligible to marry with a male if their family could offer enough. But Draco didn't think that his father would agree to that though. Lucius wanted his other child to become the Black Heir.

Draco understood his father's ambitions. A Malfoy taking over the most ancient and noble house of Black. Well, it was something of a wet dream for a head of a pureblood line. Draco was afraid that meant Lucius would still want him to produce an heir for the Malfoy line. Of course, there were ways, if he chose a man, but…

Nonetheless, Draco couldn't blame any of those families for wanting to form an alliance with the Malfoys. But he could be awfully annoyed. They were foolish not to realise that someone who was as stubborn and proud as him would never want to marry anyone who was thrust upon him. Draco would refuse them just on general principle.

Besides the pressure for him to marry and produce an heir has also lessened considerably since he wasn't the sole heir anymore. He really owed Potter one for that.

Draco had been as aloof and denunciative as he could without causing a family feud, but those people just weren't getting the message. So he had slunk away to hide in the library with a bottle of pink champagne. He stretched out on the plush sofa and watched the fire. He didn't want to admit it, but sometimes all the attention he was getting, made him feel kind of… lonely? Damn it, he didn't even want to think the word. Feeling lonely was for losers, he was not some whiny Hufflepuff after all. But the fact that everyone desired him for looks or for his money or his pure blood… Draco had this feeling that there was something wrong with it, that there was something else he would like there to be some other reason why he was so sought out.

Then the blonde took a sip from the bottle and closed his eyes, savouring the divine taste. He was being silly…

"Aren't you too young to be drinking and aren't you supposed to be too well-bred to be doing it straight from the bottle?"

Draco was suddenly startled by a low, manly and amused voice which was coming from somewhere above him.

The grey eyes shot open and what he saw was a red-haired man standing in front of him at the foot of the sofa. Well, not any redhead. It was one of the older Weasley sons; the one who had shook his hand and kind of surprised Draco with the gesture.

Probably because he already had had more than few, Draco couldn't deny that despite being a Weasley the wizard was bloody attractive. He was about the same height, as Draco, but the man's shoulders were much broader and his biceps much thicker.

The Weasley was a remarkable sight. Certainly, a man, no one would mistake him for a schoolboy. His body was so obviously as hard as steel under the dark blue robe and so well toned that one could see the impressive muscles even under the clothes.

Nonetheless, Draco could not call this Weasley beefy; he was nothing like Crabbe or Goyle. The upper part of his body was impressive, but his hips and waist narrow, the man was well proportioned and graceful.

The Weasley looked tanned, wore his hair very short for a pureblood and Draco had not been able to tell in the shadows of the library, but he had already noticed that his eyes were blue, very blue. As blue as Potter's green and Potter's eyes were incredibly green. And the face, strong jaw, high cheekbones, rather plump lower lip…

Then Draco reminded himself that he shouldn't be checking out the Weasley, but berating him for invading his privacy. Well, but he was drunk after all, wasn't he?

Still, Draco Malfoy also had an image to uphold.

"The party is out there," the blonde remarked snidely.

"Are you sure? It actually looks like you were having one here," the Weasley retorted, his eyes smiling teasingly.

"If I were then it would be a private one," Draco returned irritated, there were times when even he was not feeling up to having a verbal spar. So he wanted for the annoying bloke to simply bugger off, no matter, if he was handsome or was not.

"Wouldn't it be boring?" The red-head didn't look like he was going anywhere though. He looked like he was having the time of his life by annoying the hell out of the huffy Malfoy.

"And that would be none of your business, Weasley," with that Draco took another, challenging, sip from his bottle.

"Charlie,"

"What?"

"Charlie. It's my name," the redhead looked more and more amused with every passing minute.

"I don't care what your name is, I want you to sod off," Draco stated, but was ignored completely.

"My brother has told me a lot about you," Charlie announced with a strange glint in his eyes.

Draco snorted: "Yes, I bet he has." Draco could imagine Weasel whining about all of his wrong doings. He was not feeling repentant at all.

"Mhm, he told me about the boy who wore the name of a dragon and has the manners of one too, of course I was intrigued," Charlie smirked.

Oh, now Draco remembered – he had briefly seen the guy during the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year. By Morgan's garter! Charlie was a Dragon tamer! Draco sat up a bit straighter, suddenly feeling more interested in his companion.

"Ah, and what are the dragons like then?" Draco asked intrigued. He had always been curious about the beasts.

"Wild, strong, difficult, stubborn, breathing fire. You can't really tame a dragon," then the blue eyes swept across Draco's form shamelessly. "They are also very beautiful. And if one is up to challenge… it can be quite rewarding, but not for everyone."

Draco couldn't help it – he felt a strange jolt in his tummy when those eyes looked at him like that. He really didn't want to feel that way, but it seemed that his body was rebelling against his brain. He suddenly felt very vulnerable lying there with Charlie standing over him. Draco took another swig from the bottle,… it went down completely wrong, and the blonde choked. He started coughing and trying to sit up which was…

Suddenly strong arms took him by the shoulders and easily pulled him up. Draco spat out the drink on the floor over his own lap while Charlie gently patted his back.

Finally, recovered Draco took a deep breath. The Malfoy heir felt his cheeks burn up – he had not been that embarrassed in his whole life. That had been so awfully clumsy. Draco was a very capable wizard, but what he couldn't deal with was making a fool of himself, so he usually tried very hard not to.

Now he was sitting on the sofa absolutely horrified and vulnerable leaning against the Weasley who was gently drawing circles on his back with his large, warm hand.

He was not making fun of Draco, right? The boy felt a familiar sting irritating his eyes. Merlin, but he was in a strange mood tonight, and now about to start crying in front of a total stranger!

"Shh, it's alright," Charlie whispered soothingly on distressed blonde's ear.

"I am drunk," Draco mumbled miserably.

"Oh, yes, you are, quite smashed," the man chuckled his breath ghosting over the blonde's ear.

"Argh…"

"I think it's time for you to turn in,"

Draco tried to get up only to loose his balance and almost fall on the hearthrug if only Charlie hadn't caught him wrapping his strong arms around the younger wizard's waist.

"Easy here," Charlie still looked a bit amused and Draco sent him a glare which obviously didn't have the regular fierceness, because the damn man didn't look intimidated at all, no on the contrary, he kept smiling.

"Let's get you to the bed," Charlie took the blonde's arm and put it over his own shoulder supporting the younger man as they started walking towards the door.

"I can get to my bed myself," grumbled Draco whose pride was suffering quite a bit despite his drunken state.

"Yes, of course," the scepticism could be clearly heard in the redhead's voice. "Now shut up and tell me what direction your room is and be grateful that I am not carrying you."

Draco did keep his tongue, which was rare, and out of character, but he did not want to increase his humiliation by being treated like some kind of damsel in distress and was feeling kind of tired and sleepy and wanted to get under the covers as fast as possible.

He obediently told the annoying Weasley the directions towards his rooms.

What Draco didn't know was that in the end Charlie Weasley did carry him, because the blonde fell asleep halfway to his rooms.

The next day the Draco woke up with a hangover of the century and a bed head from hell, not remembering how he had gotten into the bed or taken off his clothes and then a realisation dawned upon him. The boy paled and then his face turned pink. Oh, Salazar, Draco had lost his face spectacularly in front of a Weasley who probably was telling his brother about it right at this moment and they were laughing their carrot heads off at his expense.

Shit!

And he had allowed the man to put him to bed and the Weasley had probably undressed him! Not that Draco had anything to hide or to be ashamed of, but…

Draco whimpered and buried his head in the pillows. He had never felt so embarrassed and so ill. He was never going to touch any wine again.

It was all Potter's fault! The stupid prat with his pregnancy. Surely Draco might be having compassionate mood swings or something like that.

Draco waited until the room stopped spinning and then tried to sit up. It went well enough, considering the circumstances.

There was a glass of water on his nightstand and Draco was grateful to whatever magic that had landed it there, house elves usually weren't that thoughtful. He emptied it greedily.

Then the blonde noticed a piece of parchment lying next to the glass.

It said:

_See you on the first Hogsmeade weekend, Dragon. I'll owl you._

Draco's first impulse was to crumble the note or i_incendio_/i it. It was just so presumptuous!

But then he let his long, manicured finger slide across the words and the young wizard's lips twitched. Oh, he probably was going crazy and father was most likely going to kill him if he ever found out, but… Draco was really looking forward to seeing Charlie Weasley. Again.

**36. Eternal Differences **

When the party was finally over it was very late or rather very early in the morning and Harry was dead on his feet. He and Lucius had walked out the last of the guests who had been the Weasleys and Hermione and were standing in the middle of the deserted ballroom alone. The ice-sculptures had melted, most of the fairies had fallen asleep in their lanterns and the house elves were already sweeping the floor with brooms that were trice larger than they were.

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked impulsively. Actually, the teenager had just noticed that he hadn't seen the obnoxious brat for some time.

Lucius grimaced: "I don't really want to know where my son is and what he is up to and I assure you, you don't either. I know that by experience. It doesn't matter if one is an open-minded parent, there are just some details about your child's private life you don't want to know."

Harry chuckled, his laugh echoing in the spacious room: "I won't let you spoil my child so rotten, I hope you realise that? You have done a number on Draco."

Lucius scowled: "I admit that Draco can be rather difficult sometimes, but he is confident and strong young pure blood who knows his self-worth. His grades are excellent and Draco is competitive and a leader in his house. It makes life difficult for other people, but easier for him. Well, I agree that he has a big mouth, which can be an advantage or a disadvantage, but otherwise I see nothing wrong with my son."

Harry fumed; he just couldn't believe the conceited git: "Confident? Ha! Your son thinks that he is better than everyone else is and that the sun shines out of his ass. He doesn't know what empathy is and has no compassion. He is stuck of little drama queen who doesn't know how to interact with people who don't care for his status or money. He is awfully selfish and insensitive. And the last time I got in touch with Hogwarts' rumour mill, I heard that he has been sleeping his way through the half of school's population!"

Lucius frowned. He had thought that Harry and Draco were getting on well and that Harry somewhat liked his son: "I don't really see what is so wrong with that, just because Draco doesn't want to be everyone's friend and takes from life what he wants… he is a Malfoy and we b**are**/b better than other people."

"No, you are not! You are setting him up for a hard fall from his high horse one day. One day he might need help from people who can't be bought with money. One day his insensitivity and blindness to other people's feelings might hurt someone he doesn't want to hurt just because he won't know another way. One day he might piss someone off for real and not know what to look out for. He knows no boundaries… and it can be a great advantage to have real friends not the ones he has to look out for.

Do you know what he told me the other day? That he was tired of being around people whom he could not trust. All the money and power, it will not make him happy," Harry finished heatedly. He was not going to tell the man that it was him, who Draco almost hexed thus endangering their child.

Lucius pressed his lips tightly together and looked like he wanted to say something, but Harry didn't let him: "Of course you don't see what is wrong with that. It is the reason I am here, isn't it? You wanted to marry me; you didn't care how I felt about it." Harry's voice was, but bitter. He was not usually vindictive and had not planned to remind the other man of his sin all the time, but lately his emotions were just so wayward…

However, reminding the man of the forced marriage was effecting. Lucius suddenly froze as if he had been hit with i_Aguamenti_/i

"Look at your own mistakes… Do you want to see Draco making the same ones? Only over my dead body my baby is going to be like that!" The boy exclaimed.

Lucius looked at the boy with wide, pained and guilty eyes. It was true, completely true. He had been so taken with his desire to have The-Boy-Who-Lived, so sure that everything was going to go according his plans that he had a right to take what he wanted, because he was a Malfoy and because he could.

"Harry," he said gently, reaching out and smoothing back boy's dark, silky hair with his long elegant fingers, with great relish the older wizard saw the boy leaning into the touch. "I am sorry, you can't imagine how sorry I am and I want to make it up to you, but there is no way for me to erase the past…"

"I know," sighed Harry. "And… I think I am on my way towards forgiving you, but I really can't forget everything. Not yet."

"Oh, I know," Lucius let out a sigh of his own and let his arm slide down and wrap around Harry's shoulders and pull the youth to his chest. Harry complied and put his head on man's shoulder. It felt good and safe.

Lucius didn't like admitting his mistakes, but that didn't mean he hadn't made any and Draco… in many ways they were pretty much alike and that could mean that Draco might repeat his father's mistakes. Harry could be right.

"It turns out that you can be wise beyond your years," Lucius noted trying to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately judging by the way Harry's body stiffened, the comment had quite the opposite effect: "I have had a very mature life, Luciuss." Harry hissed reminding the older wizard that he was actually a parselmouth and that The-Boy-Who-Lived was a more complex creature than most knew.

And then his shoulders slumped. Lucius suddenly felt feeling of guilt overcome him like never before Harry just looked so small and vulnerable in his arms.

"Harry…" he tried to reach out to touch the boy's cheek, but Harry turned his face away. He felt the rejection pierce his heart like the coldest of blades.

Then Lucius did the unimaginable.

The man fell on his knees in front of the petite, dark-haired youth, wound his arms around the boy's waist and buried his face into Harry's robe just above the bump where their baby rested. Lucius rubbed his cheek against it wanting to be closer.

"I would do anything to fix this Harry, please believe me," he had never apologized to someone this much actually meaning it, but he was ready to do it every day for the rest of their lives if Harry wanted him to.

"Ask whatever you want of me."

"I… It's, Ok," Harry breathed out apparently calming down. And to his great pleasure Lucius felt fingers threading through his hair.

"God!" the boy then exclaimed startling the blond man who was in seven heavens allowed to be so close to his petite husband. "Who is the drama queen now?" Then he laughed out, the mood changing once again.

Lucius felt a small smile pulling at his lips as he kept nuzzling Harry's belly with his nose, his hands sliding up and down the boy's back. If only everyone saw him now… the arrogant pure blood had never stood on his knees in front of anyone besides The Dark Lord.

"It's very late," he finally said looking up into those amazing, vivid green eyes, his hands still holding the boy's slim hips. "You should go to the bed."

"Only me?" Harry raised an amused eyebrow. This time Lucius praised all the Gods he knew of for the mood swings if they allowed him to see Harry smile again.

"Both of you," the man pressed palm against the baby bump.

"I guess we should," Harry murmured playing with the long, white blonde strands of his husband's hair.

Lucius slowly rose and then swiftly swept the smaller man off his feet.

"What…?" Harry yelped suddenly finding himself in his husband's arms.

"Trying to spoil you," Lucius smirked carrying the boy towards the door.

"I can walk, you know," Harry made the token complaint sticking out his lower lip and giving Lucius at least two ideas about what he would like to do with that red, plump, tasty morsel.

Lucius decided that kissing would be even better than simply holding Harry in his arms and started to walk faster.

When they finally reached the anteroom of Harry's quarters Lucius put the young wizard on his feet still holding him close. He looked at the boy trying to make up his mind, he was not sure if it was appropriate… if Harry wanted to… Salazzar's pants!

Lucius was feeling like some awkward teenager who was not sure if his crush would agree to a kiss or would hex him instead.

Not that Lucius had ever been awkward or had been slapped by anyone, but he knew that the youth might do exactly that, as unpredictable as he was.

Besides, he was sure that hands had to stand above the waist…

There was a tiny very pretty blush staining the boy's cheeks though, his eyes appeared to be a bit glazed and lips dry and parted. Lucius was ready to hex himself if that wasn't an invitation.

But he still decided to be a gentleman.

"Harry, can I kiss you?" He asked already letting tongue slide over his own lips, making them wet and ready just in case the permission would be granted.

Something fluttered happily inside him when Lucius saw Harry's own pink muscle mimicking his. Definitely an invitation.

He decided to be a man and take the risk and leaned down to capture the boy's lower lip between his own. Harry responded eagerly being the first one who applied his tongue. Lucius had already learned that if he wanted dominance he would have to fight for it. And it was maddeningly arousing.

Harry obviously liked kissing very much and his enthusiasm more than made up for the lack of experience. Lucius was not going to complain about that, because if he was the first who showed his little love how pleasurable things could be that would only bind Harry to him tighter.

One of the useful things he had learned from that awfully depressive book about atrocity of arranged marriages was that they often worked because one of the spouses was very young, inexperienced, with traumatising life experiences and inclined to develop attachment to persons who they were bound to as long as they showed 'the victims' some kindness.

Naturally, the Whitedowe woman had found that kind of development upsetting as well. However, Lucius did not see anything wrong with it if everyone was happy in the end.

Besides, he was ready to show Harry **plenty **of kindness, not just a little.The wizard had admitted his guilt, but he was not going to wallow in it. That would be quite counterproductive. Lucius was willing to repent though which as far as he was concerned telling his husband how truly sorry Lucius was and granting the boy his every wish.

And, if his beautiful wanted to be kissed, he really couldn't mind.

Lucius had pulled Harry over to the settee where he had sat down pulling Harry on his lap facing the other man. He was not going to have the pregnant boy stand or risk crushing him with his superior weight. When Harry was sitting astride Lucius' lap, his face was exactly on the same level as his husband's.

Bright, green eyes were looking in the quicksilver ones, both men were flustered, their lips red and swollen, breathing uneven. Harry's right hand was on Lucius' shoulder gripping the fancy robe; the other was wound in the locks of fine, blonde hair. The boy's own robe was opened and Lucius' hands were running up and down his sides, with every other stroke sliding down to boy's slender hips and thighs.

Harry adjusted himself on the man's lap and whimpered. He had gotten a bit exited. And Lucius was looking at his petite husband like… Harry's eyes widened, there was so much passion in those mercury orbs that even he couldn't miss it, the usually aloof aristocrat suddenly reminded him of some wild predator whose prey was sitting in front of him, ready to be… Harry gulped audibly. And the magic was lost, focus returned to the previously glazed over eyes and the hands which had been getting bolder and bolder froze where they were.

"Merlin, Harry," Lucius exclaimed trying to regain his composure, the boy was not ready to go further, besides… "It is awfully late! You should be in the bed already!" Really! They had gotten carried away like a pair of… well, one of them was a hormonal teenager, but what excuse did the other have?

Harry nodded, obediently crawling off Lucius' lap, trying to decide if he was more relieved or disappointed.

He collapsed on the bed and had just enough energy left to pull the duvet over himself.

"Happy New Year," Harry murmured, but there was no one in the bedroom to answer him.

**37. A Boy or a Girl**

Harry had really started to like the elderly Malfoys' mediwizard Toto Tanabe. The boy couldn't express how much he appreciated the calm, pleasant and clever man after experiencing overbearing and pushy Madam Pomfrey who treated everyone as if they were little children, poked and prodded them more than necessary and asked very uncomfortable questions without much consideration and demanded that everyone did as they were told without offering any explanations.

Harry had endured patiently; he knew that she probably meant well, but still avoided the medical ward if it was possible. He hadn't known it could be any different, at least, until he had met Doctor Tanabe.

The first and the second time the doctor had treated Harry, he hadn't paid much attention to the man under the circumstances – he had been pretty much out of it. However, later he had had many chances to get to know Toto Tanabe during the weekly checkups. The old wizard had fashion sense not too different from Dumbledore's. The only difference was that the wizard obviously preferred to wear all the possible hues of yellow, sometimes yellowish green or orange.

Nevertheless, what really mattered that the man was very pleasant and unobtrusive and despite the situation made his patient feel comfortable. Harry could ask all the stupid questions which came to his mind and not feel like an idiot.

Madame Pomfrey had wanted to get her hands on Harry since he had returned to the school, but he had refused as politely as possible. Of course, it had been a bit of a drama when the two had met since Harry's check-ups were to be held somewhere and they had to use one of the rooms in the hospital wing. But probably the fact that doctor Tanabe had some thirty to fifty years on Madam Pomfrey and experience of lifetime dealing with the Malfoys helped some – he was not easily intimidated by the woman.

When madam Pomfrey had marched out of infirmary Toto Tanabe had just smiled: "Mister Lucius' glare was a lot scarier by the age of thirteen and young Mister Draco's pout… hm, if I think about it, I believe he was born with it."

That had made Harry laugh. Yes, the old doctor had better sense of humour as well and didn't think that his patients should be punished for getting themselves into trouble. He never tried to make a lesson out of a medical procedure.

However what mattered was that the baby and Harry himself were both healthy even if Harry still slightly underweight. The mediwizard had explained that because Harry was very young and pregnant, his metabolism was incredibly fast and even if he consumed 'heaps of food' as the boy claimed, it was no surprise that he hadn't gained more weight. However it was not really dangerous only meant some more prenatal vitamins for the young father to-be.

Overall Harry's check-up had gone well. They were both healthy. However, there was another, more important reason for Harry to schedule his check-up a day before going back to the school. There was something Harry wanted to do and he wanted for both Lucius and Draco to be there. Not for support or anything like that, just because they deserved to witness this as well.

Harry was lying on the bed with his dark red sweater pulled up and a blanket covering the lower part of his body. He was starting to get uncomfortable since the two blondes were staring at his stomach as if he had accidentally swallowed the Philosopher's Stone or something. He wanted to remind them that his head was up there… but Harry couldn't really blame them for being a bit obsessed with the youngest Malfoy, the boy was becoming fond of the little bugger himself even if it was still hard to believe that the baby was there. Until it kicked him in the gut when Lucius and Harry were trying to have some very good time together. The boy suspected that every time he got particularly excited the little brat felt it and got unruly.

Harry had decided that it would be nice to know the sex of the baby after all. They could have tried to take a look earlier, but if it was a boy or a girl had not really bothered Harry. The sole fact that there was a baby inside him had been enough. Besides the doctor had said that this was very good time for that, because the baby was developed enough to see.

Harry shivered a bit as the Doctor started spreading some kind of cool jellylike transparent potion over his abdomen.

"There are several ways to do this…" Tanabe commented. "This is one I prefer, you will be able to see enough detail, but not too much, sometimes too much is just too much… You are a wonderful patient Mr. Potter-Black-Malfoy," the elderly wizard cooed. "I wish all the Malfoys I have had opportunity to tend to had been so… well, I hope the little one takes after you. I really do. That would make my life so much easier."

"Hey!" Draco protested indignantly.

Harry giggled and stuck out his tongue.

"Children," Lucius chided.

"Alright, now I am ready to cast the spell," Tanabe announced.

Everyone instantly grew serious again and turned their eyes back to Harry's stomach. Of course.

"Parvulus revelo!" Toto Tanabe pronounced confidently and clearly and Harry's stomach started glowing as if there was light shining from somewhere inside it and the skin above the foetus started becoming pinkish and transparent. Then everyone could see the baby clearly. Harry had once seen a picture of sonograph in one of the encyclopaedias in his muggle school and it had been almost impossible to tell which were its feet and which were the arms. Not that the boy had been very interested at the moment.

This however was a very clear picture, it was not even a picture, Harry was looking directly at his little one who was lying there in foetal position, so small and pink, who had legs and feet and really tiny fingers and was so damn cute! It was obviously not like a fully developed baby, because it still looked a bit strange and alien-ish, but enough human to be called cute. Unbelievable… his baby!

"Ah, there it is," Tanabe smiled pointing with his wand somewhere in baby's general direction while Harry was looking at it and smiling like an idiot, feeling familiar prickling in his eyes and while both Malfoys were gaping at it with their mouths hanging open. "Yes, we definitely have a little wizard there."

"Really?" Draco lifted his head. "A boy? I am having a baby brother?"

"I believe that it is what you are having, yes, Mr. Malfoy," the mediwizard confirmed.

Harry kept grinning and didn't even remind Draco that it was him who was having a baby boy.

Then Lucius reached out with his arm and put his palm right over the baby smiling softly.

"Hey, you're blocking the view!" Draco protested.

Harry rolled his eyes, no really. What a brat!

But then the spell obviously started fading by itself.

"The child," Lucius looked up at the mediwizard. "Is it healthy? Is everything in order?" He demanded.

Harry wondered if Toto Tanabe was taking some kind of patience enhancing potion or draught and if he could get some as well.

The mediwizard just kept smiling: "As I already told you about ten minutes ago, everything is perfectly fine and if you need to know, nothing has changed during the last ten minutes."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the older wizard obviously realising that he was being teased, but obviously, the man decided to let it go this time.

Harry decided that enough was enough. He brushed Lucius' hand off and pulled down the sweater. "Ok, the show's over," he announced. "If you want to see it again, you will have to wait until it gets out."

"Him, Harry," Lucius corrected, but the boy just rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to call him?" Draco looked between two other men enthusiastically and expectantly.

Harry shrugged; he hadn't thought about it that much. Hermione might have mentioned something, but he hadn't been in the right mood or something. He certainly wasn't going to insist that they call the baby 'James' or 'Sirius', no, his son should have his own name.

"Abraxas?" Lucius suggested straight away.

Harry made a sour face: "That sound old. I wouldn't like my child having an old person's name. And it's weird. And too similar to 'abraxan'."

"It is my father's name, Harry," Lucius reminded looking a bit offended.

"Well your father can keep it," the dark-haired youth snapped sliding off the bed and straightening out his clothing. "My father's name was James and I am not going to call the baby 'James'," Harry explained. "I want the child to have his own name. Something new. If we try to find one we both agree on among our long dead relatives… well, must I remind you that half of mine were muggles?" Harry was bluffing there, he had no idea what his maternal grandparents were called, not to mention other kinsfolk, but it was effective enough. He didn't miss his 'dear' husband's wince. Lucius was probably imagining all the awful, plebeian, muggle names Harry knew. Good. Harry had won this round.

"He's got a point," Draco agreed. "Abraxas is just so…" he waved his arms trying to convey some message, which was not really clear, but…

"Exactly," Harry obviously understood what the other boy had meant.

"Alright," Lucius was going to be reasonable about it. After all there were many appropriate names. There just had to be something they both could agree on, there just had to be something they could agree on. Hopefully.

"I think we are finished here gentlemen," Toto Tanabe interrupted their musings. "See you in a week Mr. Potter. If anything troubles you don't hesitate to owl me any time." He bowed and left smiling mischievously.

Harry was feeling conflicted. Now when the Weasleys and the other people who cared too much and who tried to rule his life had finally left the boy alone, he was free to make his own decisions. Which was not that easy, because a part of him wanted to stay at the Malfoy Manor, but another part wanted to return to the school. It was not an easy decision to make.

It was actually strange, because Hogwarts had always been the place where Harry had wanted to go more than anything, well of course, comparing with the Privet Drive Number Four… Anyway, he wouldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams that one day he would think of the Malfoy Manor as a place where he was safe and comfortable and that he would be ready to call it 'home'. Well, almost ready.

And Harry kind of thought that it would be nice to spend some more time with Lucius… and then the teenager kind of had this prejudice about pregnant people – that they didn't go to schools. He had heard Aunt Petunia bash the girls who had gotten themselves pregnant with her stuck-up housewife friends more than once. The housewives of Little Whinging had been certain that teenage mothers were giving bad example and corrupting other, good girls and they should be separated from 'normal' children.

Harry hoped that other parents didn't send howlers to remove him from Hogwarts. It hadn't been his fault and he was married after all. Before he hadn't actually been THAT pregnant, because others hadn't known, but now when they did, Harry Potter was REALLY pregnant. If that made any sense…

However, everyone kept assuring him that it was no trouble and he was welcome and it all depended on what he wanted and Lucius promised not to be upset and visit… so in the end Harry decided that he wanted to return to Hogwarts. Probably for the last time. He couldn't imagine returning after the baby was born. There was no way… Harry would never leave his child alone, not even for his seventh year. Lucius would have to hire a tutor for him or five of them or whatever to prepare the teenager for his NEWTs, or maybe the NEWTs were not so important anymore. There were enough wizards who dropped out of the school after their OWLs who were doing perfectly fine for themselves.

He didn't exactly talk to anyone about those plans yet, because they were just thoughts and nothing was decided, but he could see at least some kind of direction in his life for once. He was resigned to the fact that for some time all the important decisions in his life would be made considering the little boy he was carrying. There was a part of him, a small voice whining that it wasn't fair, that he should be able to do whatever he wanted with his life and didn't deserve to be tied down by the baby at the age of sixteen.

But he knew that it wasn't baby's fault and it wouldn't be fair to make it suffer because of it. He had started reading the baby books and most of them said that babies needed their mothers very much. Especially when they were small and Harry knew that he couldn't be selfish and take it away just because he wanted to finish the school if there were other options.

Now when the baby had gender it had become even more real to Harry, like a little person. Now Harry could give the child a name if he wanted – John, Frank, Richard… He snickered imagining Lucius' and Draco's faces if he declared that the little one would be named John! He made a mental note to tease both Malfoys with 'John' or 'Jack' or 'Pete'.

So, when the Hogwarts' Express came, Harry got on it to return to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last time.

**38. Hogwarts again **

Harry had almost forgotten that while the news about his pregnancy had been out for a couple of weeks already, most of the Hogwarts hadn't seen him yet. On the train, he had managed to hide in his compartment with his friends as his bodyguards and after that made a quick dash for the carriages.

However, when he had to walk into The Great Hall, it was the first day over again.

All of them were staring. Staring shamelessly at Harry's stomach, which was obviously rounder than it should be. Harry had forgone the baggy robes he was usually wearing and chosen ones which were more fitting, because now when everyone knew the boy didn't want to look like he was hiding something and hoped that they would ask less questions if it was obvious that, yes, indeed, he was carrying a baby.

Should he be relieved that the infamous scar had suddenly become less interesting? Well, he was not.

Harry couldn't exactly stop his cheeks from burning up – he hadn't gotten used to the attention and was very sure that he never will. The boy hurried over to the Gryffindor table avoiding everyone's prying eyes and sat down as usually between Ron and Hermione. And without looking at anyone started on the food which had appeared on the plate in front of him – courtesy of Chirpy, the house elf which Harry was allowed to have at school because of his condition.

Of course, many students had looked askew at him thinking that the Hero of the Wizarding World was receiving a special treatment for no other reason than his fame. Now at least they would know that there was a good reason for him to have extra help.

Besides, it was not always such a great fun, being forced to eat very healthy meals following the doctor's prescription, but no one noticed that, naturally. Everyone always thought the worst.

"Hey, Harry," someone greeted joined by many other gryffindors from his and other years.

The boy looked up and returned the greeting without much enthusiasm.

"So, Harry," the voice belonged to Seamus Finnegan. "Is it true?"

"What exactly?" The boy was feeling irritated. "I have no idea what exactly 'The Prophet' has written, but, yes, I am pregnant, if you are asking about it. That much is true." He still didn't like people knowing, admitting something that made him so much different from all the other sixteen year old boys around. Harry didn't want to be ashamed of his child, but he couldn't completely help it.

"Whoa!"

"Blimey!" Someone exclaimed.

Harry just scowled; he didn't want to discuss it. Wasn't that obvious?

"No, I understand that you had to marry Malfoy, but having his baby… that must be…"

"When I told my mother about it," Lavender Brown joined. "She wrote a letter to the Ministry straight away. She said that it was barbaric to make a boy marry a man who could be his father and then force him to carry a baby! I mean Harry is so young!"

"Oh, you can't even imagine how angry my dad became when I showed him the paper!" Cormac McLaggen, another muggle born exclaimed. "Da says that it's unnatural and is giving poufters ideas. He thinks that there are too many of them anyway. Almost didn't let me come back there! Well I told him that it wasn't as if it was contagious…"

"How dare you! Shut your gob before I do it for you!" Ron was the one who jumped on his feet with wand pointer at his fellow Gryffindor.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out pulling the boy back down into his seat and glancing at the teachers' table to see if anyone had noticed and was coming over to give Ron detentions. "Stop it, no need to get in trouble because of that bigoted idiot."

Then she turned her most scathing glare towards McLaggen: "And it is not unnatural, not less natural than any other kind of magic at least, only rare," those who knew the girl could recognise 'the lecture mode'.

"The last man to give birth was actually Andrew Prewett about one hundred and fifty years ago. And the fact that Harry is having a baby is a miracle! It was nothing he planned or did intentionally. No dark magic or blood rituals. And honestly, McLaggen, you have spent seven years in this world, you should have noticed that they don't have the same kind of prejudices as muggles and keep your big mouth shut if you know what is good for you," she finished with a warning.

That was true; some of the wizard-borns looked a bit cross with the boy.

"She is right," Parvati Patil spoke up. "Even the traditionalists and purists agree that one is allowed to pursue whoever they want after producing an heir. And Harry's condition is a proof that the magic is great and with magic everything is possible."

"Because of people like you some wizards don't like the muggle borns, McLaggen, you come here with your values, but never really accept our way of live and magic," someone added.

"Oh, and all your pureblood traditions are so great!" Another student exclaimed. "You marry because of bloodlines and then cheat on each other, breed like horses just to create your perfect heirs…"

"Exactly! People like you disrespect all the true values in life like love, selflessness, honesty and it's your fault that the Wizarding World is corrupt and full of hypocrites…"

"Hey! Not all the pure-bloods are like that!" Ron protested. "We value family and morale and we don't fuck everything that moves like Malfoy…" then Ron suddenly stopped when he realized what he had said. "Oh, sorry, Harry! I meant Draco Malfoy…"

Harry had had enough at that point; his appetite was ruined anyway, so he just got up from his seat and headed for the door. Someone called his name, but the boy ignored whoever it was, he did not want to deal with that kind of crap. He was not going to allow anyone to use his situation, his life as an argument for their political disputes.

He had to get out before he hexed someone.

As he was angrily marching down the corridor, the boy almost literally run into someone. Luckily, Professor Rasputin was paying more attention to where he was walking and caught the boy as he almost bumped into his teacher.

"Hey, Harry! Where is the fire!"

The boy sighed and his shoulders slumped: "Well, you read 'The Prophet' or at least heard about it? Everyone did. I really don't care what they think, but I don't want to hear it anyway." Well, he was not being completely truthful. To some extent, the boy cared.

"You want to talk?" Rasputin offered.

"No, I…," Harry hesitated. "You are probably hungry and…"

"It is not a problem Harry, truly," professor smiled kindly.

Harry nodded. He really wanted to talk to someone who was not so involved in everything and since he was forced to have those sessions with the defence professor; Harry had grown to like them and the man. Now when he was returned to the Manor, the boy probably wasn't obliged to continue them, but, maybe it was not such a bad idea.

About five minutes later Harry was sitting in one of the comfy armchairs in the professor's office with a cup of tea.

"So, Harry," Rasputin started. "Tell me how are you feeling?"

The dark-haired teenager scowled: "Oh, I think the correct term would be… homicidal?"

"Shall I call the Aurors?" Rasputin chuckled.

The boy snickered suddenly feeling less tense: "No, not yet, I think I am not actually going to attack anyone, but there are many people I would like to hex at the moment."

"Tell me about it," Rasputin urged.

"Gryffindors. They are staring at me as if I were some kind of freak with two heads. I just don't like when people staring at me," he explained taking a sip from his cup. It was chamomile tea; he wasn't allowed too much caffeine anymore.

"But Harry," the man reached out and put a hand on boy's knee in a calming gesture. "You are very special and people obviously notice that."

Harry tried to smile, but actually, he was feeling a bit… well, Professor Rasputin was a very good person to talk to, but he certainly had his moments. Weird moments.

"No," the boy stood up and walked across the room to one of the shelves pretending to inspect some kind of device which he was not interested in, the boy just had to overcome the sudden discomfort he was feeling. "I don't think I am more special than anyone else and… well, it doesn't matter, I don't want to be, I just want to be like everyone else and to be left alone."

"You are a very humble young man, Harry," Rasputin smiled. "But sometimes it can't be helped, you are who you are."

"I know," the teenager groaned. "But I can't always like it. Right?"

"Of course, you are right," Rasputin agreed. "And how was your holiday?"

Harry sighed: "It was alright, I guess. I was at the Manor and… me and Lucius, sometimes it's like we don't have much in common, like he doesn't understand me at all and I am afraid that he never will and we will keep having those stupid fights and misunderstandings, but on the other hand – he b**is**/b trying very hard…"

"But trying sometimes is not enough," Rasputin suggested his unusually light brown eyes were almost boring into green ones.

Harry averted his gaze: "I don't know." He was not sure, he thought that the fact that Lucius was trying should be enough and they just needed more time.

"Harry," Rasputin sighed looking at the young man with compassion. "You are very loyal and decent young man, but not all the people are like you and when it comes to marriages… not all the people match and sometimes no matter how hard you try… there are things that can't be forced. Sometimes you just have to accept that. You have a very big and loving heart Harry and you deserve to be happy and… I shouldn't be saying this, because it is unprofessional, but… do you see me as your friend, Harry? Not only your professor?"

Harry was taken aback by the question, well, he hadn't exactly thought about the man that much at all, but he could admit that they were on pretty friendly terms and they had talked a lot, besides he really didn't want to offend the wizard who had shown him nothing, but kindness, so the boy nodded affirmatively.

Rasputin looked very pleased at that: "As a friend I must confess that I really don't see you happy with Lucius Malfoy."

"You know him?" The boy frowned.

"Not personally, Harry, but I listen to you. I know him from what you tell me, I know your situation."

"But… but we are having a baby together!" Harry protested.

"Oh, Harry," Rasputin sighed. "You are mistaken if you think that a child can mend failing relationship between its parents, it's not true and it's not fair children are happy to see their parents suffering together just because of them. Believe me; most of them would prefer their parents happily separated. It is not fair to expect that much from your child. It would be tragic if in the end it felt responsible for parents' misery."

"It's 'him', it is going to be a boy," Harry corrected instantly. " And we are not miserable!"

"Harry, I didn't want to remind you, really, but considering your past, you can't always judge what is a normal relationship and happiness."

The boy wished he was not reminded of that. Rasputin was probably right what did he know about families and healthy relationship when he had never had that?

"But doesn't it mean that I need Lucius? To show me?" For some reason the young man couldn't stand that the professor was dismissing his husband that easily and felt like he should be defending Lucius.

"It doesn't have to be Lucius," Rasputin contradicted. "And Harry, are you sure that he knows what a happy, healthy family should be like? Remember that I teach his boy. Do you want your child to turn out like that?"

Harry wanted to protest, say that Draco was not so bad and after all, Lucius loved his son… but… the older wizard had just voiced some of the doubts Harry himself had.

"I… it's late, I will be going now," he finally said, heading for the door. He didn't want to hear more of it.

"Of course, but you know that my door is always open for you," Rasputin looked sad as he said it and Harry almost felt guilty for not being able to give his professor the answer he had wanted to hear.

Anyway, with a very heavy heart and depressing thoughts the boy returned to his rooms ignoring everyone he met on the way back. Harry was lucky that he was dead tired and fell asleep almost instantly after asking Chirpy to bring him a banana. No matter what Harry was obliged to his little one. Nevertheless, he didn't feel guilty that he had allowed them to drive him out of the Great Hall before finishing the meal, sometimes emotional comfort was mote important that physical.

The Next morning Harry was feeling a bit better. At least until he remembered the previous day. Irritation washed over the boy like a tidal wave as he slid off the bed and waddled to the loo. Maybe, maybe he should pack the trunk and return to the Manor where no one would be ogling The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Have-a-Baby? But hiding would be cowardly and at the Malfoy Manor he would be alone with Lucius whom the young wizard liked more and more with every day they spent together and started seeing as someone more than just his protector.

Liking Lucius just couldn't be right. The man had forced Harry into that bloody marriage after all! And at the time when the boy had been the most vulnerable, just after dealing with one monster… well at the time he had seen Lucius Malfoy as another and then the wizard had showed Harry how good it could be and made him want to forgive him.

He just wished his life was less complicated.

He almost ordered Chirpy to bring the breakfast to his room, because it didn't matte since she was the one who served Harry anyway, but decided against it. Exercise was good for him and he was not going to hide in his room.

More motivation was provided by Ron and Hermione who predictably came to get him looking a bit concerned.

"I am very sorry for my big mouth, Harry," the first thing Ron did was apologizing. "He's your… well, he's kind of your family…" the topic was obviously making the red-head uncomfortable.

"It's alright, Ron," Harry sighed. "You don't have to like him or his lifestyle," damn it, the boy suddenly realised that he sounded very mature. "It's just that when you get to know him… well, Draco is not that bad. He is just… different."

"Yeah, different…" Ron snorted. "Well, as long as he stays away from my family…"

Harry wisely didn't comment. It was obvious that Ginny was turning into quite a heartbreaker. She was more discreet and Harry was not sure how far the witch went with her boyfriends, but there were more than one of them.

Hermione just rolled her eyes: "It's not Malfoy whom we are worried about…"

"I am perfectly alright guys, Ok?" Harry tried to reassure them

"If you say so, mate," Ron shrugged and they made their way to the Great Hall.

It was obvious that his pregnancy or sole existence was still novel enough, but Harry did his best to ignore it, he tried to smile and wave in the general direction of everyone at the Gryffindor table, but didn't greet anyone specially and after that looked nowhere but at his breakfast until the owls carrying the morning post arrived. A sizable package was deposited in front of him by the familiar, huge eagle-owl. Harry almost groaned. It was what? His second day back? And Lucius was already sending him care packages. As if Harry needed to attract more attention at the moment. He shrunk the package without even checking what it was and stuffed in his schoolbag.

"Really, Potter," a slightly nasal voice drawled behind his back. "Haven't anyone told you that not everything can be shrunken safely? If father has sent you a rare magical artefact it could be ruined."

Harry turned around to glare at Draco: "What a pity. It won't be any good for the museum of rare magical artefacts I was planning to open!"

The blonde lifted his hands in surrender, he could swear that the unusually green eyes were sending off sparks of anger: "Alright! Calm down will you. It's not good for you, you know? What got you so worked up this early in the morning? Are you or aren't you good for anything?" He glared at Ron and Hermione who raised eyebrows at Malfoy who was implying that they should do better job watching over their best friend. She had also noticed spots of red staining Harry's cheeks.

"Well, anyway," Malfoy obviously didn't know when to keep his big mouth shut. "We have potions together this morning, so I decided to walk you there, since one obviously can't rely on gryffindors," another sneer at Ron and Hermione. "Give your bag to Goyle… are you not feeling well? You seem flushed…" Draco reached out with his hand the way Harry had seen Mrs. Weasley do to check if one of her children were having fever.

The hand was batted away before it reached Harry's forehead: "I am flushed from all the effort it's taking me not to hex you! I don't need a mother. And even I needed one you would be the last I would turn to! Is that clear?" What the dark-haired boy said was stressed by rattling of some of the plates on the table.

'Hormones,' Dean Thomas mouthed behind Harry's back and was damn lucky that his pregnant house-mate didn't see that.

On his way to the dungeons with his friends and Malfoy with his entourage, carefully following him in the safe distance Harry did hex two of fifth years who dared to ask him if they could touch his stomach. He made a mental note to thank Ginny for teaching him the Bat-Bogey hex.

TBC

A/N:

Sorry for late update, was having Internet problems. Gah!

ms.gringotts – I am glad that it is not the opposite.

Lola, Celestialuna, cleofine – thanks!

Marta – I hope I won't disappoint you.

badbrunette412 – thanks!

Save-a-broom-ride-the-playe... – thanks, and this time I am finishing it.

Lady-Lollie – He put Harry through the ball, because Malfoys like keeping up appearances, showing off and so on.

LacuStellar – it is funny how you guessed about counselling with Sev! And about rivals, it's actually a great idea. God, now I will have to include it somehow, because I really, really like it!

Adenoide – it is not like Lucius doesn't say anything, when people insult Harry, because in that kind of society one doesn't blow up in someone's face, but insult them back with similar subtly. They bicker with style. But Harry is not going to like it, evn if he understands.

Koinaka – THANK YOU!

velveteendragon: Hey, thanks.

Ophelia": Well, i will say this - I haven't written a story with an unhappy ending yet. And believe me you are not the sickest out there. Ok, I see you want me to erite three more stories.

**Glossary**

Aguamenti – Charm that conjures a fountain or jet of clear water from the caster's wand.

**Bat-Bogey Hex**/b – Engorges an opponent's 'bogies' to bat-size, gives them wings, and sets them to attacking his or her face. (HP Lexicon)

**Unanswered Questions**

Yes, if someone was wondering, Harry is hormonal and his mood is changing a lot.

Persons

Charlie Weasley – born 1972, which makes him eight years older than Draco – for those who were wondering.

Andrew Prewett – whom Hermione mentions as the last man to get pregnant is most certainly related to Ron, since Prewett is Molly's maiden name.

Timetable

The beginning of January – Harry is 5 months pregnant


	10. Part Nine

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 150,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

* * *

**Ninth Part - SURPRISES**

**39. Harry's Date **

Harry hadn't even thought about planning anything else than to meet his husband on the Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione and Ron who had gotten closer while Harry had been missing deserved some 'couple time' too. And luckily Malfoy Junior has his own plans. Luckily, because the prat insisted on tagging along wherever Harry went as if he was going to suddenly fall down the stairs or give premature birth. Mostly Draco kept his distance, but Harry could still feel when he was being watched from the unofficial Slytherin side of the Library. In addition, there were his irrational dislike towards Professor Rasputin and (what Draco thought were subtle) hints not to trust the man and to stay away from him.

Really, just because he was pregnant no one had right to treat Harry like a china doll or to order him around, he most certainly could take care of himself the same way he had for sixteen years and without a dark wizard after him, the boy didn't really think he was in any danger

Harry knew very well what was bad for the baby and was looking out for himself. No running down the moving stairs, no alcohol (he didn't have a taste for it anyway), no testing the potions he had brewed. Draco bloody Malfoy's assistance was not needed. Harry almost missed those good, old times when they had hated each other.

But then maybe, maybe Harry could understand, so he tolerated Draco's attention as long as he didn't get too obtrusive. Asking if he could walk Harry to the restaurant, where he was going to meet Lucius in a private room, under pretence of wanting to say 'Hello' to his father was a reasonable request. Maybe Draco really did want to greet Lucius before he rushed off to his 'appointment', which Harry thought was actually some kind of secret date or something, somehow, he could tell by the expression on the blonde's face. However, he didn't really want to

know any details of Malfoy's love-life.

So, after Hermione had dragged Ron in the direction of Madam Puddifoot's, Draco walked Harry to Pigeon's Milk where they met Lucius in the same room as previously and after exchanging some meaningful looks between them, left.

Ok, what was that about? Harry felt instant irritation. How dare they exchange secret, meaningful looks he didn't completely understand?

"Well, tell me how you have been," Lucius urged pulling back the chair for Harry.

The younger wizard sat down and looked at his husband doing the same. It had been less than a month, so nothing much had changed. The man looked the same. Harry had to admit that he liked what he was seeing. If someone had changed then it was Harry, who was approaching his third trimester and getting bigger with every passing day. At least he thought so some days.

"I have been perfectly fine," Harry announced unfolding the napkin and laying it out over his lap, he was feeling a bit peckish. "Nothing much has changed in that department since I owled you the last time," he moodily stabbed the slice of roast on the plate.

"I am glad to hear that," Lucius simply smiled politely and that for some reason annoyed Harry as well, but then, what didn't these days?

They continued with their meals and one sided conversation, where the older wizard spoke and asked his young husband questions, but Harry only shook his head and answered with 'yes' or 'no'.

After they had finished the desert, very nice and refreshing raspberry sorbert, Lucius led Harry over to the sofa, where boy sat down besides him more tense and stiff than the blonde had ever seen the boy. He sighed not looking forward to their 'talk', because it could very well turn into a fight, but obviously, it was necessary.

"Harry, I see that Draco has not been misleading me," he started.

Harry's frowned, looking at his husband through narrowed eyes: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means, Draco has informed me that you have been rather… how to put it… well, Draco has implied that you have been suffering bouts of awful mood."

"So the little bastard has been spying on me and ratting to you?" Harry growled.

"Draco is a completely legitimate child, Harry, I would know. And he is worried, is that such a crime? I think, you are being unfair," Lucius chided gently

Harry's cheeks reddened a bit at the mild rebuke he had been given: "He's just so annoying. Won't leave me alone, ever. Of course I get annoyed."

"I can't argue with that," Lucius smirked and Harry's lips quirked a bit too. "But he means well. Surely a Gryffindor should be able to appreciate someone's good intentions?"

"Oh, shut up," Harry scoffed. "That was so… you need to be more subtle when you try to manipulate me. Just because I am a Gryffindor doesn't mean that you can use my supposedly noble nature against me and talk me into putting up with everything. We are not that gullible. Next you would say that Cornelius Fudge means well as well."

"Touché. I don't think he does," Lucius noted bemused with the way the teenager was thinking, the boy was not stupid at all. "But let's stay on the track here." He looked into Harry's green eyes and took one of his hands in his. "Why are you so tense and in such an awful mood. What is going on, Harry?"

"I am perfectly fine!" The boy protested, nervously twisting the hem of his robe in his hands.

"Oh, no, you are not fine," Lucius persisted. "You are moody, snap at everyone sometimes without a good reason. There are a lot of people who had noticed and they want to help you, but you are not letting them."

Harry was not going to 'snap' at Draco now; he was going to snap his neck. "It's not a big deal… I can handle it," Harry exclaimed defensively.

"But you don't have to," Lucius captured the boy's hands between his palms and slid closer to Harry. "You don't have to suffer from whatever is ailing you, especially alone. I want you to be happy and comfortable."

Those words were so simple, but they made Harry suddenly feel so warm inside…

Harry lowered his eyes and… Lucius raised an eyebrow… blushed prettily.

"Is it something embarrassing?" He prodded. When Harry didn't answer the older man went on: "Harry, I am not one of your friends, I am much older and I know a lot more about life and whatever it is you can tell me. Believe me that there is nothing much that could shock or embarrass **me**."

The boy pursued his lips stubbornly refusing to make a sound.

"Harry, don't be like this, now I am becoming really worried…"

"If I'll tell you will you leave me alone! How can I not get angry when everyone is nagging me all the time! Can't I keep anything for myself!" The cauldron finally boiled over.

"You certainly can Harry, but it is obviously not the right thing to do at the moment, because it is actually hurting you, am I not right?" Lucius inquired in somewhat fatherly fashion, well that what one got if he decided to marry a sixteen year old.

Harry groaned in frustration: "It's just… God, it's really, really embarrassing."

"Try me," the blonde man offered gently massaging the small hands that he was holding in his.

Harry was still avoiding Lucius' eyes: "Well, I… just… I get those feelings."

"What feelings?" The older wizard insisted.

Harry's face turned very red.

"Harry, you are worrying me, if you won't tell me I will not be able to stop worrying. Please don't do this to me, you know that I care about you very much, and that means, I worry about you too," Lucius felt a bit ridiculous whining like this, but he had decided that a bit of emotional blackmail wasn't amiss and hoped that it was subtle enough for manipulation.

Harry looked truly mortified but resigned to his fate. "No, it's nothing like that, I just… I feel… oh, God, I don't really know how to tell you…"

"Tell me as it is," the older man urged surprised hearing his own voice, he hadn't realised that it could sound so gentle. Well, but then, he wouldn't have thought that he would ever feel so much for anyone.

Harry sighed, he had started playing with Lucius hand, that was holding his smaller one, entwining their fingers: "I read in one of the books, that it's kind of normal, because my body is going crazy and, but… well, I kind of… I feel… aroused… a lot, lately… and it's kind of frustrating."

Oh, that was somewhat unexpected. Lucius had really expected something more serious. He almost asked aloud if that was it, but apparently, Harry saw some kind of problem with feeling slightly horny.

"Harry," he said tentatively afraid to hurt young man's feelings even if he didn't understand them. "There is nothing wrong with feeling that way. Even without being pregnant, Harry, you are sixteen, at your age I had the same problem even without being pregnant. I assume that there is nothing wrong with it, but if you are worried, you should discuss it with doctor Tanabe…"

Harry wrenched hands out of Lucius' hold and turned away from his husband: "No, I, it's, no…I couldn't."

The older wizard honestly failed to see what the problem was and why did the boy looked so mortified: "Why are you so upset about it, Harry?"

The boy let out one more, deeper sigh, hanging his head and closing his eyes obviously giving in to his insistent husband: "Because it happens all the time, at really bad moments. It's so… I just feel so… dirty… like some…"

Now Lucius was really taken aback: "Why? I mean, why would you feel dirty, because of feeling a bit horny?" His voice was full of disbelief.

"I shouldn't be thinking of such things while sitting in the class," Harry whimpered. "It's wrong. It's bad. Dirty."

The young man's reaction to something that was so natural shocked him. He took hold of Harry's shoulders and pulled the boy to him, very disturbed seeing tears slipping down the rosy cheeks: "Shh, Harry. Don't. You don't have anything to be ashamed of, you are sixteen and what you are experiencing is completely normal, sometimes annoying, but perfectly fine and healthy, it means that your body is healthy and developed the way it should. There is nothing wrong with you."

The boy simply sniffed.

Lucius understood that probably 'growing up' could be confusing, but by the age of sixteen, it should not be such a major concern anymore. The man gently carded his fingers through the messy sable hair: "I wish I could convince you that there is nothing wrong about feeling the way you do, but I am afraid that I simply don't understand. Has it never happened before? Have you never been attracted to anyone and felt aroused when thinking about that person? Didn't you already experience it before your pregnancy?"

"I… well, kind of, but not like that. Before the bastard… before he was gone, Voldemort, I mean… I… it was impossible. I was having those terrible dreams and it was sometimes like I was living in a dream, no, a nightmare, it was very bad for the last two years or so, when he was becoming stronger. I had so many things to worry about. I didn't think about anything like that. I never thought of anyone that way, I just couldn't," the boy whimpered.

"Harry, look at me," Lucius gently ordered taking hold of the boy's chin, lifting his head up, and not speaking until Harry opened his eyes and met his. "It is perfectly normal to have sexual thoughts and feelings."

It was amazing how innocent and inexperienced the boy was. At least in some ways. "Do you touch yourself, Harry?" Lucius was not going to leave this, before they had everything sorted out.

Harry's eyes were suddenly bigger than saucers.

"It helps with the kind of problem you just described," the older wizard explained somewhat pragmatically.

Harry averted his gaze again and shook his head.

Now, Lucius was even more baffled. Something was really wrong there. Harry was obviously completely uncomfortable with his sexuality, Lucius couldn't understand, why. They had touched and kissed, and it had been all right. Harry had obviously wanted it.

Of course Lucius had been very surprised that time, when Harry had almost pounced on him, but grateful that he had gained something from their forced separation. It had been obvious that the young wizard had acted purely on impulse to somehow express his pent-up emotions, because later he had become shy once again. However, Lucius hadn't allowed Harry to withdraw and to deny him, what once had been freely given.

Nevertheless, obviously, the young man was very uncomfortable with everything that went beyond kisses and light touches. Why?

Why… Then it hit Lucius like a well-aimed stunner.

"Harry, we have never really discussed some issues, our wedding night for example," he suggested gently.

Harry froze as if he had been petrified.

"You should know that I truly regret the way I treated you as I have already told you many times. I never realized how insensitive I was being. As far as I was concerned we both enjoyed it since we both reached completion… but it was not the case, am I right?"

The boy sniffed and more tears broke free.

"Harry, I am sorry, but you will have to tell me, not because of me, but because you need to tell someone and if we want to have future together we need to discuss it, do you understand?"

Harry nodded. Lucius took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the wetness off boy's face. "You don't mind me touching you?" The older man asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Come here, then," Lucius opened his arms and pulled the boy in his lap with Harry's back against his chest. "Now, tell me."

"It was not absolutely awful. I was not hurt physically. It's just… I had no idea what to expect, I had never… well you know… and I didn't even know what was going to happen. Ron and others, well, they sometimes did talk about, you know what, but it was usually about girls and I didn't really understand. And I told you, that night some of it was pleasant, but it still didn't feel… It just felt wrong anyway," Harry finished in a small voice, head lowered as if expecting to be berated for his openness.

It was unbelievable. Obviously no one had explained Harry 'the birds and the bees'. But then, Hogwarts didn't cover the topic, since almost every parent had very different idea about what their children should know and no matter what would be told the children, someone would be unhappy. He, as one of the school governors, knew very well. But Harry's family obviously hadn't cared if he knew what every teenage boy needed to know.

"Go on, Harry, tell me everything," Lucius urged. "What did you feel after we consummated our marriage?"

"I felt used and dirty," Harry admitted sounding like he didn't have it in him to resist Lucius' probing questions.

Lucius suddenly felt almost physically ill: "Merlin, and after that you still want me here? You allow me to touch you… I should just let you stay with the Weasleys…"

"I told you it was not that bad, physically. It was about what it meant. I was so afraid. We were different then. It is in the past. You are different now, I am different, and we are going to have a baby. You have been good to me. I don't think you will really hurt me."

"No, never again," even then Lucius hadn't wanted to hurt Harry. Not physically. And the thought that the gentle, sensitive and vulnerable being could be hurt in many other ways hadn't really crossed his mind. He had been incredibly stupid and selfish.

Lucius had to admire Harry for having such faith in him. And on what grounds? He had noticed that the boy forgave easily. Too easily. The wizard felt something stir inside of him. He realised that he wanted to be the man Harry believed in so much. Not to disappoint his young husband.

Lucius wrapped the small body in his arms and held as tightly as he could: "There is nothing wrong with feeling aroused and nothing 'dirty' about sex and nothing wrong with wanting it. It is one of the most natural things in life."

"Well, I am aware that some people in the Wizarding world have different opinions and some try to turn it into some kind of taboo, I can't claim that I understand them. Why deny yourself something that feels good and is natural?"

"Because you can hurt someone," Lucius actually hadn't expected Harry's answer.

Well, he had never thought about it from this point a lot. At least not before Harry: "I can't argue with that, can I?" But it really wasn't an argument in his favour. "You see, Harry, the difference between a light and a dark wizard is actually quite simple. Dark wizards are selfish and not hiding it, not ashamed of it. They look out for themselves and those who they care about, their families. They take from life what they want in every way; try to fulfil their desires, sometimes at any cost. Light wizards claim they think of greater good and live according to their morals," Lucius couldn't keep his attitude from showing as he said 'morals'.

"I can't claim that I am not biased here," the older wizard was trying to be honest. "But I think that they are a bunch of hypocrites. Believe me I deal with the Ministry on daily basis and know very well what is going on there. They are exceptions, like Albus Dumbledore, who probably really means well, but even he is not infallible. You are a live example of that."

"Wha…" Harry was about to protest.

"Yes, you are," Lucius didn't let him. "Who made you live with those awful muggles? I am not even going refer to them as to your family."

Harry couldn't really say anything to that. He himself sometimes wondered about that. He could understand that it had been for his protection, but couldn't understand why no one had ever checked on him. Why no one had been bothered, when Harry had lived in a cupboard for ten years? He really tried not to think about that, not to ask those questions, fearing the answers.

"What I am trying to tell you," Lucius continued. "Is that not that many of them are really truthfully following their ideals and even those who are still manage to hurt others in their self-righteousness. I at least never pretend to be something I am not. Sometimes those who believe they can do no wrong are even more dangerous than those who are like me. I can do a lot of wrong and I don't always feel sorry and not always admit it. But I am aware when I am slighting someone to gain something and not denying it. That is the price sometimes."

"But we are getting of the track here What I am trying to tell you is that those principles the so called 'Light Wizards' follow are not infallible as well. For example, the families like the Weasleys expect their daughters to stay untouched until their wedding, but no such restrictions apply to their sons. What do you thing of that?"

"It seems unfair," Harry admitted.

"Yes, it does. For obvious reasons most of the wizards are against having children born out of wedlock, but that can be easily avoided, so I don't really see why anyone should keep their children from gaining valuable experience. And complicating things that are natural and not complicated at all, making wizards and witches ashamed of their bodies, their sexualities and their desires is not something I see as necessary. The truth is that a human body requires sexual gratification as much as it needs water, food and air."

"I realise that you have been taught different, but even good people are sometimes wrong and morals are matter of perception. You should question them. I certainly wouldn't trust anything you have heard from your muggle relatives or Molly Weasley. I know that family is important to you, but they are very…"

"Old fashioned," the boy supplied.

"If you say so," Lucius didn't understood what Harry had meant, because his and his family's views was nothing new as well, they had been the same for centuries, but if it made sense to his young husband…

Harry's cheeks were still quite red. The bashfulness was somewhat cute.

"Harry," Lucius smiled. "If you think that having 'the talk' with your husband is too awkward you have to tell me now, I could always ask Severus or Doctor Tanabe."

"Snape?!" Harry squealed. Lucius wanted to him to talk about those matters with Snape? Sure, the young Gryffindor had noticed that the man had been very amiable since Harry had returned to the school. At least amiable for Snape. Even his housemates had noticed and asked Harry about it. The boy had no idea why he was suddenly favoured as if he was one of the Slytherins. He couldn't walk up to the Potions Master and ask him about it, could he? But to talk to Snape about THAT… no, certainly not. And to explain anyone his history with Lucius, no, the teenager didn't want that.

"Better you," he murmured. "And it's not that I don't know anything it's just that…"

"There are gaps and you have some questions, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Alright, then ask away," Lucius offered. "Whatever you want. I'll let you know that there is nothing I wouldn't talk about and there us no way for you to offend me."

About half an hour later, Harry's face was flaming red, but he understood many things a lot better. And was glad that it was over. Lucius had offered his young husband to owl him a couple of books and the boy just nodded, desperate to close the topic.

For a moment Harry felt perfectly content just sitting there on the couch, leaning against Lucius' chest. The man's hands had made their way onto Harry's middle and were gently caressing boy's rounded tummy. It was so warm and comfortable and felt so good.

Harry made a humming sound which obviously expressed his pleasure and Lucius wanted nothing more than let his hands roam, steal a kiss or two and do so many other things to the boy. It was not in his nature to restrain himself, to deny himself what he wanted. Especially if it was there, right under his nose. He knew that the young wizard was hormonal and Lucius just had to approach him the right way, touch him the right way and Harry would be putty in his hands. To seduce him would be so easy…

But, no. The boy trusted him. For once in his life, Lucius was not going to betray that trust. He was going to patient. Harry had to come to him on his own. Or he had to believe that he was coming on his own.

Lucius had a feeling that if they didn't make any progress before the little one took over their lives, it would be much harder to get anywhere with their relationship.

The approach had to be subtle, yes; Lucius would have to manipulate his young husband to a certain degree. But, as Severus never failed to remind him, one couldn't make a potion without chopping up some liver.

**40. Draco's Secret Date**

After delivering Potter to his father, which Draco considered his duty no matter if the Gryffindor liked it or not, the blonde made his way towards the Shrieking Shack. The place was certainly not somewhere… well it was his own fault. The Dragon Tamer had written him proposing to meet and Draco had carelessly replied that as long as it was somewhere secluded… and then it had been too late to owl the moron back and let him know that Malfoys didn't have their trysts in old, deserted, dirty and on top of that HAUNTED! houses. The gall of that man! Draco was not sure why he was going at all.

Nevertheless, he found himself making some stupid excuses to his friends and instead of the Three Broomstick' or Honeydukes' striding towards the Shack. Oh, it was a secluded place alright; no one sane went there, so they were very unlikely to be seen.

"Gah!" Draco stopped and made the most undignified sound of frustration. He muttered a spell to make a path, wading knee-deep in snow was tiring and undignified. Then the teenager took a deep breath trying to pull himself together. The truth was that Draco was feeling nervous. He would never admit it to anyone, but… the thing was that even if the Slytherin Prince had started 'dating' or rather fucking around at a very young age, he had never been involved with anyone much older than himself.

Draco was too Slytherin and too Malfoy to risk someone taking control over him and as long as his company was his age there was no danger. It was impossible for any of his peers to be more experienced or smarter than he was. If Draco had been stupid and careless Pansy would have been pregnant with his first-born long ago, ready to become Mrs. Malfoy. He had a good reason to be careful. Actually, several millions of them. Galleons.

But the Dragon Tamer was not a blushing school-girl and no horny teenage boy who was not sure of his sexuality and needed a helping hand to find out (no one would have believed how many guys Draco had shagged that way even if sometimes only one time). This was something different.

However, the young wizard had decided that it was a calculated risk. The Dragon Tamer was a Gryffindor and a Weasley which meant that he was probably too honourable (a mental roll of eyes) to do anything untoward. And, Draco smirked – he couldn't actually think of that many things he would never agree to. Well, actually he could, but just because he was very well informed. But he couldn't really imagine a Weasley wanting to do any of them.

Therefore, it was most likely safe.

But why his belly was doing all those somersaults then?

Nevertheless it was too late to turn back without loosing his dignity, because he had already spotted The Dragon Tamer and the red-head had noticed Draco. Now the blonde suddenly remembered why he had agreed to this, despite Charlie's age, family name and financial situation. All that gorgeous body and those blue eyes…

The man was wearing black leather trousers and a roughly knitted slaty sweater under his dark-grey coat and a pair of dragon-hide boots, which he certainly couldn't have been able to afford if he weren't working with the beasts. Well, not that it mattered if the older wizard had money or not, since it was not money Draco was interested in this time, it was just that the Malfoy heir was too used to sorting people into those who had money and those who didn't.

"Hi, Draco," Charlie Weasley greeted showing off a row of perfect, white teeth.

"Hello," the teenager returned frowning. Using ones first name without receiving permission was most likely a Gryffindor thing. The blonde was not sure how to address his potential lover, since 'Weasley' reminded him of 'the Weasel' and that was just, eww, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for anything less formal yet.

"So, how have you been, Draco?" The Dragon Tamer inquired with quirk of lips, which made the slytherin narrow his eyes in suspicion. Why did he feel like he was the object of amusement? However, before Draco opened his mouth to tell off the red-head, he closed it again, since he couldn't prove anything. And he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"Oh, relax," Charlie simply grinned. "There is no reason to be so nervous," he extended hand towards the younger man. "I don't bite. At least not on the first date."

"Listen, you…" Draco started, fully intending to deny his nervousness, but made a mistake of putting his hand into the larger one he was offered. Next moment he was pulled into broad chest and felt the familiar sensation of side-along apparition.

"Wha…" Draco exclaimed as he was released from the embrace he had never agreed to in the same time trying to take in his surroundings. "Where are we? Where the fuck did you take me? Could have warned at least!"

"You didn't want to stay in the Hogsmeade, right?" Draco decided that The Dragon Tamer looked way too smug.

"No," certainly not. Draco was not sure if he wanted his father to know what he was up to, even if after marrying Potter he shouldn't be one to talk.

"You didn't expect me to take you into the Shrieking Shack?" The Dragon Tamer raised an eyebrow.

"Well… no…" for some reason Draco was suddenly embarrassed that he had expected exactly that.

"I hope so," The Dragon Tamer shot Draco a look the blonde didn't really understand. "So, shall we?" He offered his arm in a courteous manner. Draco accepted it and followed the older man. He should have complained at least three times since he had met the man les than ten minutes ago, but Draco had hardly opened his mouth. The blonde grudgingly admitted that he had been thrown off balance quite masterfully.

"We are in Edinburgh," the red-head explained. "The muggle part, but no one will recognise us though," at least The Dragon Tamer sounded apologetic. Good. "You know how small the Wizarding World is, don't you?"

Draco nodded. Even he wasn't prissy enough to whine about being forced to walk the same street as some muggles. The young pureblood had to admit that he was curious about them.

While they were walking, the younger wizard pretended to be looking around at the shop windows and buildings and the muggle cars, which he had always found fascinating, but in fact, he was glancing at the older man. Draco would be relieved to discover that the favourable impression of this Weasley had something to do with the fact that he had been about to pass out after drinking himself into stupor. It would have been terrible, if he had been attracted to someone ugly in his inebriated state.

Nope. He was still gorgeous. The red hair obviously was cut so short, because it had tendency to curl, there was the tell-tale ripples. They were really the same height, but the arm Draco was holding on was a lot thicker than his own was and certainly a lot stronger, which was damn exciting. It had been dark the first time and Draco hadn't actually noticed that The Dragon Tamer's skin was covered in so many tiny freckles that it looked tanned. While countless times he had let both of the younger Weasleys how disgusting he thought freckles were, they did nothing to quell his desire for this one. They made him look so exotic and different. And somehow he was sure that the rough hands would become good kind of rough as soon as they would touch his skin.

No. It did not matter if there would be fewer complications if Draco suddenly lost his interest in the man. He was very much interested. He couldn't wait.

But when instead of a hotel the Dragon Tamer led him into a pub, Draco once again found himself annoyed that this was not going the way he had imagined or that he had imagined something different. A Malfoy was supposed to be one step ahead of everyone and he wanted to get to the good part anyway. Draco had to make an effort to keep the pout off his lips as both made their way towards a corner booth.

A waiter came along and offered them menus. Draco raised a brow as his eyes skimmed the menu. A wide range of seafood, venison and other dishes, which made his mouth water. It was al muggle and didn't come close to real wizard-made delicacies he liked so much, but even simple dishes could be marvellous if well prepared.

Apparently the pub was fancier than it appeared, the fact that there were no prices on the menu told him that much. Well, Draco supposed he was lucky, because he doubted that a Weasley could afford to take him anywhere classy in the Wizarding World. But galleon – muggle money exchange rate favoured wizards, as an heir of considerable fortune Draco knew that. Not really good for muggle-borns, but well, he was not going to be the one to complain.

Draco ordered some grilled shrimp, salad and one of the live ciders they served.

Weasley was obviously a steak and potatoes man, Draco had already expected something of the sorts. But then, better a steak and potatoes than a fish and chips man – Draco couldn't stand the stench.

Their drinks were served first and while the men were waiting for the food The Dragon Tamer tried to engage Draco in a conversation. At first, the blonde was reluctant, because he didn't think that there was anything he would want to discuss with a Weasley. Some might claim that shagging someone might require higher level of intimacy than having a conversation with them, but Draco Malfoy held a different opinion.

Then The Dragon Tamer started talking about dragons and it took less than five minutes until the younger wizard was asking one question after another. He had read a lot about the magnificent magical beasts and just couldn't loose the opportunity to compare what he knew with Charlie's real life experience. He couldn't help but be fascinated with everything the red-haired man was telling about the life at the preserve.

It could not be compared to the dragon shows he had seen with Lucius as a little kid.

"How are you getting along with Harry?" The Dragon Tamer asked out of blue.

"Better," Draco smirked.

Charlie smirked back: "If that's so, you should ask him about Norbert."

"Norbert?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, ask him, it's a fun story, about Dragons," it was obvious that the man wasn't going to reveal anything more and was probably setting him or Potter up for something, but Draco was intrigued and made a mental note to find out who was 'Norbert'.

They had finished eating and their drinks were almost gone when The Dragon Tamer (Finally!) asked Draco what he would like to do next. The blonde was taken aback. Wasn't it obvious what they were supposed to do next? The dinner was a nice touch and Draco had already decided to be **very** kind to the second older Weasley son for that, but what the…

The confusion on young aristocrat's place was apparent.

Charlie looked into the quicksilver eyes, sighed; there was a touch of sadness to his smile and exasperation as well.

"Merlin, Draco, you are really one of the kind. You are so proud and obviously think of yourself as of someone who is so much better than everyone else, but in the same time you expected me to drag you into the Shrieking Shack and fuck you against the wall?"

Salazar's balls, but the man could be blunt. There were times Draco really could appreciate bluntness. Usually in bed though.

Well, Draco had kind of expected exactly that. He would have been annoyed about the Shack, but he had come to Hogsmeade with intention to shag. The Malfoy heir didn't really see anything wrong with it, but it seemed The Dragon Tamer implied that there was. The gall of… no one, no matter how gorgeous and fascinating someone was he was not going to get away with insinuating that there was anything wrong with Draco Malfoy.

His hand was already reaching for wand, when the teenage wizard remembered that no matter how angry, he was not above the law and couldn't hex the lout, especially in a muggle pub.

Charlie found that angry Draco Malfoy was really an endearing sight – eyes flashing, cheeks flushed… until the gorgeous blond stood up and looked like he was about to storm out. Oh shit!

Charlie swiftly slid out of his seat; put a hand on Draco's shoulder gently pushing him down back into the seat.

"Don't touch me Weasley," the blonde ground out.

"None of that, alright?" The older wizard scolded. He cupped Draco's face with his hand and gently stroke cheek with his thumb. "Is it so wrong that I want to treat you as a person, not as an object? Is it that insulting if I want to see more than your back?

And, was it so bad? Didn't you enjoy our time together at all?"

Draco's breathing caught, with the other man so close to him, smelling like smoke from campfire and grass and some inexpensive aftershave. So earthy and real, touching his face (those rough hands really felt incredible on his skin) and breathing hotly against his ear. What could he say? Draco was suddenly feeling so weak. Weaker than ever, wanting to… good thing that he had sat down already or Draco would have embarrassed himself by falling on his butt in most undignified manner, that weak his knees got.

Draco opened his mouth and he licked his lips and tried to think of something intelligent and nasty to say: "I… I guess it was alright." Not really what he was aiming for, not as scathing as he had intended at all.

"Good," the lopsided grin returned to the handsome face. "I am going to treat you with respect Draco, it's what you deserve. And in the end you will be glad that I did, you will understand, I promise," just barely above a whisper Charlie swore against

Draco's lips. And then it happened. They were kissing. Passionate and hungry. Not able to get enough of each other. One tongue battling another.

Draco learned very quickly that he couldn't dominate the kiss and the excitement that overcame him with that realisation was incomparable to anything he had ever felt. It was as if he had never been touched before. So thrilling.

It was over too soon and Draco almost whimpered wanting more, he was a little greedy boy who was used to getting everything he wanted and when he wanted it.

Draco gathered in his hand as much of the short, red hair as he could and pulled Weasley back, but his hand was pushed away, gently, but firmly.

"That is not very nice," Charlie chided playfully, looking a bit amused.

"And where do you see anyone nice here?" Draco retorted cockily.

"If you weren't concentrating all your attention on trying to climb into my lap you would have noticed one very nice waiter whom we are making uncomfortable right now."

"He's a wait-er, that kind of implies that he can wait," Draco tried to get to the lips he craved so much, but he was pushed away again.

"Now I will pay our bill and then we will go for a walk. And you can pout as much as you want, makes you look kind of cute in that little boy in the toyshop kind of way, but doesn't mean you will get everything you want,"

Draco had a feeling that he was in serious trouble. He was almost considering going to Severus and asking him to obliviate him, make Draco forget that he had ever even met Charlie Weasley. Almost. Gryffindors were not the only ones who had courage and he hadn't gotten what he wanted yet. And Draco was determined to. If this was, what he kissed like… the blonde couldn't wait to find out, what he was like in bed.

The Dragon Tamer was strange. Draco had made it perfectly clear that he was willing and it was obvious that the redhead wanted him. And it was not like the older wizard was playing hard-to-get. The Slytherin knew that game too well. And that talk about respect… Draco was no fair maiden. Why did Charlie refuse to accept that it was unnecessary?

Didn't matter. Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted.

**41. Different Worries and Draco on Mission**

"Soon I am going to look like Dudley," Harry frowned scrutinizing his reflection in a body length bathroom mirror. The boy had never cared about his appearance before, but it was simply weird to be like he was now.

Hermione sighed: "I have never met your cousin, Harry, but if what you have been telling us is true, then we will sooner see pigs fly than you will become anything like your obese cousin."

"Actually…" Ron piped up.

"Muggle pigs, Ron. Unhexed, untransfigured muggle pigs," the girl rolled her eyes, interrupting her boyfriend before he had a chance to tell them about some colony of winged pigs his father had valiantly caught before muggles noticed them or something like that. She did not have patience for this at the moment.

"And you, Harry, are not, I am repeating this, you are NOT fat. You are pregnant." As a girl she knew how important it was to tell someone that they were not fat. Even if for one hundred first time. "After the baby will be born your body will return back to normal in no time, magical people have it easy, believe me. Besides you won't even have to give birth, so it will be not so hard on you and since we are wizards, you will reoccupy very fast with help of special potions."

"Besides," she continued. "Pregnancy suits you. You look healthier and better than ever. Your skin looks so good and you are almost radiant. Actually I am wondering is it just pregnancy or your magic… come out of there already, Harry, we have homework to do!"

Ron shot his girlfriend a grateful look. She was certainly better with reassuring their friend and he was not the most sensitive guy in the world, so dealing with pregnant Harry just wasn't something he was good at. He would have said something about his best friend being only temporarily fat and Harry would not speak to him for a day or two. His girlfriend was a lifesaver.

The dark-haired boy shut the bathroom door and flopped down on the bed with his back against the headboard: "Yes, I think we should get at least the Transfiguration essay out of way."

"Oh, and review on ten most used kinds of venoms in Potions is going to write itself?" The bushy haired girl chirped.

"There is always the Sunday night?" Ron suggested hopefully.

"You won't have enough time, Ron! And Harry can't keep late hours!" She started loosing patience. Boys!

"Ok, ok!" Ron raised his hands in surrender.

"We should get the work done, so we can fully enjoy the extra Hogsmeade weekend. I wonder how that came about. You know, it is kind of strange to allow the students above fifth year to go to the village on Valentine's day. Nice of course, but… well, but I guess you can expect something of the sorts of the Headmaster," she mused.

Harry snorted.

"What?" Hermione turned towards him.

"It had nothing to do with Professor Dumbledore," Harry said with a strange expression on his face.

"How do you know?" Ron asked curiously, chewing on his Sugar Quill.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look, honestly, who had thought of combining sweets with stationary and selling them to schoolchildren. As if they weren't distracted from their studies enough anyway.

Harry of course never noticed such things: "It was the board of governors. They decided on the extra Hogsmeade weekend."

Hermione narrowed her eyes: "Why? And you still haven't answered the question. How do you know?"

The green-eyed Gryffindor looked a bit uncomfortable: "Well, Lucius is on the board of governors." He admitted and blushed.

Hermione appeared to be thinking furiously about something, her eyes never leaving Harry who for some reason looked embarrassed. Then her lips quirked and a little smile appeared on her face: "Oh, I got it! Lucius Malfoy is on the board of governors and he is using Valentine's Day as an excuse to make them give us an extra Hogsmeade weekend, so he could meet you."

She looked incredibly smug to have everything figured out.

Harry's face got even redder: "Drop it already, 'Mione." He whined.

"Oh, this is priceless!" The girl giggled. "He takes abusing of authority to a new level."

"Oh, I don't mind this time," Ron put in. "I can take my girlfriend out, after all, right?"

"Guys…" Harry pleaded.

"It is kind of sweet, you know," Hermione smiled at her friend reassuringly. The thing was that they usually avoided talking about Harry's relationship with his husband, since none of them was very comfortable with the subject.

Ron refused to think of Harry and Lucius Malfoy together at all and that they had slept together at some point, because otherwise there would be no baby. Trying to force Harry to talk about anything was pointless, that much Hermione knew. She just hoped that the boy discussed the situation at least with Professor Rasputin. She knew that sometimes it was easier to discuss certain matters with a stranger and a professional instead of your friends and family. Her parents worked in medicine after all.

"Alright, boys," she decided to let it go. "Get out you books! We have work to do. Or there won't be any Hogsmeade weekend for you!"

The boy groaned.

Draco was kind of annoyed. Without a good reason though, because Pansy was sitting on the couch, pressing her breasts against him. And what a pair of breast those were.

Rumour had it that Parkinson had the biggest breasts in Hogwarts and Draco knew firsthand that for once rumours were more than just rumours.

Sure, there was also Bulstrode, but she didn't really count, because after seeing her face no one really cared about her other parts. Except her boyfriend. Goyle. Draco shuddered imagining what they children would look like.

Pansy's little manicured hand was caressing his thigh in what was supposed to be enticing manner. She had very nice hands, Draco couldn't deny it. Only they were little too perfect and that was somewhat boring, besides the boy had always hated the pink nail polish she wore and Parkinson had always had a thing for pink.

He really couldn't stand some things about girls, they could be so annoying sometimes.

Luckily, he was bi. And luckily all the sensible red-heads knew to stay away from pink, especially male red-heads.

But then, Draco didn't like men who acted like girls too. Too pretty, too poncy, too needy.

However, there was nothing wrong with Pansy and her advances. Many times, they had been perfectly welcomed, it was just that Draco once again was not in the mood and he had a feeling that he knew, why. And knowing and having that reason was annoying the reason out of him.

Oh, come on! He hadn't even slept with The Dragon Tamer, he had nothing to remember besides a couple of heated kisses. But everything to imagine and dream about. He was not sure which was worse. But, yes, yes, yes, Draco had to admit that these days there was only one person on his mind. Charlie Weasley. And he was about to turn down Pansy once again, because he couldn't muster up enough interest to fuck her, or at least to allow her to suck him off.

Draco couldn't decide if he should try harder. If he kept turning Pansy down, she could start a rumour that there was something wrong with him. The girl could be a fucking vindictive bitch sometimes. Of course, it was not as if people were not already talking about Draco. They always did.

He was a Malfoy, after all, he was rich, a Slytherin, related to The-Boy-Who-Lived, a seeker and damn gorgeous on the top of it all. No surprise that Draco was a hot topic. And who would believe that he couldn't get it up just because he refused Pansy? They would probably think that he had found someone better to warm his bed and would be wondering who it was.

No, Pansy had much more to loose than him. Being in Draco's favour had only raised her status in Slytherin. Probably, that was the reason, why she was trying so hard to get him into bed. Pansy didn't want it to look like she was out of favour.

But then there was that another thing. The fact that Draco was developing some kind of unhealthy obsession with a Weasley and it was messing up his life! And not only his sex life. For one, every time he saw red hair, Draco was looking for The Dragon Tamer. Which was often enough, since there were two another Weasleys still in Hogwarts and as he recently had noticed at least five – six other students with red hair as bright as theirs.

It was downright frustrating, since never ever in his life Draco wanted to think of sex when he was looking at Weasel (thinking about sex while looking at Weaselette was not as objectionable). And what was worst he couldn't get rid of frustration by insulting Weasel, because that would make Potter angry and, as painful as admitting it was, he didn't want to make the mother of his little brother upset. Besides Draco couldn't keep an eye on him, if Potter didn't want him around. So he was forced to behave.

And someone had to keep an eye on foolish Gryffindor. Draco especially didn't like his close relationship with their Defence Professor. He couldn't prove anything or even explain, but something was not right about the man and Potter refused to listen and stay away from him. Now he knew that accusing the boy of anything had been wrong. He just wasn't the type. The Slytherin had simply vented his own anger and frustration with things that had not been Potter's fault.

It was not Potter's fault that The Dark Lord had attacked him, it was not his fault, that everyone was paying him so much attention, it was not boy's fault that his father had wanted to marry him. Draco hadn't appreciated not being in the centre of everyone's attention and hadn't been happy when Severus had ordered him to watch over the gryffindor in Potions class. And Draco had still felt guilty for that night, when he had just pushed the other boy and probably made him run away. Yes, there were feelings Draco didn't do well with.

But the point was that it was not exactly Potter's fault that he attracted trouble and Draco had suspicions that Rasputin was trouble. He was thinking about bringing up the situation with father, but since there was nothing he could really tell, besides revealing suspicions, it was probably not a good idea. Father would ask for proof – that was one scenario. The other possibility was that he would act and do something rash, considering how protective of his husband the man was. That was asking for trouble. So the question was – could Draco find the proof?

"Get off me, Pansy, I have a Transfiguration essay to write," Draco stood up not paying attention to the pouting girl. A transfiguration essay was a good excuse anyway, since everyone knew that his marks were important to the Slytherin Prince. Moreover, most of his housemates knew that McGonagall's class was one Draco really had to work for, because the old bitch did not like him and never made any allowances for him.

No one could say that Draco Malfoy was not persistent. He had unrelentingly tried to get Potter and his sidekicks in trouble or expelled for five years after all, even if without much success. Surely, that was another trait coming from his mother's line. If Draco got something into his head, he pursued it with the same obsessiveness his aunt Bellatrix had followed The Dark Lord.

Not exactly a bad thing. Not always at least, since sheer stubbornness and holding to the thought of his innocence, of Petigrew running free out there and Harry needing him had probably helped Sirius Black to stay alive and relatively sane during the twelve years he spent incarcerated in Azkaban.

At the moment Draco had his mind set on proving that Professor Rasputin was up to something. It was not an easy task and the Slytherin had realised that he was not going to get any proof by simply watching the man whose behaviour in public was immaculate. And that just added to Draco's suspicions. If someone was too perfect to be true, he was most likely not true. No one was that ideal.

Never loosing temper, never being unfair to a student, liked by the all of the other professors (except Snape who didn't like anyone and was barely civil). Girls liked the good-looking, charming foreigner, but boys didn't get jealous, because he was a cool guy. Draco Malfoy was the only one who didn't really liked the wizard and thought that it had to be an act.

The only noticeable 'flaw' was Maxim Rasputin's obvious fondness of the Gryffindor Golden Boy, which he was having hard time hiding.

Nevertheless, that could not be used as evidence, because the same could be said about two thirds of the Wizarding world. The last third's obsession with The-Boy-Who-Lived just wasn't fondly affectionate, but they were obsessed with him in one way or another anyway. Draco at least had a good reason to keep an eye on the guileless Gryffindor. The boy was carrying his little brother after all.

And Maxim Rasputin was going down even if it was the last thing he did in his life.

Draco wished he had an Invisibility Cloak, but those were so rare that even his father hadn't been able to get his hands on one, that meant something, because Lucius always got everything he wanted. A pity, something like that would be handy for sneaking into one's professor's office. Or at least some Notice-Me-Not potion, but he didn't have time to try obtaining it, so the Slytherin had to rely on his sneakiness alone.

He had decided that the best time to search Rasputin's office would be during the lunch. The DADA professor, being such an exemplary member of the faculty, (Draco sneered at that) never missed that meal and the office would most likely be left unlocked, because the classes continued in the afternoon. Honestly, to go pillaging in the middle of night was so cliché and not even a Slytherin could think of any good excuse in case he was caught outside his tower after the curfew.

Draco's assumption was correct, the door was left open. Not even a locking charm. Someone was pretty sure that he had nothing to hide. The teenage wizard scoffed. No one was perfect. He had been in the DADA professor's office only when Umbridge had had the post. He was still seeing the décor in nightmares sometimes. Now, Rasputin had certainly better taste. Everyone had better taste. Even Dumbledore with his garish gowns.

Draco had promised to himself that the first thing he was going to do after becoming the Minister of Magic would be getting rid of Umbridge. Somehow he was sure that until that time the toad-woman would have recovered from the Centaur incident and back in some office or another. Little, ugly animals were very resilient after all.

The DADA office was an example of traditional Wizarding interior; it had that tatty homey look one could very often see at the low-class establishments and homes. There were strange candlesticks, antique chairs with crooked legs, covered with chintz and velvet fabrics (none of them matching), frayed books, old quills that had been obviously kept as decorative elements, but really wasn't much to look at. The colour scheme? Browns and greys and dull oranges. And of course – knickknacks.

There were some foe-glasses, sneakoscopes, some pretty useless amulets, a collection of animated dark-creature figurines, many strange mirrors that most certainly could ward off all kind of dark creatures and denounce deceit, NOT, and other trinkets of almost no value.

There was also a cauldron lying on one of the shelves, which probably meant that Rasputin thought he could make potions. Scrubbed perfectly clean. No way to tell what poison had been brewed in it.

Draco found nothing but the essays and some more quills in the drawers.

But what probably mattered more was what he didn't find. There were no family photographs, no letters from friends or associates, no journal on the table. Not even a stash of professor's favourite sweet (whatever it was). It was all perfectly impersonal.

For Draco it just meant that there was nothing Rasputin wouldn't want to leave behind if he was to leave suddenly. And that still didn't prove anything. Those were just assumptions. Damn, it!

He had to find something to go to father with. Or to Severus. Draco wouldn't dare to talk about hi suspicions without offering some solid proof. After he had tried to convince them of the house elf conspiracy when he had been ten (and some other schemes the Malfoy heir believed he had discovered) they took everything that followed the word 'conspiracy' with a grain of salt, when it was coming from Draco's mouth.

Alright. He had to concentrate.

Draco was running out of time, the lunch was going to be over shortly and all he had was a grumbling stomach. Then his eyes stopped on the fireplace. Surely, Rasputin wouldn't be that stupid… but it was worth a try, wasn't it?

Draco pointed his wand at the cinder and whispered the incantation: "_Restitutio in integrum papyrus agnis_!"

It was a useful little charm, good for spying on people who didn't know proper spells to destroy their documentation and simply tossed everything in the fireplace. On of the first things the Malfoy heir had been taught. To take care with things he wanted to destroy. Make sure they could not be restored.

Draco almost squealed in delight. Apparently, Rasputin lacked finesse after all. There wasn't much. Just a scrap of parchment, probably everything else had burned, magic wasn't all-powerful after all. But it could be enough.

The young wizard pocketed his finding. It was time to get out of there. He would expect the evidence later. He had Ancient Runes now and later detention with McGonagall, the bitch had caught him 'attacking' a fourth year.

'Attacking'. Ha! If he had wanted to attack someone, Draco had given said person more than tongue that reached one's knees. Besides it had been a punishment and a very appropriate punishment, since the girl, Romilda Vane, had said some very nasty things about Potter and Draco's little brother, the petty jealous bitch.

However, Draco Malfoy was above explaining himself to the head of Gryffindor. He had proudly accepted the detention.

And tomorrow… he was not going to have much time tomorrow as well, because Draco was once again meeting Charlie Weasley. It would be a bloody relief to get away from the adolescents on Valentine's Day. The school would become a madhouse.

But surely Rasputin could wait one more day. Draco already felt like he had done too much for Potter anyway. Not that anyone was appreciated the sacrifices he was making anyway.

Harry groaned as he woke up. Not again… he didn't care how many times Doctor Tanabe and Hermione told him that he was having it easy. The pregnancy that is. Some days he just hated being pregnant. The boy didn't really like to think that way, because it made him feel guilty, but he was a boy and only sixteen.

And it was especially annoying to wake up in the morning feeling all hot and bothered. Thanks God, he had a private room and a bathroom to himself. Lately Harry was having very embarrassing dreams. They were so upsetting, because it was evidently his own imagination that came up with those things. Some dreams were featuring Lucius. A lot. Harry was not sure he would be able to look his husband into eye when they met. Which was in about an hour by the way.

Of course partially it was Lucius' fault, because he had kept the promise and had sent Harry some books that were very informative. Way too informative for boy's comfort. There were four of them and all on sexuality and sex. Two of them were on sexuality in the Wizarding World in general, the other two… well, they were very practically oriented, with a lot of tips and pictures, moving wizarding pictures!

Was Lucius hinting at something, or really just supplying him with information. And how would Harry feel if he was hinting. Was he ready to take their relationship further? They had kissed a lot. That had happened so suddenly and naturally, but to do something more… was Harry really ready? His body certainly was. But how could he be sure if Lucius even wanted him when the boy was like this? He was six full months pregnant and the baby bump… well, it wasn't just a little bump anymore. more like a huge lump that always got in the way.

Harry wasn't sure if the fact that one of the books touched the subject of having intercourse while being pregnant and insisted that it was perfectly fine and natural, was a coincidence.

But the books had more than surprised him. Apparently wizards had some strange views. For example one of the books was suggesting that young witches and wizards should freely explore their bodies with friends of the same gender and age. They also advised on what species were compatible with wizards and witches and which weren't. Some things Harry really hadn't wanted to know.

The boy sighed when he opened the wardrobe. He definitely wasn't short on clothes these days, besides everything was nice and fitting. That was the problem. When he had only a couple of nice things it was not hard to choose what to wear. Casual or fancy? He had no idea what Lucius had planned for their weekend; the damned Slytherin had been very secretive.

'_Make sure, you are warm and comfortable…' _was all he had written.

In the end, he went with dark green corduroys and a dark brown sweater, which was hopefully slimming under a cloak that was charmed to keep the wearer from feeling too warm or cold. The former poor orphan had to admit that he had gotten used to all the fancy clothes the Malfoy money could buy. Did it make him shallow?

He didn't have time to contemplate that at the moment.

Harry brushed his hair that had become much easier to tame since he had let it to grow out a bit and then Chirpy popped up with breakfast and his daily prenatal vitamins and whatever other potions he was on and then Harry was ready to go. He didn't have breakfast in the Great Hall, because Lucius had insisted that they leave early and eating in the room saved time.

The young wizard was getting truly curious, because apparently his husband had asked the Headmaster permission to pick up Harry by the floo from his office. That meant they were going somewhere further than Hogsmeade. Not that he minded.

On his way to the Headmasters office, Harry was accosted by two cupids who insisted that he sent a singing Valentine to his love. The teenager was not sure if his husband would appreciate that. But it would be interesting to see his reaction.

Honestly, the school went absolutely crazy every Valentine's day.

"Harry, my boy, how are you today," Albus Dumbledore greeted his favourite Gryffindor as the boy entered his office.

"Thank you, I am fine," Harry blinked. The Headmaster's office was… definitely decorated according to the spirit of St. Valentine's Day. Winged hearts of all sizes were fluttering around the room and the shelves were adorned with red and pink banners and strings of hearts were hanging from the portraits. Well Phineas Black didn't look very happy. The sour look on his face was quite funny.

"A chocolate heart, Harry?" Headmaster Dumbledore offered.

Harry nodded and greedily reached for one of the huge candies. He didn't turn down sweets very often these days. Actually, he was not allowed to eat too much snacks, but one or two were not going to hurt.

"Mmm," the older wizard hummed. "Those are delightful, my dear boy. Simply delightful. There is a love poem inside the wrapper."

Harry stuffed the chocolate in his mouth and looked at the shiny paper. Indeed there was a short poem.

"It is a common notion

Love perks you up more

Than pepper-up potion," Harry read aloud.

The Headmaster nodded smiling aproovingly.

"Oh, how lucky we are that you picked that one. If Severus had gotten it... well, Potions is a rather sensitive topic for him, not to be trifled with,"

Harry snorted. He didn't really believe that Snape would ever even touch a heart-shaped candy in a pink wrapper.

"So, Harry, it seems that married life is treating you well," the pleasant smile was still on the Headmaster's face, but Harry knew very well, that he was being asked a serious question. Dumbledore was concerned, maybe not overly, but he still wanted to make sure that his little Hero was fine.

"I am alright," Harry was.

"I still feel like I haven't done enough for you," Albus Dumbedore admitted without the merry twinkle in his eerie light blue eyes.

Harry was not sure what to say to that, there had been times when he had thought the same, but… well, nothing was black and white, right? "I guess you are not omnipotent after all," he finally said.

Dumbledore chuckled, the twinkle returning.

"Honestly, Headmaster," Harry felt as if he really had to assure the old wizard. "Lucius is not that bad. I am not saying that he didn't do me any wrong, but he is trying to make up it to me. Like really trying. And then there is the baby... I..." he was uncomfortable discussing this with his mentor. "Is it that wrong if I want to give him a chance? To forgive him?"

Albus Dumbledore's smile widened: "Harry, what you want is all that matters, my dear child. I have lived for a very long time, Harry, I have made many mistakes and asked for forgiveness many times. I had been lucky to be forgiven. From that, I have learned to forgive myself. I have had a chance to forgive many people many times and given them plenty of second chances. I have never regretted being able to find forgiveness in my heart."

"Thank you Headmaster! Thank you..." Harry's heart was so full of gratefulness. Dumbledore's reassurances still meant a world to him.

"Have another chocolate, my boy," with a wave of hand, the old wizard levitated the bowl towards the teenager who eagerly picked up another candy.

Harry had had his third chocolate and had read the third cheesy poem by the time the flames in the fireplace flared up green and Lucius Malfoy stepped into the Headmaster's office wearing the same haughty, aloof expression as usually when he was in public.

"Headmaster. Harry," he greeted wit a formal bow.

Albus and Harry exchanges amused glances.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. It was a disturbing thought, but for a moment, those two looked so similar in some ways, sitting there and being amused about something he didn't really understood.

"Have a nice Valentine, Headmaster," Harry bid sliding out of the cushy armchair.

"You too Harry, you too," the man smiled and fished a lemon drop out of his robes. Chocolate hearts were good and appropriate today, but lemon drops were still his favourite. Besides, he was saving the chocolate hearts for Severus.

The old wizard was feeling much better after talking to Harry. He had backed up Remus and the Weasleys when they had tried to get the poor boy away from Lucius. And he had been surprised when it had become obvious that Harry didn't want to leave his husband, but he had not been himself at all. His desperate wish to cling to Lucius hadn't been healthy.

Now, for the first time since Harry had been forced to comfort Voldemort, Albus saw Harry, the real Harry. And he was not going to intervene anymore, since he really had no right to judge Harry's decisions.

One thing he still believed in that time would put many things back into their places.

TBC

**A/N:** Thanks for reviews, but, sorry no responses. Read all of them as always and appreciated greatly, but didn't have time to answer you.

Some trouble is brewing! Mhuaa!

**Glossary**

**Fish and chips** - those who are not British may not know this dish. You take a piece of fish, dip it in the 'fish batter' and then boil it in oil. And I have heard that they used to wrap it in a newspaper, not anymore of course. Probably the most traditional of British dishes, holds certain sentimental value to many Brits, I guess.

Please don't take offence, but I think that no one who likes fine food should eat anything boiled in oil, because it's never ever as fresh and clean as it should be, no matter what they say, so Draco's character probably wouldn't and you won't catch him in a fast food restaurant.

_Restitutio in integrum papyrus agnis_ - Restitutio in integrum – means to return in previous state or something like that, papyrus stand for parchment, agnis – for fire. I really made it up.

**Unanswered questions**

I wanted to explain about the moment in the office when Harry and the Headmaster are both amused about something. Well they are amused about Lucius' desperate need to act cold almighty and so on in the public.

**Dumbledore** – a very controversial character. Some of you are probably annoyed that Harry still likes him so much in spite of many things. Well, I claim that the way Dumbledore appears in my story (he's not always there) and his relationship with Harry is very canon. I didn't want to criticize him, just because I want to hit him sometimes. Sorry, not that kind of writer.

**Persons**

Romilda Vane – a Gryffindor student two years below Harry. The one who tried to slip Harry love potion. Thought it was appropriate to include her. :P

**Timetable**

Middle February – Harry is a bit over six months pregnant.

13th of February – Draco breaks into Rasputin's office.

14th of February – Harry goes out with Lucius.


	11. Part Ten

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 150,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

* * *

**Tenth Part – BEFORE STORM**

**42. Weasley Madness**

Draco was getting desperate. He felt like becoming crude and in very simple words demanding for The Dragon Tamer to fuck him. Didn't matter against what kind of flat surface. At that point it really didn't. The surface didn't even have to be flat. Draco was ready to be very accommodating.

It was St. Valentine's day. Love, chocolates, hearts, singing cupids, poems… all that crap. And sex. Lots of hot sex. Didn't he deserve at least that? Draco had been such a little angel lately. He had been nice to Potter, he had cut his Weasel insulting in half, had not called Granger 'Mudblood' since the fall of The Dark Lord (at least not aloud). He had searched professor's office for Potter's benefit. Not that anyone knew that, but it had been a very Gryffindorish act, hadn't it?

Where was the reward for all Draco Malfoy's good deeds?

The Dragon Tamer didn't really make an impression of a bashful type. Not with that sexy 'come neither' smirk pulling at his delicious mouth.

The man was a damned tease!

Well technically, it was just their second date, but Draco had not wanted to do any dating in the first place. All the courting was not necessary (even if was not exactly unpleasant). But the Weasley didn't listen and ignored all the hints the blonde was giving him!

But it was not as if Draco had a choice. He was fucking obsessed and ready to do anything to get into the damned wizard's pants.

They met at the same place as the last time, by the Shrieking Shack.

"You look very nice today, Draco," the Weasley grazed blonde's cheek with his fingertips and to his mortification the teenager felt incredibly pleased to hear the simple compliment.

'Very nice?'- usually that would get the potential wooer nowhere. Draco didn't look 'nice', he was drop dead gorgeous and liked to hear that from others.

Not so much lately though. Draco had to admit that fawning could become boring and even irksome.

And now Draco suddenly felt as if he had been hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx, a Cheering-Charm and Confundus simultaneously just because of a lousy 'you look very nice'! That was just sad.

But he successfully bit his tongue and didn't babble something similar back. He was a Malfoy. The Dragon Tamer smirked.

"Please, close your eyes for me, Draco," he ordered.

Draco considered telling the man to cut the nonsense, but since closing eyes could mean that he would receive a kiss, he had quelled that impulse and obeyed. However, to Draco's surprise he had felt something very soft covering his eyes and being tied at the back of his head.

Mmm… that was interesting…

His hands had been batted away even before they had really attempted to remove the blindfold.

Then Draco got very much distracted by the pair of strong arms enveloping him from behind and a warm body pressing against his. And then came the familiar feel of side along apparition. It was over soon and Draco suddenly felt like he was somewhere much warmer, maybe inside a room? A nice suit with a large queen-size bed…

Then The Dragon Tamer gently pushed Draco down on his knees, not a very dignified position for the Malfoy heir, but a very promising one. Besides, the floor was covered with something so soft, that Draco could stay on his knees for hours.

Merlin, but apparently the guy was one kinky bastard. Not that Draco had any objections. The blonde licked his lips and his pulse sped up in anticipation. Then he had felt large hands removing the blindfold. So he would be allowed to see his treat…

Oh… not what he had expected. Draco was ready to wail in frustration! He was in the middle of a forest glade, kneeling on the blanket with a real feast lied out in front of him. It looked like a bloody picnic! Picnic?

"You can take off your cloak, I put warming charm on the blanket," The Dragon Tamer explained helping Draco to remove said garment as gentleman he was. The young wizard sighed dejectedly.

He might as well enjoy this. Draco had a feeling that whatever the redhead was trying to achieve, there was nothing he could do to change the bastard's mind about it.

Draco was hoping that he might get laid one day if he was really patient. He was **really** hoping that it would happen in this decade.

**43. Surprise**

They had flooed to the Malfoy Manor first. When Harry had asked where they were going, Lucius had simply said that it was going to be a surprise.

So Harry had no other choice but to let Lucius wrap his arms securely around him and call out the address. It was the safest way to floo considering Harry's tendency to stumble out of fire-place and down on the floor. It had taken them some time to develop their method. Harry had heard Lucius say 'Horton-Keitch at Falcons'.

Wasn't Horton-Keitch… but Harry didn't have time to think about it much; he was pulled into floo network.

Only when they had gotten out of the fireplace and Harry was again feeling steady on his feet, he noticed that they were not alone in the room. Three older wizards were standing in front of Harry and Lucius, looking as if they had been expecting their arrival.

"Mister Malfoy, right on time you are," one of them beamed as he bowed to the blonde wizard. Lucius returned the gesture. Pure-bloods didn't believe in shaking hands, since it was too easy to harm the other person by touching them. To slip poison or portkey, possibilities were endless.

The three wizards greeted Lucius, at the same time glancing at his young husband, not being very good at hiding their curiosity. Lucius turned towards Harry.

"Harry, may I introduce to you Basil Horton and Randolph Keitch," the blonde wizard said and the teenager bowed the same way his husband had done. He didn't notice the look of approval Lucius gave him, though.

"It's a great honour Mr. Potter, err, Potter-Malfoy, I mean," Horton smiled bowing. The boy noticed that his most characteristic feature probably was the thick, black hair, which was frizzy and looked even messier than Harry's in the morning, jut after getting out of bed.

"Yes, indeed, we are very grateful for what he did for all of us," Keitch added. He was a greying brunet and about two inches taller than the other man.

It was very strange that all the three wizards were wearing dark grey robes with white trim.

And then Harry realised where he had seen those names. In Quidditch Through The Ages. Horton an Keitch had both played Quidditch for the Falmouth Falcons and later founded Comet Trading Company. Dark grey was Falcons' colour!

"Errr… no, it's me who is honoured," Harry finally managed when he realised that everyone had been waiting for him to say something.

"So modest Mr. Potter… sorry, Potter-Malfoy," Horton laughed. "But let me introduce you to Otto! Otto Swiftish the new coach of Falmoth Falcons. I'll tell you Mr. Malfoy, they are in better shape than ever before! The victory is ours today! Without doubt!"

Swiftish was also all smiles. Looked a bit nervous though. But it didn't much faze Harry, he had played under Oliver Wood after all.

Swiftish's years of active playing were obviously in the past, because while it was possible to fly on a broom with the bear-belly the wizard had, Harry doubted he could seriously compete with anyone. But maybe such things didn't matter for the couch.

Lucius was scrutinizing the man in a way that obviously was making him very uncomfortable. And then he nodded: "Well, we will see about that, won't we?" It was obvious that the man meant 'better don't disappoint me or else…' or something between those lines. Harry wanted to roll his eyes. He really didn't care for appearances that much and thought that it was ridiculous the way Lucius tried to intimidate everyone he met.

But then, if Harry could choose, he would avoid strangers completely.

"I assume that everything is set up as I requested?" Lucius looked at Horton and

Keitch pointedly.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, the private box is all set up for you," Horton winked.

Lucius lips tightened and it was obvious he thought it had not been appropriate and he did not approve being winked at. The ex-Quidditch player cleared his throat and nervously and bid them to have a great time.

"Thank you gentlemen, I'll see you on Wednesday," Lucius bowed once again and offered Harry his arm and leading him outside one of the doors, which conveniently opened right to the one of the private boxes on the Quidditch stands.

Harry was too excited to become annoyed by Lucius' behaviour and his treatment of other people.

Since the New Year's Ball, the boy had started really noticing that the man behaved in public much differently than in private, but had not yet decided on how much it bothered him.

Harry looked at the older man questioningly.

"Surely you didn't think that I dragged you to the one of my business meetings or to meet a couple of old Quidditch players?" The blonde looked slightly amused with how surprised Harry seemed. "We are here to watch the Quidditch game, of course."

Harry's eyes widened: "A Quidditch game? Really?"

"You like Quidditch, don't you?" Lucius inquired.

"Of course I do!"

Harry just had not expected Lucius to take him to a game. Maybe he had been expecting something more Valentine-ly.

"Well, we can always floo back to Hogsmeade and have a cup of hot chocolate at Madam Puddifoot's, it is not like she requires her clientele to make reservations..." Lucius proposed trying to look as if he was turning around, ready to exit the box. It was obvious that he was joking.

„No! Don't you dare!" Harry protested vehemently and Lucius allowed himself to give a laugh at the mortified expression on the boy's face. He led Harry towards a very comfy looking dark grey couch with legs that looked like bird's legs. Probably meant to be falcon's. Apparently they took sticking to the theme very seriously.

The view couldn't be better. They were on very top of the stands.

"Wow…" Harry breathed out looking around the pitch in wonder and excitement. Lucius felt more content than ever that he had managed to make his husband happy like that.

After a couple of minutes hungrily drinking in the sight Harry sat down. There was no need to lean over the edge; he could see everything anyway.

"I think the game should start any minute now," Lucius commented, relishing the feeling of his young husband leaning against him. Harry was snuggling against the older man's chest like a kitten in a good mood.

"Here, have a snack." The older man waved his wand and a little table on the wheels slid in front of them. There was pumpkin juice and… vegetables. Harry had expected crisps, cookies, candies… but he got assorted vegetables? Where was the junk-food?

The young man's disappointment was written all over his face and Lucius was just too amused to see the cutest pout he had ever encountered.

Harry was surprised when the older man suddenly leaned down to kiss him… but it wasn't exactly a kiss, it was as if Lucius was tasting his lips, swiping his tongue over them and letting it dip between them only a little bit. It was so strange, that Harry found himself blushing once again when his husband pulled back.

"As I thought," Lucius announced smirking. "I think that the old coot fed you enough chocolate to last you till Easter while you were waiting for me in his office. Too much sugar is not good for the baby, so…" he picked up a carrot stick, dipped in the one of offered sauces and lifted it to his young, pouting husband's lips. "Open up," Lucius ordered and Harry obeyed.

Turned out, that vegetables tasted better when they were hand-fed to you by very gorgeous, blond men.

Harry really had wonderful time watching Falmouth Falcons thrash Montrose Magpies. That was a very good thing, because it turned out that Lucius had invested some money into the team, which Horton and Keitch had recently bought and that was probably the reason why the men had been so nervous earlier. They hadn't really wanted to disappoint their new investor, especially considering who the investor was.

But Harry didn't give that much thought at the time. The game was very fast and exciting and the Falcons were true to their motto: 'Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads'. That was really some hard play.

Having a private box meant that Harry and his baby-bump were not being stared at, since there was a good concealment ward all around it.

Harry decided that it was the best Valentine day ever. Ron was going to be so jealous! Of course, he was probably enjoying himself at Madame Pudifoot's with Hermione, but come on! This was Quidditch!

The relief on Horton's, Keitch's and Swiftish's faces was obvious when Harry and Lucius said their goodbyes.

"Phew," Horton let out a breath he was holding when the couple had disappeared in the floo network.

"I wish we didn't need his galleons," Keitch grumbled. "That Malfoy is just…"

"Yeah, I understand, what you mean. I really feel sorry about that poor lad. There was something fishy about that marriage," Swiftish joined the conversation.

"Poor lad?" Snorted Keitch. "Someone who is a Potter, a Black and a Malfoy? And The-Boy-Who-Lived? And managed to get pregnant, did you see the bump? How magically strong he has to be to pull off something like that? Do you imagine how much money he could rake in on endorsements?"

"Don't see him doing that," Horton shook his head. "My cousin works at the 'Prophet', says the last picture they have of him is from Potter's fourth year, has some charm on him, every photo turns out blurry…"

**44. Night Still Young **

Meanwhile Harry was once again taken into the floo without him knowing where exactly they were going. The boy was already getting used to going along with whatever Lucius had planned.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, noticing that after they stepped out of the fireplace, Lucius didn't hurry to let him go.

"I thought you will be hungry," the man huskily whispered on shorter wizard's ear standing behind him and still embracing Harry which sent pleasant tingling down the young man's spine.

"This place is called _Mirabella's Gardens. _It is a restaurant and a hotel. I thought the change of scenery could be a good idea, but all this flooing can't be good for you, so it would be better if we stayed here. Will you mind not returning to Hogwarts tonight?"

"Of course I will not mind," Harry was certainly not feeling like saying 'no' to anything Lucius proposed while he was still enveloped in the man's strong arms. In addition, he really liked seeing new places, since he hadn't been many places, which his husband was changing rapidly. Besides, there was something exciting about staying in a hotel, since Harry had never done that before. Leaky Cauldron really didn't count.

"Good," Lucius put his arm around boy's shoulder and guided him towards the front desk to check in. They were both instantly recognized, judging by how flustered the receptionist became. However, Harry had to give it to the girl – she was trying very hard to keep her cool. He just wasn't sure if it was him or Lucius who was making her nervous. Or both of them.

He hated being a celebrity, truly hated it.

The hotel was great, Harry couldn't deny that. Apparently it was called '_Garden'_ for a reason. The whole building was crawling with all kinds of vines, there were all imaginable kinds of flowers growing on almost every surface and the boy even spotted an orange tree by the one of the walls and a miniature waterfall in the middle of the foyer… amazing!

He could not wait to see everything…

"Harry," Lucius gently guided his husband towards one of the lifts. "We will have plenty of time to explore. We should freshen up first and change for the dinner. And you probably need to lie down for a bit as well, I am afraid there had been way too much of excitement today…"

The boy really wanted to object that he was not an invalid or a child and didn't appreciate to be treated as one, but was in a too good mood to start an argument, so he let it go, but only this time.

Their room was on the third floor and the password was 'hibiscus'. Lucius held the door open for his young husband. The anteroom was spacious and nicely furnished. Everything was done in very light colours and naturally, they had their own little flower garden. Harry wondered if Neville new that place like this existed and Professor Sprout. They would think they had died and went to heaven.

Lucius opened a large French door leading into a very nice bedroom which was a bit smaller, than the anteroom. Or just seemed to be because of the large bed in the middle of it. One bed.

Lucius frowned demonstrating his displeasure: "I am sorry Harry. I asked them for the best they could offer on such short notice and since we are a married couple, they probably decided that this was going to be suitable… I assume, I should request another room or at least another bed…" he turned to walk out of the room.

"No!" Harry's exclamation made the man stop. "I mean, it's alright. We are married after all and if we ask for the second bed… I… I don't want them to think…" Harry's cheeks tinged red again and he nervously looked at the floor, it was hard to explain, but Harry didn't want anyone to know such intimate details about his life and make any speculations. And if the papers got wind of it… people would talk.

It didn't make any sense, because if he and Lucius wanted to sleep in separate beds it shouldn't be anybody's business, but theirs. Nevertheless, Harry knew that someone might notice and talk. Harry didn't want people, strangers talking to him.

"Harry, look at me" Lucius commanded and when Harry's eyes landed on his husband's face, he saw that the man looked at him with expression radiating tenderness. "Do not worry; it's your comfort that matters. Nothing else."

Harry was deeply touched by those simple words, damn hormones, but he felt his eyes prickling and the words almost stuck in his throat, but he took a breath and stepped closer to the handsome man.

"I… I think that I will be comfortable enough. I think I will be very comfortable, in fact," and then he rose to stand on tiptoe and almost cautiously brushed his lips against his husband's. It was the most innocent of kisses before Lucius wrapped his arms around the petite wizard and took control.

But Lucius Malfoy really knew how to kiss… Once again, Harry was swept off his feet, so good it felt to be held and kissed like this, to be overpowered and invaded.

He almost whimpered when it was over and he was ordered to freshen up and change for the dinner.

Harry staggered into the bathroom and splashed water on his face, trying to somehow coax his flushed cheeks back to normal. That had been… intense? Maybe. He wanted… he had no idea, what exactly was that h wanted. More? The boy was not sure. Could he really want all those things he had seen in the books Lucius had sent him? Was it right to want those things?

Well other people did and he was married, so there could not be really anything wrong with it. And they had already been together once, only that time seemed so far away now and so… it was as if it hadn't really been him and it hadn't really been Lucius or they had been another Lucius and Harry.

It probably didn't make sense, but that was how the boy felt about it.

But if he kept worrying about it all, his head was going to burst. So Harry decided to do the Gryffindor thing. Not worry too much, go with the flow, and see where it took him.

Lucius watched his young husband disappearing in the bathroom. He didn't really felt guilty for manipulating the boy this time. Because a part of him had actually meant everything, he had said. And his selfish side was satisfied as well. Everything was going according the plan and he might get what he wanted.

The dinner was very nice, not that Harry had expected anything less of Lucius Malfoy. He had soup, chicken and three kinds of salad and was allowed whatever he wanted for dessert. Which was a good thing, because the boy had started getting annoyed about the fact that his husband obviously thought that Harry needed someone to tell him what was good for him and what wasn't.

He was sixteen! Sixteen years old boys were allowed all the sugar they could stomach, weren't they? Lucius most likely wasn't aware that he had avoided disaster by a hair's breadth when he had decided that chocolate ice-cream probably wasn't going to hurt his second heir.

After the diner, Harry was truly glad that he didn't have to floo anywhere. He had to admit grudgingly that he did get tired faster these days and at about ten o'clock usually was completely knackered. But he didn't mind the walk they had through the garden that enclosed the hotel. It turned out that there was a complicated ward placed on the territory. Parts of the garden were tropical, other parts had mountain climate, and in some parts, it was the middle of summer, in others spring or autumn. It was fascinating, really.

Maybe a bit too much though. It demonstrated that magic was wonderful and that many things were possible with it at one's disposal, but… Harry suddenly remembered a picture he had once seen somewhere, a single yellow dandelion growing through the crack in concrete, so bright and sunny, simple, but beautiful. Sometimes, Harry thought, true miracles happened without help of magic.

But he didn't share those thoughts with Lucius. Harry doubted that they would be understood and appreciated. It made him a bit sad, but the next moment Lucius put an arm around his husband's shoulders and pulled him closer to his side and the boy felt something stir in his chest in a very pleasant way.

They were really enjoying themselves. Lucius was telling Harry about his latest business deals and about the Ministry people, he had been forced to deal with. The younger wizard found himself laughing a lot, because his husband's sarcastic worldview made his stories very funny. It was different kind of humour, not the silly jokes his pears made, but Harry became more and more fascinated with the man who obviously was opening up to him more and more with every passing day.

When Harry had to stifle the first yawn, the teenager did not really want to go to bed yet. He was having good time! But unfortunately Lucius was ever observant and started steering the younger wizard towards the hotel. Harry was so distracted that he didn't really notice that they were returning to their room until they came to stop by the door that led inside.

When questioning green eyes turned towards Lucius the man smirked: "Oh, no, don't look at me like that. I know you are tired."

Harry sighed, rolled his eyes and then nodded. Lucius' hand returned to its place around Harry's shoulders and he leaned down to whisper on the boy's ear: "Don't worry, we have lifetime lying in front of us, to go places, to have walks in the gardens."

And a smile flitted across Harry's face. A lifetime with Lucius.

However, the bedtime meant sharing the bed. Harry thought he was ready, but it was still putting him into state of emotional turmoil. He was not sure what Lucius was expecting of him. Was he expecting something? Did Harry want him to expect anything?

He stood there looking at the large bed. He hadn't even brought pyjamas…

"I brought some things that you might find necessary," it was as if Lucius was reading his thoughts. "They are in the trunk at the bottom of the bed."

Harry nodded a bit absentmindedly, went to the trunk, opened it and easily located a pair of dark green pyjamas. He noticed that there were both his and Lucius clothes there. This was obviously, where the outfit he had changed into before dinner had come from.

When Harry was finished with his shower, the boy was delighted to see that Lucius had contacted the room service and ordered hot cocoa and some biscuits, which he happily busied himself with while the other man took his turn in the bathroom.

God, but Harry was eating like a pig these days. Or like Dudley. He snickered at the thought.

"Harry," he heard Lucius' voice after some time and turned his head to see the man standing behind his chair. Harry gasped. The handsome man was standing there wearing nothing except a pair of black, silk pyjama bottoms that were riding pretty low on his hips. Gulp.

Harry had kind of suspected that Lucius would look impressive without clothes. But, oh God, there were miles between suspecting and seeing with one's own eyes. The broad, prominent chest, taut with just right amount of muscle. The lean upper part of Lucius' body, that seemed to go on forever, the well-defined abs, that Harry felt almost overwhelming desire to touch to make sure they were real.

There was so much of pale, flawless skin and the mane of silver blonde hair… the wizard looked more like a God than a human. No human could be so gorgeous, so perfect.

Lucius reached out and put his palm on nape of the boy's neck twining some of the soft, dark strands around his fingers.

"Did you enjoy your cocoa?"

Harry hadn't expected such an innocent question, but the tone of man's voice was not that innocent at all. He was purring, no other word would fit.

"Erm, yes… it was nice," the boy managed somehow.

"Are you ready for bed?"

Harry simply nodded; his mouth had gotten a bit too dry.

A smile tugged at the corners of Lucius' mouth. He leaned down, took Harry's hand to help him stand up. But as soon as the boy was on his feet, he was swept off his feet and found himself lifted on Lucius' arms.

"I am not that tired," he protested weakly, just because he couldn't really think of anything else, but felt like he should say something. In other words, Harry was babbling.

"I know, I am just trying to spoil you," Lucius said and started walking towards the bedroom.

Harry decided that the blonde man smelled simply divine, fresh from the shower. Lucius' hair was brushing against his cheek… he was terribly disappointed when he was lowered onto the bed too soon. Harry would gladly spend more time in his husband's arms. He felt a bit light-headed… he couldn't take his eyes off Lucius who stretched out to lie on his side next to the boy.

They were looking into each other's eyes for some time, before Lucius spoke, amusement obvious on his face: "Do you realise that I have been trying to seduce you?"

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again eyes widening in astonishment. He could hardly believe that this stunning man was there in the same bed with him and he was…

"I can only assume, that I am not succeeding," Lucius sighed regretfully.

Oh, but that was not the case, Harry just didn't know… he had no idea what to do… what to say… did he have to say something? Maybe he was supposed to show some other reaction besides blushing furiously.

"N…no… it's not that… I... just…" Oh, Merlin, he was such an idiot!

Smile was still playing on Lucius' lips as he moved closer. Then still looking into the green eyes, he traced Harry's bulging stomach with one long, elegant finger: "Would you mind if I touched him?"

Harry shook his head. It was Lucius' baby too after all and he was pretty much used to Lucius wanting to touch the baby. The man always asked permission though.

However, the boy hadn't quite expected for his husband to unbutton his top. Gently, long fingers pulled free one button after another. There was something playful about the way Lucius did it.

Lucius laid his large, warm hand on top of the bump. Harry took a deep breath as the man tenderly caressed his tummy. The touch was… it was so exciting for some reason and incredibly intimate.

And then Lucius' leaned over the boy, the tips of blond hair brushing against the boy's exposed skin and the next moment his lips were where the hands had been. Butterfly kisses were delivered on every inch of Harry's tummy. One by one. Almost tickling, but not quite. It was as if the warmth from the patches of skin where Lucius' mouth touched was spreading all over Harry's body.

Then Lucius lifted his eyes to look into Harry's green orbs and said the last thing the boy had expected to hear at the moment: "You are beautiful, very beautiful, my Harry. So beautiful it hurts. Do you understand?"

Harry's blush deepened, if it was possible. He felt as if he was going to self-ignite like Fawkes.

Then Lucius' tongue dipped into his navel.

"Oh!" The boy exclaimed, before he could stop himself. It was wet. And maddeningly arousing.

Lucius lifted his head and locked his eyes on Harry's.

"Harry," his voice was dripping with desire. "I can make you feel very good," he promised. "But you must want me to."

The boy licked his suddenly dry lips and Lucius shifted.

"I am not going to hurt you. I am not going to do anything you don't want me to do,"

Harry looked into Lucius' eyes. They were trying not to plead with the boy. Not to pressure him. but it looked as if it would physically hurt Lucius if Harry denied the man what he was desperate for.

Lucius climbed over Harry straddling his legs. Merlin, but the boy was getting very, very desperate as well. He needed Lucius to do something. Anything.

"Yes, please..." Harry whimpered digging his fingers into the duvet. "Do... whatever you want..."

"Mmm," the man's gaze was definitely predatory. "I don't think you are ready for me to do whatever I want. Not yet. You can tell me to stop any time you want, do you understand?"

Then he put his hands on the drawstring of Harry's bottoms and started pulling them off in agonizingly slow pace. Harry bit his lips to prevent moans escaping his lips as the silky material grazed the most sensitive part of his body. And another one when it was exposed to chilly air.

Harry had squeezed his eyes close. He was too embarrassed to look, knowing that his cock was hard and exposed and Lucius was looking directly at it.

Was it possible to die of embarrassment?

Lucius however was very much enjoying the view. Harry splayed out before him, pregnant with his child, overtaken by desire, with his pyjama bottoms around his knees, flushed and not being able to do anything to help himself.

"Open your eyes, Harry," the older wizard ordered. "I want you to see, I want you to look at me as I am bringing you pleasure."

The boy shook his head, he couldn't, he couldn't look!

Lucius was amused by his husband's bashfulness. He hadn't had such challenge in a very long time.

"Harry, please," the man let his breath ghost over the tip of the boy's hard member. Harry whimpered, he had definitely felt the featherlike touch.

"Look at me or I will stop," Lucius threatened, he wanted those brilliant green eyes, and Harry did, he just couldn't let the man stop now. He wanted… desperately. The older man decided that Harry indeed had the most amazing, green eyes he had ever seen. And the softest skin and...

But this was not the time to admire the beautiful youth he had pleasure to call his, this was time to keep promises. Lucius stooped down and took Harry in his mouth, making sure to keep eye contact. He wanted the boy to know who exactly was doing this to him and never forget who had given him his first fellatio.

Harry couldn't help it, he writhed and moaned and fisted the cover in his small hands. It was amazing. Better than he had imagined and Lucius... Lucius was a God. Harry didn't believe the man really wanted to do it.

Lucius' mouth was so hot and as if it was not too much already, his hands were caressing Harry's thighs, his hips, buttocks, and other places. The boy couldn't keep track of those devious hands, that seemed to be everywhere at the same time.

Harry did scream as he found his release, so intense it had been. For a moment, Lucius was worried if it had been a right thing to do, to excite his pregnant husband that much. He lied next to Harry and pulled the boy to his chest, gently stroking his back, to help him to calm down. Lucius could feel delicate shudder running through the boy's body.

Gradually Harry's breath evened out and soon after, Lucius could hear soft snores. He laid Harry back, not bothering to put back the trousers and tucked him in with more care than anyone would believe Lucius Malfoy being capable of.

Then he stood up and went to the bathroom to take care of his own need, still deeply satisfied despite the fact that he was still achingly hard. To see Harry in throes of passion was enough at the moment.

Harry was ready to swear that he had never ever slept so well. Never been so warm. Never been so comfortable. Definitely, he had never wakened up held in someone's arms. It felt good. It felt very good. Amazing. He was content and happy. Who had known that ones husband's strong, broad chest made such an excellent pillow?

One of Lucius' legs was entwined with Harry's and the boy realised that he was bare from waist down. But Lucius… oh, my, Lucius wasn't wearing anything at all. The realisation sent a wave of heat all over Harry's body.

Their bare skin was touching; he could feel the hair on other man's leg tickling his shins. And… Merlin! His bottom was pressing against… ah...

The weird part was that it was more exciting than weird or scary.

But after the last night… well it was not like Lucius hadn't seen it all. Maybe it was time to get over his shyness.

The other man mumbled something and pulled Harry closer, one hand sliding down to rest on boy's stomach. Harry put his own, smaller palm over it and smiled drifting back to sleep.

It was almost noon, when they both finally woke up. This time Lucius had been the first to stir, but since he had had nowhere to hurry; the man had let his young husband sleep in his arms. Holding Harry was not a hard chore at all. He could definitely get used to it. When finally Lucius felt the boy's breathing get shallower – a sign that Harry had awaken.

"Good morning," Lucius greeted pressing a kiss on the top of Harry's head.

" 'morning, I think my bum's gotten numb from all the sleeping…" Harry yawned and then remembered whom he was sleeping next to and promptly blushed.

Lucius chuckled: "I don't mind you talking about your… bum. Or talking about whatever you want to. I am not really as uptight as you think, I am."

Harry nodded, it was kind of true.

"Would you like to use the bathroom first?" The older man inquired.

"Erm, I think I **have to** use the bathroom first and about right now," the little one had also awakened and had just given Harry's bladder a vicious kick. Lucius reluctantly released the boy.

For some reason Harry didn't hurry to leave the warm net of blankets. His eyes shot towards a bathrobe, which had been draped over one a chair by the vanity at the opposite wall. Too far. Harry hesitated, but then he turned towards Lucius: "Would you… erm, would you mind, to close your eyes?"

"Eyes?" The blond wizard didn't understood, but then Harry squirmed under the blanket, round, firm buttocks rubbing against Lucius thigh. "Of course, as you wish," the man complied amusedly. As if he hadn't seen Harry's naked but already…

About fifteen minutes later Harry was sitting in the drawing room and waiting for the room service to deliver them breakfast while Lucius was taking his shower. The boy was relieved, but also a bit disappointed that he hadn't been asked to join or something. It had certainly appeared as if Lucius had been toying with the thought.

There was a knock on the door and a witch clad in green as all the hotel personnel, levitated a huge tray into the room and set it on the table. Harry wondered why he wasn't served by a house elf, but didn't think it was appropriate to ask, so he decided to make nothing of it.

"Mister Potter-Black-Malfoy," the witch addressed him after she had levitated everything from the tray to the table. "Excuse me, but our manager would like to know if you still need us to keep the other room available for you."

"The other room?" Harry frowned.

"Yes, the one next to this, the two bedroom suit. I know it's been paid for, but since you are not using it… we are very busy today, we could really use it… of course if it isn't causing any inconvenience…"

Harry was feeling a bit lost there. Another room? Why would Lucius have rented another room? A two bedroom suit? Of course after the Manor nowhere seemed spacious enough, but… why were they staying in the smaller suit then? If there was another suit available, more spacious with two separate bedrooms…

Then he suddenly understood. Everything.

"No," the boy ground out. "We will not need the other room; you are free to do whatever you want with it."

The witch gulped audibly and hurried out of the door. She had no idea what she had done to offend Harry Potter-Black-Malfoy. Matilda had not done anything wrong and had not been offensive as far as she knew. And who needed three family names anyway? Sounded kind of vain, but of course she was not going to say that aloud, she needed the job.

Harry angrily stabbed the oatmeal with his fork. Yes, fork, he liked to eat oatmeal with a fork and didn't care what anyone said about that. Actually, he didn't really want oatmeal at all. The boy pushed the bowl of porridge and the other one with fresh fruit to the other side of the table and pulled closer the plate with full English breakfast that had obviously been prepared for Lucius.

What right Lucius Malfoy had to dictate what he ate? In fact, he didn't want bacon either. He had wanted some chicken and chips and he had told his husband dearest that! But, no! Of course, the man had ordered oatmeal and fruits! The bastard! He had no right.

Moreover, Lucius had no right to manipulate Harry into his bed. He hated being manipulated. Why Lucius couldn't have just said that he would like them to share a bed? No, instead he had played that trick! Another suit with two bedrooms had been waiting for them in case Harry hadn't agreed to snuggle up with his damn snake of a husband! Smart. Very smart.

Lucius could feel that something wasn't right as soon as he stepped into the drawing room where Harry was angrily devouring his eggs. And everything had gone so well. He sat down at the table and pulled the bowl with oatmeal towards himself. He didn't even mention the fact that it had been ordered for Harry's breakfast. He had a feeling that it was not time for nagging the young man about his dietary choices.

Lucius decided to wait for Harry to come out with whatever it was, that was othering him.

They were eating in silence. If Lucius hadn't had proper upbringing he would have made a face. He hated oatmeal with passion. It was so bland. He didn't know of any other substance that could be added to the porridge to make it edible. Butter? Jam? Syrup? Even those didn't help much.

Harry was obviously very angry, he wasn't even looking at the other man and the set of his jaw didn't bode well with Lucius.

Lucius waited until they had finished eating, but he had a feeling that a confrontation was unavoidable and maybe allowing Harry to stew was not such a bright idea after all. He was going to start the conversation.

"What is the matter, Harry? You are obviously upset."

Green eyes blazed as they glared at the blonde man: "Yes, I am upset. In fact I am **very** upset!"

"Why?"

"You are asking me, why? Well, of course you are! It would be foolish to hope that you would know what you did wrong. Tell me this, do you think, I am stupid? Why did you felt like you had to trick me, Luciusss?!" Harry hissed.

"Tricked you how? When?" The older man's tone was dispassionate. Never start with apologizing and admitting to your wrongdoings. You might confess something the opposing party had not been aware of.

"I didn't know that you have played me more than once this weekend. Is there something else you want to tell me about? Something beside the little trick with the room?" He demanded. "I am not stupid!"

Under different circumstances, Lucius would have been proud that Harry had managed to turn his words against him so masterfully.

"Ah, that," the man drawled. He had not expected to be caught out. Honestly, Harry was so naïve that there had not been much chance for that to happen. Lucius wondered what had given the boy a clue. However, to ask 'how did you find out' could only make the matters worse. It didn't matter anyway.

Nevertheless, Lucius had to say something. "But you didn't mind that much last night, did you?"

The moment the words left his mouth, Lucius realised that it had been absolutely the wrong thing to say.

Harry's cheeks reddened: "Why I am not surprised that you are missing the point? I am not angry about that part. No, I did not mind. But that is not THE POINT! I am angry that you were dishonest. Was it really necessary? To make a fool out of me?"

"Ah, I think I understand," Lucius sighed. "But you were not hurt, were you?" The man frowned his expression turning worried.

"No! I was not hurt… but, how many times will I have to repeat this - that IS NOT the point! You lied to me! That is the problem! I hate being lied to, the same way most people do! And I expect that at least the people who are the closest to me won't lie to me."

Something fluttered in Lucius stomach when the boy insinuated their closeness.

"I am sorry, Harry, if I have hurt you with my actions, but there are many kinds of lies. I thought this was quite harmless. I didn't want to force you into anything, just nudge you into the right direction," he tried to explain honestly. He thought that the boy was making too big deal out of it.

"Well, I don't appreciate that kind of tactics I think I want to go back to Hogwarts," Harry stood up, crossed arms over his chest and turned his back to Lucius. He was angry. They have had such a great time and now it had been spoiled by Lucius' scheming. "Now, please."

Harry didn't say a word and didn't even look at Lucius on the way to the fireplace, which they used to floo back to Hogwarts. Then he stormed out of the Headmaster's office not even saying 'goodbye'.

Albus Dumbledore shot Lucius a questioning look, but got no explanation. With a terse 'Have a good day, Headmaster', the man was gone.

**45. More than Just a Talk**

It was Sunday evening. Maxim Rasputin was deep in thought when he heard the knock. As a good Professor who he was working very hard to be, he got up and went to open the door. How delightful; it turned out that the student at his door was no one else, but Harry Potter. Exactly the one he had been thinking about. He was becoming more and more worried for the poor child with every passing day. Well, not really a child, since he was about to have a child of his own very soon, but a very young man who had been through a lot.

"Harry," the DADA Professor smiled stepping aside to let his guest in. "Come in! come in! What brings you here?"

He was glad that the by had decided to visit him outside their sessions. Very glad.

"I didn't want to bother you…" Harry as usually thought that he was intruding and inconveniencing other people. That saddened Maxim greatly; the dark-haired teenager was such a wonderful boy and had no reason to feel so insecure. He was angry at all the people who had hurt Harry.

"Harry, you are always welcome here," the older wizard smiled reassuringly. "In fact I was thinking about you just a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh, really? Why?" The boy looked surprised as if he couldn't imagine that anyone might be worrying about him at all.

"We will get to that," Rasputin kept smiling. "But now sit down and tell me, what you wanted to talk about. I believe that is what you are here for."

Harry sunk into one of the comfy armchairs with a sigh: "Yes, I guess, I had to talk to someone. It's Lucius."

"What about Mister Malfoy?"

"He's… he's just… He's a manipulative bastard!" The boy cried out angrily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," Rasputin dismissed. He did not seem to be surprised at all: "What did Mr. Malfoy do that caused you so much distress?"

Harry rubbed his forehead with his palm in frustration: "I don't, don't really want to talk about that." He looked aside at one of the bookshelves, trying to hide his blush, no way; he was not going to reveal all the details to a professor. Not even to a one whose job was to talk about people's private lives.

"He didn't hurt me… but he, kind of deceived me. Tricked me, you know? How can I trust him? I am afraid he is never going to change. The principles he is living by are so completely different from mine, at least sometimes. I got so angry at him!"

"I am sorry, Harry, but it's a well known fact about relationship that you can't really change the other person," Rasputin said.

Harry sighed deeply: "I guess that might be true. Sometimes I am not sure if I can accept him as he is. I mean, what will we do with the baby? How we will raise him if we can't agree on anything?"

"You are really worried about your child?" Rasputin inquired concern evident in his light brown eyes.

Harry put his palm over his stomach and rubbed it gently: "I don't know. I am not sure. I mean, he can be very nice when he wants to be. At least with me and I think with Draco too. But he is treating other people as if they were worth nothing. That's not what I want to teach my child… it's just… I got so angry about that stunt he pulled! It was completely unnecessary, you know? Why didn't he just… oh, forget about it."

"Harry," Rasputin spoke up cautiously. "You deserve to be happy and you are not. If you wanted, I could help you. If you wanted to get away from Lucius Malfoy."

Harry let out a laugh: "Get away! Ha! I don't think there is anywhere I could hide from him. Not from him. If he wanted, he would find me, like… wherever!

Isn't it obvious that he always gets what he wants?" And the boy was surprised that he had said it without any resentment or bitterness. He really did not resent those things about his powerful husband. They rather exited him, which was strange of course.

Harry realised that he had already forgiven Lucius… yes, he had gotten angry and had wanted to rant a bit and the Professor was always so understanding, ready to listen and less involved in everything than Ron and Hermione, but…

But he thought that maybe he really shouldn't try changing his husband, the sneakiness was a part of the package after all, wasn't it? And maybe he had overreacted a bit.

Maybe he should make Lucius squirm for a bit, to pretend to be angrier than he actually was. Yes, that would be proper punishment.

"Harry, I am so sorry…" Rasputin began.

"Don't be," the boy interrupted him. "It's not that bad. I think I can live with that. With Lucius, I mean."

"Harry, can I be completely honest with you?"

The boy was startled by older man's suddenly grave intonation and he nodded.

"Harry, I think you can't live with that. I think it's enough and you need more help, I think you have suffered so much that you don't see when someone is hurting you. I can't look at it anymore, Harry," Rasputin really looked as if he was hurting for his student.

"But… but… I am alright…" the boy stuttered. The things Rasputin was saying… this was getting a bit strange and embarrassing. He was not some kind of martyr.

"Harry, you are not alright," Maxim shook his head. The boy had to understand, had to see and if not… "Harry, you forgave the man who made you to marry him by force, who got you with child by force, who is a selfish, lying, manipulative Dark wizard. He was in the same league with the man who killed your parents, Harry!" Professor's voice had gotten so loud that Harry had to flinch at his harsh tone.

"It's not that simple," he tried to protest.

"It is THAT simple!" Rasputin was almost yelling now.

"But I have feelings for him…" the boy admitted. It was actually the first time he admitted that to another person, but he was starting to feel a bit defensive.

"Feelings? Oh, Harry, you are deluding yourself," the professor had calmed down and sounded sad. "Your feelings, they are not real…"

The teenager really respected his teacher, but the man obviously was not on his side, he did not understood. Who was he, to tell Harry what he was and was not feeling? Nevertheless, he really didn't want to fight with the man. Therefore, he got up to leave.

"Listen, Professor, I am getting tired… I think I should go now," he decided that he had managed that very politely.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't let you do that," Rasputin stated in the same eerily calm tone of voice he always used.

"What?" The boy frowned.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I am going to help you," the man lifted his wand and the last thing Harry saw was white mist coming from the ring with an amber which Maxim Rasputin was always wearing.

Then everything went black.

TBC

**A/N:** Attention! A poll – How much vegetable do you think you could get down if they were hand-fed to you by Lucius Malfoy?

But if seriously – thank you for reviews. I am enjoying the very much and I want to know what you think as always.

The chapter is a bit shortish, but I had to end with a cliffie, didn't I?

**Persons **

Basil Horton – Quidditch player for the Falmouth Falcons, co-founded Comet Trading Company with Randolph Keitch, co-creator of the Horton-Keitch Braking. Charm(Canon Ch.)

Randolph Keitch – Quidditch player with the Falmouth Falcons, with Basil Horton founded the Comet Trading Company and invented the Horton-Keitch Braking Charm. (Canon Ch.)

**Time table**

14th of February – Valentine's day.


	12. Part Eleven

bAuthor: /bTheSiner

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 150,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

**Eleventh Part – GONE**

**46. Missing**

His hair felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. He was definitely not ready to wake up, not yet. Why did he always felt so tired these days? Oh, of course, it was because of the baby. It was because he just had to stand out even in the Wizarding world and be not only the first wizard to survive the Killing curse, but also one of the rare wizards who could carry a child.

Harry opened his eyes and was quite surprised when instead of the red drapes of his four-poster, he saw white ceiling above him. And it was not the Manor either, the ceiling was too low and plain, besides, he hadn't been at the Malfoy Manor, he had returned to the school after the fight with Lucius. The Hospital Wing? No, couldn't be. The hospital wing smelled like herbs, potions and cleanness. This was just not it.

But it wasn't the hospital wing as well. Where was he?

Harry lifted his head looking around in panic. The room was light and very homely. Not too fancy, but the furniture looked nice, comfortable and practical. Wooden. It had that particular craft work look about it. Every flat surface was cowered with embroidered doilies; there was a clay vase with dried flowers on the table and unmoving pictures of landscapes on the walls. The blanket that he was sleeping under looked handmade as well, and like nothing, he had ever seen. It felt a bit scratchy. (1)

His bed was at the one wall of the room, there were two windows at the one wall and two doors in the other two walls.

There was nothing familiar about the setting, but it felt somewhat rural.

Then suddenly there was a knock and the door and it started to open. Professor Maxim Rasputin entered the room. He was smiling.

Harry frowned.

"Professor? Where am I? What is happening?"

The man's smile broadened: "Don't worry, Harry. You are safe."

Harry tried to sit up, but he was still feeling somewhat woozy. Rasputin hurried to help the boy, arranging the pillows so he could lean against them.

"Thanks," Harry was feeling really confused. "But where **exactly** am I? This is not Hogwarts, right?"

"No, Harry, it's not," Rasputin kept smiling.

"Wait a minute…" Harry rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I remember going to your office after coming back from Lucius… then we talked and… and… well, after that I don't remember anything… What happened?"

"What do you think happened?"

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Ok, Ok," Rasputin chuckled. Then he pulled a chair to and sat next to Harry's bed looking at boy seriously. "You see, Harry, I couldn't watch it anymore. I couldn't look at you sacrificing your happiness… you deserve so much more. Don't interrupt me, please," the man stopped all the objections the boy had been ready to voice.

"You are the most amazing young wizard I have ever seen. You are strong, smart, and courageous. You are honest and always try to be fair to everyone. In addition, you are such a beautiful boy. And you have a heart of gold, you forgive everyone everything, but people just keep hurting you… it's so unfair, Harry, so unfair…"

Harry was watching the man wide-eyed and really taken aback.

But Rasputin continued: "I couldn't look at you being hurt again and again, so I made a decision to take you to somewhere you will be safe."

For a long moment, they sat there in complete silence. Harry staring at his Professor in disbelief and Rasputin… well, that was rather disturbing. Rasputin was looking at the boy with eyes full of adoration and… something else, something that made Harry feel rather unsettled. Harry almost wanted to ask Rasputin, if he was related to the Creevey brothers. But it didn't really matter right now.

"Well, then," the boy stated crossing his over his chest, or rather, above his stomach. "Thank you very much, it is kind of sweet, I guess… but you can take me back now. And you still haven't told me where this 'somewhere safe' is."

"We are at my home, Harry," Rasputin finally admitted. "I think you will be very comfortable here. Do you like the room?"

"Yes, the room is fine," Harry was starting to loose his patience. "But it doesn't mean that I want to be here. I want to go home. I don't like this at all. I assume you meant well and everything, but it was no necessary. I. Want. To. Go. Home."

"I am sorry, Harry, but that will not be possible," Rasputin shook his head sadly.

"What!"

"I am doing this for you, I am sorry, but it is for your own good. It's time to get your breakfast," the man stood and went to the door.

"Wait! What is going on? Have you kidnapped me or something? Yu can't do this to me!" Harry shouted after Rasputin, but didn't receive an answer. Why those things did always happened to him?

Severus Snape was leaning over a potion, watching its progress thoughtfully. Of course there wouldn't be any doubts about its quality, if it wasn't an experimental brew.

But no matter how deep his concentration was, the former spy would never miss any change in his surroundings. Especially the pop that announced arrival of a house elf. The man didn't like creatures in his lab and the castle elves knew that very well. They better not be trying to clean out any of his vials or else…

"M-master Severus Snape!" The elf squealed worriedly.

"What do you want? Speak!" The man ordered. If it was the Headmaster again, then he was going to tell him where to stuff his heart-shaped chocolates. Yes, this was exactly how he wanted to spend the Sunday evening.

"Master Severus Snape," the elf exclaimed. "Master Potter-Black-Malfoy not back! Chirpy worries. Very late!"

Snape scowled at the creature: "You are Potter's house elf."

"Yes! Chirpy's a good Malfoy house elf!"

Obviously, the elf had come to Snape since he was the closest adult to Lucius here, at Hogwarts. However, it was probably not the first time Potter was out of his room after the curfew. Why was the elf so worried? It was about fifteen minutes before midnight. Not that late at all. Not for a mischievous teenager.

The elf obviously sensed the Potions Master's doubt: "Chirpy checks Lion's house, checks kitchens… master's not there! Master's nowhere!"

"Alright, alright! I got it," Snape grumbled. He took the potion off the fire and walked out into the living room where he fire-called the Headmaster.

Albus confirmed that Lucius had returned Harry earlier today.

"Chirpy!" Snape barked. "Did you see Potter at all today?"

"No, no… Chirpy don't see Master," Snape looked with distaste as the round eyes were filling with tears.

"That is most alarming," Albus Dumbledore's eyes had lost the twinkle. "I will start questioning portraits, ghosts and other elves."

Snape nodded: "Do you want me to call Lucius?"

"Not yet," the Headmaster shook his head. "First alert Minerva and Filius. I will send an elf to Hagrid and Rolanda, so they can start searching the grounds."

Snape nodded gravely. This didn't bode well with him.

He had been watching the brat more closely than ever, since Harry had returned to the castle. But the Professor had to admit that lately he had not been as devoted to his task. He had thought that there was less reason to worry about Potter since the boy had eliminated the threat of the Dark Lord and had gotten in the family way. Apparently, there had been less need and inclination for dangerous nightly escapades, surprisingly; Potter had been very well behaved. Even Severus Snape had been forced to admit that Harry Potter didn't get into trouble on purpose and just for kicks, the way his father had done. It had been circumstances, mostly.

About an hour later when there was no sign of Potter, Severus had been forced to fire-call Lucius who was now standing in the Headmaster's office, looking rumpled, angry and upset, but was hiding his worry behind more anger and almost open hostility.

"Are you telling me, that my husband had simply vanished without a trace from the school which had been deemed the safest place in Britain?" The man demanded.

"Calm down and show some respect, Lucius," Snape tried to reign his friend's temper.

"I am not one of your students, Severus!" Snarled Lucius. "You have to deserve my respect, you can't order it!"

Severus ignored the insult. Lucius was upset, he could understand that.

"We are doing everything we can, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall who was wearing a tartan dressing gown piped in.

"Have you questioned his friends yet? The other Gryffindors?" Lucius ignored the witch and addressed the Headmaster.

"It's the middle of night!" McGonagall was indignant. Surely, it was not necessary to trouble the children right now.

"I don't care!" Lucius bellowed. "My husband, my **pregnant **husband has disappeared without a trace! I will like to hear you making excuses to the whole Wizarding world tomorrow, Headmaster… you think I care that I care if it's past someone's bedtime?" He and the Transfiguration professor disliked each other greatly since the witch had been Lucius' teacher.

"Summon Mister Weasley and Miss Granger, Minerva," Albus smiled conciliatory at the head of Gryffindor, who looked like she was about to launch into quite a tirade. Lucius Malfoy did have a point.

As the witch angrily stalked out of the door one of the house elves popped up. "Professor Rasputin not in castle," the creature announced.

"Why am I not surprise," Draco Malfoy growled as he stepped trough the door. "Chirpy woke me up. She was ordered to let me know, if something happened to Potter," the young Slytherin explained his presence to get the questions about him being there out of the way.

"Let's get to the point, shall we? Whatever has happened, Rasputin should be our first suspect."

"Professor Rasputin, Mister Malfoy," corrected Dumbledore. "And that's quite an accusation you are making."

"So, if he's not guilty, then where is he?" Draco looked at the Headmaster pointedly.

Severus Snape decided that Draco's tone was as haughty as Lucius', his friend could be proud. Looking at the both Malfoys one would be inclined to swear that arrogance ran in their blood. But he could be on something.

"I can't answer that, Mister Malfoy, but there could be million of reasons for Maxim's absence," the Headmaster noted.

"It is too much of a coincidence," Draco argued. "Something is not right with that man, besides he was way too much interested in Potter."

"Harry trusted Maxim, he was the one Harry could talk to…"

"Oh, come on, that doesn't mean anything, Potter is the epitome of naivety," Draco interrupted the old wizard.

"Draco! Show some respect!" Barked Severus, in his mind recalling everything he knew about Rasputin. Then he cast his mentor an inquiring look. "Could Draco possibly be right?"

"Headmaster?" The older Malfoy backed up his best friend even if it wasn't necessary.

"Maxim would never hurt Harry," Albus Dumbledore announced.

"How can you know that?" It was obvious to Severus that the old man wasn't telling something. "Albus? We have to know everything."

"I really don't think it has anything to do with Harry's disappearance…"

"Humour us," Lucius' voice was flat. He really, really didn't like this.

Dumbledore sighed, still looking unsure if he should reveal anything: "Maxim Rasputin is a member of an organisation that helps witches and wizards in cases they are suffering of domestic abuse."

Snape's eyebrows hit his hair-line: "That's rather unusual choice for the post of Defence Professor."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, his mouth tightening into a thin line.

"It all started when I realised that it would be impossible to get Harry free of the marriage contract," Dumbledore sighed. "Harry was not well even before. The poor boy was not himself, the final confrontation with Voldemort had affected him more than anyone knew. And then came your demand, Lucius. I was afraid that it would be too much for the boy, for his mental health and I was afraid that you would not treat Harry well," the blue eyes were hard as they looked at the blond aristocratic wizard.

Lucius didn't say anything, because the old man was not that far from the truth.

"I was looking for the way to help Harry, at least somehow," Dumbledore continued. "I came across the information about an organisation that helped witches who were abused by their husbands, children who were mistreated and so on. I owled them, assuming that they would have someone who would be able to help Harry at least by counselling him when he retuned to the school and they sent Maxim to me. He made a very good impression and it turned out was quite competent teacher, not only a healer of mind. He agreed to help Harry and obviously have; the boy had gotten considerably better."

"It all sounds very nice, but if Rasputin doesn't turn up before dawn today, you **will ** have to admit that he is our number one suspect of kidnapping Potter," Draco was not going to let it go.

"Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster started sounding annoyed. "I am very sure that Maxim wouldn't put a finger on Harry. Those people help others to get away from their abusers. The wizarding law can be very old fashioned in many countries and sometimes there is no legal way to help them. Maxim and his friends have dedicated themselves to a very noble cause. I refuse believe…"

"Oh, you refuse! You are so sure?" Draco mocked. "Were you sure about Quirell? And Lockhart and Moody?"

"Draco!" Severus admonished.

However, he should have known better; Malfoy junior was not one to be easily silenced and there were not many people in the world he really respected: "It fits perfectly! He helps people to get away from their abusers? So he might have helped Potter to get away."

"I am not abusing him!" Lucius sounded indignant.

"I am not saying that you are, father," Draco rolled his eyes. "But who knows how Rasputin perceived the situation?"

That moment someone cleared his throat. All the man looked at the direction of the sound – it was the portrait of Phineas Nigellus.

"I have questioned portraits as I were requested, Albus," the man reported. "Your boy has been last seen entering the office of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"And have Harry or the professor been seen after that?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, indeed, he has," Phineas puffed out his chest, full of himself as usually. "Some time later he had been seen walking down the corridors, levitating a trunk behind him."

"Thank you Phineas," The Headmaster sighed deeply and despite having proved that he had been right Draco Malfoy didn't look happier at all.

"I am going to kill him if he has done anything to Harry!" Lucius voice was steel. "Where can we found him or his 'organisation'."

"We have a problem here," Headmaster admitted, seemingly reluctantly, as if refusing to believe the facts. "The 'organisation', they are very secretive, since there is a need to hide people they save from their abusers. All I have is a name. I owled that name and Maxim contacted me."

"Marvelous…"

"We should try to owl them and demand that they return Potter," Snape reasoned. "I don't believe that he left voluntarily."

"We had a fight," Lucius suddenly admitted, it was as though the words burst out by themselves. Lucius was deeply worried.

"And?" Snape grimaced. "Wasn't the first time, was it? That doesn't mean the brat would voluntarily take off without saying a word to anyone. Was it that serious, your fight?"

"I am not sure…" the wizard sighed raking fingers through his long hair in frustration. "He wasn't speaking to me when we parted, but to leave, just like that? I don't want to believe it."

"No, I don't think, Harry would do that," the Headmaster shook his head.

"Alright," Lucius had obviously composed himself. He had to stay level-headed. "I think it's time to involve Aurors and some other… of my sources."

The mentioning of 'other sources' earned the blond wizard a stern look from Albus Dumbledore. "Lucius…"

"I am not yours to command," the Ex-Death Eater snarled. "You are the one who lost my husband and my unborn heir! Better send someone to search that Professor's room."

"Oh, talking about searching rooms," Draco spoke up and dug an envelope out of his pocket. "I found this in Rasputin's office. It isn't making much sense, but might be a clue anyway. Believe me, there wasn't anything much lying around. He was very careful, for obvious reasons. Obvious now, that is."

"And what were you doing in the Professor's office?" Severus tone was scathing.

"Investigating," Draco shot back. "Honestly, if Potter had listened to me… but I guess it doesn't matter. I couldn't have any proof, just a hunch that the man was up to no good. Too nice, too good to be true, you know?"

"Thank you, son, you have done well," Lucius praised ignoring the Headmaster and the head of Slytherin who were obviously not approving of younger Malfoy's activities. He could not care less what they thought. The pure-blood was proud that his heir had been looking out for his husband and other child and concerning his son he override their authority. "I will keep in touch and I suggest you do the same. Headmaster. Severus. Draco."

The wizard bowed and activated the floo.

"I want to go HOME!" Harry shouted. It was unbelievable. It turned out that his Professor, the mind healer whom he had talked to; probably more openly than to anyone else, had turned out to be some kind of psycho and kidnapped Harry.

That was what it was. Kidnapping. No matter what Rasputin was trying to make him believe.

"Harry," the man had said in his usual calm tone. "I understand that you are angry right now. I do. But it will get better, you will understand in time. You see, the muggle family you were living with was dreadfully neglectful and emotionally abusive. Neglect is a form of abuse as well. Then there was numerous traumatic experiences every year since you started schooling. Things no child would have to go through. You have been wronged greatly Harry."

"I know! I know that the Dursleys were no good! But I am not living with them anymore. And you are trying to do, what? Correct those wrongdoings by kidnapping and imprisoning me?" Ha! What a great idea!

Then Rasputin's expression changed from irritatingly understanding to deeply saddened: "Harry, you are not a prisoner here. I am sorry if you are feeling like that. I simply had to take you away from the people that have hurt you, to give you a chance to have new life, to find your happiness. You have been abused systematically, that means your perception of what is normal has been distorted. You do not see abuse for what it is. But with time you will understand."

"I am not being abused!" Harry had protested.

"You think so, Harry, I understand. But as I told you already, your perception is flawed. Have you ever heard of the Stockholm syndrome?"

"Stockholm is the capital of Sweden," the boy grumbled.

"But the Stockholm syndrome is a psychological response a person displays in certain situations. It's when the victim feels loyalty to a powerful abuser. It is very common in cases of domestic abuse."

"Lucius is not abusing me!" Harry had shouted in response.

"Harry, you can't tell the difference," Rasputin had looked at the boy with pity. "You will never see the difference if you will remain close to him. I understand that you feel safe with Mr. Malfoy, that you feel tied to him, but it's not healthy, my dear Harry."

"It's a defence mechanism. You have convinced yourself that you want it, because that is easier way to live in your situation, where you think you have no choice. We are going to show you that you have a choice. You can be free."

"But… but you are the one who is keeping me captive! You are taking away my freedom, my choice!"

"It only seems so, only seems so, you will see, in time," Rasputin had smiled. "Now eat. We don't want you getting sick, do we?"

Harry had no other choice, but to comply with the man. He couldn't loose his cool. So, Rasputin thought he was some kind of weak, little boy who was clinging to Lucius Malfoy, because… whatever. He was not the psychologist there. He had to give it to Rasputin, his arguments sounded very good. Nevertheless, nothing was that simple. Maybe Harry would have been convinced if he hadn't actually gone through a 'clinging to Lucius' phase just a couple of months ago. And gotten over it.

Now it was more like he was very attracted to the man in some ways and was struggling to accept some other things about him, like his manipulative, Slytherin nature… as far as Harry knew in that aspect they were like any other couple. Hell, Hermione put up with so much to date Ron, they were both so different, but no one said that they did not fit together. Sometimes that was the point, to be different, to complement each other.

Was it so wrong if he was falling for his husband, just because they had had a quite rocky beginning? Was it so wrong that Harry was not running, but trying to solve their differences? What right did Rasputin have to judge him?

Harry snuggled down in the bed hugging his tummy. "We are going to be alright, baby," he whispered. "Daddy will find us. He will come for us. We just need to stay calm and wait, don't we? It is going to be alright."

Harry didn't know how much time he had spent hiding under the blanket lost in his thoughts before he heard the door opening. The boy didn't turn to look at Rasputin, he was not in the mood.

"Harry," the man spoke. "There is someone I want you to meet."

Alright, that got boy's attention. Maybe it would be someone somewhat sensible, who would help him to return home.

He peered past the hem of the blanket. A girl, or rather young woman no older than twenty was standing next to Rasputin. She had the same light brown eyes, but her hair was a bit darker and curlier or just looked like it, because it was longer.

"This is Vera, Harry, my sister," Rasputin introduced. "Vera, this is Harry."

"That's nice… I guess," the boy muttered under his breath. Sister. Most likely she would take Rasputin's side in everything. She even looked meek.

"I am very happy to meet you, Garry,"" the girl smiled. Unlike Rasputin, she spoke with an accent that vaguely reminded Harry of Viktor Krum.

Harry didn't say anything; he simply pulled the blanket over his head again. The boy was not interested; he seriously doubted that Rasputin's sister would help him.

"You will like it here," Vera sounded cheerful. Too cheerful for Harry's taste. "We have only magical people here; there is no reason to hide your magic. There are a lot of witches and wizards our age, they all know about you and want to meat you!"

Just great. Harry was looking forward to see the horde of adoring fans. This was getting worse and worse.

"I think Harry is not ready to socialise yet," Rasputin finally said. "Rest, Harry, there is no hurry. But Vera is right; everyone really wants to see you, but we will give you all the time you will need."

Before leaving Rasputin dared to touch Harry's shoulder. The boy flinched and shrugged it off.

Then he was left all alone.

**47. Coping **

Come morning the whole Wizarding world was on alert and searching for their missing Saviour, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter-Black-Malfoy.

Everyone was involved. Starting with 'The Daily Prophet' which this time wasn't spreading insane rumours and refrained from the usual panic-mongering. Their report was to the point and urging anyone who knew anything at all to come forward. The Ministry of Magic and Aurors were on their toes as well and those who were closer to 'the family' could tell that the muggle authorities were also aware that someone important had been possibly kidnapped.

Some of the 'Order' members that had been involved were obviously uncomfortable and didn't even want to contemplate the fact how much power and influence someone like Lucius Malfoy had. None of them really liked or trusted Harry Potter's husband, especially since they knew too well, how the marriage had come about. There were also some witches and wizards who had suggested that maybe The-Boy-Who-Lived had finally had enough and he had ran away and they should leave the poor boy be.

But they had been immediately reassured by those that were closest to the lost boy, that Harry had been if not happy about the situation, then content at least and would never had done anything like that and most likely had been taken against his will.

Many members of 'The Order' had taken residence in the castle. No one had raised any objection since the general public held opinion that everything had to be done to bring back their hero, besides Lucius Malfoy was on the board of the Governors and would have silenced all the objections immediately.

In addition there were worries that the castle was not completely safe and some more competent wizards to watch over the children could not hurt. Just in case.

In general, the Wizarding World was worried. After all Harry Potter was not just a regular schoolboy. He was a symbol. Not only the young wizard had survived the Killing Curse and defeated The Dark Lord that had wrecked chaos and threatened to destroy their world. Harry Potter had almost one of the most influential and feared of the wizards, the head of the family with dark leanings. And while most hadn't really liked it at first, after some time they had started to look at the Potter-Black Malfoy marriage as a political union of two opposite sides testifying the end of the war and many believed that Harry Potter would certainly curb Lucius Malfoy's dark tendencies.

And then there was Harry's pregnancy, which was a miracle even by the wizarding standards and a proof that magic was great and omnipotent. Harry's kidnapping had even started discussions in some circles about giving the young wizard and hi child the status of a national treasure.

Everyone wanted back their Harry Potter.

Under different circumstances, Draco Malfoy would have been delighted that his lover, who technically was not his lover yet, was temporarily staying in the castle. Right now, it was a cold comfort. However, the blonde found himself sneaking out of the dungeons, up to the corridor where he knew the members of 'The Order' were staying.

He had to be careful, since Hogwarts was bustling with life these days. It would not do to run into a member of 'The Order' or some Auror; they were a curious lot. He did not want people to start asking questions.

There was no portrait guarding the entrance, so Draco simply rapped on the door. After less than five seconds, the door opened and the blonde was pulled into the room and into a tight hug. He closed eyes and buried his nose into the knitted sweater that smelled like smoke and wilderness, so different from Draco's own, expensive cologne. Large, strong fingers buried themselves into his perfect, blonde hair, probably messing it up completely. The young Slytherin never allowed anyone to touch his perfect hair. But he somehow doubted that The Dragon Tamer would comply with that rule even if Draco had tried to insist.

Not that he wanted… and the hair, as unbelievable as it was, at the moment was not his priority.

"How are you feeling?" The redhead asked when he had finally released Draco from the fierce hug a couple of minutes later.

The blonde's shoulders sagged and he averted his eyes.

"Make a guess,"

"That isn't an answer."

"Alright then," Draco lifted his head and met the inquiring blue eyes. It was obvious that he was tired and stressed out, but the grey eyes were as stubborn and full of pride as always. "If you want me to describe how I am feeling then I think if I said 'fucking shitty', excuse me for my French, it would describe it pretty close!"

Charlie lifted one of his hands to caress Draco's cheek: "I am sorry, Draco. I had no idea that you felt so strongly about it." Harry was very dear to his family, but Charlie himself didn't know the boy as well as his parents and younger siblings. He was less emotionally attached.

Draco's lips tightened into a thin line: "Well, I do! You have how many, six brothers?"

"Five brothers and a sister."

"Whatever, five then and the girl. I have only one and he has not even been born yet… all I ever had was Father and a mother who was not really much of a mother. Merlin, it sounds fucking weird, but I would choose Potter over her any time."

Draco looked The Dragon Tamer into the eye: "Have you any idea how many things could go wrong? Even if they are not torturing or starving him, he could go into labour prematurely or fall… he needs to be watched by a competent mediwizard all the time! And I mean it! COMPETENT mediwizard, not some… Of course, I am worried and of course, I care! How can you accuse me of…"

Draco was silenced by Charlie's finger on his lips: "I am not accusing you of anything. I know you care." He pulled the younger man into another tight hug. "But it's going to be alright. Harry will pull through and return to us. He always does. We have to believe in him."

Draco scoffed: "Don't give me The-Boy-Who-Lived crap. He is not **The** Harry Potter! He is not that strong. Yeah, he has a lot of dumb luck and some whacky magic he cannot completely control, but he is not the invincible Hero everyone wants to see. He is just a sixteen years old boy…" Draco whispered into Charlie's neck.

They were standing together in silence, leaning against each other for some time.

Then Draco heard the Dragon Tamer sigh: "I guess you are right. We all expect too much of him. And I don't really know Harry that well."

"Of course I am right," the blonde huffed. "I am a Malfoy. Malfoys are always right," he rubbed his nose against redhead's neck. He had not come here to fight.

Charlie chuckled and let his own hands wander a bit, up and down Draco's slender form, his back, hip, thigh…

"Let's sit down," the redhead finally offered and led Draco towards a standard Gryffindor burgundy red armchair and sat on the second one opposing it.

Draco made a face: "You know, your family couldn't have picked a House with less flattering colour-scheme. Green or blue would go with that hair of yours much better. Even yellow."

Charlie simply smiled as he stood up and got two tumblers and a bottle of whiskey out of his trunk and set them on the little table and poured two fingers for both of them.

Draco took his glass and sniffed at the amber-coloured liquid. Charlie thought that it was awfully cute, the way the blonde wrinkled his nose. Draco was used to better brands than Ogden's. His father had a taste for whiskey. But then… he preferred wine or champagne anyway and all the strong stuff was just too strong for his taste; it didn't matter if it was expensive or cheap.

But Draco took a sip anyway and screwed up his face.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to," The Dragon Tamer stated the obvious with the usual enigmatic and kind smile upon his lips.

"I know. But I really need something stronger right now," he took another sip and grimaced again. "But, really, it's… yuck, disgusting!"

Charlie laughed merrily: "I think that's the point. Most of the wizards enjoy the challenge. Only a real man can get it down. And then, you can get nicely drunk from it, well, no, more like completely wasted… But the taste, I am afraid that it can't be helped… or maybe…" he appeared to be thinking of something. "Maybe like this…" and then the Dragon Tamer leaned over the table and pulled the blonde into a slow, leisurely kiss, allowing the young wizard to taste the drink that have remained on his tongue, which was invading Draco's mouth.

"Mmm…" Draco hummed after he had been released. "I think I'll start liking whiskey if I'll always be able to have it this way. I think I will become addicted…" he leaned down, playfully sucked/bit on Charlie's lip, and then released it. "I think that I'll never have enough. This way."

Then the blonde got up from his chair and crossed the distance of no more than one step that was between them. He was not going to take any excuses tonight. Draco needed a distraction and The Dragon Tamer was going to provide it if he knew what was good for him.

With a sinister smirk, the younger wizard crawled into his lover's lap, straddling his powerful thighs. Draco put both of his hands on Charlie's broad shoulders and wriggled making a show of getting comfortable, but actually shamelessly rubbing his round bottom where he knew it would be most appreciated.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, trying to look unimpressed. But he couldn't actually fool the younger wizard; there were reactions that were impossible to hide. But The Dragon Tamer was trying. Why the hell he was being so stubborn. Draco could **feel **that the man wanted it. Wanted him.

The blonde gave an exasperated sigh: "Listen, what's wrong? You want me. Don't try to deny it."

"Have I ever?"

"No. You haven't. So what's the problem?" Draco licked his lips. "I am here. Ready. Willing. Getting a bit desperate," the boy pouted.

"Desperate enough to beg?"

"Malfoys don't beg," Draco scowled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. We make other's beg," he punctuated what he had said with another wriggle into the other man's lap.

Charlie let one of his fingers trail from blonde's temple, down his cheek and line of jaw to his neck and further down the soft skin of boy's hairless chest, under his uniform shirt to stop at his nipple: "You are so very eager to become mine, little Dragon." Charlie drew a circle round the small bud and then flicked the protruding tip; Draco made a sharp intake of breath and Charlie's finger stilled.

"But are you ready to deal with the consequences? Because after I will have you, after taking you and making you mine, I am not sure if I will be able to let you go again," he punctuated the words with another tweak of Draco's nipple.

"Oh, Salazar…" Draco whimpered. Weasley was just too much. Purring such things right into Draco's ear, driving him half mad without even "Shut up and put your-- you know what-- where your mouth is or I'll swear, I'll…"

"Charlie," the other man interrupted his other hand moving under Draco's shirt and one finger trailing over the knobbles of his spine.

"Charlie, what?"

"It's my name. Say it,"

"Charlie. Charlie… please…" Draco whimpered clutching the redhead's shoulders.

"And for someone who claimed he couldn't beg, I think you are begging nicely," Charlie smirked and stood up lifting Draco with him, as if he weighed nothing, guiding the long legs so they wrapped around his waist.

Draco got almost dizzy with the desire he felt the moment he felt himself press against the hard body.

The younger wizard managed to loose his shirt and shoes on the way across the room. Strong, calloused hands were all over him, joined by a forceful mouth sucking on his neck, certainly leaving marks there. Good. Draco liked it a bit rough sometimes.

Then his back hit a soft, springy surface. A mattress. A bed. Oh, yes, that was good.

Draco wanted… well, about everything, but he was so high already that all he was capable of was lying back, moaning and letting The Dragon Tamer, to ravish him.

The younger wizard didn't even register, when exactly the rest of his clothes had come off, one moment he just noticed that they were gone. Unsurprisingly. Since Charlie was kissing and licking alternatively every bit of naked flesh he could reach.

Except… the damn tease was avoiding where Draco wanted to be touched the most! And the blonde was not coherent enough to vocalise his wishes. Then Charlie slid up Draco's body and captured his lips with his. The Dragon Tamer was still clothed, the rough material deliciously rubbing against Draco's sensitive, heated skin. In contrast, the blonde was not wearing a stitch and, Merlin, it was such a turn on.

Draco couldn't have told if minutes or hours passed as he was being teased by skilful hands and… fuck… but the things Charlie's tongue was doing to him couldn't be legal! Then Draco felt his hips being lifted and a pillow pushed under his bum.

Usually Draco was not the one to submit to someone, but with Charlie he had not been asked, had not been given much choice and it was not a surprise. He had known that it would be like this.

Draco was being savoured and pleased and it seemed that all the participation the older man required was shamefully wanton sounds Draco was making.

Merlin, but he wanted to belong to Charlie Weasley. Body and soul.

**48. Conflicting **

Harry had spent the day in his bed hiding under the covers. The seriousness of the situation had started getting to him. It was as if he had expected something to happen, some one to come and fetch him. He had hoped that the members of 'The Order' would dash in and take him back to Hogwarts or even that Lucius would come and carry him away on his strong arms.

But the hours had passed and no one had come for him. Harry was left alone in an unfamiliar place, in unfamiliar room at the mercy of people whose intentions he knew nothing about. The boy had tried not to panic, to stay strong and optimistic, for the baby if for no other reason.

And that was exactly it! His child, what would happen to his baby if Harry was not able to return home? He wasn't sure if he could go through everything on his own. Harry wanted Ron and Hermione and Remus and Chirpy and Lucius and even Draco, the little spoiled brat who had been trying to mother Harry on his every step lately.

He needed them, he just wanted to go home!

Harry hadn't wanted to cry, he had tried really hard to stay calm, but the tears had broken out and were trickling down his cheeks without asking permission. The boy didn't want to be a wimp, he didn't want to feel sorry for himself, but he couldn't quite help it, Harry couldn't do anything to stop his lithe form from shaking with sobs.

Harry had gotten so carried away with weeping that he had not noticed that he was not alone in the room until he almost jumped up when he felt someone's hand touching his shoulder.

The boy spun around, startled and saw Professor Rasputin, Vera and another man standing in front of his bed.

"It's alright, Harry," Rasputin smiled. "Crying is a good start of healing; you must let it out…"

The boy saw red and reached for the first object he could reach, which happened to be a glass of water on the bedside table, and hurled it at the infuriating wizard that was the cause of everything. Harry wanted to hurt the man the way he was hurting!

The Russian avoided it by a hair's breath at the last moment and the glass smashed against the wall.

"How dare you! How dare you to do this to me and then talk about healing! You… I hope Lucius gets his hands on you first! I can just imagine what he would do to you!" The boy shouted. It was kind of not his style to make use of his husband's name like this, but he was very angry. Furious. He wanted to throw and hit things.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and then collapsed on the bed as another wave of heart wrenching sobs overtook him.

It was the girl, Vera who dared to approach the distraught teenager: "Garry… Please calm." The girl touched his hair. "It iz not good for ze baby."

The boy simply batted her hand away and glared at her: "Since when do you care? If you cared about my baby, or me, you would let me go home… if my baby needs anything, then it's his father!"

"It's going to be alright, Harry," Rasputin cooed and the boy really wanted to smash his face in. He wan not some kind of frightened animal! Merlin, but he was too angry to speak!

"There is no reason to worry," the sandy-haired wizard turned towards the other man who had come with him. "He is simply projecting his anger on…"

Harry found out that it was possible for him to feel more angry: "**He** is in the room! And, **he** isn't projecting! He is very sure who he is angry with!"

The boy knew what Rasputin meant, because they had talked about projecting one's anger and frustration on other people, because sometimes it was impossible to take it out on the person one was actually upset with.

At the moment Harry didn't care about the psychological shit.

"Harry," Rasputin came closer to the bed. "You **have** **to** calm down. Franz is our mediwizard. He came to have a look at you; he could give you something, a calming draught maybe…"

"You want me to let you to drug me! And don't you even dare to touch me!" He shouted at the short, plump mediwizard who had made a step closer to the bed.

Maxim was silently praising himself for the foresight – he had put up magic dampening wards around the room and keyed them to Harry's magical signature. That was the reason why the room was still intact. Harry's temper-triggered, accidental magic wasn't working there.

But if the boy continued like that, he could really hurt someone or even himself. Maxim had to put an end to it, even if he really didn't want to resort to using magic. Rasputin made a wave with his wand muttering a sleeping charm. Harry's gaze became unfocused, he blinked a couple of times and then his body slacked, falling down on the bed.

Vera looked at his brother, obviously distraught: "He really doz not want to be here, Max. Are you sure zat…"

"Yes I am," the former professor looked at his sister sternly. "We are doing the right thing. He will come around. He is not the only one who has had trouble accepting that he is free. Harry will get used to us, find new friends. As soon as he will realise that we are not going to hurt him, he will be all right and ready to stat a new, happier life. Trust me."

The young woman looked doubtful, but nodded and helped Maxim to set Harry so he was lying on the bed properly and make everything ready for his check-up with the mediwizard Franz.

Lucius was doing everything he could and more, but so far, the search had been unsuccessful. He hadn't slept since Harry had disappeared, but the wizard estimated that he could stay awake for at least twenty four hours more aided by pepper-up potion and other means he knew of.

If only, there had been results…

They had sent an owl to the person whom the Headmaster had contacted previously. Someone using name, Grau Retter. The bird had returned and the letter had not even been opened. Apparently, it had been a temporarily assumed alias, which had been dropped soon after.

However, Lucius was sure that eventually he would find someone who would know and be ready to sell out one of the members of that damned _Organisation_. The problem was that Lucius was not willing to wait for that to happen.

He really wanted to hurt that damned Albus Dumbledore very bad this time. Meddling, old coot. Could not just leave Harry alone. What good had he ever done to the boy? That was what happened when one tried to play with lives of others. Well, yes, pot was calling a kettle back, but at least Lucius was straightforward about manipulating people. Without doubt, it was usually for his own gain, not for the greater good or for their sake. The results were predictable – Lucius achieved his goals, whatever they were.

The kind of meddling Dumbledore preferred was unpredictable. Trying to help someone else in a roundabout way was too risky. Sometimes the help was not needed and caused more harm than it did good, therefore, Lucius believed in helping himself and his family.

Dumbledore was a hypocrite, but unfortunately, a powerful one, because everyone thought that he could do no wrong and the old codger had obviously started to believe it himself… alright, maybe Lucius Malfoy often had made the same mistake and almost lost Harry that way… but it didn't matter anyway. Most of what was happening now was Albus Dumbledore's fault as far as Lucius was concerned.

It was a pity that he was too busy at the moment; Lucius would have tried to relieve the Headmaster from his post. Since his marriage to Harry, his influence in the Wizarding world had increased as expected. He might even succeed this time. But Harry was more important.

Lucius strolled down the hall trying to remember which room the werewolf was occupying. He had a lead, but, while it hurt the man's pride to admit anything like that, there were people who didn't want to talk to him, but would probably gladly pour their hearts out to a mangy beast like Lupin.

The worst thing about being married to Harry Potter was definitely the in-laws, if they could be called like that. Technically they were not even related to the boy. Not that he was going to risk pointing that out to Harry.

Light wizards, mudbloods, halfbreeds and Weasleys. Lucius wished he could get rid at least of the muggles that had raised his husband. Harry didn't care for that scum anyway, did he?

Merlin, but he hoped that Harry was alright…

Suddenly Lucius was almost hit in the face by a door that opened right in front of him. The man jumped back.

"Bloody, damned…" the pureblood had not resorted to profanity since he had been a teenager, but Harry's disappearance had really shaken him and now... it was just too much!

Then Lucius froze on the spot.

There was Draco standing in front of him, holding the door and looking really startled and… guilty? The older man raised an eyebrow. What was his son doing there so early in the morning, so dishevelled, looking like he had just climbed out of the bed… someone's bed.

"Draco! Hold on!" A voice called from the room. "You forgot this."

Next moment a… Weasley appeared in the doorway holding out what Lucius recognised as a green and silver Slytherin tie, he had had many of those in his own time after all.

Draco gulped audibly, went very pale and the older Malfoy had no doubt of what exactly had happened there.

The redhead had a gall to look perfectly calm. Well, for a moment Lucius was sure that he saw a flicker of something, but otherwise, he had to give it to the boy, he didn't bat an eyelid.

„Good morning Mr. Malfoy," the redhead greeted politely and Lucius could have sworn that there was a smirk tugging at one corner of the whelp's mouth. As a Slytherin and a Malfoy he could have written a dissertation on smirks.

The fingers of his wand-hand were twitching. There was nothing much he had ever forbidden his son, but Draco had never disappointed him this far. But then, the man actually scowled (he was too tired for his usual level of self-control), as they said, there was always the first time for everything.

The timing, though, could not have been worse.

"I don't have time for this at the moment, Draco," Lucius let his disappointment show. This time it was appropriate enough. "But we will have a serious talk very soon."

And with one more disgusted look sot in the red-head's direction he strolled down the corridor.

**49. Conversations**

Severus was working on a tracking potion, when Lucius Malfoy invaded his laboratory not even knocking on the door and waiting to be admitted. Damned Malfoys, impertinent, self-centred, pampered pricks, all of them. Why had he ever gotten involved with that blasted family?

Really, if he thought about it, The Potter-Black-Malfoy marriage made a lot of sense; they had a lot in common and really deserved each other. Both of them annoying imbeciles whom Snape wished to never see again.

'Oh, really?' An annoying little voice, that sometimes showed up (uninvited as the most people who trespassed in his quarters), teased. 'Yes really!' Snape wanted to snap back and almost groaned in frustration when he couldn't. But, yes, he couldn't.

For about millionth time the Master of Legilimency cursed himself for his stupidity. There was no way around it. Snape had to admit it, yes he had acted foolishly. Too blinded by his hate of everything Potter, he had thrown caution to the wind and invaded Potter's mind when the boy had been overtaken by very strong emotions, he still shuddered, remembering. He had seen almost everything, due to Potters depression and despair, the worst moments of the boy's life had surged forward and flashed before Snape's eyes.

A Legilimens was supposed to know better and never go into someone's mind when they were not very sane. Grief-stricken, desperate, deeply depressed, furious, crazy in love, full of lust. It affected Legilimens' mind in one way or another, like created a bond.

Consequently Snape could say that he new Harry Potter better than anyone else. He could not in good conscience call the brat spoiled, arrogant, glory-seeking or use any other epithet, the Potions Master had eagerly applied to James Potter. He knew the truth. He couldn't even say a stronger word to the boy here days. But the wizard didn't have to like it, did he?

No one liked to being proved wrong.

"Is it going to work?" Without even a proper welcome Lucius interrupted Snape's conversation with the only person in the room who was really worth talking to.

"Unlikely," Snape grunted, stirring with precise motion of his wrist. However, to try potion was better than do nothing. Lucius understood that. He nodded.

"I am considering using something more effective…" he drawled.

Severus' eyes flashed and lips thinned into a tight line; he knew what Lucius meant by that. Dark magic.

"Of course you are," he sneered. That was typical Malfoy behaviour. As soon as something skipped their control, as soon as something didn't go as smoothly as they would like it to go, they turned to Dark Magic. Snape didn't delude himself, he was well aware that despite numerous Ministry raids, the Manor was stuffed with tomes and scrolls holding secrets that even Lord Voldemort would have sold his soul for, collected by several generations of Malfoys.

He also knew that Lucius hadn't actually used much of it, studied, yes, but not practiced. Some magic just wasn't worth the price. Draco probably hadn't even seen that part of his inheritance. No matter what some people thought, the last two generations of Malfoys had not been particularly dark.

Lucius Malfoy was really not as dark as they coloured him. He used spells and potions and artefacts the Ministry fools and self-righteous Light wizards didn't approve of (as well as Severus), but it was nothing to the knowledge that he had access to.

But it was all there. And Severus knew that the Dark Magic Lucius was relaying to was the kind he usually didn't touch. It was dark and it came with a price.

"Don't do anything hasty, Lucius," Severus warned. "I think the old man is right about one thing. Those people will not hurt Potter on purpose."

"Ah, so hurting him accidentally would be fine?" Lucius retorted nastily.

"I didn't mean that and you know it," Severus snapped back. "I just don't want to see you doing anything stupid. You shouldn't turn to that before we have exhausted all the other means. There are sacrifices Potter wouldn't appreciate," he tried.

"Harry wouldn't know,"

"The, hell, he wouldn't! He is not stupid and those things always come out. Just wait Lucius, it's been only three days!" Snape took a deep breath. "He is a magically very strong wizard."

"He's sixteen and pregnant!" Lucius shouted. "I can't wait! I am loosing my mind with all this waiting!"

The man suddenly sagged on one of the chair, hiding face in his palms.

"You need to get some sleep," Snape stated unemotionally, continuing to stir the potion. It was what he turned to, to try regaining control over his life.

They remained silent for some time. Lucius sitting, Snape stirring.

"Will you kill a Weasley for me, I don't have time for that at the moment," Lucius suddenly spoke up.

Severus raised an eyebrow; it was kind of out of blue: "Depends on which Weasley you want dead." He would take care of those infernal twins anytime.

"One of the oldest sons. I don't know his name. Red hair," Snape snorted, no really, who would have thought? A Weasley with red hair. "Short red hair," Lucius continued. "Lot's of freckles, strong build. Not one of the twins."

"That would be Charles," Bill had long hair and an earring and no one would describe Percy as strong. "What has he done? Hardly the worst of them." Severus actually liked the boy, as much as he liked anyone at all. He had been a decent student. Quiet, but not meek. Doer, not talker. It was curious that the younger the Weasley siblings got, the more irritating.

"What has he done? Well, I am quite sure that he has fucked my son," the tone of Malfoy patriarch's voice was could be described as dangerous.

That statement actually managed to surprise the Potions Master, but then… Charlie Weasley's only obvious shortcoming was that he was a Weasley and Malfoys didn't do Weasleys, until now, that is. Otherwise, he was attractive enough and Draco was promiscuous enough. No, really, the wizard couldn't be the worst Draco has ever had in his bed. But not from Lucius perspective of course. The feud between the families was legendary, pointless, but legendary, and while Lucius might have tolerated Harry's closeness to the Weasley family, it was a bit different.

Lucius obviously saw it as an insult to his enormous ego.

Severus was not sure what to say.

"He will tire of the man," Severus tried. Draco always did.

"And?" The offence had been made already.

"And what do you want me to do? I am not killing anyone," Severus almost rolled his eyes. "How many times I have told you that you are spoiling the brat? There you have the consequences."

"Draco is a Malfoy," as many Malfoys before him Lucius liked to use that sentence too often. As if that was supposed to explain everything. "He has been allowed a lot. Even for a Malfoy. And he should have decency to obey and not do those some things he knows I wouldn't approve of!"

"Ah, children," Smirked the Potions Master. "Precious little things they are. Very creative, always will find a new way to annoy you."

Lucius groaned: "What should I do, Severus?"

"You should get some sleep. Besides that, you don't have time to chase your son out of beds and I personally don't think that it would be productive. You know how it works, the more you forbid something, the more they want it. In addition, your son is stubborn, even more than a regular teenager is. You could try to drop a hint to Molly Weasley, she's the one who rules that family and bond to disapprove," Severus mused.

"But I am not sure if she has that much of hold over her second older son. And the woman is…" Snape couldn't quite find a non-offensive term. "She could make a public scene and it would become a public knowledge by the next day. I doubt that would benefit you."

Lucius winced. He would feel disgraced if anyone found out that his son was consorting with a Weasley.

"So what are you implying? That I should pat Draco on the head and order him to be discreet?"

Snape looked at his best friend (even if he would sooner drink one of Longbottom's potions than admit it) critically.

"You look like hell, Lucius. You should get some sleep and forget about your son for now; it is not as if Weasley can knock him up or something," he concluded. When the arrogant snob was in a state like this, he usually could be ordered around quite nicely. Snape smirked in satisfaction when he saw the wizard drag him through the door that led to Potions Master's private rooms.

Of course that meant Lucius was going to steal his bed and drool on his pillows… and it would be no use to even mention that to the blonde aristocrat who acted, as if he owned the world… but Severus was ready to let it skip. But just this time.

Or maybe nag Lucius about it after Potter returned. Yes, he smirked, that was a good compromise He was not a nice man after all and voluntary, random acts of goodness could ruin a wizards reputation for ever.

After three, four days of despair Harry decided that it was not going to help. No matter how much he cried or yelled, they were not letting him to return home. It was only hurting him and the baby. The boy knew that. He had started throwing up after he ate, which was not normal and he just intuitively knew that it was because he was so very upset and When Rasputin's sister had caught the boy at it and called the mediwizard, the man had confirmed it.

Harry had to calm down, which was easier said than done. But in the end he had accepted the mild calming draught he had been offered, after Vera drank about half of it to show that they weren't trying to drug him.

It was very mild, but still probably helped a bit. The rest Harry had to do himself, so he tried some of the calming exercises he had been taught by Hermione to deal with his temper. If he really lost it, he usually lost control over his magic as well. Luckily it was not a problem here, because something had been done to the room.

And anyway, to get himself worked up intentionally and let the magic go, was out of question. He could loose control and cause more destruction than intended. It had happened only once and he had killed Voldemort and several Death Eaters. He had become a killer No matter what these people had done to him, Harry had not wanted them dead.

He did not want Rasputin dead, not to mention his sister, Vera. Therefore, even if the room weren't absorbing his magical outbursts, Harry would never intentionally try to blow up.

He was afraid of himself that way.

The boy tried to breathe deeply and think about the baby. Think positive, think good thoughts. He needed to calm down, to gather information, to plan. Maybe there was a way to send a message to Hogwarts; maybe he could get them to trust him and then escape. Maybe he could get to a fire-place… there were things that could be done. Panicking was counterproductive.

Maybe Lucius was already on his way to get him…

But, no, no matter how much he liked to have all his problems solved for him by Lucius, Harry couldn't always rely on the man. He had saved the sorcerer's stone, killed the Basilisk and saved Buckbeak and Sirius, and survived the Triwizard's tournament. It was time to regain control over his life.

"Vera?" Harry started tentatively turning towards the young woman who was sitting on the chair by the window and busying herself what looked like knitting, but not like Molly Weasley, she knitted without magic.

"Yes, Garry," the girl put down the half made knitting immediately and hurried to his side. It appeared to the boy that she was very eager to have him talking to her.

"I just wanted to apologise for yelling at you," he could say it almost sincerely, since she had been looking after him and apparently was not a bad person or anything.

"Oh, Garry, don't worry. It's nothing, many have hard d time adjusting," Vera smiled at him warmly.

The large, green eyes widened even more, if that was possible: "What are you saying? That there are more people like me here? That you kidnap people all the time?"

"Oh, no, Garry, no," Vera laughed out. She pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. "I don't exactly mean it like that… Well, I guess you are ready to hear more about this place, right?"

The boy nodded, oh, yes, he was ready to hear whatever she was ready to tell him. Especially something, that would help him to find a way to get out of here and return home.

"You see, Garry, this community was founded about forty years ago by our present leader, Constantine, we call him just that, since he has denounced his family and doesn't want to hear their name… You see, Constantine was mistreated by his relatives, he suffered greatly in their hands, so he ran away. He built himself a house here and with a help of a kind friend it was put under fidelius charm, if you are familiar with it…"

Harry nodded, oh, he knew what fidelius was very well…

"After some time Constantine's friend asked him if he could take in a witch who was abused by her husband and wanted to get away. Constantine agreed, of course. He is a very kind man, you see… and so it started. More houses were built, more people were coming…"

"But you kidnapped me. I didn't come," Harry objected.

"Yes, well," Vera smiled sadly. "Sometimes there are other people who plead for their friends, siblings, mothers… well, you see, sometimes people don't want to be saved. They are so used to abuse and they believe that they love their abusers… Sometimes people have to be helped against their will. They want to return to their homes for some time, but in time they realise that it is more of a habit and, and that they are better off here…" She sniffed and averted her eyes.

Harry felt sorry for the young witch. Obviously, she was talking more or less from personal experience.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright, Harry," Vera tried to smile through her tears. "It has been ten years, I have healed, you will too."

"Listen, Vera," Harry tried. "It's not like that with me…"

"Of course you think it's not…" she just shook his head. "Max told me about your case—"

"It isn't!" The boy snapped. He hated that whatever he said, they did not listen to him, just kept babbling about their damned Stockholm syndrome. "I am very aware that Lucius can be a bastard and that our marriage didn't start well and that it was mostly his fault. He had no idea that he was doing something wrong. Lucius has been raised up to be that way. You could consider that abuse as well."

"But Lucius realised his mistakes. He is trying to make it right; now he is treating me like a prince. He had not really hurt me since. And I realise perfectly well that I don't love Lucius. Yeah, I am pretty much attracted to him and probably falling in love," Harry blushed as he admitted that. "I think I could love him for real… but I am nowhere his voluntary love slave, slash, whipping boy or whatever your brother is trying to make of me!"

"I am sorry, but we can't trust you on that, Garry," Vera kept smiling sadly and the boy found it infuriating. "You are like a person who uses drugs; you'll do everything to get the next fix…"

"You know what!?" Harry's resolve to stay calm was fading. "You are the ones that are abusing me! You are treating me the same way I have been treated for my whole life! You are deciding for me where I should live and with whom, not asking me what I want! I am sick of it! Lucius at least came around and started considering my needs, he has learned. But some other people, obviously never will, like Albus Dumbledore…"

Suddenly Harry realised something…

"It was him! Wasn't it? He hired Rasputin! He got me taken away, the damned, meddling… you shouldn't have listened to him! That man had never made a good decision about my life! He was the one who forced me to live with the Dursleys and kept hiring all those awful Defence professors who all tried to kill me…"

Vera had paled and looked truly distraught: "Garry… none of us here means you any harm…"

"Oh, and that makes me feel so much better!" The boy snorted. "Everyone always means well, Dumbledore, the Weasley family. But it turns out badly. Lucius didn't mean well at all, but it turned out alright. Ironically."

"Garry, are you sure that…"

"Yes! I am fucking sure! You haven't seen him, have you? He is gorgeous, you know, all that blond hair, down to his shoulder blades… and his face… he's all high and mighty in public, but when there are only two of us and Draco, he has a gorgeous smile as well. And Lucius is so tall and strong…" Harry flushed, not really being able to admire his husband's body aloud.

"But, Garry, good looks isn't everything…"

"I told you already, didn't I? He treats me like a prince. He takes me places and showers me with presents. He arranged an extra Hogsmeade weekend to see me, for Merlin's sake! I know I might seem shallow, but I like fine food, I like watching Quidditch matches from a private box. I like knowing that he will always be there for me, that he does not expect me to save him or something, that he is ready to solve all the problems I might have for me. He is so strong, that I can be weak, if I want to. And I finally have a family, you know. Malfoys, they are very loyal to their family. They don't care for others much, only for themselves, but they care for each other a lot."

"When my life finally starts assuming its normal course your brother comes and takes it all away from me! I don't care how well who means! I hate it! I hate it here. I hate wearing second hand clothes!"

The members of the community had donated items of clothing that they didn't need anymore. Since Harry was pregnant, they were all oversized, ugly robes and shirts, one even looked like a maternity dress. He was not a girl!

"But, Harry, our people gave those to you from their hearts…" Vera sounded appalled.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry shouted. "Don't you get it? I am not going to feel grateful to you. **You** put me into this situation. I have a billionaire husband at home who is capable of buying me thousands of robes that don't remind me of my cousins cast-offs I was forced to wear for years. I didn't even have my own underwear or socks. Don't you dare to tell me that I am spoilt or shallow and even if you think I am, I don't care! I want to go home!"

Harry's breathing was laboured when he finally finished shouting. So much for pretending to be cooperative and staying calm.

Vera looked truly disturbed though. She sprang to her feet, tears in her eyes and dashed out of the room.

TBC

A/N: I owe you some responses for chapter 8 and 9. And now there is chapter 10. The thing is that review answering takes a lot of time and I have no idea if you want me to answer or just to know. So if you have questions – make them very clear, so I know that I need to answer.

Review Responses – Thank you to everyone as always!

Fullmetal LVR: Thanks! I know it was evil, people who are too nice are annoying.

DestinyEntwinements: I am glad I manage to shake you up a bit.

Schwertlielie81: Ah, thanks, I guess I gave material for your daydreams (feels accomplished)

Loveless19: Yes, frustrated Draco is a lot of fun, I agree wholeheartedly.

Ophelia: Rasputin is completely original character. I imagine him as kind of an obsessed hippie type, someone who is always so kind and smiling and at peace, to the point where you want to kick him.

I hope you are glad that I have ended Draco's celibacy. Was starting to worry about poor darling's health.

**Glossary**

(1) Harry's Blanket – living in London Harry has probably never seen a real woollen blanket. Trust me, the old fashioned, real ones are a bit scratchy.

Stockholm Syndrome - is a psychological response sometimes seen in an abducted hostage, in which the hostage shows signs of loyalty to the hostage-taker, regardless of the danger (or at least risk) in which the hostage has been placed.

Stockholm syndrome is also sometimes discussed in reference to other situations with similar tensions, such as battered person syndrome, rape cases, child abuse cases and bride kidnapping.

Grau Retter – grey saviour or something like that. (German)

**Unanswered questions**

Vera calls 'Harry' 'Garry', because that's about how the name sounds in Russian.

**Persons**

Vera Rasputina – Vera (faith in Russian, also a popular woman's name). Maxim Rasputin's sister. About 20years old, has light brown eyes and dark brown, curly hair.

**Time table**

15th of February/evening – Harry gets kidnapped.

16th of February/morning – They discover that Harry is missing.


	13. Part Twelve

bAuthor: /bTheSiner

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 150,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. I am not making any money.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

* * *

**TVELFTH P****ART – Returning Harry**

**50. Sacrifices**

"Harry…"

The boy was dreaming. In the dream he was warm and happy, he could hear laughter. It was a child, laughing…

"Harry…"

There was it again the voice. A very familiar voice, calling his name.

"Harry, you have to wake up. Open your eyes, Harry…"

Oh, right, he was sleeping, wasn't he? But he had to wake up, he had to.

The boy put all of his willpower into prying his eyes open. This better be good, or else. These days he slept like a log. Moreover, looked as one too, considering that he was about six months and two weeks pregnant. The teenager was not happy when his sleep was disturbed for no reason.

Harry blinked furiously to clear his vision and almost jumped up when his eyes focused on the person who was standing next to his bed.

"Lucius!" Harry called out. "Oh, God, Lucius, you are here! You found me!" He was about to pounce at the man.

"Shh, Harry," the blonde wizard stepped back with a pained expression on his face. "Don't touch me. You cannot. I am not corporeal, I am sorry, but I am not really here."

"What?" Harry blanched.

"I don't have time to explain, think of me as a vision or a ghost, if you wish…"

Harry paled: "Lucius, you are not…"

"I am perfectly alive and healthy, Harry. This is just a way I could find, to contact you. Are you alright, is the baby alright?" The man's tone was urgent.

"Yes, Lucius, we are fine, physically, Oh, Merlin, Lucius, I want home, it's not terrible, they are not hurting me or anything, but…"

"Shh, I know. But we don't really have much time, I am not sure how long this is going to last, so you have to tell me everything you know, alright? So I can come and get you out, do you understand? I wish we could… but I am sorry, I need information, Harry. Tell me everything you can think of. Every detail might matter."

The boy nodded. He wanted to touch the man so desperately, to fling himself into his husband's arms. But Lucius was right. He started relaying to the man everything he knew about the community. He told the wizard about the founder, the Fidelius, about people whom he had met. Everything he could think of.

"Good, Harry, you have to be strong, I am doing everything I can, to find you," Lucius encouraged. He was relieved to see that the boy was more or less all right. He had feared… well, it could have been worse.

Harry nodded, tears shining in his eyes: "I miss you so much… how are you, how is everyone?"

Lucius smiled warmly, one of those smiles that were reserved for his son and young husband only. Harry was still Harry, the selfless Gryffindor, worrying about everyone.

"We are perfectly fine; the only one you have to worry about is yourself, my love…"

Harry's breath caught. 'My love'? Lucius called him 'love'. Oh, no, he could not stop the waterworks now.

"Please, Harry, you have to calm down," Lucius tried to soothe the sobbing boy. He was also quite distraught, but had to stay strong, for Harry. "You know I won't rest until you will be back where you belong, in my arms. Do you trust me?"

Harry nodded sniffing.

"Good. Then take care of you both and wait. Look at me Harry," he urged.

When the boy lifted his head and Lucius could look into the gorgeous, emerald green orbs, he managed to smile at the boy: "You are beautiful, Harry."

Maybe it was a silly thing to say, but… "I wish I could touch you, kiss you, hold you…" The man lifted both of his hands as if wanting to take boy's face between his palms.

"Lucius!" Harry exclaimed in astonishment. "Your… your finger… what happened?"

Lucius Malfoy's left hand was missing a finger; it looked as if his little finger had been cut off.

The older wizard almost cursed himself for his carelessness, Harry wasn't supposed to know. At least not, right now. The boy didn't need more to worry about.

"It's nothing, Harry. It doesn't concern you," Lucius tried.

"Of course it does! What happened?"

"Harry, it's alright…"

"No. Of course it isn't! If I will not know, I will worry more, please, don't lie to me, Lucius…what happened? I have to know…" Harry insisted, but the image of his husband was already fading.

"Take care of yourself, Harry, stay strong! I will come for you…"

"Lucius! Lucius!" The boy shouted, but he was alone in the room.

Lucius slumped back in the wingback chair, exhausted.

Strong hands immediately took hold of his head, fingers pried open his mouth and potion was poured down his throat.

"We shouldn't have let him to do this…" Draco murmured.

Severus glowered at his Godson. A bit late for that, wasn't it? He hated when people were indecisive like that. But Draco was still just a child who was worried for his father. Severus decided to give him some slack.

Lucius groaned. He was coming to.

Draco hurried to offer his father a glass of water. Lucius drank eagerly.

"Are you feeling alright?" The boy asked with worry.

"M' fine…"

"Give him a minute, Draco," Severus scolded. Lucius was a stubborn idiot, but he was going to be fine. Obviously, since he had managed to return to his body.

Draco fidgeted as if wanting to do something and Severus glared at the boy, who apparently got the message and sat down on the chair that was the closest to his father's, looking a bit ashamed. A Malfoy was not supposed to fidget and fuss or display any other kind of undignified behaviour. Nevertheless – Malfoys were human too.

Still, there were better and more effective ways to show one cared.

"He's alright," Lucius finally croaked out as he opened eyes and tried to sit up straighter in his chair.

'I told you so,' was already on Severus' tongue, but he kept it to himself. Lucius had not listened to any of the reasonable arguments. He had to see that Potter was alive and well with his own eyes. The Potions Master could understand. If it had been his partner and child… no matter how much the man wanted to deny it, he had to admit, that he might have done the same.

And gladly paid the price, he thought, eyes stopping at Lucius' crippled hand.

The spell that had been performed tonight had cost.

Severus had to admit that the choice of the spell had been unexpected. A Malfoy, voluntarily marring his perfect body? Unheard of.

Severus wouldn't have thought twice, if those had been his spouse and child, he was not a good looking man and a missing finger wouldn't have spoiled his nonexistent beauty.

However, Malfoys were made of different dough, weren't they?

It was disconcerting, truly, that Potter commanded such devotion from someone like Lucius. But, well… none of his business.

"So, what did you find out?" Snape decided to turn to a subject that didn't make him as uncomfortable as Lucius' feelings.

"Harry is more or less fine, at least physically. We were right; of course, it was Rasputin who took him. He is being kept in some kind of village in Russia, which we were also already suspecting; they call themselves 'The Community'. Harry compares the place to Hogsmeade. It's under Fidelis Charm, unfortunately."

"A hidden Wizarding village, like Hogsmeade?" Snape looked impressed. "That means they need to support themselves somehow. They need food, clothes. It means crafts, trade, deliveries," he mused.

Lucius hmmed: "Yes. It turned out that the piece of parchment that Draco found in Rasputin's office is quite unique. It is still being analysed, but from what Harry told me, we can assume that the parchment had been made there. It is also possible that whoever makes it is a member of said 'Community' and is selling it to someone. I have already sent one of my men to Petersburg, to their Wizarding district to see if it's possible to find where Rasputin bought the parchment."

The Potions Master nodded. They were grasping at straws, because they just didn't have so many leads.

"Oh!" Draco exclaimed enthusiastically. "And if we catch whoever is making the parchment, then we can force them to take us to Harry!"

Lucius nodded.

"Don't get your hopes too high, Draco," Severus cautioned. "It's not going to be that easy."

"I know!" The teenage wizard snapped. "But it's better than nothing, isn't it?"

"Mind your tone, Draco," Lucius warned his son. He was not happy with the boy at the moment, but hadn't had a chance to express his displeasure. This was the first time they spent more than a couple of minutes in the same room, since Harry's disappearance. Lucius had only called Draco home from Hogwarts to help him perform the spell that had allowed him to reach his husband.

"Sorry, father, I meant no disrespect," Draco bowed. The boy obviously knew that he had already displeased his father and it wouldn't do to challenge the man even more. But it seemed to Lucius that now could be as good time as any to confront Draco about his conduct.

"Yes, 'disrespect' is a fitting world, to describe your behaviour, don't you agree?" Lucius glared at his heir.

Draco was smart enough to keep his mouth shut; he knew that whatever he would say would be turned against him. He tried to look appropriately ashamed though.

"I have been very lenient with you, Draco. You don't remember your grandfather, do you? Of course not. Believe me; you are lucky that you do not. If he was alive, the date of your marriage to a proper girl would have been set already. I have allowed you much more freedom than I was allowed myself. Of course, maybe it was my mistake not to warn you against consorting with any Weasleys. Was it my mistake that I believed that my son would have enough common sense to understand what was and what wasn't appropriate?"

Severus wanted to roll his eyes. Malfoys and their flair for dramatics…

"But father…" Draco tried to say something.

"No excuses, Draco!" Lucius ground out. "I am really not interested in details. I am really disappointed in you."

If until now the Malfoy heir's regret had been a bit of an act, then after those words the young wizard's shoulders slumped and it became obvious that he was truly contrite: "I am sorry father."

"As you should be. And the timing couldn't have been worse. I really have no time to deal with this right now. If I had, your lover would have faced me in a wizard's duel already,"

At that Draco's eyes widened in fear.

"So, Draco," Lucius drawled in more even tone. "I hope you know what you have to do. I would advise you to solve the problem before I have time to focus on it. You have tonight to think about it and your obligations as well. You are returning to Hogwarts tomorrow morning."

"Yes father," the teenager bowed formally and left his father's study looking pale and indrawn. Severus almost felt sorry for the boy. He was not exactly heartless and young love could be hard on teenagers, it didn't matter real or imagined.

"A good bluff," Severus noted.

"What bluff?" Lucius returned testily. He **was **tired.

"The wizard's duel, implying that you might kill Weasley, if they didn't break it off," Severus inclined his head questioningly.

"What makes you think that it was just bluff?" Lucius stood up and went to his table; he had to write down everything he had found out from Harry to share it with 'The Order of Phoenix' and his own men.

"Now, Lucius, I hope you realise that if you touched a red hair without a really good reason, you would be in serious trouble with your dear husband. And he wouldn't see the boy fucking your son as a good reason. Most likely Potter would offer them his blessings," Severus smirked. He was enjoying this immensely.

Lucius made a face: "There will be no need for any duels, as soon as Draco will get rid of that low-life." The man returned to scribbling on the parchment with confidence that the problem had been solved.

The Potions Master snorted, but didn't say anything more. This was not good time to aggravate his friend further. Under other circumstances, he would have teased Lucius about this mercilessly for months. But Draco's love-life was really not their biggest problem at the moment.

**51. Disturbances**

"Maxim," Vera had dragged her brother back to their house. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait?" The wizard sounded impatient and a bit edgy. "Harry is at the common house and…"

"There are enough people at the common house to look over Garry!" Vera's voice was a bit louder than she had wanted it to be.

But Maxim was a bit overbearing when it came to Harry Potter. The boy had finally calmed down enough to leave the house and meet the other members of the community. He was wearing a magic absorbing bracelet, didn't have a wand and was sixth and half months pregnant which made him running away almost impossible, but her brother still didn't let the boy out of his sight. Vera find it annoying.

"I want to talk to you about him, Max," the young woman announced in a much calmer tone.

"Yes, I'm listening," a crease of worry instantly appeared on man's forehead.

Vera sighed. It was not going to be an easy conversation: "Max, Garry has been here for two weeks."

The man just nodded solemnly.

"He doesn't like it here. At all, Max. Actually, he hates it," Vera saw that her brother was ready to object, but was not going to let him. "Yes, I know what you are going to say, about denial and everything. And you are the one with degree in psychology here, I know that too. But I have seen people who are in denial, like Charlotte last year, when she seemed happy to be here at first, but then suddenly broke down and begged us to take her back. I remember. But, well, I think Harry is different. You know that they all change their minds if they are just in denial, but Harry isn't going to, that's pretty obvious!"

"Harry is very young and confused and he has been abused systemically and cleverly…"

"Alright, alright! I know what you think. But what if Harry never accepts the fact that he has been abused, which I actually don't agree with, because he knows very well, what wrongs has been done to him? What then? Are you going to keep him here against his will for the rest of his life, if his thoughts don't change?"

"It will change, he will learn…"

"And who is going to teach him? You?" The usually soft-spoken woman sounded unusually sharp and bitter.

"What do you mean by that?" Maxim was taken aback by her sister's tone.

"You think it's not obvious? The way you look at him?" Vera raised an eyebrow.

Maxim looked like he was not sure what to say to that.

Vera sighed again: "Listen, brother, I understand, I do. He is a very beautiful boy and very special, even if we mostly get to see his bad side, I can still sense that. But, Max, you have to be honest to yourself and to Garry, you have to admit, that you might not have been entirely objective, when you took Garry here."

"Harry has right to start a new life, Vera," Maxim stated in perfect confidence. "His problem is that he is holding on his past, on his obligations, Harry is too honourable to do as he wishes."

"He has a past, there is nothing you can do about it and if he wanted to start a new life, it wouldn't be your place to decide what kind of life it should be!" Vera argued. After talking to Harry, getting to know the young man, she had really started to doubt that his place was in the Community.

"Harry is very young and doesn't know what would be best for him. All the responsibilities have been just thrust upon him. I am going to correct that, so he will be able to start anew, to clean the slate…"

"How interesting," Vera sounded sceptical. "And how do you intend to do that?"

"Well," Maxim smiled contently. "You know Piere and Tilda, don't you? They can't have their own children, so I thought…"

"No…" the witch shook her head refusing to believe what she was hearing.

"Forced pregnancy is a form of violence as well. To be forced to birth a child is maybe even worse than being forced into a marriage…"

"No," the young witch looked absolutely horrified. "Don't dare to start preaching to me! You suggested that Piere and Tilda, do what exactly!"

"That they take on Harry's child, they have been together for five years, they are very reliable, they would be good parents and Harry would be free to live his own life," Maxim stated almost proudly.

"Oh, Dear God! Max! Are you out of your mind? You can't tell Harry such a thing!"

"Verushka, Harry is too honourable, he would never admit anything like that, but the poor boy is too young to have children and the baby is what ties him to Malfoy, he mentioned once that he was sorry that he couldn't finish the school with others because of it…"

"But none of it means that he doesn't love or doesn't want the child! That's life, Max! It is the way a lot of little ones come into this world, not many people plan them, they just happen. You have to stop Piere and Tilda, before they mention anything to Garry. He will never accept it; he will hate all of us even more than he already does!"

"I am afraid that they might be already talking to him at the moment. You see, I wanted to observe, but then you dragged me here…"

Vera wasn't listening to her brother anymore, he was already out of the house, running towards their common house, which was like a club where all the members of the community could go to meet each other, talk, play games or do whatever else they liked. There was also a nice garden around it. Harry had taken immediate liking to it.

Soon Vera got a proof that she had been right. As she came closer to the building, the witch could hear shouting… No, it was not good at all.

Draco had just finished lunch and left The Great Hall and was strolling down the hall with his chin lifted even higher than usually, to demonstrate to everyone that everything was perfectly all right.

Then suddenly he was jerked sideways and would have fallen down on his butt if there hadn't been a strong body in his way. A very familiar strong body, in fact.

"By Morgana's petticoat! You almost scared the soul out of me!"

"Oh, did I?" The Dragon Tamer sounded amused.

"Yes, you did and what are you doing here anyway?" The blonde grumbled unconsciously leaning back into his lover's strong chest.

"You have to ask?" Charlie asked pointedly and produced a piece of parchment that Draco instantly recognised at the one he had owled just this morning. Then the red-head turned the younger wizard around so they were facing each other, chest against chest and could look each other into eyes. "Care to explain this?"

Draco took a deep breath. He didn't care to explain, not at all. He realised that maybe ending relationship by an owl was bad form, but, well, he had been afraid to face the Dragon Tamer and had thought that… well, yeah, Draco realised that whatever he had thought had been foolish.

"_Dear, Charlie_," the red-head had opened the note and was reading it aloud. "_I am sorry, but we can't see each other anymore. D.M._ How do you want me to take this?"

Draco chewed on his lower lip nervously.

"I am waiting, Draco,"

"Listen!" Draco burst out. "Father knows everything! And he's not happy, really not happy…"

Charlie simply smiled amusedly: "I know, my little Dragon. I was there." He looked very unimpressed.

In his frustration, Draco grabbed The Dragon Tamer by the collar of his shirt, he wanted to shake some sense into the older wizard: "You are a Weasley! Malfoys hate Weasleys and vice versa!"

"Don't you think that family feud is getting a bit old…"

"Not to my father!" Draco exclaimed. "He will kill you!"

Then Charlie started laughing and Draco saw red. "You think it's funny!" He punched the man's shoulder, not that the red-head even felt it. "You think it's bloody funny? He will! Don't you know who my father was?"

Charlie stopped laughing and his expression turned very soft: "You worry about me. That's so sweet, little one." He emphasized words with a kiss on the tip of the blonde's nose. "But, Draco, I seriously doubt that your Dad will kill me."

Draco wasn't placated: "He would challenge you to a Wizard's duel."

"Really?" Charlie looked intrigued. "You don't really think much of me, if you think I couldn't hold my own against your father."

"Oh, and you are too confident. Even if he didn't kill you, he could make you wish you were dead!"

"Draco," Charlie said sternly. "I asked you, if you wanted this. I warned you that once I will have you, I won't let you go. You are mine, little Dragon." While the man kept talking, his lips were already nipping on Draco's neck.

"And when my father curses your balls off?" The blonde scoffed.

"You worry about your studies and Quidditch, I will worry about your father, when the time comes," Charlie proceeded nibbling on Draco's ear. "I have ridden a Hungarian Horntail, I can face your father."

"But…" Draco tried to say something, to force the redhead see sense.

"Oh, yes, I agree that your butt needs my attention,"

The blonde yelped as a hand started kneading one of his buttocks: "You are crazy…, just crazy, Dragon Tamer."

"I am crazy for you,"

"Mmm, I feel that. But what will your family say about us?" Draco inquired.

"Well, Dad will be concerned and ask me if I know what I am doing. Mum will shout at me and demand me to break up with you and then she won't speak to me for a couple of weeks, probably. Bill, he will take it in stride. The twins will think it's awfully funny. Ron, well, Ron will shout at me also and at you too, but he will get over it in a couple of weeks as well. I think he takes after Mum in that way… Well, Ginny… she will probably keep an eye on you for some time, try to figure out if you are good enough for me."

Draco snorted at that.

"Then there is Percy… honestly, I don't understand him at all, so I don't know what his reaction would be. And Harry…"

"Wait a minute?" Draco interrupted. "Harry?"

"Well, he is kind of a family, isn't he?"

"Hm… I guess," the blonde accepted grudgingly. Harry was a Malfoy now, but probably it was not fair to suddenly feel so possessive of him.

Charlie looked at Draco as if he knew perfectly well, what the blonde had been thinking: "Well, I suppose Harry will be very happy for us," Charlie said, sliding his hand up and down Draco's thigh.

"Probably," the teenager murmured, thinking about Gryffindor sentimentality. Oh, Potter probably wouldn't mind if they all became one big, happy family… well, but it was not like he and The Dragon Tamer were getting… "Hey, you are talking like we were getting married or something," he blurted.

"No. Not yet. You have to finish school first," Charlie announced in full seriousness.

"Wha…" Draco was trying to exclaim when he was unceremoniously shut up by his lover's lips.

**52. Preparations**

"Garry, please, you have to calm down," Vera begged the dark-haired youth who was using one of the tables in the main room of the Common House as the shield between himself and everyone else. The magic-absorbing bracelet around boy's wrist was glowing.

"I don't have to do anything!" Harry shouted. "Stay away from me, you won't take my baby!"

"Garry,please… it is all a misunderstanding. They didn't mean it like that,"

"Those people, there," the young wizard pointed finger at the couple in accusation. "They said that they will gladly take my baby away from me!"

"No, Garry, they will never do that against your will!" Vera tried to explain starting to get a bit frustrated and staring to understand the boy – it was really not a good feeling when no one listened to you.

"And why would I believe that?" Harry sounded sceptical. "You don't care much for what I want here."

"Garry it was all a misunderstanding! Tilda and Piere were just offering in case you didn't want to raise a child, you are so young and victims of rape sometimes…"

"What rape? What fucking, rape? I am sick of you all!" He was one step from letting his magic free rein… but, no, he couldn't, the magic could harm his little Lucas.

In her desperation, Vera turned towards the witch that had stated all of this: "Tilda, tell Harry that you are not going to take his baby away against his will."

"No, no, of course not!" The woman protested vehemently. "It's just that… well, we thought… Maxim told us that…"

"What did he tell you now!" Harry really did not want to hear the answer. "What is he going to do to me next? Hasn't he ruined my life enough already?"

"Harry I'm sorry," Vera pleaded. "I won't let Max to do anything to you. Come, let's go home and talk calmly."

Harry looked at her with noticeable doubt, but he was suddenly feeling very tired from all the emotions and didn't have it in him, to continue the fight.

"Please, Harry, let's go, I won't let anyone harm you, you should know that," Vera repeated.

Harry finally nodded and took her hand. He somewhat trusted the young woman, he knew that she was a good person, even if she refused to understand him.

"Holy shit!" One of the wizards that had witnessed the scene exclaimed as soon as the door had closed behind Harry and Vera Rasputina.

"Yeah," another agreed. "The boy almost blew off the magic absorbing bracelet!"

"I always wondered, what was with Brits and the Boy-Who-Lived, no I guess I understand. It's obvious that the kid is unique," the first one was in awe.

"I am going to hex Maxim's arse off!" Tilda exclaimed. "He really let us think that the boy didn't want to raise the baby! How could he!"

"You know," one of the witches, who was standing near joined the conversation. "I think Maxim is not being very reasonable about this Harry Potter."

"What do you mean, Jenny?"

"Yeah, do you know something?"

The witch sighed: "I am not sure, but… Jeez, I respect Maxim very much, you know. He has rescued many children from abusive homes, I know… But I am starting to doubt his judgment. I think he just wants for Potter to stay here… for personal reasons."

"No…"

"Oh, come on, you can't deny that Potter is very good looking!"

"But it doesn't automatically mean that…"

"No, it doesn't, but Max is being kind of obvious about it! And it's also obvious that the boy hates it here. I know that some people need time to get used to everything, to start believing that no one will get them here, but come on, Potter has been here for more than two weeks and is still insisting that he has been kidnapped!" Jenny threw her arms in the air.

"But he's been married to some old guy against his will and forced to get pregnant," one of the wizards made a face.

"Ha!" Jenny, snorted. "I am British, I get the newspaper every day. You know that 'the old guy' is no older than forty, one of the richest men in the country and drop dead gorgeous? Just tell me, whom I have to kill to get forced to marry someone like that!"

"But pregnancy…"

"I read about it," Jenny shook her head. "'The Prophet' wrote that it can't be forced. Not with a spell or a potion or a ritual. They say it's like a freak accident, The-Boy-Who-Lived is just very unique, a lot of magic and all that. Besides, don't be such a man! Some people want to get pregnant and enjoy the experience and it's obvious that Potter cares for his child a lot. Even if he's a bloke."

"You know, I think Maxim should let the boy do as he wishes and return him to Britain, before he gets us all in some kind of trouble."

Many grunts of agreement followed the word 'trouble'. Many of them were hiding here and The-Boy-Who-Lived was just too notorious. They would have accepted him despite that, if the boy really needed help, but so far, Harry had denied it with passion. Some members of the community were starting to doubt if keeping him there was a good decision.

Harry had been gone for three weeks. Some days Lucius was feeling that even with his and Dumbledore's combined influence they were getting nowhere. Patience was not one of his virtues. Luckily Severus Snape was always there to tell his best friend off as if he was one of his student's and to keep him from doing anything foolish.

And it was not exactly true, they were getting somewhere, they just weren't moving fast enough for Lucius tastes. One of his men had found the shop that sold exactly the same kind of parchment Rasputin had used and the shopkeeper had been intimidated into allowing members of 'the Order' into his shop. They had found out that the witch, who delivered the shop-owner parchment and some other merchandise, didn't come regularly, so they had to keep constant watch on the shop if they wanted to catch her.

They had to wait.

Lucius hated waiting.

Besides the press had started to insinuate that there was a chance that Harry had left, because he had **wanted** to leave. In other words – he had run away. It was all veiled and only implied, but the subtext was so clear than as soon as Lucius had the time, heads were going to roll.

The fireplace flared up.

"Lord Malfoy!" it was Cragbone, one of his men. "They have caught the witch."

"Alright, don't interfere, follow them to, you know where," Cragbone nodded. Lucius took out his pocket watch, opened it and turned one of the numerous hands three times to the left and tapped it with his wand. The signal was sent to people in his employ. They would know where to come.

Then he ordered one of the house-elves to get his cloak and he was ready to be on his way.

He tossed some floo powder into the fireplace and called out the name of the destination.

It was an abandoned warehouse, he had bought the moment Lucius had realised that the trail led to Russia, to have a base there. According to agreement, the members of the Order who had been trying to catch the paper maker were supposed to take her there.

Of course, Lucius' men were watching the members of Dumbledore's Order to make sure that they didn't trick him somehow. The fact, that he hadn't been alerted about the capture immediately, proved that his suspicions weren't unfounded. Some of 'the old crowd' refused to accept that Harry was more one of his responsibilities than one of theirs.

The blond wizard elegantly stepped out of the fireplace, it reminded him of Harry, how he had to catch him every time the boy stumbled out of the floo network. Soon, very soon he was going to have both of them back.

When he stepped into the room, Lucius came face to face with several of Dumbledore's people, who apparently were not happy to see him. It was amusing in a way.

"Malfoy," growled Alastor Moody. The ex-Auror was sitting on a wooden box without bothering to transfigure it into something decent and his magical eye was spinning like mad in it's socket. As far as Lucius knew, it was scanning him for dark magic. Lucius wanted to snort, as if he would carry any family heirlooms around in his pockets.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen, ladies," Lucius greeted with more grace and manners than any of them were ever going to have. "I was informed that there had been a development in the case of my missing husband. So, where is she?"

"Detained," Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward. "As soon as the Headmaster is here…"

That moment the warehouse door opened and Cragbone, Goyle, Crabbe and three other wizards marched in.

"Lord Malfoy," Cragbone greeted with a polite nod.

"Who told you to bring along yer thugs, Malfoy?" Mad Eye growled.

"I can invite whom I wish. This is my property," Lucius and the retired Auror went way back. His father and Moody had been schoolmates and naturally far from friends.

"Had I known it was going to be a Death Eater convention I would have prepared befittingly," the ex-Auror muttered, but didn't go for his wand for everyone's relief.

The fireplace flared up again as Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall arrived.

Lucius couldn't completely ignore Moody's remark, but this was not the right time to take on Moody, it would be counterproductive. "Yes, speaking about Death Eaters. Has anyone alerted Severus?" Someone chuckled and some of the ice melted. In no way, Lucius wanted to go out of his way to be amiable

"He is probably coming with Albus," Remus Lupin supplied.

"No doubt, Snape will be there, look at Tonks' hair," one of the Weasley boys (the one who hopefully hadn't shared bed with Draco) pointed out and those who were in the hearing distance chuckled again.

Lucius turned his head to see his son's cousin at the table in the corner of the room. He was not getting the joke.

It looked like the witch was trying to make tea. The young woman's hair was bright green. But Lucius still didn't see the connection.

"Don't tell me, Tonks is still having hots for Snape," a young wizard, whom Lucius recognised as one of the Diggle's sons chortled stepping out of the fireplace. "I mean, come on! He's the only one who is calling her Nymphadora! Tonks hates that and it's Snape…" then the boy noticed Lucius standing right there and his cheeks coloured red in embarrassment.

Lucius gave the witch another look. Now she was casting _reparo_ on several cups, which had apparently fallen off the table and broken. And while doing that the green-haired witch managed to push two more off the table with her elbow.

Lucius had very hard time keeping a straight face. The little menace was interested in Severus? Oh, it was just too good. Severus was going to hear from him about it, Lucius smirked.

Suddenly Albus Dumbledore appeared seemingly out of thin air, it had always annoyed Lucius that the old man could apparate without making a sound and he could not. Almost simultaneously, Severus arrived through the fireplace.

"Good morning, gentlemen," the Headmaster greeted and Snape just grumbled something under his breath.

"Albus," Shacklebolt greeted and started his report. "The subject is a young witch in her late twenties, refuses to tell her name, not Russian. Most likely makes parchment or at least delivers it. We are almost certain that she is one from the Community. We have locked her in there," he gestured towards one of the doors and then almost everyone turned towards the Headmaster as if waiting for him to make the decision.

Lucius mentally rolled his eyes: "Do you have _veritaserum_ Severus?"

The Potions Master nodded.

"Then, what are we waiting on?"

"Wait a minute!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed indignantly. "We can't use the truth serum on someone who hasn't agreed to take it! It's against the law!"

"Everyone, who is not ready to do what is necessary, is free to leave," Lucius announced nonchalantly, trying to convey with his expression, what exactly his opinion of Arthur Weasley was.

"Listen there, sonny," Mad Eye piped up. "We have no need for your Death Eater tactics here…"

"I would think she would prefer my to some of yours anytime. How is life in retirement treating you?" The jibe would be obvious to those who knew what it was about. However, this was the first time Lucius admitted that he had something to do with the fact that the Auror had been 'offered' to retire.

Not many knew that the reason had been the same thing Moody had just blamed Lucius for. His methods. Mad Eye had a low tolerance for families, which were suspected to be Dark and he had gone too far more than once.

Like raided the Malfoy Manor while Lucius had been away and terrified little Draco, who had luckily been too young to remember it later. Nevertheless, after that incident Lucius had started gathering the evidence against the overzealous Auror. It had taken some time, but in the end he had gotten the old berk fired.

"Why, you...!" The wand was in Moddy's hand.

"Gentlemen! Please!" Dumbledore came to stand between both wizards.

Lucius was completely calm, he knew that the Headmaster would keep his dog on a leash. It was safe to bite the ex-Auror at the moment.

"I am not going to waste time on pointless discussions. We will feed her _veritaserum_, hear everything she has to say and then obliviate her," he looked at Severus and it was obvious that the man agreed.

"You will not, Malfoy, Alastor is right," Shacklebolt joined. "We should take her back to the Ministry…"

"Don't be an idiot!" Snape snapped, his patience wearing thin. "This is not about whose wand is longer! And we don't have time to loose on formalities. Potter could be giving birth right now and surely you do see how that would complicate things, don't you?"

Shacklebolt, looking overcome by self-righteous anger, apparently wanted to respond, but Snape didn't let him: "Stop being such a hypocrite, Kingsley! This is nothing more than you do, when you are chasing Dark Wizards, of course it's not your wife and brat…"

"How dare you to imply…" Kingsley exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, guys, hold your hippogriffs!" It was surprisingly Bill Weasley, who stood between the quarrelling parties. "Rules are good, but different rules are good in different situations…"

"Been hangin' around goblins too much sonny," Mad Eye interrupted. "Sounds like something one of their kind would say."

The oldest Weasley son shrugged sheepishly: "We have to get Harry back and the Truth serum will not hurt the girl. I think it would be better for her than being dragged to the Ministry even. I agree with Mr. Malfoy, if someone has any problems with this, they can leave." Bill shot his father an apologetic look, but honestly, he really thought that this was not the time to fight Malfoy on general principle.

The curse-breaker had never gone to a school or otherwise been in contact with any Malfoy, so he really did not understand the family feud and it seemed a bit ridiculous to him.

In the end, everyone grudgingly agreed. They did not have much choice.

The questioning unfortunately didn't give them the results everyone had been hoping for.

"So, she can't tell us, where that village is, right?" Someone vocalised the problem.

"No, she can't, Maria is not the Secret Keeper," Dumbledore confirmed scratching his head under the pointed hat thoughtfully. "However she could reveal us the coordinates of the forest where Maria usually apparatus when she returns home. It is very likely that the forest is near the area, which is protected by Fidelius."

"And…?"

"There is a difference between a house and an area that is protected by Fidelius Charm. A house is practically inaccessible, since its very walls are secret. However with an area it's different… I think this is not the time to delve too deeply into magi-physics, but air and earth are constantly shifting and they don't provide as much protection than walls, they are affected differently by the charm. That means, it is possible to stumble upon it."

It was obvious that some still didn't understood.

"While Miss Maria couldn't tell us where exactly the village is, she could tell us approximate location and if we were in the area, we might accidentally come upon the area we were looking for," the Headmaster kept explaining without demonstrating the faintest signs of impatience.

"Unless there are wards," Severus added.

"Yes, that is another aspect to consider. See, Miss Maria was carrying this with her," the Headmaster took a small, golden key out of his pocket. "I think this is what allows Miss Marria cross the wards."

"Can we duplicate it?" Shacklebolt asked.

"No," Dumbledore shook his head.

"That means, we can't let her go and follow, because if we return her the key, we loose our only mean to get inside," Lucius concluded.

"Correct," Snape agreed. "Our only choice is to scout the area and hope that someone will stumble upon the wards."

The Headmaster nodded: "Yes. We will pair up and each pair will search a certain area. I am warning you, that when one of you will, so to say, stumble upon the wards, he or she might be stunned or otherwise incapacitated. But I doubt that the unfortunate will be seriously harmed."

"And curb your Gryffindorish tendencies," Snape sneered at the most present. "Under no circumstances try to approach or free the incapacitated person on your own. First alert the others."

"Thank you, Severus," Shacklebolt said dryly.

It was decided that they would apparate as soon as it would get dark. That meant they had two more hours to go over their plan, decide on the pairs and eat, which was important as well, since they had a long night ahead.

Lucius was feeling positively on edge. More than before Death Eater raids during the First War. But then… it had been all a big game for him then, but now, too much was at stake. Not only one, but two members of his family. He could not even feel properly amused, when Albus Dumbledore somehow managed to pair up Severus and Nymphadora Tonks.

If Lucius thought about it, Nymphadora and Severus wasn't such a bad idea. After all he had been trying to talk Severus into finding a witch and having an heir since they had been in their twenties. Of course, the girl's father was a muggle, but there was her Black blood and rare gift of Metamorphmagi – nothing one could sneer at. Besides, at this point, Lucius would have been happy for his friend if he found someone for himself at all, no matte if it was a witch, a wizard or a goat.

He cast _tempus_. Sunset in ten minutes. It was time to go and to get Harry back.

**53. In the Dark**

"Garry, Garry, come on, wake up," Vera urged softly.

"Mmm… what?" Harry opened his eyes, still feeling a bit dazed from sleep.

"Wake up, Garry," the young woman prompted. "We must go. I am getting you out of here."

"What!" That wiped all the traces of sleep out of Harry's eyes.

"I will get you out of here, Garry. Help you to return home. I believe you; I believe that it will be better for you." She explained urgently while helping the boy into the robe he had been wearing when he had arrived. Harry was relieved that it still fit him.

"Why?" Harry whispered the question.

"Because it is the right thing to do, Harry. We all here wish you well. Just some of us are… misguided in their efforts…"

After the scene earlier that day, Vera had once again talked to her brother. Well, actually they had fought and Maxim's words had scared her. '_It is all because of Malfoy's child! It is holding Harry back; it is a tie to his past, don't you see? Because of Malfoy's offspring Harry can't be true to himself, he is too kind to admit that he doesn't want it. You will see; as soon as the child will be out of the way, Harry will get better, he will get better, you will see… _'

Vera was afraid to think of what Maxim meant by 'out of the way'. She had not been able to sleep, struggling with her conflicted feelings. Max was her beloved brother. He had been the one, who had saved her after their mother had remarried to a wizard who had turned out to be a terrible man with bad temper. Vera had been ten years old and Maxim had been only twenty and had just completed his studies. He had risked a lot and he had hid her.

And that was exactly why Vera couldn't let her brother continue this. What Max was doing was wrong and nothing good cold come out of it. She didn't really believe that maxim would do something awful, she still believed in him… but it was better to be safe than sorry, right? Vera didn't want Maxim getting in to trouble. And she wanted Harry to be safe at home, that way all of them would be safer as well.

"How are you getting me out?" Harry looked eager to go. That made Vera a bit sad, since they had tried to do him good.

"Here, put this in your pocket," Vera pressed a small silver key in boy's palm. "That will let you pass the wards. I have no means of transporting you after that, since you can't apparate or fly a broom and I don't have access to portkeys. We will have to send an owl to someone who could come and pick you up," the young woman lifted the canvas bag she was carrying. Something was moving inside it. The owl.

"To Lucius,"

"To whomever you wish," Vera nodded. She handed Harry a piece of parchment and dictated him coordinates, so the boy could write them in his own hand. She pocketed the note and tried to give Harry a reassuring smile.

"Ah," Vera suddenly remembered. "Take this," she handed Harry his wand. "Alright, let's go, just try to be quiet," Vera took the boy's hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly and they started sneaking out of the house.

The boy kept begging his baby to be calm for once and not start kicking his bladder, because this would be a very bad time for a bathroom break. The wooden house was eerily silent. The floor creaked as he stepped on a loose board and it seemingly echoed through the whole house. They both froze and stood very still for a moment. Nothing happened and they continued moving towards the door.

When Vera and Harry were outside, they relaxed a bit. She led them past the houses, across the yards, the witch had decided that it would be better not to go directly through the village, but keep to the outskirts.

The night was suspiciously quiet. Harry wasn't sure if it was because something wasn't right, or because everything was sleeping. But his overactive imagination, thought it was the first.

It was even worse for Vera, since the girl has never done anything like this before. Nervousness was tugging at her insides and she had a feeling like any moment now someone would jump at them out of the dark.

"Let's go there," Vera whispered. The village was surrounded by woods on one side and a river on other; they had to get to the bridge. "When we will cross the river, we will be outside the wards."

No one was guarding the bridge, since supposedly were all free and everyone was allowed to come and go as they wished. Vera glanced around once more, before leaving the cover of trees, but since she couldn't see anything suspicious, the young woman pulled Harry along.

Just as the boy had put his foot on the bridge… Footsteps! Or something. But someone was coming! God! Harry's looked at Vera in alarm. Merlin! They were caught! He did the only logical thing – pulled out his wand. He wasn't going back without a fight! Harry didn't need to hide behind anybody.

It must have looked a bit ridiculous as he took the duelling stance, in his condition. A whale warrior… but he was ready. Vera looked a bit unsure, what if it was Maxim, coming? She could not fight her brother, even if Max was wrong, besides she was not exactly good at that kind of spells…

But the decision was taken away from her. The witch almost collapsed on the wooden bridge, she was that relieved.

"_Sharik_, you stupid dog!" Vera laughed out looking at the wolf-halfbreed who was waggling his tail and looking pleadingly at them. "No, _Sharik_ go home. You can't follow us. Go!" The dog looked a bit reluctant, but finally turned around and trotted back into the dark.

Harry and Vera looked at each other and shared smiles of relief, then without a word they continued walking.

Vera let the owl go as soon as they had crossed the river and they were outside the wards.

"But we will not wait here; we don't want someone stumbling upon us. The meeting point is about five minutes walk in that direction," she pointed out.

The trees on the other side of the river were scarce, mostly some birch trees with their pale bodies gleaming eerily in the moonlight, but the grove seemed to go on forever. The grass was very long, coarse and thick and Harry's feet got entangled in it. The boy had trouble with walking, because of his poor balance and almost tripped a couple of times.

When Vera finally announced: "We are here." Harry was breathing quite heavily.

He leaned against the enormous rock, which they had stopped by, trying to reach his back to rub it. This had been the longest distance Harry had walked in weeks, so he hadn't noticed, how hard walking had become. Especially on his back.

"Are you alright?" Vera asked worriedly.

"Yeah, fine, just tired, and the little monster is acting up a bit," the boy replied, wiping sweat off his forehead with his palm. Then he looked into Vera's eyes. "Thank you, for everything," Harry smiled at her softly.

His gratitude was so true, so honest, so generous… there was something about the young wizard, Vera couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it felt so good, to be thus acknowledged by Harry Potter. Somehow, the boy drew people to himself without even trying or wanting.

Was that the trap her brother had fallen into? Vera did not think, she was smart enough to figure it out.

Both runaways were jostled out of their thoughts by a loud crack that probably seemed to be even louder than it actually was, because it was so silent around.

"VERA!" Maxim Rasputin was standing right in front of them. For once, his imperturbable façade had crumbled and Harry got to see, what the man looked like, when he was angry. He'd rather remained ignorant.

"Vera! Harry! What do you think you are doing!" The wizard billowed, his face flushed with anger, but it was obvious that he was no interested in the answer.

The witch just stood there petrified; it was the first time her brother had ever turned his wand on her.

"How could you?" Rasputin's tone was reflecting his shock and disappointment.

"You were the last person I expected to do something like this. How could you betray me like this?"

Enough was enough; Vera's grip on her own wand tightened: "Betray? You are talking about betrayal? It is you who is betraying yourself, your own principles! You have no right to accuse me of treachery! And you have no right to Garry! He must return home! Please, be reasonable, Max."

"He will have a better home here!" Maxim exclaimed stubbornly.

"Allow me to disagree," a voice cold as ice and sharp as a dragger cut into the heated argument.

"Lucius!" Harry cried out, his eyes prickling with tears of relief. Merlin, but he was so relieved. The boy had been ready to take on Rasputin himself, but also worried for his baby.

Maxim Rasputin instantly spun around to face the newcomer. Lucius was alone.

"Malfoy," the former Professor bit out. "So we meet, finally. I can't say it's a pleasure though."

"The feeling is mutual," the blonde wizard retorted, and whipped out his wand from its sheath in the cane with the serpentine grip.

"Max! Please, let's go! Harry has to return home!" Vera pleaded. Desperation was apparent in her voice. Harry couldn't blame her; Even Trelawney could have been able to predict, where this was going.

"_Expelliarmus_! " Lucius was the first to shoot a spell at the other wizard; this was not a formal duel and one didn't bow and ask if the opponent was ready, if he had a good head on his shoulders.

Rasputin dodged and answered with: "_Stupefy_!"

Harry's breath caught; it was obvious that the both men meant it and Rasputin had been a decent Defence Professor… if something happened to Lucius…

"_Protego_!" Lucius countered and instantly fired a silent spell back at Rasputin. it was a silent '_Duro'_, because a birch tree behind the ex-professor turned into stone as Rasputin ducked once again and answered with _Incarcerous_!.

However the thick ropes didn't reach their target, but burst into flames.

"_Diffindo!__" _A severing charm.

"_Petrificus Totalus!__" _

Harry and Vera could only watch both wizards traded spells, which were becoming more and more dangerous.

"_Confringo!__" _

Harry knew that spell! It could kill one as easily as _Avada Kedavra_! The only difference – the death by exploding would be messier.

They were not trying to simply incapacitate or disarm one another, they were trying to seriously hurt or kill. The boy could not stand the thought of loosing Lucius and did not want someone to die because of him. He had to stop it!

However, the Harry couldn't simply throw himself between them; he had to think of the baby first. The duel was so intense that Harry didn't dare to stun one of them, it would probably make sure that the spell the other was casting that moment would hit the target and most likely kill one of the wizards.

Vera could be no help, that was obvious, she was too petrified herself. Shit! It was bad and getting worse!

Suddenly there was an audible crack, which probably would have gone unnoticed by the both men if the two people who had just apparated into the clearing hadn't arrived entangled and proceeded to fall over and if one of them hadn't been Nymphadora Tonks and the other Severus Snape who was protesting very loudly.

Lucius paid no mind to anything besides the duel, he knew better. But the commutation distracted Rasputin for a second and it was enough. Lucius' curse hit the target.

"_Garrotte!_"

The wizard's hands instantly reached for his neck. Harry didn't know the curse, but it was obvious that it was strangling Rasputin.

"No!" Vera cried out.

Lucius turned his wand towards the witch.

"Don't!" Harry stepped in front of her. "She was helping me!"

Then his eyes stopped on the ex-Defence Professor, who was writhing on the ground, struggling for his breath.

"Release him!" Harry exclaimed.

Lucius shook his head starting to move towards his young husband.

"No!" Harry stepped back. If he didn't do anything soon, Rasputin would die of strangulation!

Harry lifted his wand at Lucius and firedthe spell: "_Incarcerous_!"

Lucius toppled over, bound by thick ropes.

Harry had no time to even spare his shocked husband a glance and say that he was sorry.

Harry pointed his wand at Rasputin: "_Finite Incantatem! Incarcerous!_"

The he turned towards Lucius: "Whatever he has done, he doesn't deserve to die! I don't want him to die because of me… Promise you will not kill him Lucius!"

"Harry! Release me right now!" The blonde objected trying to struggle with the thick ropes, he wanted to get rid of the bastard once and for all. He was furious.

Snape had finally gotten untangled from the walking, green-haired disaster: "Lucius! Potter! Quit this nonsense!"

"Please! Lucius!" Harry had gone to Lucius and was kneeling next to him. "Please… he can't die because of me… you must understand! If you will kill him now, I will feel guilty!"

"Harry…" Lucius wanted to say something, but, Merlin, there was no way for him to refuse anything to those amazing, brilliant green eyes, which he had been missing so much. He nodded.

The ropes fell as Harry flung his arms around his husband's neck and tears of joy and relief sprang to his eyes.

"God, Lucius… you came," he sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright, I am here, you are safe," Lucius voice was uncharacteristically soft, he pulled the shorter man as close to him as possible. He realised that he never wanted to let go, if it was possible. "There's no reason to cry now."

"Shut up!" The boy scowled. "I have right to cry as much as I want, if I wish, after everything."

"Of course you do. I didn't mean it like that," Lucius almost cooed, carding his fingers through Harry's dishevelled hair. "Whatever you want."

_Whatever you want…_ surprisingly the boy found those words really reassuring, because he knew that Lucius meant them and could make them become true. Lucius was not like Rasputin, who offered, what was good for him or Dumbledore, with his Greater good. They could all go to hell.

Lucius didn't have such qualms. He wanted Harry and was ready to pay whatever price. He was ready to give Harry whatever he wanted, not what Lucius thought he needed or what he thought was good for him. It felt very reassuring.

Meantime Snape and Tonks had hauled Rasputin to his feet and the rest of the Order and Lucius' men had arrived as well. They were standing there awkwardly not sure what to do, since they had missed all the action.

"Harry, my boy," Albus Dumbledore approached the couple. "Are you feeling alright?"

" 'm, fine," Harry mumbled from where his face was buried in the crook of Lucius' neck, hidden by the man's long, silver-blond hair. He was warm, comfortable and tired and did not want to let go.

"It's very late, Harry is tired," Lucius stated, looking past his husband's shoulder, once again perfectly composed. "We shall portkey to the Manor. Visitors might be accepted tomorrow if we will feel up to it."

"How thoughtful of you, Lucius," Albus smiled kindly. "But I thought Harry might want to return to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey's assistance might be required…" he wanted to give the poor boy some choice, because it was possible that time away could have changed his mind concerning Lucius.

If the Headmaster was being honest with himself, then he still found it slightly disturbing that his favourite student, his Golden Boy had taken to Lucius Malfoy of all the people. Of course, he would never admit it, but, yes, it turned out, that even in his old age life managed to surprise him. Yes, he had seen the marriage as a good chance to curb Lucius' inclinations towards dark… but, couldn't help feeling guilty for not doing more to help Harry escape the unwanted marriage.

"No, go home," the boy mumbled, half asleep in his husband's strong arms.

The members of Order, who were watching the scene, felt positively sour, seeing the triumphant smirk that on their former enemy's face, but Albus shook his head and all the objections were stifled.

"Wait a minute!" Harry pulled out of Lucius' arms and turned towards Vera Rasputina, who was standing next to her brother, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I am sorry, Vera, I'm very sorry," he said sincerely.

"It was not your fault, Garry," the witch shook her head. It was hard for her to admit this, but it was true. Maxim had done a very bad thing – he had broken a child's trust.

"But…"

"No. No, Harry, don't even think it. Max caused this himself. Go home, Garry, I wish you and Lucas good luck," a ghost of smile flitted across her face. "Maybe you could write me…"

Harry nodded.

"Be well, Vera," he said and stepped back into Lucius arms. He was finally going home.

TBC

A/N:

**Glossary**

Fidelius Charm - an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find -- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it." (HP Lexicon)

**Duro** - "duro" L. to harden, solidify. Turns the target object to stone.

Incarcerous - "incarceratus" L., past participle of "incarcerare", from in- + carcer prison. Sends thick ropes out of thin air to wrap around someone or something.

**Diffindo** - "Severing Charm" Spell that cuts something open.

**Petrificus** **Totalus** - "Full Body Bind", "Body-Bind Curse.

**Confringo** - Blasting Curse. Causes the target to explode.

**Garrotte** – an iron collar, instrument for execution by strangulation.

**Unanswered** **questions**

The first time Harry names the baby 'Lucas', he does it subconsciously and doesn't really realise that he had named his child.

**Persons**

_Sharik_ - a popular Russian dog's name. If I am not mistaken translates as 'ball' or 'baloon' or something like that.

**Time table**

The beginning of chapter (beginning of march) – two weeks after Harry's kidnapping. Lucius contacts him.

One week later (more or less) – Harry is a bit over seven months pregnant as he returns home; he's been gone for about three weeks.


	14. Part Thirteen

bAuthor: /bTheSiner

**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: Could you love me?

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama and some attempted humour :)

**Pairing****s**: Harry/Lucius; Draco/?; Severus/?(mentioned)

**Word Count**: 155,000

**Summary**: HP/LM, slash, mpreg. Lucius forces Harry to marry him. Things get bad and then they get better. This is a story about two different people from different worlds trying to make it work. Complete.

**Rating**: For some sex, but there's not that much of it.

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg - a boy having a baby, OOC (kind of), non-canon, not betaedited, dubious consent, A/U – it is the same old Wizarding world though. And there is angst and emotional suffering.

**Setting**:– after Harry's fifth year. Lucius doesn't get caught at the Ministry.

* * *

**Thirteenth**** Part – HOME SWEET HOME**

**54. Return **

The Portkey brought them to the one of the parlours on the first floor of Malfoy Manor. Feeling of being squeezed through a tube three times narrower than his body had certainly been woken Harry up. However, the effect didn't last long and just mere seconds after their arrival the boy was as knackered as he had been right before leaving Russia and didn't even think of raising any objections when Lucius scooped him up in his arms.

Instead, Harry obediently wrapped his arms around the man's neck and rested his head on Lucius' strong shoulder inhaling the familiar, soothing scent of his husband's cologne. It was good to be home.

"Why can I use a portkey, but can't be apparated sidealong?" The boy asked, not that it was something he really had to know right now, but for some strange reason he wanted to keep talking to the other man. It didn't matter about what.

"Because a portkey, if correctly made, is… very accurate and through, there is no possibility of any body parts being left behind. The human factor is absent. People are not accurate, they splinch themselves and even more often others. It is actually forbidden by the law, to apparate sidelong anyone who is younger than eleven for that reason."

"Why eleven?" Harry asked yawning.

"Because, when children turn eleven and receive their Hogwarts letters, there is no doubt left, that they are magical. One can't apparate someone who doesn't have magic. Wizard's body is affected by magic, it can endure more. If a squib or a muggle got splinched… well, it wouldn't be a pretty sight," Lucius explained and instantly regretted mentioning it, when he heard Harry's next question.

"And what if Lucas is a squib?"

"Lucas?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Would you mind?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Lucius shook his head.

Harry opened his eyes; they had reached the door to his rooms. He wanted to see Lucius face as he answered the question: "So?"

The pure-blood groaned inwardly, but then he looked the boy in the eye and sighed: "Harry. I know what you are asking. What you are **really** asking, you are not being very subtle. I am not sure, what is that you want to hear though."

"The truth," the young wizard sounded a bit petulant.

"Oh really?" Lucius raised an eyebrow, pushing open the bedroom door with his shoulder. Then he put Harry down next to the bed, cupped his cheek in his palm and looked at the boy with a half smile: "Our son is not going to be a squib. Let's leave it at that."

Then Lucius started unfastening Harry's robe and was amused to discover that the boy was already wearing pyjamas under them.

"We were in hurry," the boy explained, cheeks reddening. Then he remembered something: "Hey! But how come you arrived so soon? It was like five or ten minutes, after we sent the owl!"

Lucius pulled back the duvet and helped Harry into the bed: "We were there, in the woods, looking for the village…" then he became thoughtful. "Hm, it seems that you are very lucky after all, mister Potter."

The boy made a face: "Don't call me that, you sound like a teacher."

"Really? And what would you like me to call you? Mister Malfoy?" Lucius teased. Then he leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry's forehead.

"Well, if you want me to think of Snape…" Harry grumbled.

"No, that would be… unpleasant," Lucius made a wry face and Harry snickered.

"Then cut the mister business,"

"Alright, Harry. Goodnight, sleep tight," he said softly. But as soon as the man made a move to leave, a small hand shot out from under the covers and Harry's palm closed around one of the silver buttons of Lucius' robe. Had to be the famous seeker reflexes…

"Don't go… I want you to stay with me tonight."

Relief washed over Lucius like a tidal wave, followed by indescribable tenderness.

"Oh, Harry, I don't think I could stand letting you out of my sight right now."

The man turned his back towards the bed and started puling off his clothes and piling them over one of the chairs until he had on only green silk boxers. Tight green silk boxers stretching over his backside. Were men supposed to have such round, firm buttocks?

Harry simply couldn't take his eyes off the man. He had never seen Lucius in his underwear, not that he didn't look hot in those pyjama pants of his, but this was just… wow…

Lucius turned around and Harry hurried to look at the cover, trying not to blush too furiously.

The blond wizard slid smoothly under the covers next to his young husband. Without much fuss, he scooted closer, found the boy's hand under the duvet, and turned to look at Harry.

They eyes met.

Lucius took a deep breath: "Harry, my beautiful, Harry… I am so relieved, so glad that you are back. Here with me. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you or to… Lucas. Lucas, Harry?"

"I guess I was thinking about you a lot," the boy explained the name that sounded too much similar to the name of his child's father.

"I understand, it's an acceptable name," Lucius other hand reached to brush a lock of Harry's unruly hair behind his ear. "Can I kiss you?"

"Sure," the man had made a show of undressing in front of him and still thought Harry might refuse him a kiss? Apparently, Lucius was not as confident as he pretended to be.

Soft lips brushed his. Harry closed his eyes, opened his mouth to accept whatever he was being given and melted into the mattress allowing the older man to explore him. the kiss was slow and reassuring, it was as if Lucius was making sure that Harry was really there, back with him.

When Lucius broke the kiss, the boy caught himself following the withdrawing lips. Then he remembered himself and sunk back into the soft bed.

"I think…" Harry took a deep breath summoning up his courage. "I think I would like for you to… to make love to me very much… God, I missed you so much… it's just that," the boy giggled, for some reason all of this seemed very amusing. "It's just that I am feeling too tired and pregnant right now. Sorry."

Lucius grinned back indulgently: "Well, as they say, it's the thought that counts. And we have the rest of our lives before us. Rest Harry." He pressed a kiss against the boy's forehead and said 'Nox'.

Despite being almost giddy with happiness, they fell asleep almost instantly.

Harry woke up surrounded by warmth and scent that he recognised too well. The boy was lying with his back pressed against someone else's warm body and one of Lucius' hands was lazily drawing circles over his tummy. Lucius was certainly doing good job keeping the little one calm, because for once he had not kicked Harry's bladder yet.

"Morning, Harry," the man's voice was husky and his lips were touching the shell of Harry's ear. Merlin, but Lucius' voice went straight down to Harry's cock, which had already been half-hard; he had to bit his lip to keep from making some indecent sound.

The older wizard felt his husband stiffening. Was the boy uncomfortable? Lucius started pulling his hand out from under Harry's pyjama top when it brushed against something else.

"Ah!" Harry let out a whine like sound and arched his back. When the boy realised, what he was doing, he was really mortified. "Oh, God! I'm sorry!"

Lucius wanted to laugh at the boy's naiveté.

"Don't be silly, Harry," he didn't remove his hand, but pressed his palm against the boy's groin lightly. "Would you mind if I helped you with this," Lucius offered, but didn't wait for an answer and simply shoved his hand into Harry's pants.

After all he didn't want to give his bashful, little husband a chance to deny them both what they wanted just because… well, he personally really couldn't see any reason for denying themselves a bit of pleasure, but suspected that Harry could possibly think of something, if he was given time to think too much. It was obviously not that the young man didn't want to be intimate, quite the opposite (Lucius could tell), but he was too shy to take the initiative. It was all right, Harry didn't have to worry if it was alright or not to let himself go.

So, Lucius decided to keep all the coherent thoughts out of Harry's pretty, little head and wrapped his fingers around boy's slim cock and started applying slow, teasing strokes. Harry whimpered and threw his head back, resting it against Lucius shoulder, that gave the other man access to all the satiny skin of the boy's neck.

It wasn't hard to turn Harry into a moaning, whining mess, the boy would have begged if he was able to form a sensible word, and Lucius realised that he had never enjoyed a lover as much as he was enjoying Harry right then. It didn't matter that it was just a hand job, what mattered was that it was Harry. So beautiful, so forgiving, so innocent, so responsive, so ripe with his child.

So carried away and wanton in his own, unique way, reaching back for Lucius, hungry for his mouth. Without hesitation Lucius obliged, he couldn't care less about the morning breath as long as Harry wanted his kisses. One of Lucius' hands was stroking the boy's cock, the other gripping one of his hip and the boy didn't even notice that the blonde was rubbing his own erection against his backside or simply didn't mind.

It was good. So good for Harry that he even stopped the frantic kissing as the orgasm was ripped out f him by Lucius' long, skilful fingers.

It was such a thrill for the older wizard that he had been the one, who had done this to the beautiful creature that he was holding in his arms. Lucius own release followed Harry's almost instantly.

They just stayed there together, sated, lazy and warm. Lucius' fingers carding through Harry's hair. The boy couldn't believe that he was finally home. He wondered what had happened to professor Rasputin… he felt sorry for Vera and the ex-Defence Professor hadn't really meant to hurt him and… but, no. No. He had to stop right there.

Of course, he was going to owl Vera and help her with everything she needed, but he was not going to do anything to help her brother to get away unpunished for what he had done.

Harry had never provoked Rasputin into kidnapping him. he had a penchant for blaming himself for things that happened. However, this time Harry was sure that it had not been his fault. Rasputin had to take responsibility for his actions and Harry had a baby to care for. He might have forgiven his own kidnapping and imprisonment, but the man had wanted to give his baby away to some strangers, that had been too much to forgive even for him.

"As much as I am enjoying this," Lucius sighed nuzzling his young husband's neck. "You need to eat something. And then, I am afraid that there are way too many people who will want to see you," it was easy to tell by the tone of Lucius' voice, what he thought about that.

Harry chuckled. He could imagine.

"Of course, everyone else only after doctor Tanabe. Mhm, perhaps you should stay in the bed today…"

"No! No way!" Harry protested vehemently.

"Harry…"

"**No**. I am not sick, I haven't been physically hurt. I will not lie in the bed like some invalid! I am sick of people telling me what to do!" The boy untangled himself from his husband's arms and crawled-rolled off the bed. It actually looked pretty hilarious combined with Harry's ranting, but Lucius wouldn't have dared to laugh.

"Everyone thinks they know what is good or bad for me better than myself! Screw you all!" And with that Harry stormed in to the bathroom and closed the door with a bang.

Lucius assumed, that meant he would have to return to his own rooms, if he wanted to have a shower unhexed. But he hoped, this didn't mean he wouldn't be allowed to return into Harry's bed tonight. There were downsides of having a spose with such fiery temper.

About two hours later incredibly smug Harry had an opportunity to rub it in – Doctor Tanabe had confirmed that he was perfectly healthy. The smirk he turned towards Lucius was positively devilish. Ha!

In addition, he was relieved to find out that now, when his pregnancy had progressed this far (a week over seven months) very little could go wrong. Toto Tanabe assured Harry that if necessary, the baby could be removed and able to survive on its own from this point on.

Not that they were going to hurry, but still, it was reassuring.

After the mediwizard had left, Harry was ready to meet his friends and other well-wishers. Lucius had floo-called Hogwarts before breakfast and informed Albus Dumbledore that he would open his fireplace for visitors in three hours and asked the Headmaster to contact Draco as well. He had also insinuated that only his husband's closest friends would be welcome, but there was no telling, whom the kneazle would drag in.

But Lucius found that he didn't mind s much as usually; he was still in a very good mood.

The man had even owled the Weasleys, since it was apparent that Harry would want to see them, no matter how much it pained Lucius. Really, he had contemplated the situation, or rather the ways of getting rid of his husband's undesirable friends, who fancied themselves the boy's foster family. If he did something, it had to be subtle. And there lay the problem. It couldn't be done subtly enough and without hurting Harry.

In the end Lucius decided, that it wasn't worth it, to risk everything just because he was annoyed, but, Salazar, he hoped that at least the Half-Giant wasn't coming. Surely, the oaf would understand, that the Malfoy Manor was not a place for his kind? Werewolves, half-breeds, Weasleys, mudbloods… his husband had the worst acquaintances one could imagine and was painfully loyal to them.

Lucius was aware that he couldn't express his opinion on Harry's friends though if he didn't want to cause a rift between them. And he didn't. The man had invested too much in this relationship. Sometimes Lucius wondered, if he wasn't giving too much, allowing Harry too much. Bet then again, Harry had given Lucius his forgiveness and another heir and, yes, Lucius was absolutely smitten with the boy and wanted to have him willing and in his bed and they were finally getting there.

The man hadn't even thought of finding a mistress or visiting the establishment in France, which he used to frequent while he had been married to Narcissa. With a bit of amusement Lucius decided that he wouldn't have had time for such escapades anyway, not with Harry around. The boy definitely was a bit much, enough, to keep Lucius Malfoy busy and on his toes. Which maybe wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Everyone had been there. Not only the Weasleys and Remus, but also Hagrid and Dumbledore and McGonagall and Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt and even Fleur and her little sister had come with Bill. Harry tried not to contemplate, how annoyed Lucius must had been. But this was his home too, right?

That was why he had invited Ron and Hermione stay for the night and had not listened to any of their objections. He was quite sure that a night in Malfoy Manor would not kill Ron, besides he and Hermione could share a bedroom, since Mrs. Weasley was not around and Lucius did not care for middle-class prudishness. His own words – Harry had asked.

Harry was not sure, if he was going to return to the school, so he wanted to spend some quality time with his best friends and it had been impossible to really have a meaningful conversation with them, with all the other well-wishers in the room.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione put her small, feminine hand over Harry's. "I am so glad that you are alright, so glad."

The boy smiled at her indulgently; he had heard it so many times today, but Harry understood that she had to say it.

"Yeah, mate, we were worried," Ron joined.

"Oh, you know me," Harry tried to laugh it off. "I always get out on the top. But if honestly, I am glad to be back myself."

"So, when are you returning to Hogwarts?" Ron asked. "Are you still, you know, not feeling well? Wait a minute! Shouldn't you be in the bed or something?"

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes: "No, I shouldn't. I wasn't injured or something. And I am not sure if I am going back to Hogwarts. I have already missed so much this year and the baby might want out any day from now."

"But Harry!" Hermione's disapproval was obvious. "You can't just throw away your education!"

"I have passed my OWLs, haven't I? I would not be the only one to leave the school after their fifth year. I have other priorities now," he tried not only explained, but to understand himself as well.

"But you are Harry Potter! Think about of example you will set!"

Harry's smile turned a bit tight: "Hermione I don't really care. When I think about all those moving stairs in the castle…" he gestured towards his stomach. "And, honestly, I don't feel safe there. Not after everything that has happened, I'm sorry, but I just can't. This is my life and I can't do, what people expect of me for my whole life, I am going to make my own decisions from now on. I have to grow up, for him," his hand rubbed the baby bump that had grown in a baby-balloon affectionately.

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "I still can't believe that you and Lucius Malfoy… or are you going to leave him? is that what all the talk about making your own decisions mean?"

The question startled the boy a bit. Most probably if he had asked Lucius, the man would let him go, but… "No," Harry shook his head. "I am not going to leave him."

"But I don't understand," Ron's voice had turned whining. "How can you want to stay married to him after he forced you into it?"

Harry shrugged: "Well, yes, we definitely got off on the wrong foot, but a lot has happened since then and… I don't know, I don't think I can really explain, it's just that I really want to be with him and the other things… well, we can work on them."

Hermione didn't miss the slight blush that coloured Harry's cheeks and raised her eyebrows, giving him a speculative look, but she decided not to ask. Wouldn't want to give poor Ron a heart attack, by discussing his best friend's and Lucius Malfoy's sex life.

"Don't you think, you have forgiven him too easily," she asked instead. Hermione was smart enough to put two and two together. She realised that they were never going to discuss it, but at the time, Harry's child had been conceived he and Lucius Malfoy had not been on good enough terms for Harry to be very willing.

Truly it send chills down her bones, to think that her friend had been forced that way, and that right now he was feeling some kind of affection towards the same man. It could not be healthy, could it? But she hadn't dared and still didn't dare to say anything. She was too afraid to push Harry away.

"I have forgiven Dumbledore," the boy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Dumbledore!" Ron cried out. "You can't compare professor Dumbledore to Lucius Malfoy! What has he ever done to you!"

The green eyes blazed: "What has he done? You are asking me, what has he done? How about eleven years I spent solely with people who hated me? Sleeping in a cupboard, friendless, confused? Alone."

"But that was for your protection…" Ron tried to defend what he believed in.

"Ha! Protection! Alright, I could understand the need to be protected by my mother's wards and somehow accept, that a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore couldn't have found another solution. But what I can't accept is that I was never told that I was a wizard, that my parents had been decent people, that there was another world, a better world. I didn't have hope! That I can't really forget so easily… I have tried to, but I can't. I have forgiven, but sometimes…"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione squeezed the boy's hand.

"Not as much as me," Harry sighed. "But the fact is that Lucius is treating me much better than anyone ever has and I don't care if it's right or wrong anymore. He gives me things I want and I am going to take them."

Of course, it was not that simple, but Harry had had enough of defending his relationship. He decided this had been the last time. Next time he was just telling them to sod off.

**55. Alone **

Harry was feeling a bit guilty, but he couldn't help feeling relieved, that his friends and Draco had been forced to floo back to Hogwarts early the next day, since they had to attend classes, unlike Harry (Ron had been envious of him out that). He wanted some peace. And with Hermione nagging him about one thing or another, Ron incapable of hiding his feeling of unease and Draco… well, Draco Malfoy was acting creepy, trying to fuss over him. Which didn't mean, he stopped bickering with Ron of course…

In all honestly, Harry had simply gotten tired of them.

Harry and Lucius had a bit reluctantly gotten out of the bed to see three of them off, but it had been apparent, that both of them had been relieved, when the fire had died out and both men had been left alone in the Library.

"Alright, shall we have some breakfast?" Lucius offered Harry his arm and led him to the dining room.

Harry looked around. He had been in the so called 'forma dining room' before, but they had never had a meal there. The room was huge. The ceiling seemed to be incredibly high, the parquet floor blindingly shining and the table itself was long enough to seat at least two dozens of people.

Harry was almost surprised that the house elves hadn't to set out breakfast on the opposite ends of the impressive piece of furniture.

Lucius had noticed the look his husband had given the enormous table and felt compelled to explain: "This table has belonged to the family for about four centuries. I doubt that the family has ever been large enough to fill all the seats, but it has always been a tradition for the family to gather here for breakfast and dinner. What we did – that was departure from tradition."

Harry personally thought that it was nice that the family had meals together, but he didn't care for the huge dining room much. The room was splendid, but not very cosy. Then he thought of something.

"Well, maybe Lucas will have five or seven children one day, and even more grandchildren," he mused wistfully.

"I certainly hope, he will not," Lucius shot his husband an outraged look as he pulled back the chair for him.

Harry snickered slumping down on the chair: "There is nothing wrong with having a large family, it is loads of fun. By the way speaking about large families… I was wondering, why you forbade Charlie to come here. Mrs. Weasley told me that he was in Romania anyway, but still, she was quite surprised."

Lucius' expression turned somewhat pinched.

"Come on. What has Charlie done to you?" Harry really couldn't imagine, as far as he knew, Lucius had hardly met the man.

"He has done enough," Lucius' stated.

"But what?" That had been a bit cryptic and had only spiked Harry's curiosity.

Lucius threw the linen napkin he had just unfolded, to lay it over his lap, back on the table. This was not a conversation he wanted to have right now. Or ever.

"The correct question would be what he has done to my son. Not that I really want to know the sordid details," the man looked as if he had just smelled something rotten.

It still wasn't making any sense to Harry; he really didn't believe that Charlie Wesley could have hurt Draco. For one, the blonde would have certainly done a good, long whining about something like that; however he had not as much as mentioned Charlie's name so far.

Finally, Lucius decided that the sooner he answered Harry's inquiry, the sooner they would be able to change the topic: "Charles Weasley seduced my son."

Harry blinked. That was…

"Oh," well, that was unexpected. "You mean, Charlie and Draco…" he made a vague gesture with his hand, which hopefully insinuated things the Malfoy junior and Charlie Weasley could have done to each other or with each other.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean," Lucius confirmed tersely.

For a moment there was complete silence, Harry was pushing his scrambled eggs around the plate and Lucius finally got around to putting the napkin where it should be.

"But that's great!" The boy suddenly exclaimed dropping his fork with a clang that made Lucius wince. "I mean, Charlie is a pretty cool guy and he works with dragons… Well, if he can handle a dragon, then he might have a chance at taming Draco," the boy snickered at his own joke. A bit lame, but…

Lucius however was clearly not amused: "I beg to differ."

"Why?"

"He is a Weasley, Harry," Lucius stated the obvious.

"And?" The boy refused to understand.

"No son of mine will consort with a Weasley," Lucius stated coldly. "Eat your breakfast."

"I am not that hungry anymore," Harry dropped the fork once again and Lucius started thinking that maybe he should get his spouse etiquette coach. "Haven't you noticed that the Weasleys are pretty close to me?"

"Unfortunately. But I don't want them any closer," Lucius stated impassively.

"But what if Lucas will want to marry a Weasley one day? It would be possible, you know? They all will get married and have children who will go to the same school with him. They will certainly be close. What if he falls in love with one of them?" Harry demanded.

"I should betroth Lucas already, to make sure that at least one of my sons has an acceptable spouse," Lucius drawled.

"What? Betroth?" Harry exclaimed. "But he is just a baby!"

"Yes, well, we can't marry him, but we can sign a betrothal contract. I have been getting prepositions from the best families not only from Britain, but also from all around Europe as well, since his birth was announced. We just have to decide, what are we looking for in the union – money, power or blood,"

"And you still don't have enough of those!" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"One can never have too much of those," Lucius returned.

"That is exactly something Voldemort would say! And you want to boost your power at the expense of our son!"

"It will become his power and money one day…"

"And what if he doesn't want any of those? I will never let you to entrap my son that way!"

"I was only considering it,"

"Well, stop considering it then!" Harry said ferociously, got up from the table and marched out of the room.

"Harry!" Lucius called after the boy. Harry hadn't even finished his breakfast.

"Damn it," the wizard swore. He had screwed up again. The boy had been home for how long? Two days? And they were already fighting.

Lucius finished his tea, deciding to give Harry time to cool off a bit. Meanwhile he had work to do. During his husband's absence, the wizard had been neglecting some of his obligations.

First of all, he had about dozen inquiries about public birthing of his son to answer. Some of the most respected members of their society had expressed their interest in 'remarkable event' and now he had to refuse them, but in very polite, inoffensive way.

If he thought about it, Lucius didn't want strangers anywhere near his pregnant husband. The problem was that many people expected the Malfoys to honour traditions. That Harry was a muggle-raised half-blood supplied him with a convenient excuse.

It seemed, his second son was not going to be betrothed in an early age. Lucius wished he hadn't even mentioned the possibility now. He had not expected his husband to go along with such plan.

The man had considered the possibility seriously. Lucius realised that he had tried to annoy Harry intentionally, because he had been annoyed about the whole 'Weasley issue'.

True, he had received prepositions. He had expected them, since most pureblood families tried to betroth their second and third heirs as soon as possible, because the first heir usually inherited all, but all the other children could hope for was a good dowry.

With Lucas the situation was different though. Lucius would have never agreed to split the Malfoy fortune between two children, but together with Harry they had three fortunes. It was absolutely unnecessary to try setting up his second son with a rich spouse.

Lucius made a mental note to call Chirpy and order her to deliver Harry at least some snack in about an hour.

He just hoped the boy wasn't packing his bags.

Marriage to Harry Potter was a truly humbling experience. Lucius wondered if maybe he was letting the boy to wrap him around his little finger. But what else was he could do if not go to Harry and apologize.

The man knocked on the door of Harry's bedroom and went in without waiting for invitation, which was showing as much dominance as he dared.

"Harry," Lucius called out tentatively. The boy was lounging with his back against a pile of pillows, which was the most comfortable place for him these days and reading a book with a smiling infant on the cover. That was another thing for Lucius to ponder; whenever they touched the subject, Harry kept insisting that he was going to care for the baby himself.

Apparently, the boy had really meant it and was getting ready.

The boy's expression looked more pinched than McGonagall's whenever Lucius had the dubious pleasure to meet her.

"Harry, don't be angry with me. I was not going to make that kind of decision and certainly not without your consent. I just mentioned it as an option. It really had more to do with my annoyance with Draco's poor choices, than with Lucas," there. It sounded very reasonable. Lucius was proud of himself.

But seeing how Harry's beautiful face was steadily reddening, the by looked like a tomato that had been put under ripening acceleration spell.

"How can you be so insensitive!" The boy cried out, hurling the book down on the floor. "How can you just sit there and discuss doing to my son, exactly what you did to me?" Harry accused.

Lucius suppressed a wince, yes, if one put it that way…

"You told me that you were sorry! Is this is how you show, how sorry you are?" The boy demanded.

"Yes, I have to admit, it was not very thoughtful of me," the wizard admitted. "But I truly didn't mean it; I was upset and the last weeks have been very stressful and… I guess I just said the first thing that came on my mind…"

Harry arched an eyebrow: "Wait a minute… are you trying to tell me here that you took out your frustration with Draco on me by threatening to marry off my son?"

Lucius winced; that didn't sound so good, but it did sound right: "Yes. I think that's what I am trying to say." Not very dignified to admit to anything like that, but Lucius felt more interested in getting back in his husband's good graces, than in preserving his dignity. It was not that Harry hadn't already seen under most of his Malfoy masks anyway. Seeing that the young man looked a bit more welcoming and ready to forgive, Lucius started walking towards the bed.

"Please, Harry, accept my apologies,"

Suddenly feeling inspired, he sat down on the bed and lifted Harry's feet into his lap. Lucius took off the soft, white socks and started gently kneading the small feet with his fingers.

"Oh…" the boy moaned. "That's so good… yeah, right there…"

Lucius smirked smugly and continued rubbing.

"You don't think that a foot massage will make me forget your awful Slytherin ways?" Harry teased and for once Lucius was actually grateful for boy's abrupt mood changes, since once they had worked in his favour.

"I think might be a pleasant beginning," the blonde said and smiled when the boy sighed contently.

Merlin, but never in his wildest dreams Harry would have expected this man to give him a foot massage! But it really was heavenly and as far as bribes went, more than acceptable. Besides, every time he looked at Lucius' hand and the missing finger, something tightened in Harry's stomach and he felt like there wasn't anything, he wouldn't forgive the man.

They have talked about it, but Harry personally thought, not enough. But then, he had not made up his mind yet and was not sure how he felt about Lucius cutting off his finger just to see him… but it hadn't been just to see him. Lucius had argued that if he hadn't had a chance to make sure that Harry was well, he would have gone mad… That was a bit much to take in.

The things it implied about Lucius and his relationship…

Then suddenly Harry felt one of his legs being lifted up and the next moment there was hot wetness around one of his toes as Lucius leaned down and took it in his mouth and started suckling on it.

"Lu-ucius?" The boy squeaked in surprise.

The older man just gave Harry a look from behind the curtain of long, blonde hair, released the toe and ran his tongue along one side of boy's foot and then nibbled a bit on another toe. And it felt as good as the massage or maybe even better.

"You have very nice feet," Lucius murmured, nuzzling Harry's instep with his nose. "Mmm… And the most delicious toes," Lucius teeth gently scraped the arch and then he switched to peppering Harry's rosy sole with little kisses and nibbling on the softer parts of his foot.

Harry's breath had gotten shallow and – he couldn't quite believe that – but he had gotten so aroused, so fast, that it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Lucius…" the flustered youth had no idea, what exactly he was begging for, but he wanted Lucius to do something. Anything!

Those little delicious whimpers were exactly what Lucius had wanted to hear. The man let his lips ghost over the boy's ankle and his other hand slid up Harry's calf, caressing it under the leg of the loose trousers.

Lucius climbed on the bed and kneeled between Harry's legs parting them slightly.

"Tell me, Harry, What do you want?"

"You, I want you," the boy whimpered. "But the baby…"

"Don't be silly, I would never hurt our son,"

"But… I… I can't believe you really want to do this. I mean… I look like a seal!" Harry whined.

"You look beautiful," Lucius leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Harry's stomach, then he pushed boy's sweater and shirt up and repeated it on naked skin.

"Mmm, you can't imagine, how much I am enjoying this," the man proved the truthfulness of his words continuing to explore Harry's round stomach with his lips, dipping his tongue into the boy's bellybutton.

"Oh!" Harry laughed out. "You are tickling me!"

"I plan to do much more than that. Will you let me, Harry?" The man's voice had become so low and sultry that it was giving Harry goose-bumps.

"Ah… yes," the younger wizard's tone had become a bit squeaky as Lucius' lips were nearing his waistband.

"Do you trust me?" Lucius asked.

The man's hand was caressing Harry's lower belly just above his pubis and it felt so good, that the boy almost didn't hear the question.

"Do you trust me?" Lucius repeated ceasing his ministrations for a moment.

"Oh, Merlin, yes, yes I do! And now get back to… you know!" Harry commanded. Honestly, couldn't the man wait with his stupid questions?

This time Lucius was one who chuckled and then put his mouth where his hand already was. All of the pregnancy books he had red so far had agreed on one thing – it was not wise to try denying a pregnant witch (or wizard in this particular case) food or sex.

Not that he would ever deny Harry anything.

**56. Six Weeks Later…**

"Lucius!" Severus bellowed, because, truly, he was the only one who dared. "If you won't stop pacing and sit down I will stun you! You are giving me a headache."

"You will do no such thing…" Lucius growled in reply.

"Ha! Like Hell I won't! And this will be the last offspring you will ever sire. I know at least two potions just for that," the dark-haired man threatened.

"You won't dare!"

"Try me!"

Lucius reached for his wand, fully intending to hex the Potions Master.

"_Accio_ Lucius' cane!" The wand and its sheath flew straight into Draco's waiting hand. "Father, please sit down and do try to calm yourself. You are making a scene." In front of the Weasleys and other riffraff, remained unsaid, but the younger Malfoy made a gesture with his eyes in the direction of the other side of the room that was dominated by redheads and half-breeds.

"There is no reason to get yourself so worked up. Especially, since nothing much can go wrong,"

"Draco is right, Lucius," Severus voice has taken more patient intonation. "Didn't you hear the mediwizard? It is a very controlled procedure. The possibility that there might be complications is almost nonexistent."

"Almost? That is supposed to be reassuring?"

Draco felt like banging his head against the wall or something. They were having his conversation third time over; he was almost tempted to join the Weasley side of the room. Father was obviously trying to drive them mad.

"So why is it taking so long?"

"Because those things do take time. For magic's sake! Did you want them to do it the muggle way? Cut him open, take the infant out and sew him up again? That would be very fast!" Severus snapped.

The blond wizard's eyes widened in horror.

"Be grateful that the boy doesn't have to squeeze it out the natural way," both Malfoys shuddered and Lucius glared at the dark-haired man.

"You always say the nicest things, Severus," Draco murmured.

After consulting with several other mediwizards from St Mungo's Doctor Tanabe had decided that it would be wise to take out the baby about a week before the term and not wait until it would be ready to be born and like most of the babies might try to push its way out. The procedure equivalent to muggle Caesarean operation was not being performed too often, because mediwizards viewed natural childbirth as better for the child and the mother and it was practiced as the last resort, if something went wrong with the delivery.

In Harry's case, natural childbirth was not an option. The procedure was not terribly risky, it was well-thought-out, with help of runes, potions and spells something akin to a portal was opened on carrier's stomach, baby was removed and then the skin was sealed without leaving any scars.

Most likely, everything was going to go as it was supposed to. The procedure was safe, but it wasn't a surprise that Lucius was worried, because wizard-borns were not used to medical procedures that required opening parts of their bodies, because such practices were rare. Most of the maladies and traumas were treated with potions or spells.

Or maybe Lucius was worried just because he was worried and…

Then suddenly the door that had been stared at for at least half an hour suddenly sprang open and Lucius was the first who was on his feet and standing next to the mediwitch.

"Is it over? Are they alright?"

Draco made a wry face. Who was that and what had he done to his father?

The mediwitch wearing St Mungo's uniform didn't seem fazed; apparently she was used to dealing with overexcited new fathers: "Mister Potter… Potter-Malfoy and the young mister Malfoy are perfectly fine. You may see them, Mister Malfoy."

Lucius strode towards the door.

The woman closed the door behind him: "Other visitors will have to wait. I'm sure you understand."

She was apparently finished and was going to leave, but naturally didn't make it to the fire-place. She was stopped by Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger and surprisingly Draco, who wanted to hear the details and more assurances.

Harry beamed at his husband when Lucius stepped over the threshold. The boy was holding a small light-blue bundle. For some reason he had insisted that their son's things had to be blue, Lucius would have chosen green, naturally, but since Harry was a Gryffindor himself, the man had decided not to say anything in fear that his son might end up wrapped in red and gold. Blue seemed a good compromise.

"Come, look!" Harry exclaimed. "He's so beautiful! I can't believe he's ours! That we… "

The baby was not really **that** beautiful. It was very pink and kind of wrinkly, but nonetheless Lucius Malfoy felt something swell inside him. He could say nothing and just kept staring at the small screwed up face. He was amazing, he really was…

Power, money, the Dark Arts, politics – Lucius had been a fool thinking that it all mattered. But, then, he had been very young. The wizard almost regretted that he hadn't understood it the first time around, when Draco had been born.

He had been proud and relieved, Lucius had finally had an heir, the baby was healthy and the public birthing ceremony Narcissa had insisted on had gone well. Lucius had felt free to pursue his goals, to achieve his ambitions. He hadn't always been there for his older son and was lucky that the boy didn't hate him.

The man leaned down and placed a kiss on his husband's forehead: "Thank you, Harry. He is beautiful."

Harry's grin widened: "Aren't they all beautiful?"

"No. I don't think so. You should have seen Draco. Sharp features don't make beautiful babies…"

"Excuse me, Mister Malfoy," the other healer from St Mungo's, holding a quill and a parchment interrupted them. "Are you ready to name him? For the documentation, it won't interfere with the naming ceremony."

Lucius straightened his back: "Yes, of course. Lucas James Potter-Black-Malfoy."

The healer's eyes widened: "Are you sure?"

Lucius felt a pang of annoyance, but then realised that he might be relieved that there was someone who didn't know everything about his family, despite the efforts of 'The Daily Prophet'. He even smiled at the healer.

"Yes, I am sure. My husband is the official Head of the both families and has right to pass both names on to whomever he wishes. Ministry must be well aware of it; no one will give you any trouble."

The man nodded and scribbled down the baby's name.

"Would you sign please?"

Lucius did. He signed the birth certificate with flourish. Then came Harry's turn.

"Lucius," he beckoned the older wizard closer. "Here, mind the head, alright?"

And so, without much preamble Lucius was suddenly holding his son.

"Ha-arry?" He was trying very hard not to panic, but the man had never held an infant, who was so small, not even Draco, he had never dared when Draco had been this young.

The boy paid him no mind; he quickly signed the parchment and thanked the healer. Toto Tanabe, the family mediwizard who was gathering his instruments smirked and completely ignored Lucius pointed glances. The longer he new young Harry, the better he liked him. He quietly finished cleaning up and joined the healer, leaving both men alone.

Harry looked at Lucius, who was holding the baby awkwardly. Oh, maybe the man didn't know that yet, but he was going to learn, to hold Lucas, to feed him, to change his nappy and to bathe him. Harry was going to make sure of that. There would be no house-elves and no fancy nurses. The crib had already been placed next to the bed in their bedroom, where it was going to stay for at least a couple of months.

That was another change Harry had instigated. When he and Lucius had started sharing bed, the boy had started wondering, why there were separate suits for the Head of the family and his spouse. Lucius had explained that it was quite simple and for the practical reasons – very often the Masters of the house didn't really want to share their living space after begetting an heir.

Harry had been appalled and after Lucius had assured him that it was not true in this case, the boy had started to rearrange the Malfoy Manor. He had announced that they had to start anew in new re-furnished rooms that had to be right next to their son's rooms that would be connected to theirs at least until the little one would be old enough.

Luckily, since the Manor was a magical house, the changes could be made easily and everything could be rearranged so the new master bedroom would be next to the baby-room, the one that had already been set up.

However Lucius and Draco had been relieved that Harry's nesting had stopped there. There were rooms in the Manor that hadn't been changed since the house had been built and they really wanted them to stay as they were.

"Alright, you can give him back," Harry decided to show his husband some mercy.

Lucius sighed in relief.

Harry, despite the appearances, wasn't as confident as he looked, after all this was his first baby. Besides, Lucas was so small and fragile… but Harry had spent hours discussing the baby matters with Molly Weasley and she had assured him that every young parent went through the same thing, but in the end, they all learned. And babies were not as fragile as they seemed to be.

Lucius thought it might be time to say something instead of standing there and staring at his child and Harry. But he didn't know what to say.

Lucas didn't have much hair, but what he had appeared to be blond. His eyes were quite blue, which was kind of strange, because Malfoy eyes were usually grey, but maybe the trait came from Harry's side of the family…

"Earth to Lucius," Harry waved in front of his husband's face.

"I can't believe it yet,"

"I know. Me neither. It happened so fast and so… Doctor Tanabe explained that it is the real reason why they usually don't just take the babies out, even if they can, because without pain and all that it's not the same, it's like the mother needs to feel it, to go through all that… funny, yes?"

Lucius nodded, even if he did not quite understand. He personally had wanted Harry to suffer as little as possible.

The man laid his hand on his young husband's head, stroking the fine, dark hair. The gentleness he felt when he was looking at Harry was just overwhelming.

"Thank you, Harry," he repeated, leaned down and captured his husband's lips in a fairly innocent, tender kiss.

Both men were smiling when they parted.

"You know what?" Harry laughed out.

"What?"

"I think I am happy, that I am really, truly happy!" Harry exclaimed as if he himself couldn't yet believe something like that might be true.

Hearing Harry's admission that particular something in Lucius chest felt like it was about to burst.

"I want you to be happy, Harry, you should know that by now,"

"I am happy. Thank you, Lucius."

"You have nothing to thank me for. I should be grateful. You have changed my life Harry…"

A strange expression flittered across Harry's face: "You know, Lucius, I sometimes think that maybe I am asking too much of you, trying to change you all the time…"

"No, Harry, we are adjusting to each other."

"If you say so…"

"I do. I am also glad to have you in my life," with that, Lucius leaned down to capture once again his husband's lips between his.

**57. Last Accords**

"What possessed me…" Severus Snape groaned when loud pounding on his door waked him up in the middle of the night. Really, what had possessed him to agree to stay in the Manor just in case? In case, what? Lucius' worry over his husband and second son was (Surprise! Surprise!) a bit obsessive. Malfoys were bad enough, but Malfoys-Potters-Blacks…

"I'm coming!" He exclaimed and with a couple of swishes and flicks and muttered password dismantled personal wards.

"What do you want now?" He snarled at dishevelled and pale-faced Lucius who was standing in front of his door. "Where is the fire? And it better be fiend-fire or else…"

"Someone has stolen Lucas!"

That gave Severus a start: "What?"

"Come and see… I couldn't worry Harry… not after everything that has happened, come, quickly," and with that Lucius dragged the Potions Master after himself in the direction of the Southern Wing, where his and Harry's rooms were.

"Just be quiet, don't wake Harry, just look," Lucius whispered warning. If the situation had not been so serious, Severus would have laughed. This was so very strange. "I woke up and decided to check on him, but when I looked into the crib…"

Severus scowled and followed the blond wizard closer to the crib, trying to avoid looking at the enormous bed where Potter was lying still fast asleep, behind gossamer curtains. To imagine Lucius and the boy on that bed together was the last thing he wanted. Sheer size of it was enough to prompt unwanted mental images.

"Look," Lucius urged.

In the place of the little dark-haired Lucas, whom they had become so familiar with, there was a baby of the same size only his hair was not dark, as Harry's, but auburn. Severus blinked a couple of times.

"He's been exchanged for, for… this," Lucius tone was more panicky than Severus had ever had pleasure to hear.

Severus did the only sensible thing he could – he snickered. Not very dignified, but he couldn't help himself. Oh, Salazar! Talk about poetic justice! No, really, he had never witnessed anything more amusing. The man was suddenly very glad that he had stayed in the Manor.

"You think this is a laughing matter!" Lucius raised his voice.

"Oh, yes, indeed, it is," Snape chuckled.

"Severus!" Lucius sounded appalled.

"Lucius, is that you?" Came a sleepy voice from the bed

"Everything is alright, Harry, go back to sleep," Lucius called back.

But it was too late. The boy was already crawling out of the monstrosity of a bed.

"Snape?!" He squeaked, when finally noticed that they were not alone and started frantically looking for something to wear. Lucius, who had a wand, came to his aid, the man _accioed_ a robe and draped it over the boy's slender shoulders.

"Harry, please promise not to worry…"

The speech in progress was unceremoniously interrupted by Snape's chuckles. Harry was getting very worried right then. Not only the Potions Master Severus Snape was in their bedroom in the middle of the night, but also he was laughing! Of course Harry had seen the stern wizard amused or gleeful (mostly when someone else was suffering or a Gryffindor was being humiliated), but to hear him laughing, surely, Harry was still asleep and dreaming.

He discreetly pinched himself, but didn't really wake up…

"Severus! Get a grip!" Lucius exclaimed somewhat exasperated. "Harry, just don't worry, everything is going to be alright…"

The boy gave the both men a suspicious look: "Are you both drunk or something?"

Snape had finally stopped laughing, but hadn't ceased to look amused: "Me, certainly not. But Lucius here might be, you see, he thinks that the fairies had taken your son and exchanged him for… for… a Weasley!" And there the laughing continued.

Harry instantly hurried to the crib… and there he was, his little Lucas, who had apparently been woken up by the commutation and was looking at him with wide grey eyes and scrunching his little face in a way that, as Harry had learned already, meant that he was about to start crying. He quickly reached for the pacifier, which would keep the little menace somewhat content until Mippy brought a bottle.

Then Harry realised that he had to pacify his husband as well: "Lucius, it's alright." He was having hard time holding in his own laughter. "It **is** Lucas, I guess he has just lost his baby-fur or something. It happens sometimes with magical and even with muggle babies, their hair and eye colour change in a couple of days after birth. It is kind of strange though, since neither you, nor I have red hair."

"Not so strange," Snape put in. "Your Mother's hair was auburn and I will never believe that there hadn't been a Weasley or a Prewett somwhere in your line Lucius."

"We Malfoys are originally from France Severus, of course it's possible. We are in no way related to Weasleys," Lucius protested. "I don't see how it's possible! The hair."

"Ever heard of the recessive gene? Well, doesn't matter, what you have to realise is that sometimes when you mix two substances together, you can get something completely different and unexpected as a result." Severus smirked. Lucius Malfoy, father to a red-haired child. It couldn't get any better.

"Can we die it?"

"Lucius!" Harry exclaimed in indignation. "You are not touching Lucas' hair! There is nothing wrong with red. It's even good, that he doesn't look like you, or, heaven forbid, me. It will be easier for him to be his own person. I never wanted him to be a clone of you or me. Lucas will not have to try to live up to anything."

Hearing that Severus felt a pang of something. Guilt maybe? However, he had never been good with apologies, the wizard preferred to make them with his actions, not words.

"I hope he has inherited not only Lily's hair, but some of her brain as well. In that case this family might still have hope," he looked pointedly at Lucius and then strolled towards the door. He had noticed the large love bite on Potter's neck and was hurrying back to his rooms to obliviate himself, it was much more than he had ever wanted to know. For once Severus was not happy to be so observant.

The man sighed and shook his head as he closed the door behind himself. This family was going to drive him crazy.

He confidently strolled down the hall. Severus could see in the dark better than your average wizard could. Along with talent in the art of potion-brewing it was one of the traits he had inherited from the Prince line. He was eager to get back in his warm bed under the covers as soon as possible and get at least two more hours of sleep… when he bumped into something solid.

"What the…!" The Potions Master staggered back almost falling flat on his butt. All he could see was thin air. Had he been driven crazy already and just hadn't noticed it somehow?

Then the air shimmered and there was worried looking Draco standing right in front of him, next to Charlie Weasley, who on the other hand was perfectly calm.

"Merlin's balls! Severus, I'm sorry! Are you alright," the blonde reached for his Godfather's arm as if trying to steady him.

Severus brushed him off: "I am fine. But I want to know what is going on here!"

Both men had appeared in front of him seemingly out of thin air. He wouldn't have thought that Draco or the Weasley were any good with concealment spells, they were too complicated and if they had used a potion. Severus hoped not, because those were hard on one's liver…

"Shh, Severus," Draco whispered. "Please, don't tell father about this. Please?"

The man had an urge to roll his eyes. As if, he cared about his Godson's dalliances. Actually, he was relieved that judging by what he saw the boy has been with Weasley for at least six months. Severus had not cared for Draco's promiscuity, not only he was more conservative than Lucius, but he could also see dangers of such behaviour.

"I don't care how many Weasleys you have sneaked in the house and of what Lucius thinks about it. Merlin knows, there is always at least one of them around anyway, these days," which was true. "What are you using to become invisible, Draco? Merlin, help you if it's something dangerous!"

"Oh, that," the stupid child breathed out in relief as if his health was much less important than Lucius' wrath. "Harry lent me his Invisibility Cloak. It's just amazing!"

Potter had an Invisibility Cloak? The little, sneaky… Severus dreaded to think how many rules had been broken over the years with its help. He was itching to give someone detentions!

"Professor Snape, are you alright?" Charlie spoke up. "You look a bit flushed."

"Remember you promised not to tell Father," Draco hurried to remind his godfather who looked as if he was about to blow up.

"I promised no such thing, Draco," the man simply felt like being a bit difficult.

"Sev, please, please, please…" the blonde whined. "Father will kill me! Or Charlie. You can borrow the cloak, if you want. I am sure Harry won't mind. I bet cousin Dora would like to visit."

The…. The… gall of the cheeky brat!

"Got lost! Both of you!" He snapped, swirled around and strode away trying to pretend that he wasn't hearing snickering coming from behind his back.

Malfoys, Weasleys, Potters… so many of them and all in the breeding age. He might have to start planning an early retirement in about ten years.

Meanwhile Harry had finished feeding little Lucas and was snuggling next to sullen looking Lucius.

"Come on, it's not so bad," the boy cooed, trying to hide his amusement. The twitching lips were quite the give away though.

"My son looks like a Wesley!" The man exclaimed.

"Well, at least it looks like he doesn't have any freckles," Harry tried.

"Freckles! Who would notice freckles under all the red hair!"

"Merlin, but you Malfoys are the vainest people I have ever known," Harry gave an exasperated sigh. "But you will have to get over it. Don't think for a moment, that I will let you to give our son grief for being born with the wrong hair colour! After all it's your own genes that are responsible for it."

"Of course I wouldn't," Lucius denied the accusation. "It's just that lately nothing goes as it is supposed to. Ridiculous really."

"Control freak," Harry snickered.

"What?"

"You are a control freak. It's a muggle expression for someone who hates loosing control," Harry explained.

"It sounds undignified; I am not sure if I appreciate such term attached to my name."

"No I guess you would not," Harry smirked.

"Surely you don't expect me to be perfectly fine with the fact that one of my sons suddenly looks like a Weasley and the other is dating one?"

Harry's eyes widened.

This time it was Lucius who smirked: "What? You didn't seriously think that I was not aware of the fact that my son has been carrying on an affair with that Dragon handler of his right under my nose?"

Harry opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something and then closed it again.

"Ah, you did," Lucius drawled. "Harry, Harry, I am disappointed that you think so little of me."

Harry sighed: "I am bloody naïve, am I not?"

"Mm, yes, indeed, love," Lucius agreed amusedly.

The dark-haired boy groaned. Then his expression changed to resigned.

"And you are alright with it?"

"Of course I am not. But I don't see, what I could do about it right now. Draco is very stubborn, besides they obviously have you on their side,"

Harry had a decency to blush.

"My son is fickle. There is a great chance; he would grow out of it. If the worst will happen and he won't, well, my son needs someone who can handle him with a firm hand. A dragon tamer most likely qualifies."

"Mhm,"

"Sleepy?"

"Mhm,"

"Come here…"

Couple of days later Harry walked into the baby-room where he had left his son in care of his big brother and… stopped by the door. The sight in front of him was truly unusual.

"Draco? What are you doing?"

"And, what does it look like," the blonde sniffed loudly.

Yes, it was obvious that Draco was crying. Hugging a stuffed dragon and crying.

"Merlin, Draco! What has happened? Is it Charlie? Did Lucius say something? I thought he was alright with you two being together."

"Oh, so he does know…"

"Mhm, yeah…"

"Oh… But, no, he didn't say anything."

"Then, why are you crying?"

"I don't know! I don't! I just… look at him, he's so… If I will stay with Charlie, I will never have one!"

"That's not true, Draco, there are options…"

"What options?"

"Well, I can't tell you just like that, right away, but… Merlin, Draco, the way you are crying, without a very good reason, one would think that you were pregnant already. I understand you, there is nothing to be ashamed of, I was feeling weepy all the time, when…"

"Malfoys do not feel weepy…"

"I know, I know… shh, it's going to be alright… overwhelmed? Does that sound better? But the point is that I wanted to cry very often. Ha, maybe the wizard-pregnancy thing is from your side of the family…"

The grey eyes widened: "What?! PREGNANT? Me?"

"I was joking! Only joking!"

"Father is going to kill me."

Harry wanted to correct Draco that it would be Charlie, whom Lucius would try to kill, but thought better of that. And it was not like Draco was actually pregnant. No, of course not, things like that did not happen often. What were the chances that it would happen twice in one family?

Oh, shit…

The End

A/N: Hurrah! I have done it! The story is finished.

Really, I should not try writing stories that turn out this long. Can't believe I have finished it!

But really, I detest people who don't finish their stories. So if you are one of them, you should be ashamed.

If Draco is really pregnant, that is for you to decide, I just like finishing stories with dots.

I think now is the time for those who have red the story and have not reviewed so far to tell me at least 'thank you', because if you have gotten this far, I don't believe you hate the story.

Thank you, those who were supporting me! Sometimes stories pour out on themselves and sometimes a bit of squeezing is needed. You motivated me to squeeze myself and finish the story.

By the way – you can make suggestions for my next HP/LM stories, because at the moment I have no idea what I could write, well, not true, I have plenty of ideas, but none of them really inspire me. So go ahead. Or better write something for me to read, so I don't have to write myself ;P

THANK YOU REWievers!

DestinyEntwinements, Ophelia, Celestialuna, Solomon, Loveless19, Murgy31 - And really, everyone!


End file.
